Rocky Road
by Raven100104
Summary: The road to fame is hard, you can't walk it alone. Abuse, ditched, Hannah Montana gone, who will Miley turn to at her most vulnerable? Is her prince charming able to bring back the old Miley Stewart we all know and love? Or is she gone...forever? MOE!
1. Don't Fit In, Stand Out

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**** Guys I'm sorry but the first person thing wasn't working because we only see Joe's POV, so I redid the story to make it third person omniscient. Thanks so much for your support and thank you for reading, I love writing for you guys!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!!! THIS STORY IS LEGAL!!! It's characters from HANNAH MONTANA episode 'Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas.!!!'

When you think of Rocky Road, you're probably thinking of ice cream with marshmallow and nuts. But that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about the road to fame. Now that's a Rocky Road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph Jonas was an 18 year-old boy, trying to make it into the glamorous of Hollywood with his two brothers, Nick and Kevin. They may be regular Jersey boys, but little did they know, their luck was about to turn a 180, and it would all begin with one girl…

---

The stars were shining bright and the Jonas Brothers were rocking out on stage as usual. Sure, the crowd wasn't huge, but they were loud and amazing, just like the boys.

Nick began the verses like he usually did while his brother, the most amazing guitarist, played aside him. Joe was super excited, running and jumping as if he were on top of the world. His sharp brown eyes scanned the crowd…and someone definitely caught his eye.

A girl was curled up in her seat, her eyes closed and enjoying the music unlike other screaming fans. She had wavy brown locks that cascaded down her back, framing her face beautifully. She was just a normal teen but what caught Joe's attention were her gorgeous blue eyes. They lit up the whole room but with a strange sadness in them. Joe stared at her curiously…little did he know, he was falling…hard.

"Hey dude! You missed your turn two measures ago!" Kevin, while playing guitar, nudged Joe, who was a little too caught up in the girl's eyed.

"Right. Sorry." Joe said, snapping out of his trance and joined his brothers. However, his eyes never left hers.

---

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY, GREAT SHOW TONIGHT!" Joe screamed into the mic as people started to disperse back to their own cozy homes. The talented trio jumped off the stage with adrenaline pumping through their veins, and began to mingle with those who stayed to chat. With frantic eyes, Joe searched the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious girl who stole his attention. Luckily, the girl was still in her seat, curled into a tight ball and hugging her knees. Joe being Joe, walked over excitedly and flopped down next to her.

"Hey!" He chirped, taking in her features.

"Hi." The girl replied softly with a small wave.

"I'm Jonas, Joe Jonas." Joe flirted in a deep voice before laughing out loud. "Did you like the show?" The girl giggled softly and nodded. "So uh…I told you my name, I think I deserve to know yours."

"I'm Miley." She grinned and gently grabbed Joe's extended hand. Her cold hand melted in his warm one's as Miley smiled even more.

"Miley…hmm…that's really cute! You know I've never heard that name before, it rhymes with Smiley!" Joe said, his excitement and nervousness showing obviously.

"Thanks, they used to call me Smiley Miley." Miley replied, reluctantly pulling away from Joe's warm touch.

"So…I'm 18! What about you?" Joe asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"15." Miley muttered. Joe smiled, looking at her curiously…there was something about this girl…something that makes him wanted to break down her walls and find out what's really inside. Just when they get to know a bit more about each other, Kevin interrupted.

"Um…mom said we should go now…" Kevin said, tapping Joe and waved slightly to the new girl. Joe sighed sadly.

"Miley right? Can I have your number?" He blurted but blushed once he realized what just came out. "I-I mean if that's alright with you." Miley giggled at the strange boy before exchanging numbers with him.

"Joe, we really need to go." Kevin pressed, whispering a 'sorry' to Miley, who smiled weakly.

"Fine, what time is it?" Joe asked.

"Uh…10:15." Kevin replied before Miley's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT! OH GOSH I'VE GOTTA GO!" Miley screamed, trying to stagger out the door as fast as she can while trying to keep her stuff from falling out of her bag.

"No wait! Miley!" Joe yelled, grabbed her arm. He couldn't help but notice to soft whimper when he did. Guiltily, he loosened his grip before turning to Miley with a serious face. "When will I see you again?"

"I-I don't know Joe. Look, I really gotta go." Miley stuttered, trying to get out the door as if FBI were after her.

"So, for the whole 45 minutes after the concert you were talking with only one girl?" Kevin asked.

"He what!?" Nick piped in. How he appeared so sudden was always a mystery.

"So? I talked to a girl, big deal."

"No! You usually go around, flirting with EVERY girl you see!" Nick yelled. "Well?"

"Well what?" Joe asked, slightly annoyed.

"Is she hot?" Nick asked, directing it towards Kevin.

"I don't think I should answer that…" Kevin said uncomfortably. "She was like, your age or something, but she had really blue eyes."

"Totally." Joe added, sighing dreamily. "They were gorgeous."

"Interesting…" Nick muttered before he and Kevin dragged Joe home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Joe stared at the ceiling with a dazed face. He couldn't get Miley out of his mind…his usually empty brain (A/N: I'm NOT saying Joe's stupid AT ALL!!! He's awesome and very Joe!) was now full of thoughts and questions. Why did she sudden leave? Was it something he said? When will he see her again?

------------------------------------------------------------

"WHO'S REALLY TO ROCK AND ROLL!?" Joe yelled into the mic. Although he might seem excited on the outside, he was feeling extremely nervous. However, all the nerves went away as soon as his eyes scanned the crowd and drowned in the pools of blue.

Joe grinned and waved. To his dismay, he was returned with a weak smile. That sparkle in her blue eyes weren't as bright as before. Feeling uneasy, Joe sang the best he could and was relieved when the show ended. Immediately, he hopped off stage and made his way towards Miley and propped himself next to her again.

"Hey Miles, wassup? Can I call you Miles?"

"Nothing. And sure." Miley smiled weakly at the boy. Joe narrowed his eyes worriedly at the uneasy glow in her eyes.

"So why did you run away so suddenly yesterday?" He asked, scooting a little closer so they were merely inches apart.

"U-Uh…nothing…I h-had a thing…with a thing…with my friends!" Miley breathed at the closeness and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Uh huh…" Joe raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Liar, that's not it." He joked. To his surprise, Miley snapped.

"OH YEA? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!!! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, JOESEPH FREAKING JONAS, I'M SICK OF YOU! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T OK!?" She screamed in his face. However, the anger on her face didn't match the sadness hiding beneath her eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, I was joking, no need to get so worked up." Joe whispered, backing off at her sudden outburst. When Miley didn't say anything, Joe gently touched her arm—the very same place he grabbed last night. Miley winced loudly and slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" And with that, she grabbed her bag and stomped off, leaving Joe dumbfounded.

"Dude, what did you do?" Kevin asked, coming over.

"I don't know, what DID I do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

That guy, Joe Jonas was it? He's a complete jerk! He thinks he knows everything about me. Well, let me tell you, he DOESN'T!!! And he keeps touching me, it freaking hurts! So I did the first thing I thought of, I stomped off. I was so mad I didn't realize someone in front of me, so of course, as Ms. Klutz, I bumped into the person.

"Ow!" I muttered, dropping my bag and all the stuff in it. "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's fine." I looked up to see a really cute guy with curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Too bad I have a boyfriend already…sort of. "I'm Jonas, Nick Jonas." He said in a spy voice, much like Joe's. Jonas, gosh I should've known. This is Nick, Joe's brother.

"I'm Miley." I said, grabbing my stuff. Nick quickly helped me with it and pulled me to my feet. What a gentleman. "Listen, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking." He laughed.

"It's okay, I do that sometimes too." He looked at me, as if observing me. "Were you at our concert tonight? I could've sworn I saw someone that looked like you."

"Yea I was, you were awesome." I said. His grin widened.

"Cool, you coming tomorrow?" Nick asked and I nodded.

"I'll see you then." I said before going back to the car where my…boyfriend…was waiting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…where the heck is Nick?" Joe said, pacing around. Sure, Nick was 16, but as an older brother, Joe felt the need to protect him from any harm.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Nick said, coming back to the room in a slight daze. "You wouldn't believe what just happened!"

"What?" the brothers asked simultaneously.

"I just met a girl, she's really cute and she was at our concert tonight!" Nick said excitedly. "She had the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen! Oh and she's coming tomorrow too!"

Joe gulped with an uneasy feeling building in his chest as Nick continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe's POV

I jumped on stage the next night, and there she was, Miss Miley. After the concert I was gonna jump off stage but Nick beat me to it. I gasped. HE WENT OVER TO MILEY!!! AND HE HUGGED HER!!! HE HUGGED HER!!!

"Hey Miley." I heard Nick. I jumped off stage angrily and walked over to them.

"Hey Nick."

"Hi Miley!" I interrupted the two and touched her arm again. Guess what? Yea, she winced and pushed me away. What's wrong with her arm?

"Joe you know her?" Nick asked.

"I was talking to her for the past two nights." I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh! That was her?" Nick laughed. "I met her yesterday and I think she's really pretty." He said, directing it to Miley., who laughed at the compliment. I scoffed as my brother and her talked for the rest of the night.

I tried to cut in between their conversations as much as possible and Miley kept looking at me. Well…glaring actually.

"Guys, 10:30, we gotta go!" Kevin came over and again, Miley jumped at the time and ran out. Curiosity got the best of me as I followed her out.

"Alright let's go." Nick said.

"You guys go ahead." I shouted, half way out the door. I got outside to the parking lot and looked around. Where is she? She couldn't have gotten far…

I climbed on a tree and scanned the place like an owl looking for a mouse. Suddenly, I heard of what seemed like two people in an intense argument and re-adverted my attention.

What I saw broke my heart.


	2. Take A Breath

Joe searched around frantically for Miley, only to find himself running towards a couple in a heated argument and the guy slapped the girl across the face. Joe's eyes widened as he recognized the girl as Miley. He was next to her in a flash.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" Joe yelled, giving the guy a hard push. He stumbled back and glared.

"Back off slick."

"Joe what are you doing?!" Miley cried, holding onto Joe helplessly. It hurt him to see the girl he liked so small and beat up.

"Miles why did he hit you?" Joe asked as gently as possible, taking her hand in his.

"Back away from my girlfriend!" The guy yelled, punching Joe right in the gut.

"Look, if you really love her you wouldn't hit her!" Joe choked, clutching his stomach.

"Don't butt in. It's none of your business!" Joe's temper rose. How can anyone hurt someone as delicate as Miley?

"Yes it is I-"

"NO IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS JOE!" Miley screamed suddenly, cutting off Joe, who stared at her with confused eyes.

"Miles-"

"No Joe, you make everything worse, I don't even know you so just get out of my life!" Joe gasped, a strange twist happening in his chest.

"Alright you worthless piece of trash, stay away from my girlfriend." The guy spat and kicked him to the ground. Miley gasped in horror as Joe began coughing up blood.

"M-Miley…" Joe groaned. As Miley was about to help, her boyfriend yanked her away harshly.

"Come on." The guy yanked pushed her to the back of the car as Joe sat on the cold parking lot ground, panting and watching them drive away helplessly.

"JOE!!!" He snapped my head around, so glad hear to voices of his brothers. "Joe are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, let's just go home." Joe groaned as his brothers helped him home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe took a shower before lying down on his bed.

"Come in." Kevin and Nick opened the door and Kevin sat down on Joe's bed while Nick grabbed a chair and sat on it with his chest against its back. Joe raised a brow. "What?"

"Look," Kevin sighed. "We know something happened, obviously. Those bruises didn't come from 'nothing.'"

Joe sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh and don't give us the 'Look I'm tired, can we not talk about it' crap." Nick added. "We're your brothers, we won't tell if you don't want us to."

"Fine, fine. But Nick, you can't get mad." Joe murmured.

"Okay, but why would I get mad?" He paused, then screamed. "Oh my gosh did you make Elvis pee on my bed again!?"

"What!? No!" Joe yelled. "And that was a one time thing! I-I saw something…and I don't know what to do…and the person won't let me help."

"What? Who?" Kev asked eagerly. Joe sighed for the billionth time. It's like getting caught between a rock and a hard place.

"It's Miley, there! I said it! Her boyfriend hit her and punched me to death! I want to help her but she told me to stay out of her life! What do I do?" Joe cried, whimpering at the thought of what might be happening to Miley right now.

"Whoa wait a minute! You and Miley?" Nick exclaimed. "Wait another minute, her boyfriend what!?"

"He hits her." Joe mumbled sadly. Kevin's eyes softened as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Joe, do you like her?" Joe looked up at him, wide eyed.

"What!? I-I-I don't know…I don't even know if 'like' is the right word." Joe stuttered.

"Wait, your not saying…"

"I think I'm in love with her." Joe whispered and Nick snapped his head at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry Nick, I can't help it. The first time I saw her I just- I don't know…"

"It's okay, you saw her first. So what are you gonna do about it?" Nick asked. Joe shook his head, not knowing anything anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-One month later-**

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Joe yelled into the mic. It's been a month since he and Miley talked. She had been avoiding him, and the worst part? Joe couldn't even imagine what her boyfriend was doing to her. Sure, he caught glimpses of her during shows but Miley disappeared as soon as he advert his eyes.

Today was no different, a sea of eyes cut through him, and he saw her in the middle. Her upset face, she wears it well, she camouflages the way she feel, when everything's the matter. Before the show officially ends, Joe decided to say a few words.

"So everybody here, thanks for supporting us so much. Since this is a new year, things will change, weather it's for better or worse. But I believe…" He looked into the crowd, ecstatic to find her blue orbs staring back with such intensity.

"But I believe in whatever you do, and I'll do anything to see through it, because these things will change. I can feel it now, these walls they put up to hold us back, fell down."

The crowd cheered wildly and Joe grinned, hoping Miley would get his secret message. Maybe, just maybe, things will really change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Joe was, again, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling like he did for the past month. Suddenly his cell phone's blowing up, with her ring tone. He hesitated but answer it anyway, she sounds so alone.

"J-Joe?"

"Oh my gosh, Miley is that you?!" Joe exclaimed excitedly. However, his face immediately fell when he heard sobbing on the other line. "Miley are you okay?"

"N-No…" Joe felt a pang in his heart.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously.

"I know i-it's none of you p-problem and you don't e-even know me b-but-"

"No Miley, tell me, I'll do anything for you." He whispered gently.

"C-Can you come o-over? P-Please…I need s-someone…" She stuttered and sounded so vulnerable and afraid.

"Sure, give me your address and I'll be right there." Joe murmured words of comfort through the phone as she gave him her address.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding down the street, Joe was at her doorsteps within minutes. Turns out she lived in the neighborhood.

"Hello? Miley? It's Joe!" Joe knocked worriedly. When no one answered, he turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He knew at that moment, every second could be fatal. Immediately, Joe sprinted into what seemed like Miley's bedroom, only to find darkness.

Flipping on the lights, Joe gasped at the bitter sight laid out before him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Hope you guys like that chapter I redid and yea…REVIEW if you hadn't already!**


	3. I Will Be Right There For You

_**Recap:**_

_He ran into what seemed like her bedroom only to find darkness. Quickly flipping on the lights, Joe gasped at the bitter sight laid out before him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was speechless. He wanted to believe that it was all a dream…but there she was, curled up between the bed and nightstand, soaked in a puddle of her own blood. Miley lay there, unconscious as blood still flowed from her head.

With his heart pounding hard against his ribs, Joe rushed over and scooped her up, gently setting her on the bed.

"Miley, Miley! It's Joe! C'mon, open your eyes, Miles!" Joe cried worriedly, picturing the worst. "MILEY!!!"

"J-Joe?" She choked out as she slowly cracked open her eyes, revealing her gorgeous blue orbs. Joe sighed a breath of relief. "I-Is t-that y-you?"

"Yea, it's me…" He whispered, running through her hair softly. Her mouth tilted upwards slightly as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Thank you…" was the last thing she said before she passed out again. Bewildered, Joe picked her up bridal style and set her in his car. Quickly speeding home, Joe kicked the front door, impatiently waiting for someone to open.

When someone finally answered, two shocked brothers and angry parents were standing there.

"Joseph! Where did you go this late at night without telling us!?" Denise yelled then noticed the injured girl. "Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"Miley!" Nick and Kevin cried worriedly and rushed to his brother.

"Joseph, who is she?" Paul questioned in shock.

"Listen, I'll explain everything later, can someone just help me take care of Miley?" Joe said quickly before everyone sprang into action, gathering bandages, towels, and first-aid kits.

Nick and Kevin gently and carefully wrapped Miley up while Joe stopped her from bleeding. Afterwards, Denise took her to the bathroom and washed to blood off, leaving Joe to explain everything to Kevin, Nick, and Paul.

"Joe? Joseph honey, come give me a hand!" Denise finally called from the bathroom. Joe ran over just in time to see his mom bringing Miley out in nothing but a towel. Embarrassed, heat rose up to his cheeks as he quickly looked away shyly.

"W-What do you need, Mommy?" Joe asked, slightly backing away.

"She needs some clothes, go get her some of yours will you? I don't want her wearing the bloody ones." She explained as Joe was half way to his room, searching for fitting clothes. Once he found some, he sprinted down the stair, handing his garments to his mom.

"Are you done?!" Joe asked from the other side of the door as Denise dressed Miley.

"Yes Joseph!" Joe pushed the door open just in time to see Miley slowly reopened her eyes. He couldn't help but break out into a grin.

"Miley!" Joe knelt down to her level and wrapped his arms around her tenderly. She tensed up a bit but relaxed immediately after realizing it was just the boy that saved her life.

"Joe? Where am I?" Miley whispered, burying her head deeper in the crook of his neck.

"You're at the Jonas house Sweetie." Denise answered warmly. Miley's head immediately snapped up.

"Chill Miley." Joe laughed, pulling away. "That's my mom, she washed you off."

"Oh. Thank you." Miley looked up at my mom, smiling gratefully. "I'm Miley. I'm a big fan of your sons." She held out a hand.

"You're welcome honey." Denise shook her hand and smiled. "So…what happened?"

"Nothing…" Miley whispered, looking down.

"Miley." Denise said sternly as Joe wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Mom, don't do this…" Joe began but stopped after receiving a look from his mom.

"My boyfr- I-I mean friend…he hit me…" The only thing preventing Joe from killing her boyfriend was the fact that Miley was holding him and that she needed him. Denise nodded understandingly.

"Your parents don't know about this?" Miley shook her head. "I'm going to call them." Denise said firmly as Miley let out a bitter laugh.

"They left me when I was 12." Miley spat. "They got into a big fight and one day I got home from school, they were gone. Never seen them since."

"What!?" Joe exclaimed. "So you-"

"The only one that ever cared was my b- I-I mean friend but who knows he'd be the one hurting me the most." She let out another humorless laugh.

"You're not gonna see him anymore." Joe concluded.

"W-What?!" Miley asked in disbelief as Denise shot him a confused look. "What gives you the right?!"

"You're here now, where you'll be safe. And you're staying her until you can take care of yourself. From now on, you're forbid to see him." Joe stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm proud of you Joseph." Denise grinned at the sudden show of responsibility. "You two kids have fun, don't stay up too late." She smiled once more before joining the rest of the family.

"Look here, you can't tell me who I can or can't see!" Although there was a hint of disbelief in Miley's voice, there was no anger.

"I can and I am. You asked me for help, and I will. But the way I help is up to me, and I'm not letting you see that son of a-"

"LANGUAGE JOSEPH!!!" Denise yelled from the outside. Miley's eyes cast down as a tear escaped her eye.

"When my parents left…h-he was the only one that ever cared for me…" Miley whispered, shaking violently. "H-He said he'd change…he p-promised."

"I know Miles…I know…" Joe murmured, pulling her into a hug. "I want the best for you…maybe he'll change one day…but until that day…I don't want to see you hurt again…I don't. Besides, I care about you." He grinned cheekily.

"Joe…" she said before sobbing uncontrollably. Joe pulled her closer and rubbed her back in a circular motion. After a while, Miley calmed herself and yawned. Joe chuckled lightly

"Wanna get some sleep?" He asked, picking her up. She nodded and snuggled in his shirt as Joe walked up to his room and set her down on the bed.

"I don't know how to thank you." Miley said, curling up against the warm blanket. Joe smirked.

"How about…" Joe began, leaning down a little. "a kiss…right here." He smiled, tapping his cheek. Miley giggled but she reached out her hands and placed them on either sides of Joe's face. She slowly pulled him down, placing a feather light kiss on his forehead. Joe pulled away, grinning like crazy. "Alright sleeping beauty, get some sleep."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Miley asked, narrowing her eyes. Joe shrugged, still a bit out of it from the kiss.

"Guest room? On the couch? It's my house I can sleep in the backyard with Elvis if I want." Joe laughed. "Oh and Elvis is Nick's Golden Retriever."

"No! I'll go sleep in the guest room." Miley insisted, getting up. Joe gently pushed her back down and she glared.

"Hold your horses injured girl, you're not going anywhere!"

"But I don't wanna take your space." She pouted. "It's your room."

"Well!"

"Come here." She said and scooted to one side of the bed and patted the empty spot. Joe blushed furiously at the thought but a pillow hit his head first.

"OW! Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed, throwing the pillow back.

"For being perverted, that's what!" Miley scolded as Joe stuck out my tongue at her. But he climbed in the bed nonetheless. "Hey Joe?" She returned to whispering as she turned to face him.

"Yea Mi?"

"Thank you…really." She flashed one of her million dollar smile and Joe grinned. "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come for me…so thank you."

"Welcome." Joe whispered warmly, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "G'night Miley."

"Goodnight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Please lemme know! Review!!!**


	4. I Will Be the Light

Joe woke up the next morning, feeling warm and comfy in my bed. However he felt as if he were holding something. Cracking an eye open, he saw Miley's face and sat up immediately. Suddenly the memories of yesterday came flooding in his mind. Joe grinned, watching her breathing softly with her rosy lips slightly parted and mumbling something incoherent. All of a sudden, a soft knock same from the door.

"Hey Joe, get up, breakfast…" Nick's voice echoed through the quiet room as Joe swiftly got out of bed, trying no t to wake the sleeping girl.

"I'll be right there Nick." Joe whispered, going into the bathroom, making himself presentable. Finally, he changed into some jeans and took off his shirt, throwing it on the bed. As he walked over to the closet for a clean shirt, he tripped over his guitar, and-

THUD!

"Owwwwiieeeee…" Joe winced, rubbing his head with a clean shirt in hand. Worriedly, he looked over to see Miley wide awake, her eyes wide. Joe looked up, confused. "Whhaaat? You've never seen a guy without his shirt?"

Miley stared some more, making Joe even more embarrassed.

"You can stop, I haven't been working out you know!" He joked before Miley regained her composure and rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Your stomach…" She whispered worriedly as Joe stared in total confusion.

"Yea what about it?" Miley sighed almost guiltily as she reached out to brushed gently his stomach.

"He punched you that night didn't he?" Miley whispered as Joe suddenly realized what she was saying. Joe swiftly slid on his shirt to cover the bruise.

"Don't worry about it." Joe said, laughing it off. "It's no big deal, I could've taken him easily."

"No Joe, it IS a big deal…and it's all my fault." Miley whimpered, tears brimming her eyes. But Joe wasn't about to let her cry. "If I didn't-"

"Miley, look at me." Joe said gently, lifting her chin so our eyes meet. "It wasn't your fault, it was his. Don't beat yourself up for this okay? Trust me, it's not you, don't EVER blame yourself for it."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, resting her forehead on Joe's shoulder.

"It's okay Miles…" Joe whispered, wiping her tear before it could roll down her gorgeous face. "Since you're living here now, why don't we go over some rules?"

"Rules? You? It doesn't make sense." Miley said, giggling a bit. "So what rules do I have to follow?"

"First and most important, you CANNOT cry, not in front of me. I won't let you." Joe said firmly but softly. It took a moment for her to register his words but grinned and nodded in response.

"Second, you can only crush on me, not Nick or Kevin." Joe said seriously, causing Miley to broke out into a fit of giggles. "Aw come on! So many girls would want to be in your position right now!" He joked

"Jerk! What makes you think I would crush you?" Miley retorted, still laughing. Joe smirked cockily.

"Hey, being a jerk is a part of the rock star image."

"What image?" She asked as Joe scoffed, tackling her to the ground, both drowned in laughter as he tickled her endlessly. "Joe! Stop it!!!!"

"Say I love Joe Jonas!!!" Joe pushed, tickling her more.

"Nooo!!!!"

"SAY IT!!!" Miley gasped, attempting to push him away.

"Fine! I love Joe Jonas! Happy?" She sat up, huffing and panting heavily.

"Very." He chuckled, nodding approvingly before Miley turned to him again.

"Come on, I know you're really not a jerk, I mean…after what you did for me…" Miley murmured. "Like you said, those screaming girls seemed to like you."

"Which brings me back to the whole crushing thing!" Joe smirked victoriously and Miley scoffed.

"I take that back, you are a jerk!"

"Okay okay, enough making fun of Joe, let's get some breakfast! I hear Kevin can shoot bacon and eggs out of his teeth." Joe laughed as Miley made a face.

"If he can, I wouldn't eat it coming from his mouth anyways." Miley laughed as he opened the door for her and pulled her downstairs.

"Morning Joe! Morning Miley!" Denise yelled from the stove as soon as the two entered the kitchen, sitting down next to each other. The Jonases greeted Miley with the same enthusiasm, which made Joe sighed a breath of relief. Why? Because you know it's bad when your mama doesn't like her, all your friends are saying she's a liar, Daddy pays her bills but she still whines. He's been there before, first hand and front row seats.

Finally, Mrs. Jonas set a huge plate of 5 chocolate chip pancakes in front of everyone, along with a big glass of milk. The boys dug in hungrily.

"Sorry Miley, I don't know how much you'd want since I have all boys, so I gave you the same portion, I hope you like it." Denise said, knowing how girls watched their weight.

"Oh it's fine Mrs. J, thanks." Miley grinned before gobbling down her breakfast. "Oh my gosh! These are the best pancakes ever!!!"

Everyone stared at Miley, obviously impressed. She took noticed at stared at Joe

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She whispered, smiling nervously.

"Well, you're the first girl to ever actually eat in front of us, let alone gobble down-" Joe looked at her plate. "-3 pancakes in a row and half a glass of milk!" Miley blushed and looked away.

"That's a good thing!" Frankie added. "I saw Joe's last girlfriend and I thought she was gonna die 'cause she looked like a zombie!"

"Well…how can I miss out on the greatest pancakes of pancake history?" Miley said, ruffling Frankie's hair.

"You're pretty!" Frankie laughed.

"Back off little bro, I saw her first!" Joe joked as he turned to Miley. "Rule number two!"

"Woah hold on there buddy." Miley smirked. "If I remember correctly, rule number two states that 'I can only crush on you, not Nick or Kevin.'"

"Fine!" Joe huffed as Miley played with his hair, earning a look from the family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Joe offered to take Miley to grab some stuff from her place but was rejected. Sighing, Joe drove Starbucks to pick up some drinks for Miley. Turning up the radio, Just Friends was playing, and Joe immediately turned it off, groaning.

After coffee, Joe decided to pick up Miley from her place on his way home. As his shiny red convertible pulled up the road, he saw two figures at each other's throats. The first thought in his head was 'Uh-oh.'


	5. Crazy Kind of Crush on You

_Recap:_

_After coffee, Joe decided to pick up Miley from her place on his way home. As his shiny red convertible pulled up the road, he saw two figures at each other's throats. The first thought in his head was 'Uh-oh.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop it Jack! You don't understand! I wasn't-" a girl's voice cried while the guy slapped her across the face, causing the girl to fall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You are such a slut! Sleeping with some guy from a lame boy band?" 'Jack' yelled back. _'Miley!' _Joe thought in panic, driving full speed down the road.

"BACK OFF!!!" He screamed, jumping out the convertible, outraged and not even bothering to pull out the keys. Jack ignored Joe and harshly grabbed Miley's hair, throwing her against the wall, cornering her.

"Joe…" Miley whimpered as tears cascaded down her face.

Jack drew back his fist and hit Miley once more before Joe pounced on him and slammed his petty little head onto the hard concrete driveway. He smashed his face a few more times until he stopped moving before walking over to Miley. She was curled up in a small ball, trying to prevent further harm. He immediately knelt down and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking violently and crying hard, poor girl…

"Miles? Miley…shh…don't cry, you're okay now…" Joe whispered, trying to ease her pain.

"J-Joe?" Miley sniffled, her tense shoulders relaxing a bit. She shifted her weight onto her protector as he held her protectively.

"Yea it's me…don't cry now Miley…"

"B-Bastard…who the hell do you think you are sleeping with my girlfriend?!" Jack yelled, ready to kill both of them. Joe got up and so did Miley. Holding out an arm, he made sure to keep Miley behind him.

"Look 'Jack'-ass! First, I didn't 'sleep with your girlfriend,' not the way you're thinking anyways. Second, you have no right to call her your 'girlfriend' if you treat her like this and third-" A flash of sunlight on metal behind 'Jack'ass caught Joe's attention as his eyes widened. "MILEY RUN!!!"

"Huh?" Miley whimpered in confusion.

"**MILEY NOW!!!" **He screamed harshly, causing Miley to jump and ran without another word. "THE CAR!"

Jack cursed beneath his breath as he drew out a small knife.

"GET BACK HERE B*$&#!!!' Jack hollered as Joe jumped in front of Miley to buy her some time and-

"UGH!!! DAMMIT!" Joe cried out, holding the huge gash on the side of his stomach as his shirt slowly transformed bright red.

"JOE!" Miley screamed, already in the passenger seat. Joe bit my tongue and managed to run to the driver's seat before Jack could reach him. Speeding off as soon as he got in, Joe and Miley both sighed a breath of relief.

"J-Joe…we should get you to the hospital now!" Miley cried, genuinely worried and scared. "Please Joe…you're bleeding!"

"Shut it…" Joe groaned, driving blindly, running a few red lights, trying to get to somewhere safe in case the serial murderer was after them.

Miley huffed and swiftly flipped open her phone, ready to call Nick and Kevin for help. Joe's hand went down on hers as he slapped the phone away.

"DON'T! Oh God it hurts…" He gasped as another wave of pain came shooting through his now fragile body.

"But Joe!" Miley cried, hot tears clouding her vision as she leaned over, trying to stop the blood with her handkerchief. "Joe please…"

The stubborn boy gasped in pain as Miley's hand brushed across the wound. "M-M-Miley…stop…it h-h-hurts…"

She softly rested her warm hand on his back as Joe kept driving, eventually into the parking lot of a park. By then, the world was spinning around and going black…

"JOE!!!" that was the last thing Miley said before Joe lose consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe's POV

"Uh-huh…but…will he…is he…be okay?" I managed to made out as my consciousness slowly returned to me.

"Yes …easy…will be…just fine…" A deeper voice said as I inwardly groaned. I wanted to open my eyes but I just couldn't…it was too bright. Just then I felt something warm on my right hand.

"Joe…" A feminine voice whispered in my ear comfortingly as the she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. "Joe…wake up…please…"

"Ugh…" A moan escaped my lips and I tried to move to the rhythm of the girl's gentle touch.

"Joe! Doctor! He moved! He moved!" The girl cried excitedly.

"Are you sure? Honey, you might just be feeling thing because you wanted him to wake up so badly."

"I'm sure! I swear!" The girl cried. "Come on Joe! If you can hear me, give me a sign…Joe…"

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled moving my hand a bit.

"Good, I'll be back in a bit, keep talking to him and see if he wakes up…"

"I will!" I heard the squeak of the door opening but no sign of it closing.

"Miley honey, you really care for this boy, don't you?" The doctor said before I heard the door closing. Miley? She probably used body language because I didn't hear a response. But Miley? Why is she still here?

"Hey Joe…I'm Miley…remember me?" Of course I do.

"How are you feeling?" I'm fine…if I can wake up and actually tell you that…

"You are an idiot you know that?" Huh? Why?

"I can't believe you almost killed yourself for a stupid girl you barely know…" What are you talking about? I know you're Miley and you rhyme with Smiley.

Miley laughed but continued as if I was having a normal conversation with her.

"Wake up…please…you have your parents waiting, your friends, your brothers, your family, heck even Elvis the dog! Wake up Joe…you have ME waiting for you…" I felt something cold and wet on my cheek and it slid down onto the bed. She was crying again…

"Gosh Miles…how many times do I have to tell you not to cry?" I said but managed to release it from my mouth. My eyes slowly opened to meet her bright blue ones.

"Oh Joe!" She screamed, leaning down to give me a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! You have no idea how scared I was! You don't know how many times the worst scenario played in my head! You have no idea how frightened I was of losing you! You have no idea how much I lo-" She stopped herself, earning a weird look from me. "J-Just…you have no idea…"

"Miley Miley Miley…" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her shaking body. "I'm just fine…thanks to you."

Miley pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I didn't do anything. I let you get hurt…" She said guiltily. I reached up to stroke her cheek tenderly.

"Who took me to the hospital?" I asked.

"Me."

"Who tried to stop the blood?"

"Me."

"Who stayed with me this whole time?"

"Me but-" I cut her off.

"Who saved my life?" I asked seriously, my eyes softening. Miley opened her mouth but nothing came out. "You did Miles, it was you…so thank you."

"I-I…" Miley stuttered and I grabbed her hand.

"Repeat after me: You're welcome." I said.

"You're welcome…" Miley whispered and I grinned.

-------

Regular POV:

"I wanna go homeeeee." Joe whined, his 5 year old side coming out. Miley giggled and helped him sit.

"I tell the doctor and call a cab." She smiled and turned to leave but Joe grabbed her.

"What happened to my convertible?"

"Right. I'm driving then." She smirked smugly before walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOMMY! I'm home!" Joe yelled as Denise rushed over with a spatula and an apron.

"Joseph! Where have you been! You're five hours late!" Denise yelled but stopped when Miley stepped in front of her son.

"It's my fault Mrs. Jonas." She whispered, looking down and getting ready to be yelled at.

"Miley-" Joe began, putting a hand on her shoulder, still leaning on her.

"No Joe. Mrs. Jonas, Joe got hurt because of me, I had to take him to the hospital and he was bleeding so badly! I know you probably hate me right now and I can totally understand. I'm really really sorry! I-I-I'll just take Joe to his room and I'll be out of here, I promise. I-" Miley cried really fast.

"Joseph, my baby, are you alright?" Denise cried worriedly as if nothing else but Joe mattered right now.

"I'm fine mom, just a little sore…but Miley makes it all better so don't make her leave…please?" Joe asked, putting on the best puppy dog pout. Denise smiled and rubbed his back.

"Miley sweetie, you and Joe come have dinner and we'll talk." Denise smiled warmly, patting Miley's head.

"But I-"

"No buts Miley, come on, Joe needs you, and I promised to take care of you remember? And I'm keeping that promise."

"Come on Miley, make me Smiley!" Joe grinned as Miley nodded and helped him to the table, where Nick and Kevin drowned them with questions.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom! Since Miley's living here now, why don't you give her some chores?" Kevin said with a suggestive smile.

"Yea, it wouldn't feel right if I don't give something back. Anything you need, I'd be happy to oblige." Miley said politely.

"Um, sure Kevin…but I don't have anything for Miley to do right now…"

"You can make her clean up after the mess." Nick suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay boys, am I missing something here?" Mama J asked. "What mess?"

"The mess by the name of Joseph Jonas." Nick and Kevin laughed at the same time as Joe blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea. Miley, would you mind taking care of Joe? Like following him around so he doesn't get into more trouble? You know how Joe is." Denise said, smiling broadly.

"Um…stubborn, crazy, headstrong, crazy, spontaneous, crazy, act on impulse, and did I say crazy already?" Miley said, causing everyone to laugh. "Sure Mrs. J, I'd love to take care of Joe for you."

"What?! MOM!" Joe whined.

"You want me to crush on you, this is your chance to show me who you really are." Miley whispered hotly in his ear, causing Joe's face to turn bright red.

"Mom, I'm liking Miley's attitude, she has Joe wrapped tightly around her finger." Kevin 'whispered.' Nick laughed and high-fived Kevin.

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DO YOU NEED HELP!?" Miley yelled impatiently from outside the bathroom door.

"I THINK I CAN GET DRESSED PERFECTLY FINE BY MYSELF!!!" Joe yelled back, putting on a pair of shorts. However, when put on a shirt, the wound opened a bit and he gasped in pain.

"Joe!" Miley yelled, barging in. "Are you okay?"

"Yea…it hurts…" He whimpered as Miley gently sat him down on the bed with a roll of bandage and medicine.

"It's gonna sting a bit okay?" Miley whispered softly, spraying on the medicine thingy. Joe hissed but relaxed when she started to bandage to would. "At least let me help with the shirt."

He nodded wordlessly and raised my arms, allowing her to slip it over his head.

"Thank you." Miley grinned.

"Get some sleep dorky." She said playfully and messed up Joe's perfect hair.

"Night night Miles." Joe grinned as she tucked him in.

"Night Joey…" She smiled, leaning down to give Joe a kiss on my forehead, like she did yesterday. "Sweet dreams."

The last thing Joe remembered was her curling up against him before sleep washed over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey ya'll! You like? Well review! It's that little button right there. You see? Right there…yea there…click and review! **


	6. Now My Heart's In Two

-The Next Day-

"Mmmmmm…" Joe mumbled, stretching as he did so. After fully waking up, he surveyed his surrounding, knowing something was missing but couldn't quite point his finger on it.

"Joseph? Joseph!" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Daddy?" Joe moaned groggily.

"Come on Joe, your mom wants me to wake you up!" Paul yelled.

"Okay…I'll be there in a sec." Joe said, still very sleepy, seeing the wound really wore him out.

After slowly putting on his clothes, Joe splashed cold water on his face as realization hit him.

"MILEY!!!"

Sprinting down the stairs, the clumsiest Jonas tripped over some things and everything along the way.

"MOM WHERE IS MILEY?!" He screamed, entering the kitchen.

"Joseph! Calm down! You'll hurt yourself!" Denise said, coming over to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "What's gotten in to you?"

"Miley…where is s-she?" Joe cried, panting slightly. "Is she okay?" A laugh behind him caused him to turn sharped.

"What?" Kevin asked innocently with Frankie next to him.

"What's so funny?" Joe spat, earning a shrug.

"She went out Joey." Frankie answered.

"WHAT?!" Joe screamed again. "WHY? HOW COULD YOU? SHE COULD GET HURT!!!"

"Joe, chill." Kevin retorted, suppressing a chuckle. "She went over to her place to grab some stuff…which didn't happen yesterday."

"ALON-"

"She's with Nicholas, honey." Denise cut in as sighed a big breath of relief before realization hit him again.

"NICK!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Denise and Paul went to work, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie were left to themselves. As Kevin relaxed on the couch with a movie on, Frankie was busy with his weapons. Joe, however, was pacing like there's no tomorrow.

"Joe! Stop pacing! You're killing the mood!" Kevin yelled, pausing 'Romeo and Juliet.' Gee, whoever thought of 'the cute and romantic one?'

"NICK?! MILEY?! SERIOUSLY!? THAT LITTLE TRAITOR, STUPID, BIRD BRAIN OF A BROTHER!!!"

"Ohhhhh! I'm gonna tell Nicky you said that!" Frankie ohhh'd, pointing an accusing finger.

"Well guess what FRANKLIN, if you tell him I will-"

"We're home!"

"FINALLY!" Joe cried, throwing his hands in the air as Nick and Miley walked in, laughing like giddy girls. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Well I was-" Nick started but Joe cut him off.

"Not you! I couldn't care less!"

"I was getting some of my stuff with Nicky." Miley replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Joe winced at the sudden nickname for Nick. Haha NICKname for Nick, geddit?

"Nicky?" Joe asked, an invisible vein popping out like one of those anime characters. You know, like that pink-haired chick when Naruto said something perverted? Like that.

"Yea, he offered so I thought 'why not?'" Miley explained, giving her 'Nicky' a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Nicky."

"Yea, thanks 'Nicky!'" Joe spat, moving my head along as my face flushed with anger.

"What's wrong Joe? You're all red." Miley asked, coming closer and putting a hand on his forehead. Joe quickly pushed her away but then felt guilty at the flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking down.

"It's fine." Miley whispered. "A-Are you okay?"

"Fine." Joe glared as Nick walked up and grabbed her hand. The guilt he felt earlier immediately went away.

"Miles I'll show you to your closet." Nick said, trying to lead her upstairs and permanently stealing Joe's pet name for her.

"But Joe was just-" Miley began.

"Just go with him…not like you care anyways." Joe said, mumbling the last part as 'Nicky' pulled Miley away.

"Are you jealous Joe?" Kevin asked, only receiving the response of-

_SLAM!_

Joe huffed, walking out to the Jonases' huge backyard and making his way towards a huge tree deep inside the garden where a tree house and a swing was located. They never go there anymore, except when one is upset and needed a place to get away.

"Stupid Nick…always getting my girl…stupid Kevin…I'm not jealous…what the heck is he saying? Romeo and Juliet…who watches that anymore…stupid Frankie…telling on me…that little munchkin…who does he think he is?" Joe mumbled, bashing on everything that comes to mind. Including ex-girlfriends and all that…

Taking a deep breath and sitting on the swing, Joe harshly kicked the dirt beneath. A freakish squirrel threw a nut at him and ran away in haunting terror as he glared at it. Sighing sadly, Joe allowed the cool Cali breeze to run through his locks and slowly swinging himself.

He rested his head on one of the ropes holding the swing together and slowly but surely, his eyelids dropped as he drifted into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOE! JOE!!! ARE YOU HERE JOE!!! ANSWER ME!!! JOE!!!" A girl's voice woke him up as he rubbed his eyes, surprised to find himself still on the swing. "JOE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He was about to open his mouth until he heard another voice. _His_ voice.

"Miles did you find him yet?" Nick asked. Soundlessly, Joe crept over behind a bush. What surprised me the most was that Miley went over to Nick's open arms as he kissed the top of her head. They were saying something but Joe couldn't hear clearly. Angrily, he snuck out the other way and drove to the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hours later-

Joe sat near the edge of the pond, throwing pebbles and trying to clear his mind. The sun was setting and suddenly a figure sat beside him as he eyed her with the corner of his eye. Miley.

When he didn't say anything, she scooted closer.

"Your mom wants you home…" She whispered with distant eyes. Joe scoffed and turned away, his back facing her. "For God's sake just stop acting like a baby!" Miley yelled. Joe jumped inwardly at her sudden outburst but didn't show it.

"Joe, talk to me!" Miley tried again, almost begging. Joe just glared at her before hopping into his convertible and drove away…without her.

When that didn't feel right, he turned back and stopped in front of Miley, silently signaling for her to get in. When she wouldn't budge, Joe's usually peaceful temper rose.

"What? Calling 'Nicky' to pick you up?" He mocked as she rolled her eyes and unwillingly jumped in. When they arrived, Joe slammed the car door and went straight to his room. Not bothering to say anything to Miley. Or anyone for that matter.

"JOSEPH! IS THAT YOU?" Denise yelled as Joe answered with a slam of his door. It seemed as if he had been doing that a lot recently.

He could hear Miley exchanging words with Denise as he picked up his cell, dialing a number that he had memorized by heart.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lils." Joe mumbled loud enough for Lilly to hear.

"Joey? Is that you?"

"Yea it's me."

"Why does my BFF sound so sad?" She cooed, making him chuckle a bit.

Lilly Truscott, was his BFF, or Blond Freaky Friend as he calls her. They've known each other since kindergarten and she only lives a few blocks away. Although she was younger by 3 years, Lilly was always there for Joe. Same goes the other way. They were each other's CCC-confidant, comfort, and company. Gee, I wonder why everyone in school thought they were together for a while.

"Lils, do you think you can come over for a bit? I need you." Joe said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Sure, family problems again?" She laughed.

"Come over and find out." Joe whispered almost darkly, causing her to giggle on the other end. A smile formed on his face. Lilly had the perky ability to cheer up everyone in the room.

"KK, I'll be there in a few. See ya." He hung up and collapsed on his bed, feeling better that he'd have someone to talk about it with.

_Knock Knock_

Joe didn't answer. Yea the silent treatment, got a problem with that?

_Knock Knock_

"UGH!" Joe groaned, reluctantly dragging myself to the door. "WHAT!?"

"Joe you-" As soon as he caught a glimpse of Miley, he slammed the door in her face.

_Knock Knock_

"GO AWAY MILEY!!!" He yelled.

"Joe, open up, it's me, Nick!" Nick yelled back.

"Well in that case…" Joe began nicely. "GO AWAY!!!"

_Ding Dong_

"Hey Lilly! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mrs. J!" A bright voice rang throughout the house as Joe pushed past his door and hopped down the stair, running straight into the arms of his best friend. "Joe called and oomph-"

"LILLY!!!" He cried, falling into the desperately needed hug.

"JOEY!!!" Lilly cried with matching enthusiasm as she held him tight. "Hey! How's my buddy doing?"

"Bad." Joe pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, attempting the sad puppy dog face.

"Awww…" Lilly cooed, patting his head.

"Why don't you two go up to Joe's room and I'll bring up some cookies and milk?" Denise offered as the two went upstairs, leaving Miley standing there all alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, let me get this straight. You met her at your show, found out her boyfriend hits her, saved her life, took her in, fall in love with her, and now you're jealous of Nick?" Lilly reasoned, munching on the soft chocolate chip cookie.

"I am NOT, repeat NOT, jealous!" She gave Joe 'the look.' "Okay fine, a little. I thought he'd back off."

"Aw Joe, if you like the girl, why didn't you do something about it?" Lilly asked, lazily resting her head on her BFF's lap as he readjusted his position on the bed.

"Lils! I tried, I told her she can only crush on me not Nick or Kevin, I hold her like I would hold my girlfriend, heck I let her sleep on my bed! Can I be any more obvious?"

"Seriously? Want me to knock some sense into her?" Lil asked as Joe pulled her hair playfully. "No seriously, can I?"

"How?"

"I dunno, I'll talk to her, like girl-to-girl talk, ya know? I mean, when I get to know her more." Joe nodded, on board with the idea as he played with her blond tips.

"Kay, thanks Lil." Joe smiled down at her as she reached up to ruffle his hair. "You always come through for me."

"So did you." She smiled and sat on his lap so her back was against his chest as she recalled the memory of Joe when he beat up her cheating ex.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Joe yelled, smiling slightly and feeling much better.

"Joe I-" Miley walked in, the Joe and Lilly froze, as the cup in her hand slipped.

The only sound was the crashing of glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! I really appreciate for those who review but like someone else said, it's annoying when people are fav'ing and putting on alert but not comment.**

**Was the story like…lame? If it is then you should comment and help make the story better. Again, thank you to those who review, I greatly appreciate it.**


	7. Don't Get Caught Up In Jealousy

_Recap:_

"_Come in!" Joe yelled, smiling slightly and feeling much better._

"_Joe I-" Miley walked in, the Joe and Lilly froze, as the cup in her hand slipped._

_The only sound was the crashing of glass._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"J-Joe?" Miley stuttered, her eyes shiny from tears

"Um…Miley…" Joe said quietly as Lilly got off him, smiling encouragingly and left.

"I-I uh…I-I-" Miley began, her voice caught in her throat. Joe flashed a weak smile before bending down to collect the broken glass. Miley immediately bent down to help. As the danger prone, her rashness caused her to step on the glass. "Ahhhhh!"

"Miley! Miles, are you okay?" Joe cried, rushing over to her side and let her lean on him so the weight was shifted away from her foot. As he did so, he couldn't help but felt like being watched.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!" She hissed, limping all the way to the bed as Joe sat her down, the glass completely forgotten.

"Mi, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, grabbing a towel and start cleaning the wound.

"I'm f-fine…" She smiled weakly, her voice quivering. "I-It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, right?" She laughed quietly.

"You bled alright." Joe replied, chuckling at her positivity. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, thanks Joe." Miley said, smiling as he took her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"No prob." Joe grinned, picking up the remaining glass and tossing it in the trash. Just then, Lilly popped her head back in, grinning like an idiot.

"Um…Joey, your mom wants you two down for dinner." She informed, hopping into the room. "But before that, Miley, you don't mind me borrowing Joey for a bit, do you?"

"Uh…no…of course not…" Miley muttered, almost grudgingly.

"What Lil?" Joe asked as Lilly grabbed his hand. She said nothing but winked as her BFF mouthed 'oh' before following her out, leaving Miley to herself as Joe closed the door behind him.

"So….?" She asked eagerly.

"Well…I didn't do anything yet…" Joe began.

"OH COME ON! I saw the way you treated her when she stepped on glass!" Joe's eyes widened.

"That was you? I thought someone was watching! Lurking in the dark…evilness…" He laughed ad Lilly punched him on the arm. "So what, I can't tell her now, she loves _Nicky_!" Joe pouted, scrunching my nose at my brother's name. Lilly sighed at her friend's melancholy.

"It's gonna be fine Joey, it always will. I learned from the best." She smiled up as Joe grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Lil, you're the best."

"I know!" She sang and they both laughed. Just as Lilly leaned up to give Joe a friendly peck on the cheek, Miley opened the door and looked over with a disappointed face.

"Oh hey Miley! Ready to go?" Lilly said excitedly, winking at Joe again as he nodded. When he was about to go help Miley down the stairs, Nick came up behind her and picked her up, earning a squeal from Miley. Joe glared at his brother, temper rising by the second as Lilly looked around worriedly.

"Nick." The older Jonas hissed.

"Hi?" said the younger one, tilting his head innocently. "Hey Miley, ready for dinner?"

"Yes Nicky, now put me down!" Miley laughed.

"Put her down Nick, she hurt her foot." Lilly cut in.

Nick nodded and threw her in the air then caught her in a bridal position. "Hey! Don't EVER do that again! I'm gonna have a heart attack." Miley screamed.

By then, Joe was fuming and anyone can literally see steam emerging from his head…well, not really but you get the point. Nick jumped down the stairs with Miley in his arms as his brother stood his ground, nails grinding into the palm of his hands. Joe's knuckles were going from bright red to white until a warm hand covered his own, gently loosening the grip.

"Joe, breathe! Don't let him get to you." Lilly soothe quietly as Joe exhaled heavily, allowing the color in his face to return slowly.

"Thanks Lils…" Joe murmured gratefully as his best friend led him down stairs hand in hand.

"What are BFFs for?" Lilly smiled as Joe returned the gesture gladly. However, his good mood didn't last long. As soon as they arrived the dining table, Nick and Miley were sitting next to each other.

"Sit down guys, let's pray and stuff our tummies, yea?" Denise grinned as Joe took the seat furthest away from Miley, earning a look from Lilly, who sat next to him nonetheless. It seemed as if Joe wanted Miley to make her choice between himself and Nick…and she should soon.

As soon as Joe took his seat, he completely zoned out for who knows how long before Lilly brought him back to reality with a slight nudge in the ribs.

"Huh? What? Did fire fall down from the sky? Did all the rivers run dry? What happened?" Joe yelled, causing everyone to stare—not that it was unusual or anything…

"No hun, but you're not eating. I even cooked your favorite pasta! What's wrong?" Denise asked, her motherly side coming out.

"Nothing mom, yum, this looks good!" Joe faked a smile, not wanting his mother to get worried. Suddenly, a warm hand was on top of his.

"You alright Joey?" Lilly whispered so only he can hear.

"Yea, I'm fine…or I will be…"

"It's gonna be okay, I just know…" She gave him a smile as Joe returned her kind gesture. "Eat up, 'cause knowing you, you'd be inhaling a lot of stuff later anyways."

"You know me so well." Joe said, laughing as he stuffed himself with spaghetti. Oooh meatballs!

During dinner, Joe tried to take his mind off Miley as he engaged Lilly into pointless conversations. As a best friend should, Lilly gladly went along with it.

"Miles, do you wanna go to Pinkberry after dinner? Like dessert?" Nick asked suddenly, with a smile sugar coated a hundred times. Miley, being the naïve girl, gladly accepted the offer. Joe fumed as the girl of his dreams got dangerously close to his brother. Knowing Nick his entire life, Joe knew he could get any girl with a flash of his smile and that sensitive attitude. Joe was nothing like Nick. He would make joke of the most serious situations while Nick would sit and hug you comfortingly.

"Sure, I'd like that." Miley said, smiling like an idiot. Joe scoffed and jump out of his chair, knocking it over in process.

"Excuse me." He muttered, and was about to run upstairs until Lilly grabbed his arm.

"Joe sit down!" She hissed, her grasp tightening.

"Let go of me!"

"What's going on?" Kevin asked in a brotherly way.

"NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!!!" Joe screamed, pushing Lilly off harshly, causing her to fall on her butt.

"JOE!!!" She yelled as he ran up to his room, swiftly locking the door.

"Joe! Open up!" Lilly yelled, banging on the door as if she were about to knock it off.

"Go away Lilly!" Joe cried, burying his head deep into the comforting pillow.

"Come on Joey!" She tried once more.

"NO!"

"DAMMIT JOSEPH ADAM JONAS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!" Joe jumped, high. Lilly NEVER calls him that unless she's extremely pissed, which only happened once when her last ex cheated on her. Knowing the end result, Joe quickly scrambled over and unlocked the door. In stormed a very pissed Lillian Truscott as she slammed the door and sat on the bed angrily, sending Joe a glare.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered guiltily, sitting next to her and tried to hug her. She slapped his arms away as Joe look down, the guilt building by the minute. Although he knew he hurt his best friend, both physically and mentally, Joe did not expect what she was about to do.

Lilly Truscott…cried.

"I-I- Lil I'm so sorry!!! Lilly…" Joe whispered, scrambling to find the right word as he tried to hug her again. Taking a breath of relief, Joe was relieved when Lilly didn't push me away. Gingerly, he pulled her head to his chest and held her soothingly, running his fingers through her soft, blonde hair.

"You were so mean to me!" She blubbered through tears. "You never hurt me over a girl! You never hurt me at all, why now? Why Joey why?!"

"Lilly…I'm sorry…I was wrong to do that, and I knew it…I- I just…I don't have a good excuse…but please just forgive me…You and my mom will always be the best girls in my life and I won't do that ever again…No girl can come between you and me, not even Miley, I promise." The guilty Jonas murmured sincerely.

"Really?" She asked, her blue watery eyes reflecting Joe's sad expression.

"Really." He finally smiled and kissed her forehead. "No more crying please? For me?"

Lilly smiled and nodded as he wiped her tears away, kissing her again.

"You're forgiven." She giggled and hugged Joe tightly. "Let's get back before Kevin thinks I had you for dessert."

"Yea, good idea, I don't want him to come in and find my dead body or something." Joe joked as Lilly dragged him down stairs.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that Kevin." Joe smiled weakly at the eldest Jonas as he returned to his seat. Miley, on the other hand, was glaring at Lilly.

"Nicky, can we go now?" Miley purred, getting dangerously close to Nick, who took her hand and helped her up. Just when they were about to leave, Joe stopped them.

"Nick, when you get back, feel free to never talk to me again. Miley, you can just sleep at Nick's from now on, I'm sure he doesn't mind." Miley gasped as Nick shook his head, turning the other way.

"Let's go Miles." Nick said, pulling Miley out of the house.

"But I-"

"Let's. Go." With that, Nick forcefully pulled Miley out of the house, not even giving her a chance to grab her jacket.

"What was that Joseph?" Denise asked, not happy at all about the fight between her crazy son and her most well behaved son.

"Nothing, I just thought if they like each other, Miley would be better off in his room. I have my BFF, and that's all I need." Joe said pointedly, earning confused look from everyone.

"Joey-"

"Lils, it's fine."

"Are you su-"

"I'm sure." He concluded, smiling at Lilly warmly.

"Is something going on between you two that we should know?" Kevin asked.

"Um…not really…"

"Joseph…" Paul pressed. "You tell us everything, what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened." Joe replied, getting back to his now cold pasta.

"Look, if Lilly is making you not talk to your brother, then maybe she shouldn't come around here anymore." Joe choked at his dad's words, noodles came flying out of his mouth.

"W-W-WHAT?!" He coughed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Mrs. J, please don't do that!" Lilly begged, her eyes watering at the though of losing the person that's always been there for her.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Denise added. "If that's what Joe needs, then it has to be done. Until he can work it out with Nick, I don't think seeing you is a good idea. Nick is the most well behaved son I have, and I'm sure he wouldn't get into an argument with his own brother."

"He's right Joseph, unless you tell us what's the matter." Joe laugh bitterly..

"Y-You think Lilly is a bad influence? Wow. Maybe that's why I DIDN'T tell you. You just don't get it mom. Neither do you dad. I tell Lilly EVERYTHING because she understands me, and now you're taking her away. What else could you possibly want from me?!" Joe said, his voice rising by the word.

"J-Joe calm down." Lilly begged, although already in tears herself.

"What is so secretive that you can tell Lilly but not us?" Denise asked.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Joe spat. For help, Lilly turned to look at Kevin, who didn't dare to say a word 'til now.

"Mom, Joe and Lilly are inseparable. They know each other since who knows when. So maybe Lilly's not the one changing things around…" Kevin hinted. "Maybe it's someone else…"

"You once said Lilly was like the daughter you've never had. How can you kick your own daughter out of the house?"

Denise thought long and hard about the boys' reasons before making up her mind.

"Fine, you win. But if you and Nicholas don't work something out soon, the band will fall apart and Lilly will be gone, got it?" Joe nodded, beaming.

"Thank you so much Mrs. J!" Lilly jumped, hugging her best friend, who laughed and ruffled her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it's getting late, I should get home now before my mom freaks." Lilly said, walking towards the door.

"Wait Lil, I'll walk you home." Joe called, grabbing his jacket and following her out, but not before saying bye to my parents.

"'Kay, thanks Joey." She smiled as they walk pass the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"Look, the evil witch of the West Coast and her boyfriend." Joe muttered as his brother and Miley came into view on their way home. "Draping over him like cheap, clingy…drapes."

Lilly laughed.

"Don't say that just for me Joe, you know you love her."

"I know, don't remind me, I don't wanna like her right now. Maybe later." Joe whispered as the couple slowly approached.

The wind blew harder as Lilly shivered in her T-shirt. Involuntarily, Joe took off his jacket and swung it over her shoulders. Lilly shot him a look, knowing Miley would be watching. Joe pretended not to see her as if he didn't care. However, his eyes softened as he spotted Miley, also shivering due to the cold wind. Joe scoffed at his idiot of a brother who didn't know how to treat a lady.

Through gritted teeth, Joe tightened his grip on Lilly's hand as they walked past the two wordlessly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within half an hour, Joe was done with shower and laying on his bed, recalling the previous events. Sighing dejectedly, Joe switched off his light as he drifted into an uneasy sleep, knowing Miley would be curling up against Nick tonight.

--------------------------

"Ughhhh…" It was past midnight as Joe sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Sleep wasn't welcoming him tonight so Joe decided to grab some caffeine and maybe watch a boring movie to help him get ready for the next day. Slipping on his doggie slippers, Joe threw the blanket off himself as he made his way to the kitchen, longing for a cup of coffee. As he entered the living, a sound caught his attention.

He heard something…

**HEY GUYS!!! HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES!!! Sorry I didn't update for a while but yea…here it is! I know it's mostly about Joe and Lilly but since it's in Joe's POV, it has to be done. But now you see the closeness between Lilly and Joe is making Miley itch. I promise there will be more Moe later on! REVIEW!!!**


	8. What I Feel About You Now

**BEFORE WE START, DON'T FORGET TO ****VOTE**** AT THE END!!!**

_Recap:_

"_Ughhhh…" It was past midnight as Joe sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Sleep wasn't welcoming him tonight so Joe decided to grab some caffeine and maybe watch a boring movie to help him get ready for the next day. Slipping on his doggie slippers, Joe threw the blanket off himself as he made his way to the kitchen, longing for a cup of coffee. As he entered the living, a sound caught his attention._

_He heard something…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Joe whispered, feeling for the light switch. When he couldn't find it, he decided to just check it out himself, regardless of who might be in the living at midnight. As he got closer, he managed to make out a dark figure curled up on the couch. To his luck, the moonlight slipped through the window sill, just enough to reveal to him the mysterious person.

"Miley!?" Upon hearing her name, Miley lifted her head from her knees, long enough to take a look at the source of the voice, before letting her head back down. "Miley what are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?" Miley blubbered between sobs, trying not to shed any more tears. Joe's narrowed eyes softened slightly, however, he wasn't about to let her off the yet—not even the slight pain in his heart would change his mind.

"I wanted a hippopotamus. Why aren't you in Nick's room?" Joe said, as emotionless as he can get at the mention of his back-stabbing brother.

"Joe…don't do this…" Miley choked out, tears blinding her blurry vision. "Stop…please…"

"What?" Joe spat, failing to fill it with hatred. When he the only response he received were that of Miley's sobs, Joe's heart softened and he knelt down next to her. Taking a deep breath, Joe began again. "Miley, what's wrong?"

"You can't just throw me in Nick's room when you get tired of me, Joe. How could you do that? What did I ever do to make you mad?" Miley said, finally regaining her voice. Little did she know, her words angered Joe greatly as he stood up abruptly back to his previous position.

"Oh, can't I? How could you even SAY that?! You're so innocent! You never did anything!" Joe shouted, his anger got the best of him.

"Then enlighten me!" Miley screamed back at Joe with matching intensity, sitting up straight. "Tell me this horrible thing I did to you that made you act like a bipolar jerk! For a while you ignored me completely, then you turned all nice and helped me with my foot, and here we are, back to the jerk! It's like I'm just a toy you play with!"

Joe gaped at her in disbelief. What does she know?

"YEA? MAYBE I-I-" Joe began, his face getting dangerously close to Miley's. "Never mind." Joe trailed off, whispering.

"Maybe you what?" Miley asked, her angry toned turned to pure confusion and curiosity. What would the great Joseph Jonas have to hide from a nobody like her?

"Nothing, forget it. G'night Miley." Joe mumbled, turning his back. Miley, unsatisfied, was determined to get her answer.

"Right, so I AM just a toy for you. You're bored, so you're walking away." Miley scoffed, not meaning a word she said. As soon as Joe stopped, a smirk formed on Miley's face.

"You know what Miley? You're right, maybe you are just a toy. Just another of those stupid responsibilities that I could care less about! Maybe that's why I even took you in that night! Because I was responsible!" Joe screamed at the fact that Miley could even get what she said out of her mouth. Miley took his word seriously as she stared in shock, tears begin to flow again. As Joe was about to walk away again, Miley stopped him.

"IF I WERE JUST A RESPONSIBILITY, I WANT TO BE **YOUR** RESPONSIBILITY!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE NICK'S, OR KEVIN'S, OR YOU PARENTS', I WANT TO BE YOURS, JOE!!!" Miley cried out loud, panting and sobbing at the same time. "That night you took me in, my life was in your hands. You saved me when you could've left me there to die! I wasn't your responsibility until you decided to help me! And I know you're not a jerk and I believe that from the bottom of my heart…I really liked you…so why are you treating me like this now? Why Joe? I just wanna know why…" Miley whimpered, her voice cracking as she broke down completely, shaking violently as she did so.

Joe didn't know what to say. Instead, he knelt down again, and this time, he tenderly wrapped his arms around her. Surprised, Miley raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"W-Why Joe?" Miley whispered softly, staring at his warm brown eyes. Joe sighed, trying to figure out a way to gently explain his past emotions.

"Listen Miley, answer me this before all that. Do you like Nick?" Joe asked shakily, not quite sure he wanted the answer as he tenderly wiped her tears away. Miley hesitated. "Well, do you?"

"W-Well…he's…I mean…he's a great guy and I really like him…but I only like him as a friend, nothing more…" Miley replied, her shaking body relaxing in Joe's arms.

"I see…listen Miley…I-I just…I- can I explain later? I'm really sleepy." Joe said nervously, chickening out.

"Joe…I-I need to tell you something…" Miley began, resting a hand on Joe's cheek to make him look at her.

"Y-Yea?" Joe breathed, the closeness making him uneasy.

"I…" Miley sighed, taking a deep breath. "I…I like you Joe…I really, really like you…"

Joe's eyes widened. "Y-You do?"

"Yea…I know that I'm just your responsibility but-"

"No Miley, you're not just a responsibility, you're much more than that. I took you in that night because I actually cared about you, and I still do…I just…like that said, I'll explain in the morning…but you have to believe me on that, I didn't mean what I've said…" Joe whispered guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

Miley smiled.

"It's okay…" She murmured gently. "I'm sorry too…" Joe took a deep breath.

"Miley?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you too, I could never hate you, regardless of what I said." Joe murmured. Miley remained silent for a while. Finally, she took a breath and spoke again.

"Joe…I'd do anything for you, I just want you to know that. After you stopped talking to me, Nick and I hung out a lot. But I realized it was different than being with you…a-and I like being with you…even if I'm just your friend and nothing more." Miley whispered sincerely, her eyes casting downwards.

"Miley," Joe said, placing a finger on her chin, moving her up to face him. "I've heard that from a lot of my girl- ex girlfriends…and I didn't believe them…sadly I was always right."

"Oh…" Miley said sadly, thinking Joe wouldn't believe her either. To her surprise, Joe smiled and leaned in, causing Miley to close her eyes. Huskily, he whispered in her ear: "Prove me wrong, Miley."

Once Joe pulled away, Miley grinned cheekily and Joe grinned as well. At that moment, they knew things would work out between them.

"Ahhhh, I'm tired." Joe yawned, rubbing his eyes. "You should go to bed, Miley."

"Oh." Miley looked down sadly.

"My room." Joe added, causing Miley to let out a high pitched squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Thanks Joe! I love you! You're the best!" Joe chuckled and picked her up. To her dismay, Joe swung her over his shoulder—fireman style. "What are you doing?!" Miley laughed, pounding on his back.

"Taking you up to my room!" Joe grinned, sprinting up the stairs. Once he got to his room, the crazy Jonas kicked the door shut and quietly walked over to his bed. Carefully and tenderly, Joe laid Miley down on his bed, pulling the warm cover over her.

"Sleep tight Miley." Joe whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly. Miley frowned at him. "What?"

"Stop calling me 'Miley', Joseph!" Miley scolded.

"What am I suppose to call you?" Joe asked, confused.

"You called me 'Mi', remember?" Miley said gently. "When I hurt my foot, you called me 'Mi.'"

"Oh. You don't like 'Miles'?"

"I do…it's just that Nick calls me that and it doesn't seem all that special now." Miley said, causing a grin to break out on Joe's face. She was giving him the pleasure of calling her by a name no one else is, making him feel incredibly special.

"Okay, 'Mi!'" Joe said smiling as he walked to the other side of the bed. To his surprise, Miley raised the cover with one arm, wanting him to get in with her.

"Come on Joey, it's cold." Miley grinned as Joe got into bed, letting Miley cover him with his warm blanket. Giggling and turning to him, Miley leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his forehead before snuggling in his chest. Joe smiled kindly before wrapping an arm securely around Miley, the other went to her face to dry her remaining tears.

"No more crying okay Mi?" Joe said, smiling gently. Miley laughed.

"Ok. Rule number 2?" She grinned. "I can't cry as long as you're with me right?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Joe said, both of them laughing. When they calmed, Joe smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back, Mi." He whispered contently as Miley buried herself in his shirt.

"Glad to be back, Joey." Miley mumbled, happily snuggling in as she closed her eyes. With Nick, it's just so different, so distant. But with Joe, this is just a whole other feeling, and Miley Stewart was enjoying it as both drifted off into a sweet dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEA BABY! I GOT MOE! I GOT MOE I GOT MOE I'M HAPPY DANCING!!! I liked this chap! Do you? Let me know! Oh, before I forget, ANY IDEAS?! PLEASE?!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!**

**Next conflict should be…**

**a. Joe's ex showing up and ruining them**

**b. Jack(ass) tries to murder them**

**c. Car crash?**

**d. Lilly does something bad…**

**e. YOU GOT IDEAS?! HUH!? DO YOU?**

**F. If you got new characters you think would fit the story, tell me who they are, what they are like, and names and all that stuff.**


	9. Burning Up For You Baby

_Recap:_

"_I'm so glad you're back, Mi." He whispered contently as Miley buried herself in his shirt._

"_Glad to be back, Joey." Miley mumbled, happily snuggling in as she closed her eyes. With Nick, it's just so different, so distant. But with Joe, this is just a whole other feeling, and Miley Stewart was enjoying it as both drifted off into a sweet dream._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Deep into the night-

"Ugh…" Miley groaned in her sleep, tossing and turning in great amount of discomfort. Sweat rolled down her forehead like morning rainwater on a petal as she involuntarily grabbed the shared blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself. Wind blew hard and long when rain started to pour on the other side of the window as lightning narrowly missed the cherry tree outside.

"Miley?" Joe mumbled almost incoherently as he felt the warm quilt slipping away from his body.

"Ughhh…" Miley moaned once more, her face buried deep in the blanket, which was now completely off of the Jonas boy. Sweat of brine trickled from her flushed cheek as she rolled right up against Joe, desperately seeking for warmth.

Feeling an overly warm body against his own, Joe regained consciousness and cracked opened his eyes. "Mi? Are you alright?" He whispered hoarsely, reaching over to protectively wrap his arms around her. Miley's agonizing moan echoed throughout the room as Joe sat up abruptly, his heart beating fast with worry. "Miles!"

"Ugh…." Moans escaped from Miley's red lips as her breathing became heavy and disconnected. Audible shivering can be heard as she helplessly reached out for the sudden lost of warmth. With eyes tightly shut and completely unaware of her surroundings, the brunette curled herself up into a ball, trying to prevent further loss of heat.

"Miley! Miley what's wrong? Mi, wake up!" Joe cried with genuine concern, shaking on Miley's shoulder roughly. Slowly but surely, dull blue orbs were revealed as Miley let out another writhed squirm. Shaky breath fled her lips as Joe pulled her against him, whispering words of comfort. "What's wrong?"

"C-C-Cold…" Miley stuttered as Joe's eyes widened, his hand immediately shot to her sweat-covered forehead.

"You're burning up Mi!" The panicked Jonas exclaimed as he grabbed the cover and wrapped it tightly around Miley. The sudden fever led to the natural question—why?

"I-I'm c-cold…" Miley stammered weakly, her torrid body-heat rising by the minute. With eyes filled with worry, Joe snatched a few more blankets from his closet and practically tossed them on Miley, meanwhile pushing her down in a laying position. As he did that, he walked over to the heater and turned it way up, hoping the uncomfortable girl would feel better.

Under a stack of comforters, sweat kept dripping from her face. Tripping over clothes, Joe staggered into his bathroom and rushed back to Miley with a cold, wet towel.

"Here, this'll make you feel better." Joe murmured as he wiped Miley's face with the towel, cooling her down as much as possible, and hoping it doesn't result in hospitalization.

"J-Joe?" Miley stuttered, reaching out her hand.

"Hmm?" Joe asked tenderly, taking her hand and pulling her against him while resting his back against the bedpost. Miley, instead of replying, leaned up and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. Now, with two flushed faces, - for very different reasons- the two teens cuddled together as a piece of the sun revealed itself from behind the mountains. "How did you get a fever? You were perfectly fine."

Miley shrugged in response, pulling a blanket closer as she rested her head on Joe's lap. **(A/N: Joe's in a sitting position, Indian style.) **Joe sighed, yet to find out the cause to the sudden sickness, as he scanned his room nonchalantly. All of a sudden, his eyes landed on a framed picture on his desk of him and his three brothers. Realization hit him like lightning and the cherry tree. There was only one word for the cause of Miley's fever.

_Nick._

"Nick." Joe blurted out.

"What about him?" Miley asked, her head contently on his lap. When Joe didn't answer, she tried again. "What about Nick?"

"Oh don't pretend I didn't see you Miley!" Joe snapped suddenly, causing Miley to jump. She looked at him with fear-filled eyes. Joe sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just that…well…remember when I walked Lilly home…I saw you shivering and apparently Nick didn't, if he did, he didn't do much."

"Aw come on Joe, that's really nice of you but…it's not his fault, I should've brought a jacket." Miley whispered up at Joe, who sighed deeply.

"Why don't you just get some rest Mi, your fever is going down and we don't want it back up again." Joe murmured, running his fingers through her velvety locks. Miley nodded tiredly as she shut her red eyes, slowly drifting to sleep while resting comfortably against Joe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In the morning-

"Joe?" A voice yelled grumpily from the outside. The sleepless middle Jonas forcefully opened his eyes. When he tried to get up, he realized that he couldn't due to the extra weight that cut off his blood circulation, causing his body to go numb. Impatient, the person on the other side of the door knocked loudly.

"Joe, get your lazy butt up! Mom wants you for breakf-" The door busted open as a very frustrated looking Nick walked in. As soon as his mind processed the sight before him, the second youngest Jonas froze. "W-What's this? Why is Miley in your room? If I remember correctly, she was in _my _room last night!"

"Shut up Nick." Joe grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Go away."

"I'm only gonna ask this once. Why, is, Miley, here?" Nick asked, his voice raising.

"Build a bridge and get over it, I'm too tired to argue with your bushy head." Joe mumbled, grabbing a pillow and stuffed his face in it. "Get out Nick."

"No! I-"

"BYE!" Joe shouted, not liking the fact that his little brother was trying is patience. His loudness woke up the girl in his lap. Due to the fever, Miley was still slightly woozy and ignorant of the fact that Nick was in the room.

"Hey Joe…" Miley murmured, fixing his messy hair nonchalantly. "Mmmm…"

"Hey Mi, you feeling okay?" Joe asked kindly, putting a hand against her forehead.

"Yea, thanks." She smiled slightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek once again, completely unaware that Nicholas was in that very room.

"M-Miley? W-Wha-Why are you here? What are you doing?!" Nick stuttered in disbelief.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed, getting caught off guard. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!" The curly haired Jonas said, a hint of anger evident in his voice. By then, Miley already covered herself beneath the blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Mi, you alright?" Joe asked softly, patting the lump in the blanket where he assumed was her head. Miley opened the cover just enough for only Joe to see her.

"Tell Nick to go away! I look horrible! I didn't even groom yet, I can't let guys see me like this!" Miley whispered loudly. Nick, who didn't hear a word she said, tapped his foot impatiently.

"Gee, way to make me feel like a guy." Joe retorted sarcastically.

"Joe, you know that's not what I-" Miley began worriedly.

"I know, chillax Mi. I got this." Joe replied with a small smile. "Nick, get outta here!"

"I want an answer." Nick stated stubbornly.

"And Miley wants to change without you staring, okay pretty boy? Out! Respect people's privacies!" Joe yelled, throwing a pillow at him as Nick dodged swiftly.

"And you can be in here, why?" Nick retorted.

"Hello? My room! Out!" Nick huffed and walked out with a slam behind him. "Mission accomplished m'lady."

"Thanks Joe, you rock." Miley grinned, pushing the covers off herself. Joe stared at her with a look. "What?"

"What was that all about?" He asked, confused.

"What was what all about?"

"Why do you care how you look in front of Nick? It's not like you like him…wait, OH MY GOD! You don't like him, do you?!" Joe screamed, resulting in Miley smashing a pillow against his head.

"Of course not! I thought we made that clear yesterday!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Ow, no need to be violent! Just making sure!" Joe cried, rubbing his head. "You didn't care when I look at you without 'grooming'." He said, air quoting 'grooming.'

"Sorry…it's just that…well, I thought you probably don't care how I look…do you?" Miley said hesitantly.

"I don't." Joe stated. "You look beautiful enough as you are, you don't need all that crap on your face." He laughed, brushing a strand of hair from Miley's face as she blushed in the shade of light pink.

"Thanks…I guess?" Miley replied unsurely.

"I'm serious Mi."

"I know."

"Serious."

"I get it."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" Joe blurted out of the blue, catching Miley off guard.

"W-What? What kind of question is that?" She asked, almost choking on her own saliva.

"A…yes or no question?" Joe replied in a 'duh'-tone.

"You mean like a date?" Miley asked, shocked and flattered at the same time.

"You like dates? I like mango." Miley stared in confusion for a second and realized the pun loving Joseph.

"Shut up Joe." She huffed cutely, nudging him. Joe laughed.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Um…if you want it to be I guess…do you?" Unsure of how to answer the question, Miley tried to answer without hurting his feelings. It's not like she didn't like him, it's just that…well…you get the point.

"Sure…like as friends?" Joe's confidant smile wavered slightly but he managed to keep it on.

"Why not?" He faked a sugary smile. "We'll go as friends."

"Okay…" Miley smiled weakly, knowing she hurt Joe a little.

"Let's go get breakfast, I'm hungry." The middle Jonas said, trying to avoid the slight poke at his heart. Miley, feeling guilty, grabbed his hand.

"I love you Joe!" She yelled. Joe turned around, smiling a little, thinking she meant it in a friendly way.

"Love you too buddy, let's go." He said, leading her out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Later that day around 6:00 pm-

"Mommy? Have you seen my suit jacket thingamabob?"** (A/N: I LOOKED IT UP, IT'S A REAL WORD!!!)** Joe asked frantically, trying to tie his favorite zebra print tie and failing miserably. He was dressed quite nicely with purplish-lavender dress shirt and black dress pants.

"The black one of the shiny gold one?" Denise yelled from the kitchen, chopping veggies. **(P.S. the black one is like a regular formal suit jacket and the gold one is kinda like the one he wore on the BOBW concert tour.)**

"I dunno, which one do girls like more?" Joe asked, trying his 8th attempt on the tie.

"What girl? Joseph you have a date tonight? What did I say about not telling me those things in last minute?" Denise scolded, pointing the knife at her son.

"Mom! It's not a date! It's just a friend thingamajig with Miley." Joe said, 9th attempt.

"Oh! You're taking Miley out for dinner?" Denise asked, surprised. "But Nicholas just took her out!"

"That's great mom but- NICK WHAT?!" Joe screamed, this time successfully tying his tie. 10th is the charm.

"Well, Miley was here a few minutes ago, asking if I could zip up her dress and as soon as I did, Nicholas dragged her out!" Joe gasped in disbelief.

"That little rat has gotten too far!" Joe trash talked beneath his breath. "Where did they go mom?"

"Out the back but what-" **Slam.** "Joseph?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe ran out the back door and ran the direction of the tree house. Nick and Miley had to be there, they _had_ to. Gut instinct, he just knew. Sure enough, they were there, next to the swing, as Nick approached Miley.

"Nick wha-" Miley was cut off as Nick grabbed her arms and roughly captured her lips with his own.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Joe yelled, running over to them and shoving them apart. "Nicholas Jonas, get away from her! What the heck was that?" He screamed, looking at Miley with a dangerous look. Miley broke into tears as Joe stood next to her.

"Joe! I didn't kiss him, I swear! It's not what it looked like!" Miley choked out.

"I know Mi, I know, I saw." Joe whispered understandingly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Miley whimpered over and over again, falling on her knees.

"Shhh Mi, shhh, it's okay…" Joe shot Nick a death glare while Nick matched the same intensity. "What is your freaking problem?!?"

"Whatever." Nick spat.

"NICHOLAS!" Joe yelled, letting go of Miley and pushed his brother against a tree. "ANSWER ME!"

Nick looked away as Joe clenched his fist, ready to punch him.

"No!" Miley sobbed, clinging onto Joe. As mad as she was at Nick, she didn't want either of them to get hurt, knowing she came between the perfect brothers.

"Miley, let go." Joe said calmly. When Miley wouldn't budge, Joe shook her off and raised his fist once more.

"JOE!" Kevin yelled, running over to pin Joe against another tree just in time before anyone gets injured. He looked at his baby brother with such intensity, staring him down. "Calm down Joe, take a breath."

Joe did as he was told and sighed.

"I'm good." He breathed, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder. "I'm good."

"You alright man?" The eldest Jonas asked, hugging Joe lightly.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." Kevin nodded approvingly and turned to Miley, who had tears still flowing.

"Take Miley and go, mk?" Kevin said wisely as Joe nodded, kneeling before the teary-eyed girl.

"Mi?" Joe asked softly. "You okay?" Miley nodded, wiping her bruised lips. "Let's go." Taking her hand in his, Joe and Miley disappeared back to the house to get ready for their 'date.'

Kevin looked over at his curly haired brother.

"_What_ did you do? What did you do to get Joe so pissed off? You know he's not the type to do that."

Nick mumbled something.

"Nick, mom sent me here for a reason, she told me you and Joe might kill each other."

"I kissed Miley okay!?" Nick yelled. "I couldn't help it! I really like her! I've never felt this way about a girl before, she's different! And Joe is stealing her away from me! He always gets the girl! Can't he let me have this one?"

"YOU _WHAT_!?!" Kevin exclaimed. "Oh Nick…oh my gosh…this is gonna get ugly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles? Are you alright in there?" Joe yelled, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Yea, I'm fine." Miley said, opening the door, causing Joe to lose his balance and fall on her. Swiftly, she caught him and set him straight. "You okay Joey?"

Joe laughed.

"Thanks, I'm good." Sighing, Joe continued. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just…Nick is so…ugh!"

"Yea ugh!" Miley giggled, walking over to sit on the living room couch.

"What happened? Why were you with him?" Joe asked, plopping down next to Miley.

"Well…"

--------------

_Flashback_

"_Mrs. J? Denise?" Miley asked loudly, wandering around the house._

"_In the kitchen!" Denise yelled, smiling warmly at her daughter figure as Miley entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a beautiful gold dress with a tight and thick purple belt high around her waist. The thin straps of the dress were gold and glittery white the dress itself fell just below her knees. "You look beautiful! What do you need honey?"_

"_Sorry to bother you but, can you please zip up the dress for me?" Miley asked timidly, turning around. Denise laughed whole heartedly._

"_Sure pumpkin, where are you going?" Mama J asked, zipping up and fixing the dress._

"_Oh I was just gonna go out with-"_

"_There you are Miles!" Nick interrupted. "I gotta show you something!" He smirked, pulling her out of the back door._

"_Um, have fun!" Denise yelled. Too late._

----------------

"And then you showed up…" Miley finished, sighing deeply, and so did Joe.

"Um...you look gorgeous by the way." Joe complemented, blushing. Miley giggled and punched him lightly.

"Thanks, so do you. Nice shirt, purple and yellow on my favorite colors, as you can tell." Miley laughed, looking down at her dress. Joe smiled and thanked her before they both fell into an awkward silence.

"S-So he kissed you huh…" Joe stammered, breaking the ice.

"Y-Y-Yea…"

"Did you…like it?" Joe asked nervously, fiddling with his fingers. Just as Miley opened her mouth to respond, Denise interrupted.

"I found your jackets Joseph! Black or shiny gold?"

* * *

Whatcha think? Sorry for the long wait, but here's a long-ish chapter! You like it? A lot of you picked A. Joe's evil gf but I couldn't find a way to make it awesometastic so I made up my own, hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Leave It On the Line

_Recap:_

"_I found your jackets Joseph! Black or shiny gold?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Joe exclaimed, slightly annoyed that she interrupted them. Miley, on the other hand, sighed a breath of relief.

"Well which one do you want Joseph? I gotta get cooking!" Denise hurried. "Personally the black one looks more formal, the gold one makes you look a bit childish…Besides, the black one got you all the ladies."

"Hmmm…" Joe said, resting a hand on his chin, thinking. "Miley, which one do you like?"

"The gold one." Miley grinned, not missing a beat. "It matches my dress and your shirt matches my belt!"

"Awww that's so cute!!!" Denise awed. "But are you sure that it doesn't make you look too-"

"I think he'd look really cute!" Miley interjected as Joe smiled broadly at her.

"Okay." Denise smiled, shaking her head. Miley was sure one interesting girl. Joe's past girlfriends always wanted her son to look 'hot' and 'yummy' and all that. Miley…Miley was really different. She liked Joe for who he is and definitely don't mind at all his dorky-ness. "You guys match very well!"

"Yea but I look so much better because I've got my zebra tie!!!" Joe boasted, in a kidding way of course.

"Oh yea? Check this out!" Miley smirked, disappearing into a room and came out with a small purse, zebra striped. Joe gasped in horror and pointed at the bag accusingly.

"Y-Y-You!!! No way! No one else I know got zebra goodness like me!!!" Joe jumped as Miley laughed in victory.

"Well, I just proved your wrong Joseph!" Miley mocked, ruffling his hair as Joe gaped at her, a bit taken back. However, that didn't go unnoticed my Miley. "What's wrong?"

"You called me Joseph…you're not supposed to call me that…" Joe muttered quietly. Miley's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm sowwy Joey…I didn't mean to…" She cooed, hugging him tightly. Joe grinned, hugging her back as Denise shook her head, amused.

"Shall we m'lady?" Joe smiled, putting on his jacket and holding out his elbow for her. Miley took it graciously

"We shall good sir." She laughed as Denise pushed them out the door, yelling for them to have a good night already. Now she only has to deal with the younger one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!"

"Way!"

"You're such a dork Joe!"

"The coolest dork you'll ever get the chance to meet!" Joe laughed, throwing a piece of French fries at Miley. She opened her mouth in time to catch the fried goodness.

"They have awesome fries." Miley laughed, sipping her drink. They were currently in a very nice restaurant located on the very top floor of a building, sitting in the window seats. The dim candles on the tables created a soft, romantic vibe to the evening and gorgeous chandeliers were hanging above their heads, shining beautifully with the help of the starlit sky. Sure, it had cost Joe his whole saving but it was totally worth it. I mean, a whole night, without your brothers, with the girl of your dreams, in an amazing restaurant, what could possibly go wrong?

"And so I was just-"

"Here's your salad miss." The waiter smiled, laying down a bowl of veggies in front of Miley before going his own way.

"Thanks." Miley grinned, grabbing a fork. "Hey Joe, you mind passing me the pepper?"

"I got it, just say when. Continue your story." Joe smiled, shaking pepper into the salad, just staring at Miley talk but not really paying attention to what she was saying. He kept shaking the pepper…and shaking…and shaking.

_Shake shake, shake shake a-shake it!_ **(Go Metro Station!)**

"Hey Joe!" Miley screamed.

"Hmmm?" Joe asked nonchalantly, as if in a daze.

"You might wanna stop peppering my salad!!! I said when like 2 minutes ago!!!" Miley yelled, slapping at his hand.

"What- OH!" Welcome back to reality, Joe. "OH OH OH!!! I'm so sorry!" Quickly, Joe dropped the pepper shaker and looked down at his hands in embarrassment, thinking he just messed up big time.

Miley ate in silence for a minute before looking at the suddenly quiet boy, fiddling with his hands.

"You okay Joe?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine." Joe said, smiling weakly. "Listen, I'm sorry about the pepper."

"Oh you're still worry about that? That was so two minutes ago! Don't worry about it!" Miley smiled genuinely, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Joe asked, surprised. Miley shot him a surprised face in return.

"Why would I be mad? It's just pepper, not poison." She said, confused. "W-W-Wait, you didn't poison me right?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!!!"

"Calm down Joey, I was kidding, lighten up!" Miley said, laughing slightly.

"So you're really not mad?" Joe asked, his eyes nervous. He wanted every little detail of tonight to be perfect.

"No I'm not mad! Would you stop already? I thought we were having a nice dinner, not talking about pepper issues!" Miley replied, slightly annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry…" Joe murmured guiltily. He was tripping badly now. Miley saw the look on his face and sighed.

"No, listen, I'm sorry. I just wanted that crazy, insane, hilarious guy back. Not a guy who gets so worked up over pepper on my salad." Miley whispered gently.

"I'm sorry Mi."

"Stop saying sorry, will you?" Miley retorted. "I'm not mad. And I don't know why you think I would be, but I'm really not." To prove her point, Miley leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Joe blushed bright red and grinned.

"Thanks." He said, smiling brightly.

"It's nothing." Miley chirped, clapping her hands together. "Now let's talk about something fun!!!"

"Yea? Like me stealing your drink?" Joe laughed, grabbing her coke and took a big sip.

"Hey! That's mine!!!" Miley whined.

"It WAS yours." Miley huffed and stole Joe's sprite. Joe gasped.

"Oh your so on woman!" Joe cried, reaching for his drink. While doing so, he accidentally knocked over candle on the table. "Oh crap!!!!"

"No!!!" Miley cried, dumping the cup of sprite to put of the fire.

"Hey that was my drink!" Joe complained. "You can't do-"

"Ahem." A big man coughed, standing over the two teens.

"-that" Joe and Miley both gulped.

"H-Hi?" Miley waved nervously while Joe shrunk back in his seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! I can't believe we got kicked out! It took me forever to make reservations!!!" Joe yelled, stomping into the parking lot. Miley, on the other hand, was laughing really hard as she followed him.

"Well you might not believe it but I can. I swear, the probably think we were gonna trash their restaurant. That manager was mean!" She grinned as Joe sighed dejectedly.

"I wanted this to be the best dinner ever, but I ended up ruining it anyways. And we didn't even eat yet." Joe mumbled sadly, looking down. Miley laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Stupid Joe. This is the most amazing dinner I've ever had, trust me. And the most fun. Besides, that salad wasn't all that appetizing, why don't we go grab some fast food, and then maybe some ice cream? Rocky Road? I know it's your favorite!" Miley suggested, trying to cheer him up.

"Ok!" Joe brightened, jumping like an excited puppy. "Let's go then!"

"Ahhh that's the Joe I know." Miley grinned, running and jumping on Joe's back. "Go horsy!!"

"Yea let's go!!!" Joe screamed, securing his hands on Miley's thighs so she stayed on his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Miley asked curiously, a bag of In-N-Out's burgers and fries on her lap. Joe lowered the hood of his convertible for the soft breeze to brush through their hair.

"Pinkberry's! Only the most awesometastic ice cream shop ever!" Joe replied as he turned sideways to bit the fry that Miley was feeding him. Hey, both hands on the wheel!

"Oh! The one that Nick…took me to last time…" Miley began but got really quiet after 'Nick.'

Joe stayed silent as soon as his brother came to mind—his betraying, back-stabbing brother.

"Joe?" Miley asked, a bit scared. "Joe, talk to me…come on, I'm sorry…" Joe sighed.

"It's alright." Joe breathed. "Um…let's go somewhere else then. How about Starbucks?"

"Sure." Miley smiled, holding up a cup for Joe to sip his drink.

Joe made a few turns and finally arrive at the most famous coffee shop ever. He hopped out the convertible and went over to Miley's side. Placing the bag of food down, Joe opened the door for Miley as she smiled up at him for being such a gentleman.

"Thanks." She grinned as Joe took her hand and led her inside.

"What can I get for you today?" The cashier, a middle aged woman, asked, smiling brightly.

"A large mocha frap please?" Joe and Miley said simultaneously, then looked at each other, then burst out in laughter.

"You kids are adorable." The lady smiled, punching in their orders as Joe and Miley fought for the payment. Miley, of course, dominated in the end because the girls always get the last word. "I wish my son were like this with his girlfriend."

"Oh we're not dating." Miley said but immediately regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Miley turned back to look at Joe, who turned away immediately. The lady smiled understandingly and handing Miley two drinks.

"Um…Joe?" Miley whispered, handing Joe his order.

"Thanks." He muttered, took his drink, and went out the door.

"Oh god I'm just an idiot." Miley mumbled beneath her breath and followed him out. "Joe?"

"Let's go Miley." Joe grumbled, putting on his seatbelt. Guilt washed over Miley but she got in the car nonetheless. When she did, Joe didn't even start the car, they just sat there.

"Joe, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's not like I wouldn't date you, you're awesome, it's just…well…we aren't dating and I was just-oh forget it." Miley said, giving up.

"If things could be different, would you want it to be?" Joe asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Miley said, confused and caught off guard by the sudden question. Joe breathed audibly.

"If things could be different between us, would you want it to be different?" Joe said steadily, turning to look at Miley.

"I'm not sure what you're implying…but maybe…maybe I would." Joe simply nodded and pulled out of the lot wordlessly. "Was it something I said?"

"No." Joe retorted simply. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't super nice about it either.

After a few more turns, the city light grew further away as Miley began to wonder if Joe missed a turn to go back home.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked, almost nervously. She had never been out with a guy in the middle of the night, alone, and going far away from the city lights.

"Somewhere." Joe replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Joe, I'm serious, where are we going?" Miley pressed, her voice quivering as the lights grew fainter.

"I'll tell you when I get there!"

"JOE! TAKE ME BACK!!!" Miley yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Joe's eyes widened as he parked his car on the side of the street.

"Miles, shh…don't cry now…" He whispered softly, rubbing her back. "I just wanna show you something, we're almost there. Trust me, I won't hurt you." Miley nodded, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Good girl, now, no more crying, we're almost there." Miley sniffed and sat up straight as Joe started the car and drive a little further into the darkness. He parked his car under a small hill and jumped out.

"Come on." He smiled reassuringly as he grabbed Miley's hand, putting her with him.

"Where are we going? It's so dark…." Miley murmured, holding onto Joe's arm.

"It won't be for long, don't let go okay?" Joe smiled, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Miley muttered as she and Joe walked up the hills, passing trees and bushes and squirrels. Finally, Joe slowed down to a stop. "What? Are we there Joe?"

"Yup, look." Miley allowed her eyes to adjust and the first thing she saw was the most beautiful view ever. On the very top of the hill, they stood, overlooking every bright light of the city, every tree, every creature, every thing.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!" Miley exclaimed in awe, turning back to meet Joe's smiling face. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh ya know…with three brothers, a guy has to have a place to get away, a place where no one would find him." Joe explained, sitting down on the soft grass.

"Yea?" Miley asked, sitting down beside him. "Now I would find you here."

"But you're not my brother." Joe pointed out, laughing. "Well, you could be, but that'd be extremely weird."

"Yea it would." Miley smiled, letting the view soak into her memory. "I love this place. It's dark at first but I can get used to this."

"Right?" Joe laughed. "Well now you know my secret place. We know everything about each other now right?"

"Yea, sure, of course!" Miley smiled nervously.

"And you'll be able to find me so we have no secrets now." Joe added with a smile.

"Yea, sure…of course…"

"This is nice…" Joe said softly.

"Yea…sure…of course…" Miley whispered, very jittery, as Joe lay peacefully on the grass, his arms beneath his head. With his eyes closed, wind blowing through his features, he looked so peaceful, like nothing could ever go wrong. "Um…Joe…"

"Yea Mi?" Joe asked, his eyes still closed. The fresh air was really getting to him.

"I-I-I have to tell you something …" Miley stuttered as Joe sat up to give her his attention.

"Yea?"

"I-I-I-I-" Miley stammered, her body shaking nervously. "I-I had a fish named Joe once! Yea!" Miley cried, chickening out. No, that's not it. That's not the secret she wanted to tell him…

"Really? That's cool! Can I meet him sometime?" Joe asked as the wind caress his face once again.

"O-Oh…well…he died…and I cried for 2 days." Miley said. "But I wrote a song about him and-" Miley suddenly stopped, realizing she had said too much.

"-And what?" Joe asked, curious to why she stopped suddenly.

"And yea." Miley replied lamely. "I wrote a song about him."

"I didn't know you write songs." Joe grinned.

"Well now you do."

"Wanna sing it for me?" Joe asked, nudging her lightly.

"N-Nah…I'm not that good. I really can't sing…" Miley lied, trying to hide the real reason.

"Come on, I bet you can sing beautifully." Joe insisted. Just then, another puff of wind went by, causing Miley to shiver in her dress. "Oh are you cold? Here." Joe said, kindly taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Miley. The gold on the jacket and the gold on the dress matched perfectly.

"Thank you." Miley murmured, absorbing the warmth.

"Do you wanna go home now?" Joe asked, pulling her to him. Miley nodded in his shirt as the teens made their way back to the car.

"Finally." Miley huffed, pulling on her seat belt as Joe raised the convertible top. The drive back to the city was smooth until-

"JOE LOOK OUT!!!!" Miley screamed, pointing at a van, coming straight at them. Obviously, the driver was either heavily drunk or running from the FBI.

"SHOOT! MILEY!" Joe yelled. Just a fraction of a second before the van hit, Joe instantly turned his wheels to the right, so that Miley wouldn't receive the direct blow.

"JOE!" Miley cried, climbing over and pulled Joe to her side just as the van crashed into theirs. And their worlds went back…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was the secret Miley wanted to tell Joe? Why didn't she sing for him? What will happen to Joe, who got the direct blow from the van? What will happen next? OMG you better review!!!


	11. The Other Side of Me

**Hey guys! Wazzup! Just saying, but there will be a twist in the story, so stay tuned to find out. Don't forget to VOTE at the end of this chap!!!**

**NILEY FANS! Check out this youtube vid I found-- .com/watch?v=zV8bM_KaODc&feature=channel_page**

**AND ALL FANS THAT THINK MILEY IS THE BEST WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS, check this out-- .com/watch?v=11wc19VWHyA&feature=channel_page**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_MILEY!" Joe yelled. Just a fraction of a second before the van hit, Joe instantly turned his wheels to the right, so that Miley wouldn't receive the direct blow._

"_JOE!" Miley cried, climbing over and pulled Joe to her side just as the van crashed into theirs. And their worlds went back…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhhhhhhhh…………." Miley groaned in agony, pain shooting throughout every possible part of her body.

"Miley? Miles?" A voice asked quietly as she struggled to regain her sight.

"AHHHH!" Miley screamed as the owner of the voice placed his hand on her shoulder. "STOP!"

"Oh gosh, Miley!!!" The voice cried in panic as a doctor rushed over and shoved a pain killer down her throat. The owner of the voice gently ran water down her mouth to help her swallow. Arduously, Miley gulped down the pill and immediately felt relieved. Battling her aching body, she was able to crack open her eyes. The first things she saw were a pair of big brown eyes the much resembled Joe's—however her vision was blurry.

"J-Joey?" She croaked. The person leaning by her bedside moved back, allowing her a better look at him. With a squint of the eyes, she realized it wasn't who she wanted to see. It wasn't…Joe.

"H-Hey Miles." Nick gulped nervously, secretly jealous of the fact that she called for his brother first.

"W-Where's J-Joe?" Miley whispered weakly, her little strength draining away by the words.

"Um…" Nick swallowed again, shifting his eyes restlessly as he licked his dried lips. Finally, his eyes landed on the one she was wanting to see. Although her head was thudding severely, she managed to tilt her head a little to the left—and the sight she saw frightened her more than ANYTHING she'd ever seen before.

Miley's eyes widened as her heart-rate increased rapidly. The machine next to her bed begin to beep really fast as her breathing became shorter and more uneven.

"KID MOVE! She's hyperventilating!!!" The doctor screamed at Nick, pushing him out of the way as he, along with other nurses, put a breathing tube on Miley. "Honey breath, come on, deep breaths!!! Let's go, one more! Good good, keep breathing!!!"

"What happened?" Denise and Paul rushed in, Kevin and Lilly right behind them. "Nicholas what's going on?"

"M-Miley! She can't breathe!" Nick cried, shaken up, as Lilly pulled him into a loving hug, Kevin holding them both. The doctors were finally able to put Miley to sleep with injections.

"She'll be okay Nick, she's okay." Lilly comforted. It's been two days since the car accident and the Jonas other two Brothers and Lilly had been taking care of Miley and Joe since. "How's Joey doing?"

Nick shook his head sadly, watching his parents exchange serious words with the doctor.

"Well?" Kevin asked, lifting his head as his Paul and Denise walked over to them.

"Miley will be okay." Denise said with a sigh of relief, then tensed again. "Joseph…J-Joseph…I-If he wakes up soon…he should be fine…but t-there's no telling when he'll wake up…"

"I-If he doesn't?" Lilly asked, tears welling up the corner of her eyes.

"He could fall into a coma…" Paul explained, finding himself unable to fight back tears as well.

"My baby…" Denise sobbed as Paul tenderly wrapped his arms around his wife. "O-Oh god…my baby…"

"M-Mom…I need Joe…WE need Joe…he'll be okay right?" Kevin asked, a tear trickling down his cheek. "RIGHT?"

"K-Kevin…" Nick cried, his voice shook in fear as he held on to his brother tighter. "He needs to be…h-he needs to be okay…for all of us…I love him so much…we love him so much…"

As soon as Nick finished, the Jonases broke out in tears, with Lilly in the middle of them.

"Stop…" Lilly whimpered, wiping her flowing tears away harshly. "Stop…stop crying…STOP!"

Everyone looked up at the blonde, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"S-Stop it…" She cried, still wiping the brine that had escaped from her blue orbs. "He's Joe Jonas…THE Joe Jonas…if anyone's gonna make it to the end, it's him. He WILL be okay." Lilly said with such hope and confidence that brought a smile to everyone in the room.

"You're right Lils…you're right…Joe will be just fine…" Kevin nodded, agreeing. Before Lilly can reply, a raspy and painful sounding cough interrupted.

"Miley!" Nick exclaimed as everyone rushed to her bedside. "Miles what's wrong."

Miley kept coughing as she struggled to pull off the breathing tube.

"Miley, don't do that!" Lilly yelled, grabbing her hands. Miley, though weak, managed to pull away as a doctor cut through the crowd. "She's trying to get the tube off!"

"It's okay, Miley can breathe on her own now." The doctor said, smiling as he pulled of the tube. "Try to calm her down, it looks like she wants something…" The doctor explained at Miley's awkward behavior. She was throwing her arms around, as if reaching for something far away.

"What does she want?" Nick asked, holding her hands gently.

"Depending on the person, it can vary from just a cup of water or someone they really want to see."

"Joe." Lilly concluded, not missing a beat. "She wants Joe."

Paul, Denise, and Kevin all looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Don't you see? Joe's the only person that she can trust right now and he's the closest to her than anyone else in this world." Lilly explained. "If her kin parents were to walk into his room right now, she wouldn't bat an eye."

"Miley…" Nick whispered, still not letting go of her hands. Slowly, he turned to his brother, who was lying on the bed helplessly. He was attached with all kinds of wires and machines. Bandages were wrapped all over his body and his head, IVs were running through his veins, his heartbeats were carefully monitored, his breathing patterns, everything. The only sign to show that he was alive were his cheeks, rosy and flushed, and the way that his lips parted just a slight bit, helping him breathe.

'_Joe…she needs you…wake up.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-3 days later-

"Ugh…" Miley groaned at her throbbing head, it was driving her insane how the doctors would inject her with anything and everything just to make her sleep. She didn't even know how long she had slept. With every ounce of energy, Miley opened her eyes, only to hear feminine sobs coming form the other side of the room. "L-Lilly?"

Upon hearing her name, Lilly raised her head from Joe's bed, her eyes red and puffy. "M-Miley! Y-You're awake!" She cried in happiness, rushing over to her.

Miley nodded, her head still starting at the ceiling due to the major throbbing.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Lilly grinned, wiping away her tears. Miley smiled weakly, so weak that it was barely considered a smile.

"J-Joe? Where's Joe?" Miley asked hoarsely. Lilly's eyes widened for a second then softened.

'_He's all she thinks about after all, even in her horrible situation, the only thing she said was Joe.'_ Lilly thought, smiling a bit, then her smiled turned into a frown.

"I-Is he okay?" Miley asked worriedly. The adrenaline caused her to push her body up with her elbows. "Ugh!" She hissed in pain, falling down against the bed. "Where's Joe!"

"He's over there, Miley take it easy!" Lilly cried in concern, trying to soothe Miley. "Take a breath Miles, take a breath!" Although Lilly barely know Miley, she was acting like a best friend for years. Seeing how much Miley cares about Joe made her want to help her even more.

Miley took in deep breaths, in, out, in, out. Slowly but surely, the pain subsided as she looked up at Lilly with salty tears brimming her eyes.

"C-Can I see him?" Miley asked, her eyes pleading more than anything else. All she wanted was to see him, to touch him, to be able to be at his side…that's all she ever needed. Lilly nodded as she carefully rolled Miley's bed closer to Joe's. As Miley turned to him, the tears she had been holding back for so long, fell—and they don't stop flowing. "W-Why?"

Tears were rolling down Miley's cheeks and onto the bed sheet, but she didn't care. Tenderly, she reached out her hand and stroked his face, tracing along his perfect jaw line. Joe's hot breath escaping his lips was enough to drown her in sobs.

"J-Joe…my god…wake up." Miley blubbered, resting her head on the crook of his neck and cried 'til her eyes went dry. "Joe…please…w-wake up…"

-An hour later-

"W-What happened to him?" Miley finally gathered enough courage to ask as she sat up slowly with Lilly's help. She leaned against the wall and took Joe's hand to her lap, rubbing it tenderly.

"Miley-"

"No. Tell me."

"But-" Lilly begin, afraid that she might have trouble breathing again.

"I'll be fine…tell me…" Miley whispered, still rubbing Joe's hand gently with her thumbs.

"Okay…let's start with the obvious." Lilly begin. "You got hit by a drunk driver."

Miley nodded, mention for her to continue as Lilly took a deep breath.

"A-According to the police... Joe turned the wheels on the last second so that you wouldn't get the direct impact from the other car…"

"Oh god…this is all my fault…" Miley whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes once more. "I-"

"Wait. Listen." Lilly said, cutting her off. "When they found you, the car was upside down…but you…you had your arms securely around Joe's head…he was halfway between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat."

"So?" Miley asked, wiping away another tear as she adverted her eyes to Joe, her hands still securely surrounded his.

"O-One of the police said that if you didn't care enough to risk your life to do that…" Lilly breathed again. "J-Joe would be dead."

"W-What?!" Miley hissed, her grip on Joe tighter than before.

"The other car hit the driver's seat—where Joe was sitting—and if you hadn't pulled him over and protected his head, he'd already be in a coma, if not dead." Lilly explained with a slight smile. "You saved him…you're really brave. Joe's my best friend and it's nice to see someone care so much for him."

"Thanks." Miley smiled weakly, glad to hear that she was able to help him. Still, when she turned to Joe once more, tears begin to fall. "Joe…"

With one had still on his, Miley's other hand reached out to stroke his hair, framing them perfectly around his face. Lilly smiled sadly. "I'll just leave you alone."

Miley nodded appreciatively as Lilly shut the door quietly behind her. Looking back at Joe once more, Miley pulled his hand to her cheek, leaning on it warmly.

"Joe…don't give up on me now…I have so much yet to tell you…" Miley breathed. "So much…"

With unstoppable tears and a pained smile, words and tunes begin to flow from Miley's mouth.

"I'll be right here where you need me

Anytime just keep believing

And I'll be right here …

If you ever need a friend

Someone to care and understand

I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running

And when I can't be with you dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes, look inside

I'm right here

Oh, yea yea…I'm right here…"

With another trickle of tear Miley spoke up again.

"Wake up Joey…I need you…" She murmured ever so softly. As the sun slowly set, Miley eyes begin to droop. Lying back down against her bed that was now connected with Joe's, she carefully curled up against him, trying not to touch any wires. "Please wake up…" was the last thing she said before sleep washed over her. She fell into a deep slumber, his hand in hers, when they're intertwined, everything's alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's nap didn't last too long. She was awakened by the shifting of something against her sore body. At first, she didn't pay too much attention to it until sudden realization hit the back of her mind.

"Joe!" She screamed, shooting up in abruptly, ignoring the agony shooting through out her muscles.

Next to her, there was a moan followed by something incoherently mumbled. "J-Joe?" Miley stammered, tears welling up in the corner of her blue orbs.

With the heart monitor beating just a tad bit faster, there was a sudden gasp for air.

"JOE!" All of a sudden, Joe shot up into a sitting position, bent towards the front, and drowning the room in a coughing fit. His breath was shaky as he gasped for air, his coughing increasing by the second.

"Joe!!!" Miley cried worriedly, looking around the room frantically, trying to find something to help. Joe's intense coughing and gasping for air interrupted her thoughts as her hand immediately went to his back and whacked it firmly. Almost instantaneously, his coughing ceased. However, that didn't help with the struggle for air supply. Joe was breathing heavily, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air.

"M-Mi-" He choked out between gasps. Suddenly, Miley remembered that she had a similar condition a little while ago. With all her strength left, she reached out and yanked the breathing tube off. As it hit the ground in a painfully slow fashion, Joe, who was able to regain his breath without the tube, was panting heavily, arching forward as cold sweat dripped from his chin.

"Oh thank goodness…" Miley breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her forehead upon his trembling shoulder, a hand softly placed on his back.

Finally, Joe was able to calm down, his exhausted body now falling back onto the soft mattress. Miley followed suit, never breaking to connection between them.

"A-Are you okay?" She managed to whisper softly, her head against the crook of his neck. Miley smiled gently when she felt a small nod on top her head, where Joe lightly rested his cheek on.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and rest, Miley spoke up again, this time breaking the connection and looking into his eyes. Joe whimpered as the sudden loss of warmth but said nothing. "Should we call? I think Lilly is outside…"

"W-Wait…not yet…" Joe murmured softly, gently shutting his heavy lids, and then reopened them once more.

"But your parents are worried sick…" Miley mumbled, still staring him down.

Joe turned away from Miley and tiredly closed his eyes again "Fine…"

Smiling sadly, Miley reached for her phone and called the Jonases. Before she was able to finish her first sentence, Kevin said they're on their way and hung up on her. Miley sighed and put her phone away, only to see Joe's back towards her.

"J-Joe?" Miley asked nervously, afraid that Joe's mad at her for calling. "Joe, come on…please don't be mad…" She whimpered, her voice wavering. Joe immediately turned back to her.

"I'm not mad…" Joe whispered hoarsely. "It hurts…everywh-" Miley nodded as she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Joe smiled gently before pulling on her hand, gesturing for her to lie down. Nodding slightly, Miley did so with a small smile playing on her features. Joe smiled weakly and put his forehead against hers.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

"For what?" Miley asked, her eye brows scrunched together in a rather cute fashion. Joe chuckled lightly.

"I may be unconscious, but I can hear everything you say…or sing…" Heat suddenly rose to Miley's cheeks. "You have a gorgeous voice…" Joe complemented, smiling contently.

"Y-You heard that?" She murmured, blushing as she hid beneath the white cover. Joe chuckled weakly and pulled the blanket from her head.

"Yea…thank you…that song was really beautiful…" He smiled, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

Before Miley can reply, the door slammed open as Lilly stormed in the room, followed by the rest of the Jonases.

"Gosh! I was right outside and no one told me Joe woke up!" Lilly scolded with a lack of anger. "Joey! How are you feeling?"

"Fine…thanks Lil…" Joe whispered, then groaned in pain due to the tight hug from Lilly.

"Sorry." Lilly muttered sheepishly as Paul, Denise and Frankie gathered around him while Nick and Kevin stood by Miley's side.

"U-Um…how are you feeling Miley?" Nick asked nervously.

"Fine." Miley replied, smiling weakly as she turned to Kevin. "Thanks for hanging up on me by the way." Kevin chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I was so happy I wasn't thinking. Thanks for taking care of Joe by the way…you two look pretty cozy before we walked in." Kevin teased as Nick looked away. Miley rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to Joe, who was talking to his parents.

Joe must've noticed her looking because he turned back and smiled warmly. Miley returned the gesture as Paul and Denise watched with a smile on their faces.

After everyone reunited, the doctor came in and suggested them to stay for a few more days until their wounds get better. Other than that, they were fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-3 days later-

"Home sweet home!" Joe laughed, limping inside his house with Kevin at his side, supporting him while Nick held his crutches. Miley followed close behind with Lilly steadying her and Paul and Denise behind them, holding Frankie.

"Gosh Joe, you're such a dork!" Miley teased playfully.

"But you love me 'cause I'm the coolest dork ever!" He shot back, grinning brightly.

Miley laughed. "That is true."

Behind them, Nick scoffed at the corniness but got away with it without anyone noticing.

"Do you kids want to go upstairs and just take it easy? Maybe watch a movie?" Denise asked. "I'll bring up some popcorn and snacks!" She offered all too joyously.

"Um…I can't, my mom wants me home half an hour ago." Lilly said apologetically.

"Aww, you have to go now Lils?" Joe asked, a little sad, but opened his arms to her anyways.

"Sorry Joey…" Lilly said and sank into his open arms. Joe kissed her forehead lightly before the blonde ran down to stairs and disappeared behind the doors, but not before she gave Miley a sisterly hug.

"I promised to take Frankie on a guitar spree today, is that okay?" Kevin asked, his littlest brother clinging at his feet.

"Sure Kev, so just the three of us?" Joe asked, looking at the remaining two.

"Um, make that two…" Nick said, a little bitterly, as he walked to his room.

"Ooookay…mommy can you bring up some snacks for us?" Joe asked with puppy eyes and everyone went their separate ways and Paul went to work.

"Sure hon, you and Miley get up to your room. Be careful!" Denise warned, going to prepare popcorn and drinks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what movie?" Miley asked, sitting on Joe's bed, munching on a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Wanna watch-"

"No scary movie!!!" Miley warned, pointing an accusing finger. Joe pouted.

"Barney?"

"What are we? Five?"

"Well that's all I have!!!" Joe whined, turning on the TV and finally decided to just watch celebrity news. He climbed on the bed and settled comfortably against Miley, stealing the bowl of popcorn onto his lap.

"Hey!" Miley pouted, as Joe rolled his eyes playfully and set it in the middle, both adverted their eyes towards the TV.

"_3 years ago, Disney's pop princess Hannah Montana disappeared suddenly and no one has seen her since. Kids around the world were heart broken at the disappearance of their idol. However, because of Disney's new show, Wizards of Waverly Place, it is reported that a new teen sensation will take over-"_

Joe turned off the TV and lie back on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked quietly, her eyes shimmering slightly.

"It's a shame about Hannah… The press probably got to her…" Joe muttered then chuckled. "She was my idol too…"

"R-Really?" Miley asked, now stammering badly. Joe turned to look at her.

"Is it lame that I like her?" Miley shook her head.

"Of course not!"

"I hate that they keep replacing people just to make money." Joe muttered. "No one can replace Hannah though, her songs are amazing."

"Really?" Miley asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yea! I used to think Disney was boring, except for the classics of course, but for Hannah, I made an exception. I mean, this is Lilly and my theme song too! Listen,

A true friend, you're here 'til the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night-"

"'Til it's alright again…you're a true friend." Miley finished as Joe stared at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing, you sound amazing! I-I mean…never mind it's stupid."

"No, what?" Miley asked, hovering over him. Joe looked away.

"I thought for a moment, you sound just like Hannah Montana." Miley stared and Joe laughed. "I know right? It's stupid!"

"N-No Joe…I don't think it's stupid at all…" Miley said, her eyes casting down. "Remember I said I had a fish named Joe and I wrote a song but wouldn't sing it?"

Joe nodded, now looking at her with curiosity.

"I-I was afraid you would find out…"

"What?"

"I-I-I am…"

* * *

**Uh oh... What is Miley gonna tell him? Will she tell him? VOTE NOW:**

**a. Miley tells Joe her secret now**

**b. Miley chickens out again**

**c. SOMEONE interrupts again *coughNickcough***

**d. He should NEVER find out**

**e. Joe finds out on himself and gets pissed off at Milerz**


	12. No We're Not Gonna Work This Out Tonight

_Recap:_

"_Remember I said I had a fish named Joe and I wrote a song but wouldn't sing it?"_

_Joe nodded, now looking at her with curiosity._

"_I-I was afraid you would find out…"_

"_What?"_

"_I-I-I am…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? You're what?" Joe asked curiously.

"I-I-I am…" Miley stuttered, her body and voice trembling violently as she stood up abruptly from the bed.

"Woah there, are you okay Mi?" Joe asked in genuine concern as he too, got up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Miley chuckled nervously. "Okay, you're never gonna believe this…" She said, brushing off his hands as she took a deep breath and walked over to the closet.

"What?" He asked unsurely, Miley's nervousness rubbing off on him. Miley took another harsh breath as the tips of her fingers delicately traced a box, labled 'HM.' "What is it Mi? You're scaring me…"

Miley closed her eyes and sighed, doubts running through her mind over and over again. _'How will he react? Will he still be my friend? Will it change our friendship? Will it change everything?'_

"You have to promise you won't get mad, okay?" Miley asked, her back still towards him. Joe narrowed his brows.

"Why would I get mad?" He said with a gentle smile. "Woah, wait, y-you're not married are you?"

"No Joe, relax, I'm not married." She chuckled, grabbing the long blonde wig to cover her dark, wavy locks. Slowly and nervously, she turned to face the boy behind her. "Neither is Hannah Montana."

So many emotions ran through Joe's face and the flushed colors drained from it. Shock came first, followed by confusion. Disbelief, hurt, and a whole lot of feelings later, he finally settled on one—anger.

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME MILEY?!" Joe yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. He didn't know what to think. The fact that this vulnerable girl before him was the teen queen of all times, Hannah Montana, it was all too much for a guy to handle. This wasn't some fairytale where you can just turn to another person with a wig!

"Joe, you promise you wouldn't get mad!" Miley cried, tears brimming her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah? Well people say things they don't mean! What about you?! That night at the mountain, you promised we know everything about each other! What's _this_!?" Joe said, almost in disgust, as he marched over and ripped the wig off her head, then carelessly tossed it on his bed. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU!?"

"Maybe you should just forget about me! Forget this whole thing!!! Forget that we've ever met!!!" Miley screamed, tears streaming down her face as her heart ache at Joe's reaction. "I knew I shouldn't have told you! No one should even know about this!!!"

"FINE MILEY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Joe yelled back right in her face as her hot tears dripped to the white carpet. "If Miley's even your real name!"

"Hey Joe I forgot my ja-" Lilly walked it without knocking as Joe and Miley turned to look at her. "Oh my gosh did I interrupt something?" Lilly asked worriedly, taking note of Miley's tear filled eyes.

"Nothing, I was just leaving…" Miley whimpered, heading towards the door. Just before she reached it, she reluctantly looked back. "I'll pick up all my stuff tomorrow."

"MILEY!" Joe called, but she was already going down the stairs.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do?!" Lilly asked, or more like demanded, as anger filled her voice.

"It's her fault. She kept a secret from me—the _biggest_ secret of all times." Joe scoffed, sitting down on his bed angrily. To his surprise, Lilly walked right up to him, raised her right hand, and swung it forward.

_Slap_

"What the hell was that?!" Joe exclaimed, startled, as his hand went to cover the bright red spot on his cheek. Lilly had _never_ done anything like that.

"For being a jerk! That's what! If it's a secret, be glad that she actually trusts you enough to even tell you! How can you act like such a jerk?! What happened to the caring, understanding Joseph I know?!" Lilly screeched, getting in his face, making sure her words was registered in his brain. Joe scoffed, insulted.

"Who's side are you on!? I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" Joe retorted, standing up. He was a good inch or so taller than the blonde.

"I'm also Miley's friend! She had to risk her life to save your sorry butt and then get yelled at?! She-"

"She never saved me!!"

"Who do you think pulled you over to her side and protected your incredibly tiny brain at the crash!?" Lilly screamed, pushing Joe back down on the bed.

"She what?"

"The cops found you with her arms around your head Joe…" Lilly said, her eyes softening slightly. Joe gaped at her, stammering as he tried to find the right words, and ending with him giving up. "If the secret she told you were that big, you should be happy that she trusts you so much, don't change her mind…"

Guilt sudden built up in Joe's chest as he allowed his best friend's words to sink it. Joe was speechless for a minute. It was as if time just stopped.

"L-Lilly?" He finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Yea?" She whispered softly.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked guiltily.

"Sure." Lilly murmured, nodding as she sat next to her best friend.

"Chase after her. She's still hurt. Chase after her and bring her back here. Whatever you do please, _please_ don't let her be alone." He begged as his eyes filled with worry and guiltiness. "Please Lilly!"

"You got it hon." She whispered, kissing Joe on the cheek, grabbed the jacket she left behind, and disappeared down the stairs, sprinting after Miley.

Joe sat there, on his bed, watching his friend's retreating back as he buried his face in his hands, and finally letting out a muffled sob.

"God I'm such an idiot!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley? Miley where are you?!" The wind blew a little harder with the dark sky as Lilly yelled, running down the street as her blue orbs searched frantically for the injured girl. "Miley?!"

"L-Lilly?" A soft voice whimpered a few feet away. Lilly made her way through the darkness and discovered a small, shaking figure on the grass not too far away from the sidewalk. Apparently, her twisted ankle gave out on her as Miley collapsed there, tears not stopping anytime soon.

"Goodness gracious, I'm so glad you're okay!" Lilly sighed a breath of relief as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the shaking girl. On that note, she helped Miley to her feet and swung her arms around her own shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"H-Home…" Miley whimpered, leaning her weight on her new found friend.

"Hon, Joe said-"

"Can we not talk about him right now?" Miley said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay…Well, I'm not supposed leave you alone under any circumstances." Lilly said. "I promised J-him…"

"Lilly you don't understand! I have nowhere else to go!" Miley cried as Lilly's heart sank. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off.

"My house. You can stay for a few nights!" Lilly offered, and before Miley can argue, they were already there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Lilly. You barely know me and you're letting me stay. I really appreciate it." Miley smiled tiredly, sitting down on the spare bed in Lilly's room, drying her hair. "And thanks for letting me borrow your jammies, they are adorable."

"Thanks!" Lilly grinned, jumping on her bed. A beat of silence.

"So uh…did he tell you anything?" Miley asked nervously. Lilly shook her head.

"Nothing…except that you told him a secret, and he didn't even tell me the secret." Miley nodded. Another beat of silence. "You know…he's not really a bad guy."

"I know." Miley murmured softly, her fingertips brushing the soft pillow. "I know…"

"I know you probably don't wanna hear this right now but…um...Joe really was worried about you."

"I doubt it." Miley scoffed slightly, hugging the pillow to her chest. Lilly sighed.

"Look, I know you don't wanna hear this but just listen to me…he was genuinely concerned. After you left, he told me to chase after you and never leave you alone no matter what." Miley closed her eyes, pretending not to listen. "Miley, he cares about you."

Miley let out a shaky breath.

"I remember one time when I was young…"

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Joey said I can't skate!!!" A 5 year old Lilly cried, running to her mom with a sad face._

"_Well she can't because she's short!" Joe, at the age of 8, cut in. "I don't want her to skate with me and my friends!"_

"_Joseph, that's not nice!" Denise scolded, smiling apologetically at Heather, Lilly's mom._

"_Whatever." Joe huffed and took off with his friends back to the U shaped skate ramp._

"_Wait for me Joey!" Lilly cried, grabbing a skateboard and ran after Joe to the top of the skate ramp._

"_Hey shorty! Get out of the way!" A kid around Joe's age yelled, stepping closer to the younger girl._

"_No! I wanna skate!!!" Lilly yelled stubbornly._

"_Move!" The kid yelled, harshly pushing Lilly down the ramp._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly screamed, falling down the ramp, instantly twisting the ankle that broke her fall._

"_LILLY!!!" Joe yelled as he skated down as fast as he can, rushing to her side. "Lilly are you okay?"_

"_Crybaby!" The bully and his friends laughed as they approached Lilly and Joe._

"_Back off!" Joe growled, standing up in front of Lilly._

"_What are you gonna do?" The kid taunted._

"_This." Joe calmly walked in front of him, raising a fist, he punched the kid square in the jaw._

"_Mommy!!!" The bully cried as he and his friends ran off. Joe returned to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly._

"_Are you hurt Lil?" Joe whispered gently as Lilly rested her head in his chest and cried. "Let me get you back." He said and picked Lilly up on his back. "Let's get you back."_

_Flashback ends_

"-best friends since then. He was always there like I was for him." Lilly explained with a smile. Miley slowly looked up at her.

"There really is a heart of gold in there…" Miley murmured quietly as Lilly nodded.

"Yea…" Lilly sighed at the memory. "Trust me Miles, he does care, even if he shows little. He really is a good guy."

"Tell me more about…Joe." Miley pled, the sudden hunger for that knowledge was eating away at her.

"Well…as you already know, he's very musical, but he never sings his songs!"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, confused.

"All the songs you hear are group projects with his brothers but Joe writes solo songs as well. They're more personally I guess…you know like girlfriends and feelings and family and all that." Lilly explained. "I remember one time he even wrote a song about Hannah Montana!"

"Really?" Miley's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Yea! She's our favorite singer and Joe really loved her songs because they're so down to earth! When she disappeared 3 years ago, Joe was so upset that he wrote a song and I could've sworn that he even cried a little! But don't tell him I said that…"

"I won't! What was that song like?" Miley asked eagerly, fiddling with her hair.

"It's called One Day at a Time. He wrote it just before he turned 16. It goes like this…

Wednesday I came home from school

Did my homework in my room

Then I watched some TV, I still miss you

Thursday morning went online

Got to school at half past nine

Wound up in detention, I still miss you

Friday I got out of bed

Tried to smile, frowned instead

Burned some toast for breakfast, I still miss you

Saturday I turned sixteen

Never dreamt you'd act so mean

You didn't even call me, I still miss you

And when I turn ninety-four, I think I'll miss you even more

I miss you more than I did a minute ago

I'd climb a mountain just to hear your echo, you (you)

All I wanted was you

Tell me please do you think of me now and then

Cause if I never see you again

I still miss you

And I die

One day at a time

Cause I just can't seen to get you off my mind

No matter how I try, try to kill the time

Well I think that I'm just going crazy

One day at a time."

"Wow…that was amazing…" Miley awed, a soft smile playing on her lips. "He really liked Hannah huh? I mean Montana, Hannah Montana."

"You bet."

Throughout the night, Miley would listen to crazy stories of Lilly and Joe with a gentle smile on her face.

"Do you wanna go over tomorrow? Like knock some sense into that guy and make him apologize?" Lilly asked supportively. Miley looked down.

"He doesn't really have to…" Miley murmured. "Why don't we discuss this tomorrow? I'm a bit worn out."

"Oh! You're right! Sorry I forgot you just got outta hospital!" Lilly exclaimed. "Goodnight!"

Just as Lilly was about to reach out for the light, her phone started ringing as 'True Friends' started playing. Looking down at the caller ID, she turned back to Miley. "Sorry I gotta take this."

"Of course, go ahead!" Miley smiled, lying down on the soft comforter.

"I'll be right back." Lilly grinned before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She leaned against a wall and flipped open her phone. "Joey? You feeling better?"

"Yea, did you find her?" Joe's worried voice rang through the Blackberry. "Is she okay?!"

"Oh yea! I forgot to tell you! I found her a while ago, she's fine now." Lilly explained as Joe let out a relieved breath.

"Did she say anything? Does she hate me?" Joe questioned, nervousness evident in his voice.

"I don't think so, thank me." Lilly grinned. "I totally saved your rep."

"Tell her I'm really sorry Lilly…"

"I'll bring her over tomorrow, you should directly say it to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Joe whimpered. "She's mad at me, I just know."

"Maybe she is, but you still have to try. I have a feeling that she'll forgive you." Lilly smiled softly. "What can't Joe Jonas do?"

Joe sighed deeply. "I guess…but can you still tell her I'm sorry?"

"Nope!" Lilly grinned. "Night Joey!" Without another, the blonde hung up on her BFF and returned to Miley. "I'm ba-"

When she entered, the light was off and Miley was heavily asleep. Lilly smiled and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The Next Day-

"Miles, wake up sleepyhead! It's almost noon!" Lilly called, gently shaking her friend. Miley groaned.

"One more minute, Joe…" She mumbled unconsciously, causing Lilly's eyes to widen.

"Shmilerz!!!!" Lilly called loudly, pulling off the cover. "WAKE UP!!!"

"AHHHH! Gosh Lilly you almost gave me a heart attack!!!" Miley sat up, glaring playfully.

"Well I had to! Come on, get dressed, we're going on for lunch!" Lilly grinned, thought about whether she should tell Miley what she said about Joe but decided against it.

- 1 hr. later at McDonalds-

"So what do you wanna do today?" Lilly asked, mouth full.

"I don't really care." Miley shrugged. "I need to pick up my stuff from Jo-Jonas brother's house."

"You mean Joe."

"Same diff."

"Let's go to the beach and just relax." Lilly suggested. "Maybe take a swim? The water feels really good!"

"Sure!"

--------------------------------------

"Lilly! Stop!!!" Miley shrieked, laughing as her friend pushed her into the cool ocean. She reached out and pulled Lilly in, both getting wet in their clothes.

"Hey! No fair!!!" Lilly pouted, then laughed as both girls started to splash each other.

When the sun was beginning to set around, the girls decided it would be a good time to leave.

"We can go to Joe's place and pick up your stuff now. You're all wet!!!" Lilly smiled, grabbing Miley's hand. Upon hearing his name, Miley's grin disappeared.

"Do I have to?" Miley whined.

"Yes. Let's go."

-------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly arrived in front of the Jonas house, both shivering violently. Shakily, Lilly rang the door bell. Joe was at the door in a second as if he had been anticipating their arrival and had been waiting all day.

"Hey Joey! Let us in?" Lilly said through clenched teeth. Joe immediately stepped aside and relieved the girls of the cold wind outside.

"Gosh what happened? You guys are all wet and freezing!!!" Joe exclaimed, grabbing a jacket off the rack and tossed it to Lilly, who caught it graciously and swung it around herself. Taking another one, he made his way to Miley, who hadn't said a word yet, and draped it around her shoulders.

"Here, give me your arm." Joe whispered gently, putting to jacket on Miley and quickly zipped the zippers. A minute of awkward silence. "Um…do you guys want to take a shower and change?" Joe asked nervously.

"Sure." Lilly said, already making her way towards the stairs.

"Lilly your extra clothes are-"

"Yea I know." Lilly waved him off and made her way to the bathroom. Miley stood in her same position and found an interest at the soft carpet.

"Um…you can use the bathroom in my room…" Joe whispered as Miley raised her head slightly. He shifted nervously as he took a step closer. "You should go, you'll catch a cold…Mi."

Nodding ever so slightly, Miley limped upstairs and into the room she previously resided in as Joe silently watched her retreating back.

Miley sat in the bathtub, silent and deep in thought, when all of a sudden, someone knocked.

"Miley? Honey are you okay in there?" Denise asked.

"I'm fine." Miley said, loud enough for her to hear. Denise sighed heavily.

"I don't know what went down between you and Joseph but do you mind talking to him after? He hasn't been eating and he didn't seem like himself after last night." Miley sighed.

"I'll try Denise."

After showering, Miley threw on some comfortable clothes and walked out to Joe's balcony. She looked up at the starlit sky as a tear stray down her face. '_Why did things turn out this way? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

The door clicked as footsteps approached. Miley kept staring up at the sky, ignoring the presence next to her.

"Mi?" Joe whispered nervously, looking at her. When Miley didn't respond, he continued. "I'm so sorry…I knew I shouldn't have done that…I-I just…I couldn't comprehend what was happening, you and Hannah…I'm really sorry…" Miley was silent for a moment.

"Did you know that you're the only person I told that secret to besides my parents?" Miley finally confessed. "No one knew, Joe. Do you know how it feels like to have you blow up at me like that? It makes me feel like I can never trust anyone!"

Looking down guiltily, Joe murmured, "I know. And I regret every word I said…and I'm so sorry, you have to believe that." He said, staring deeply into her eyes as his own welled up. Miley gasped as her hand shot up to caress his face gently.

"Don't cry! Please!" Miley begged. She had never seen a boy cry, and she didn't want to start now. "Joe, don't cry. That's my job!"

Joe chuckled, rubbing the tears away. "Can you find the heart to forgive me?"

Miley smiled softly, "Y-Yea…I think I can do that." Grinning widely, Joe sprang up and hugged Miley tightly.

"Thank you so much!!!" Miley laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I'm actually touched that you trust me so much." Joe smiled, not letting go.

"Yea?" Miley grinned in Joe's embrace. He nodded. "Well I do."

"Why?"

"I had a feeling you were different, I knew it all along." Miley looked into his eyes. "From the first time I met you, I knew. There was something in your eyes." Joe smiled and leaned it slightly. Miley's eyes widened at the thought and closed them gently. To her surprise, he tilted her head and kissed her forehead. He pulled away, leaving Miley slightly stunned.

"Um, you know…I wrote a song last night…do you want to hear it?" Joe asked, walking to get his guitar and back.

"DUH!!!" Miley grinned, turning to him as Joe began to strum his guitar. The rhythmic music filled the air as a ballad melody was played.

"Every single words' been said,

Broke each other's hearts again,

As the starlit sky begins to shine,

We're fading fast, and we won't work this out.

No we're not, gonna work, this out tonight,

No we're not, gonna make, this right,

So I'll give, a kiss, and say goodbye.

Cuz we're not, gonna work, this out, tonight.

Well, there's no need to fight we're just wasting time, tonight

If you give it time well then maybe you'll find, we might work this out

I'm starting to see the morning light,

We've finally worked this out…"

Miley clapped excitedly. "That was so beautiful!!! Was that about us?"

"Yea…" Joe whispered, smiling as he put a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"That was so sweet Joe! Thank you!" Miley grinned, hugging him tightly. "You have amazing songs! One Day at a Time was ama…zing…" Miley laughed nervously, trailing off.

"How do you know that…?" Joe asked with narrowed eyes, pulling her away at arm length.

"Hahahaha…" Miley chuckled, averting her eyes. "Well…you see…"

"Lilly!!!"

"Come on Joey, let's not ruin the moment." Miley grinned innocently and leaned up to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"Fine, you win." Joe laughed, pulling her back in his arms as she snuggled in deeper for warmth. "Come on, let's go in." Joe grinned, leading the way into his room with his arms still around Miley.

"I'm glad we're friends again." Miley smiled contently. "You have no idea." Joe smiled hopefully.

"I'm taking you're stay here still right?"

* * *

**Hey!!! Do you like the chap? I was thinking the next chapter should actually involve Hannah and a lot more Nick and Kevin, what do you think?**


	13. See You Again

_Recap:_

"_I'm taking you're stay here still right?" Joe asked hopefully._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't mind?" Miley asked shyly, playing with her fingers.

"'Course not!" Joe grinned, playfully pushing her on the bed, face first. Miley giggled, turning around.

"That's not nice!" She pouted, giving him her famous puppy dog face, huffing in process.

"Awww Mi!" Joe cooed, sitting next to her and ruffling her hair. "You know I can't resist that face!"

Miley laughed, lightly punching him on the arm as Joe's grin transformed into a warm smile. She smiled contently as she rested her head on his shoulder. Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently.

"You're the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for." Miley whispered softly, not wanting to freak him out by saying anything more. Little did she know, Joe's heart was slowly breaking with each and every word. Smiling sadly, Joe tightened his grip on her.

"Thanks I guess…" He murmured. Sensing the hint of dejectedness in his voice caused Miley to look up at him, utterly confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Joe snapped his head at her in surprise.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" He stumbled nervously over his words.

"I don't know, you seem sad…" Miley said quietly, taking her head off his shoulder and looked downwards. "Was it something I did?"

"No no no no no no no!" Joe said quickly, faking a smile. "It's most definitely not you! I'm not sad, don't worry about it!"

"That smile is so fake." Miley remarked in a mumble. Joe gaped inwardly. Since when can she read him so well?

"I'm fine Mi. I promise." Joe said, shushing her as his hand went from her shoulder to her head, guiding it down back to his own shoulder. "Everything is just perfect."

Miley didn't believe him at all but decided to let it go for now and dig her head deeper into the crook of his neck. Joe almost purred contently, letting his hand fall back down to her shoulder.

"Hey Joe I-" Lilly walked in, yes, without knocking—again. Miley immediately sat up straight as Joe shot a glare in Lilly's direction.

"Yes Lillian, may I help you?" Joe asked through gritted teeth as Lilly chuckled nervously, back up a bit.

"Haha…sorry about that…" The blond said, scratching the back of her head. "I'll make sure to knock the next time…"

"Oh no, just come in anytime!" Joe said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. All this time, Miley didn't say a word as she simply looked down and played with her fingers. A moment of awkward silence before Joe sighed. "Did you need anything Lil?"

"Oh! Right. I just wanted to make sure you two are okay and to tell you that I'm gonna head home now." Joe and Miley shared a look.

"We're all good." Joe smiled warmly.

"Yes we are." Miley agreed, returning the smile as she walked up to hug Lilly. "Thank you for everything." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

Lilly laughed. "You're very welcome Shmilerz."

"Wow, it looks like everyone's got a nickname for you huh Mi?" Joe chuckled, coming over to hug his best two girls, giving them each a kiss on the cheeks. "Lilly I'll walk you home."

"No! I can walk back myself, you two just…go back to what you were doing." Miley blushed a soft shade of barely noticeable pink at the thought.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I let a girl walk back home alone in the dark?" Joe argued, he wasn't about to give.

"Yea? What about Miley? You can't leave her." Lilly retorted, seeing what her lovesick fool of a BFF would do.

"I-I-" Joe stuttered, his mind scrambling to find a good response.

"I can go with you guys…if you don't mind, that is." Miley cut in.

"Yea! That could work!" Joe exclaimed excitedly, pushing the girls out his room and into the hallway. Lilly crossed her arms in a WTF-fashion.

"Joseph, you have a broken rib, a twisted ankle, and who knows what the heck else you broke!" Lilly scolded, pointing her index finger accusingly. "And Miley you just sprained your ankle last night! And you're not much better off than Joe!"

"But-" Miley and Joe started in unison but was cut off by another voice.

"I'll take her home." Nick said quietly, emerging from his room.

"Are you sure Nick?" Joe asked, staring at his little bro while Miley backed herself off a little so she was behind Joe. Joe and Nick weren't on the best terms since the day he kissed Miley, and the accident really didn't help all that much.

"Yea, it's no big deal." Nick said, looking at Lilly with something in his eyes. "Right Lilly?"

"Um…sure…" Lilly said unsurely. She and Nick weren't all that close either, considering she was Joe's best friend.

"I just don't want you walking back alone, that's all." Joe stated, his protective side showing.

"We'll be just fine, come on Lilly." Nick said as he took a hold of Lilly's arm. Lilly made a noise as she wiggled out of his grasp and went to give Joe a hug.

"Bye Joey." She murmured, kissing him on cheek. Joe let go of her and pecked her on the forehead.

"'Night Lils." Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Nick was pulling Lilly down the stairs.

"Bye Lilly!" Miley yelled after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want with me?" Lilly asked with a slight hint of attitude. She didn't want to be rude but she wasn't gonna be nice at all after what he did to Miley _and_ Joe.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked innocently, looking straight ahead.

"Don't play with me Jonas, I saw that look you gave me when you offered to walk me home." Lilly retorted, Nick wasn't getting on her good side. Nick sighed.

"You caught me Truscott." The curly haired Jonas admitted, raising his arms in defeat. "I want to ask you about Miley."

"What?" Lilly asked is a harsh whispered that sounded almost like a hiss. Nick sighed once more.

"I want to ask you about Miley!" He said again, almost desperate this time. "You're her friend, sort of. Did she say anything about me? Anything at all?"

"Nick." Lilly said with a 'Come on, are you kidding me' face on. "Really?"

"Yes! Miley! You know, like, Stewart?" He cried, waving a hand in her face.

"Yes I know who you're talking about!" Lilly shouted, pushing his hand out of her face.

"Well?"

"She said NOTHING about you! Nothing whatsoever! No, zero, nada, non, mai yo, dame! How many languages do you want me to say!?" Lilly almost screamed of frustration.

"Really? Nothing at all?" Nick murmured dejectedly. "What did you guys talk about at your house?" Lilly scoffed.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out!"

"Lilly, please?" Nick begged. His hoarse voice sounded like he was going to cry. Lilly sighed, she hate seeing boys cry, especially a good guy like Nick. Yes, he is considered a good boy.

Lilly stopped and turned abruptly. "We talked about Joe, okay? She talked about Joe, she cried about Joe, she dreamed about Joe, heck the only person she wanted to see in her hospital bed was Joe!" Lilly cried, throwing her hand up in the air. "I'm sorry! She doesn't see you that way!"

Nick stopped and stared blankly for a second, allowing her words to sink in, before he started to walk again in silence.

"Nick?" Lilly called softly, catching up to him. "Nick I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"It's okay Lilly." He murmured. Truth to be told, Lilly was actually a bit surprised that he cared so much.

As the two continued in silence, the wind blew harder and Lilly shivered in the jacket that Joe had given her.

"Are you cold?" Nick asked softly before taking off his own jacket. "Here."

"Um, thanks." Lilly whispered in shock as she raised her arms for Nick to wrap his jacket around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Joe, can I have some water before I go to bed?" Miley asked tiredly.

"Sure, let me get it for you." Just as Joe was about to get up from his bed, Miley stopped him.

"Woah there mister, just tell me where. I don't want you walking around with a broken rib!" Joe shook his head, smiling slightly before giving Miley the direction.

"I'll be right back." Miley grinned before carefully making her way to the kitchen.

After satisfying her throat, Miley walked to the stair as fast as she can. With a sprained ankle, she missed a step and slipped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley closed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the pain. However, it never came.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, setting her on her feet carefully. Panting slightly, Miley smiled at the mysterious voice.

"Thanks Kevin, you saved my butt." She laughed, wiping her forehead in relief. "My butt says thank you too!"

"No prob." Kevin chuckled. "And tell you butt I said 'You're welcome.'" Miley laughed.

"Well, gotta go to bed, night!" Turning the other way, Miley was about to head up when Joe came limping.

"What happened? Are you okay Mi? Why did you scream?" The second Jonas asked frantically.

"Sorry about that, I slipped but Kevin caught me." Miley smiled cheekily.

"Dude no offense but, your girlfriend is kinda clumsy." Kevin laughed.

"Hey!" Miley cried, as if insulted, and slapped the eldest Jonas on the arm. "I'm not _that_ clumsy."

"Yes you are Mi." Joe said from upstairs. Kevin shook his head with a small smile playing on his features at the fact that neither of them denied or said anything about the fact that he used the term 'girlfriend.'

"How 'bout I carry you upstairs?" Kevin offered.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." Miley declined politely.

"No she is not fine, can you get her up Kev? Thanks!" Joe yelled, earning a playful glare from Miley. Kevin shook his head again before carefully scooping up Miley in his arms and ran upstairs. Setting her on Joe's bed gently, Kevin sat down next to her, Joe on the other side of her.

"Thanks Kevin." Miley smiled as Kevin lie down on his brother's bed, an evil smirk playing of his lips.

"I think I'm gonna adopt you as my little sis." Kevin laughed. "Hey can I sleep here tonight?"

"NO!!!!" Joe shouted immediately. "NO YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT! Get outta here Kev!"

Kevin looked up with a hurt expression.

"Aw Joe! You hurt his feelings!" Miley said, giving Kevin a side hug. "That's so mean!"

"I know Joe! You're so mean! You let Miley stay in here and you won't let your own brother stay?" Kevin pouted. Joe scoffed, pointing his finger accusingly, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to go against Miley but Kevin was being a butt.

After seeing the priceless expression on his brother's face, Kevin laughed out loud and stood up, ruffling Joe's hair. "Just messing with you bro, chillax! I don't want to sleep in your stinky room."

"You are mean, now go! Shoo!" Joe said, finally getting his brother out of the room and closed the door. "Finally!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um …thanks for walking me home." Lilly murmured softly, standing in the doorway. "Here's your jacket. Thanks."

"No prob., goodnight. And thanks for telling me about Miley by the way, I appreciate it." Nick smiled weakly and was about to leave when Lilly grabbed his arm. "Yea?"

"Don't I get a hug? Joe always gives me a hug and a kiss before he leaves. But you don't have to do the kiss part." Lilly said with a grin. Nick smiled back as he sank into Lilly's waiting arms. When they pulled away Nick leaned in and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"'Night Nick!" Lilly called out as he walked to the driveway.

"Bye." Nick smiled back one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

Lilly stood there by the door, a hand on her cheek, feeling the spot where his lips had been…just a few seconds ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you two _please_ keep it down!? People are trying to sleep!!!" Kevin yelled, banging on the wall. "Dang for two people that just got out of the hospital, you are so freaking loud!"

"Sorry!" Miley's said, giggling.

"Put on some earplugs!" Joe yelled while rolling on his bed laughing. "We're gonna be up for a while!"

"So Mi, truth or dare?" Joe asked, a evil glint in his chocolate orbs.

"Dare me baby!" Joe smirked, just what he wanted.

"I dare you to go next door and annoy the heck out of Kevin, then open the window and yell Kevin loves Danielle!" Miley gasped.

"Oh you are evil, who's Danielle anyways?" Joe shrugged and pushed her out the door.

"Just do it!"

Miley walked into Kevin's room and tiptoed to his bedside, Joe stood by the door, watching anxiously. When Miley got next to him, she leaned down in his ear,

"WAKE UP KEVIN BARNEY IS COMING TO EAT YOU UP!!! OMG THE PURLE DINOSAUR!!!!" Miley _screeched_, making the oldest Jonas jump 10 ft high.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK!?" Kevin yelled, Joe already ROFL. Miley didn't stop there. Instead, she went to his window, stuck her head out, and _screamed._

"KEVIN JONAS LOVES DANIELLE!!! MAY I PRESENT YOU MR. AND MRS. KEVIN JO-" Miley was cut short by Kevin covering her mouth, pulling her head inside.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin shouted, throwing her on the bed where Joe caught her swiftly, both laughing hysterically. "Gosh what's wrong with you two!?"

"HA-Mi-good job-ha-that-ha-was the best-hahaha-dare ever!!!" Joe roared, cracking up on the bed and kicking his feet like little kids.

"That was awesome!!!" Miley guffawed on top of Joe as Kevin huffed, clearly annoyed and embarrassed. "You should've seen your face!"

"Yea! _Priceless_!!!" Kevin glared as both stopped laughing. "I was thinking that we should uh…"

"Run?" Miley suggested. Joe nodded in agreement before both sped out the door, finally leaving poor Kevin to his peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door swung open when Nick walked in, a small smile on his face.

"How was walking Lilly home?" Joe asked from the top of the stair case, Miley next to him.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Nick yawned, approaching the two. "Night Joe, night Miles."

"Sleep tight, bro." Joe waved slightly and Miley just went directly to Joe's room. Joe immediate took note and followed her. "What's wrong Mi?"

"Well your stupid brother forced me to kiss him." She mumbled really fast and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't catch that, what?" Joe asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing! Just tired, let's sleep." Miley yawned and lie down on the bed comfortably. Sure, nothing weird about sleeping in the same bed as your friend. Joe looked at her suspiciously but said nothing as he too, joined her.

"Night Mi." Joe murmured, pulling the cover over Miley and himself.

"Night Joey."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jack!? What are you doing here?" Miley asked, horrified as she backed up against a ghostly white wall._

"_You know why Miley." Jack said huskily, advancing on her. "Come on Miley, you don't love him, you love me—and only me."_

"_N-No! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Miley cried, sliding down and sobbing in her hands._

"_You know it's true, stop denying it. You don't love that loser, you love me. Remember who was there when you're parents left? Was __**he**__ there? Who was there was you when you cried yourself to sleep every night? Certainly not __**him**__. Who was there when-"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! You're lying! I love him, not you! You-You're crazy!" Miley screamed, curling into a ball._

"_I'm not lying baby, you know it." Jack grinned, kneeling in front of her and stroking her hair._

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Tsk, baby you just don't get it. I can give you what you want, what you __**need**__, __**he**__ can't do anything." Jack smiled sickeningly, his hand moving to her side, messaging her stomach. "Take me back."_

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Miley screamed as Jack's patience got the best of him. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her up harshly, slamming her against the wall. Pushing her struggling hands above her head, he lustfully slammed his rough lips against her own._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley's body shot up from the bed, cold sweat rolling down the sides of her face. There were two questions on her mind. Why she had the dream and who's the **he** Jack was talking about.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm just bored out of my mind cuz I finished my HW early and have nothing to do...so I wrote you guys a chapter! Hope you like it!**


	14. I Will Be There Forever

_Recap:_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley's body shot up from the bed, cold sweat rolling down the sides of her face. There were two questions on her mind. Why she had the dream and who's the __**he**__ Jack was talking about._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold sweat rolled down the side of Miley's face as her whole body shook violently, terrified. Suddenly, she was brought out of the shock when a warm hand was placed on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Mi, are you okay?" came a gently whisper. Miley gulped, nodding a bit as she leaned into his warm hand.

"J-Joe?" Miley stuttered, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as gently as possible, not wanting to frighten her even more.

"I-I…" Miley swallowed as her chest heaved up and down, deciding whether or not she should confront Joe of her nightmare. "Never mind…"

Joe gave her a look. "Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I-I know, it's nothing…just a nightmare…it's really nothing." Miley said unsurely as if trying to convince herself first. "I'm just a little spooked, that's all…"

"Okay Mi, if you say so…" Joe murmured, not quite convinced, but pulled her in his arms. "I'm right here, whatever it is, I won't let it hurt you." Joe assured with a loving smile.

Miley nodded, suppressing a small smile as she leaned into Joe's warm embrace, snuggling her head in his chest. "Thank you…"

Joe smiled, nodding as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep tight Mi."

Adjusting into a more comfortable position, Miley fluttered her eyes shut as she caught some shut-eye, feeling warm and relaxed in the security of Joe's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next five nights, Miley had the same reoccurring nightmares. Each nightmare got from worse and worse and each night she shot out of bed in terror. However, she managed to keep the screaming and tears to a minimum in order not to wake the sleeping boy against her. Joe often stirred in his sleep and didn't wake up…that is, until tonight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! JOEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Miley screeched on the top of her lungs as she wailed out loud, falling to the floor.

"MILEY!" Joe was immediate awake due to her scream as jumped out of bed worriedly. "Miley what's wrong!?"

Miley shook her head violently as she blubbered incoherently.

"Mi, Mi, shhhhh…" Joe whispered softly, immediately pulling her into a hug. "Shhh it's okay, it's okay, I'm here…shhh…"

"J-Joe?" Miley managed to choke out between tears.

"Yea it's me, you're okay now hmmm?" Joe murmured comfortingly as he carried her back onto the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. "I want you to tell me what happened..."

"J-Jack…" was all Miley managed to cry out before falling back in his arms, crying hard. Joe's eyes softened as he sat her on his laps, and rested his head on hers. To his surprise, Miley seemed to physically relax in his arms.

"Mi?"

"Yea?" Miley whispered hoarsely, looking up at him.

"Just how badly did he hurt you?" Joe asked seriously, his eyes angry. At first, Miley was confused. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization and she looked down.

"He was a great guy at first…" Miley muttered. "After my parents left, he cared for me for a few weeks before starting to act really weird… and one day he screamed at me for coming home late from my concert."

"Hannah's?" Joe asked and Miley nodded sadly.

"Only my mom and dad knew the secret, and now you…I never told him…" Miley whimpered as she started to tear up again. Joe watched sadly as he tried his best to wipe away the never ending brine. "He never understood why I came home so late…I told him it was nothing before he came to me one day, drunk, and started hitting me for no reason…"

Miley's cries were getting louder by the second as Joe gave up on the tears. Instead, he just held her to his chest, holding her as tight as he possibly could.

"He promised-He promised he would stop…" Miley sobbed, grabbing onto Joe's shirt harshly.

"Mi, you know he won't…" Joe said softly, his grasp tightened.

"I-I know that now…and I couldn't be H-Hannah Montana with all the bruises on my body…I-I just can't…"

Joe bit his lower lip harshly, now knowing what to say. He was so mad that, unknowingly, he bit his lip so hard that it drew blood.

"J-Joe…" Miley looked up at him through her tears and begin to stroke his cheek worriedly. "Joe stop, you're bleeding."

No response.

"Joe please!" Miley begged. When Joe didn't budge, she involuntarily leaned up and covered her lips over his, tasting the blood. Instantaneously, Joe snapped out of his trance and realized what was happening. Before he was able to respond to it, Miley pulled away, looking at him sadly. **(A/N: Notice I didn't use 'kiss' because it wasn't. It was like a teeny tiny peck that lasted barely a second… sorry guys! XP)**

"I'm sorry, I just wanted it to stop bleeding..." Miley murmured.

"I-Is it just a friend thing o-or-" Joe stuttered nervously, causing Miley to think otherwise.

"No, I mean yea! It's just a friend thing…" Miley said quickly, then mumbled ", since that's all you wanted it to be…"

However, Joe didn't catch the last part and nodded sadly, still stroking her hair. When he said nothing, Miley spoke up.

"Joe…?"

"Yea?" Joe said barely above a whisper.

"Are you mad?" Miley asked, afraid that things might get complicated. Joe looked shocked.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be?" He exclaimed in whispers. Miley nodded, smiling softly as she pulled out a handkerchief, gently wiping the blood away. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for listening to me…it felt good to be able to tell someone." Miley murmured, smiling a little as she snuggled in the crook of his neck. Joe's arms instinctively snaked themselves around her back as he held her tightly, not wanting to let go. Miley yawned tiredly as Joe pulled the duvet over them—her heavy lids fluttered shut as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmm…" Miley moaned, licking her dried lips before opening her eyes to meet a pair of kind chocolate ones. "Joey?"

Joe chuckled lightly. "About time, Mi. It's already noon!"

"Hmmm…then why are you still in bed…?" Miley asked lazily, hiding her blue orbs once more. When Joe chuckled again, she reopened them.

"Because you won't let go of me?" Joe laughed as Miley blushed madly, immediately freeing Joe from her arms.

"Sorry." The sleepy brunette mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Joe smiled pulling her up into a sitting position. "Who wants lunch because I know I'm starved."

"Mk, let me change and I'll meet you down there." Joe laughed.

"Try to do it under a month okay?" Miley faked gasp and punched him lightly as Joe walked out of the room, his hands behind his head. He looked back once more before shaking his head and trotted downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, why are you up so late?" Denise asked, kissing her son's head.

"Miley won't let me go." Joe grinned as Denise ruffled his messed up hair.

"Hon, it seems like she's got you wrapped around her finger." Joe scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Denise shrugged innocently before placing a plate of mac & cheese before him. "Come on mommy, you know Miley wouldn't do anything bad."

"I know. I'm just saying that 'she' has you wrapped around her finger."

"Who has Joe wrapped around their finger?" Miley asked, walking into the room with a Jonas Brother's shirt and a pair of old blue jeans.

"Kevin and Nick." Joe said quickly as Miley nodded, staring at him weirdly. Kevin and Nick were 'she?' Shrugging, Miley took a seat in front of Joe.

"Miley honey, I still haven't thank you for getting my son out of his room! It seems like after you talked to him he was in a very good mood." Denise said, preparing another plate for Miley.

"You're welcome. Joe's helped me with my problems too." Miley grinned, taking a sip of Joe's milk as he was reaching for it.

"Sure, just take my milk, not like I was drinking it anyways." Joe said sarcastically but smiled anyways. He scooped some of the cheesy goodness and fed it to Miley.

"Yum!" Miley said a Denise shook her head and chuckled lightly, giving Miley her own.

"Well aren't you two cozy." Denise laughed. The brunette blushed a bit, staring straight at the grinning Jonas boy.

Ring ring ring!

"I'll get it, you kids finish eating." Denise smiled before leaving the two alone.

"I wonder where my brothers are." Joe mentioned lightly. Miley shrugged.

"Oh wait, Kevin is with Frankie out there! Is that Danielle with them?" Miley said, pointing to the backyard through the glass window. "I swear, they are so cute!"

Joe nodded. "Where's Nick?" He wondered.

"Does it matter?" Miley muttered and Joe shot her a confused look. "I-I mean-"

"Miley!" Denise called, walking back with a phone in hand. "Remember the car accident with the drunk driver? He said he wanted to see you and apologize for his actions."

Miley looked suspicious. "Why me? He hurt Joe too." Denise shrugged.

"I don't know, the hospital called and said that he wanted to see you, but I guess Joseph can go with you, right hon?"

"'Course!" Joe agreed, finishing up his meal. "You ready Mi?"

"Yup." Miley said, stuffing the last mouthful of Mac& Cheese into her mouth. "Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't feel good about this…" Miley whimpered outside hospital room, her stomach turning sickly.

"Come on Mi, he wanted to apologize, so let him and we'll be out of here in no time!" Joe reassured, smiling slightly.

"But Joe-"

"Miss, the patient is waiting." The nurse pushed, wanting Miley to go in so she was able to be alone with Joe. Apparently she was one of their airhead fans.

"You'll be okay, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right here, I'm not moving from this spot." Joe whispered reassuringly as Miley leaned in for a hug. Joe kissed her forehead gently before pulling away. "Go on Mi."

Miley nodded, stepping into the white hospital room.

"Hi…it's Miley Stewart…you wanted to see me?" Miley said meekly, approaching the bed.

Suddenly a hand shot up from the bed and grabbed her harshly. Miley's eyes widened, she remember this touch.

"Miley Miley Miley…" The person growled, slowly sitting up. "How nice to see you again."

Breath caught in Miley's throat as she had problems forming words. "J-Jack…" Miley croaked, backing up. Jack's grip tightened as he threw her against the hard wall. Laughing sadistically, Jack pulled her up by her long brunette hair and slammed her against the wall once more, forcing hot tears from her eyes.

"S-Stop…" Miley whimpered. She can't call Joe, or he'll be hurt too.

Jack tried to lean in and kiss her but Miley turned away, giving him her cheek. Angered by her actions, Jack slapped her across the face violently.

"Don't give me that crap Stewart!" He growled, harshly smashing his lips against hers, shoving his tongue down her throat and leaving her breathless.

Miley, with all her strength, pushed him away and received another blow of the face. The force was so strong that it sent her to the ground helplessly. Taking a step closer, Jack kicked her roughly in the stomach.

"I was hoping to kill you at the crash, but apparently…" Jack stopped, giving another blow as Miley coughed out blood. "…you're still alive…along with that useless rat."

As if he pulled a trigger, something in Miley exploded. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JOE THAT WAY!"

"Miley Miley Miley…" Jack said, kneeling down to her level, gently massaging her stomach. Miley flinched at his touch and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"You don't really love that sewer rat, you love me, you know it." Jack grinned evilly. "You know that he will get bored of you one day and leave, you know it all along. But I won't leave you, as long as you give me what I want."

"Like hell I would!" Miley snapped, wiping the blood that trickled down her mouth.

"You have a great body Miley, just give me that and you know for sure I won't-" _Slap._

Feeling the burn on his face, Jack exploded as he stood up and continuously kick Miley over and over again. Unable to hold the pain, Miley let out an agonizing scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MILEY!" Joe cried from the outside, pushing the flirting nurse away and stormed inside. The nurse huffed and walked away. "MILEY!"

"J-Joe…" Miley choked weakly as her blood drip to the ground. Joe's eyes widened at the sight and turned his attention to the other presence in the room.

"_YOU!_" Joe screamed as he leaped on Jack, punching him mercilessly. Red liquid covered Joe's white knuckles but he didn't stop… and he wasn't about to stop soon. "BASTARD." Bam. "SON." Bam. "OF." Bam. "A." Bam.

"DAMMIT!" Jack yelled, flipping Joe over and punched his face violently, leaving a purple mark immediately.

"JOE!" Miley cried, coughing up more blood.

Joe landed a kick on Jack as he flipped him around, giving Jack a solid punch in the jaw. Jack wiped the blood and rammed his weight against Joe.

"So you're the one who's been sleeping with that slut huh?" Jack spat. As soon as he did, Joe's eyes narrowed as a murderous look formed on his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MILEY THAT!" Joe yelled, pounding on Jack's face ruthlessly. Soon, Jack was on the ground, barely breathing, as Joe kept punching him.

"Joe stop!" Miley squeaked, crying. Joe snapped back to reality at the sound of Miley's voice and rushed over to her, Jack instantly forgotten.

"Mi! Are you alright?" Joe cried worriedly, pulling her to his lap and cradling her in his arms.

"I've been better." Miley whimpered, wiping away a small amount of blood on her lips. "A-Are you?" She stuttered, raising a hand to stroke his bruised cheek. Joe winced slightly at the contact.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Joe murmured, rubbing her bruised stomach with tender and loving care. Miley moaned in pleasure at his touch as her head dug into his shoulder. Unknowingly, Joe's hand brushed a more injured spot and Miley coughed up a little blood. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be…I was treated like this for two years, I heal fast." Miley chuckled tiredly before closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms. "I'm used to it."

"Baby girl I won't let that happen, I promise." Joe whispered sadly. "No one is going to treat you like that anymore, you live with me now."

"Thank you Joe, you're so good to me." Miley murmured contently, her eyes still closed.

Joe nodded softly and was going to wipe away her blood from the corner of her mouth but decided against it. Instead, he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Miley's eyes immediately snapped open. And before she could respond, Joe pulled away.

"I just wanted it to stop bleeding." Joe quoted, smirking slightly. His smirk soon turned into a frown. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you saw that jerk?"

Miley look away but remained silent.

"Mi, talk to me, I'm not mad at you." Joe said sadly, picking her up bridal style. "Miley…"

"How could I?" Miley asked quietly. "How could I when I know you'd get hurt?"

Joe's eyes softened as he carried her to the car, gently setting her on the passenger's seat. "See, the thing is, I wouldn't have been hurt as much as I am now."

"How so?" Miley murmured weakly, raising an arm for Joe to put the seatbelt around her.

"It hurts me more than anything to see you like this." Joe mumbled sadly, jumping in his seat.

"I'm sorry." Miley looked down, a silent tear strayed from her eyes. Immediately feeling guilty, Joe took her face in his hands and kissed the tear away.

"I'll be there for you, whether you want me or not. Just, next time, please don't let anyone hurt you like he did today." Joe said with begging eyes. Miley nodded slightly, pulling Joe into a hug.

"I love you so much…" Miley whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Mi, I love you too." Joe murmured, nuzzling against her neck. Sadly, neither of them knew that the other meant a whole lot more than just the love of friendship.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Tell me what you think, reviews are always appreciated! Just so you know, I'm like getting into an 'action' phase so there will probably be a little action in the next few chaps but still with romance. Sorry Hannah wasn't in the story a lot was she will be in later chaps. And I promise that Joe and Miley will get together…soon…kind of…maybe…**


	15. Call I'll Never Get

**WOOOHOOO!!! Sorry guys, just so you know, this will be the last chapter of Rocky Road, but enjoy, I made it long! Love ya'll!**

* * *

"Mi, we're home." Joe murmured, gently shaking awake a sleeping Miley. Just a few minutes after they left the hospital parking lot, Miley was out like a light.

"Mmmm..." Miley groaned, not wanting to move. Joe chuckled lightly and went over to her side of the car.

"Come on Mi, you can sleep inside." He smiled, surveying his surroundings. "And no one's home, just you and me baby girl."

"Fiiiiine." Miley pouted, extending her arms. "Carry me? My tummy still hurts."

"Of course." Joe grinned, leaning down to pick her up. "We have to get that looked at." He said, glancing at her badly bruised stomach.

After carefully carrying her upstairs, Joe sat her down on his bed and grabbed some first-aid kit.

"Ummm…Mi…" Joe said, blushing slightly as he scratched his head—nervous habit. "How do I…like…yea…"

"What?" Miley asked, tilting her head in a rather cute fashion—a habit when confused.

"Can you umm…oh god how do I put this?" He muttered, heartbeat going faster as he pointed at her blood stained shirt. "So I can take a look at it."

"Oh!" Miley exclaimed in realization, blushing as well. "Um…sure…"

Hesitating slightly, Miley lifted a portion of her shirt and was about to take it off when Joe stopped her.

"Wait! You don't have to if you don't want to, we can wait 'til mom gets back, I mean it." Joe said kindly but firmly.

"It's alright, I want to." Miley smiled. "I trust you." She said, pulling the shirt over her head and carelessly tossed it on the ground. Joe blushed and looked away. "Joe it's okay, really."

"Don't worry, I won't try anything." Joe pressed, making sure she understands that. Miley grinned.

"I know, it's not everyday you meet someone as gentlemanlike as you." She reassured.

"Thanks, now lie down." Joe said, pushing her against the soft mattress as he poured some alcohol onto the cotton. "This is gonna sting a bit okay?" He whispered as Miley nodded bravely, biting her lips.

Joe gently pressed the cotton over her stomach and carefully brushed it over the bruises. Miley shut her eyes at the stinging pain as a few tears strayed from her eyes. When Joe reached that more injured area, Miley gasped out as her hand shot out to grab Joe's.

"Stop! Joey…please stop…" She groaned, her chest heaved up and down.

"Shhhh Mile, it's okay…it's okay…" He murmured, gently caressing her face as Miley breathed heavily, crutching his hand tightly. "Mi, it's okay, I won't hurt you."

"I know…it hurts…" Miley breathed as Joe intertwined their fingers together. "It hurts…"

"Shhh…I'm almost done." Joe said kindly as the cotton brushed against her exposed skin once more. Miley bit back a cry and tightened her grip on her personal doctor. "Almost done baby girl, hang in there…hold on."

"Hey JOH MY GOD!" Nick walked in, screaming as he saw the erotic sight. Because Joe's back was blocking Miley, it looked as if they were doing something inappropriate. "GROSS!"

"Eeeeep!" Miley squeaked as Joe quickly threw a blanket over her, cursing under his breath.

"GET OUT NICK! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" Joe barked as his little brother scrambled out of the room, slamming the door shut. "My god, brothers are idiots." He groaned, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I-Is he gone?" Miley asked quietly, poking her head out.

"Yeah. Sorry, I should've locked the door." Joe apologized as Miley shook off the blanket in relief.

"It's okay."

"Do you want me to wrap you up?" Joe offered. "I was done anyways."

"K, that'd be nice." Miley smiled as Joe pulled out a bandage and carefully wrapped it around her waist. Miley would shiver in delight every time his fingers gently brushed against her skin. "You know, I used to do that myself and I sucked at it."

"Yea?" Joe laughed, making a knot where her bra started. "I swear I'm not looking."

"Shut up!" Miley grinned, punching him lightly as they both break out into a fit of giggles. When Miley calmed, she continued, blushing lightly, "I honestly wouldn't mind if you do."

"Really? 'Cause I'm really admiring that zebra stripe." Joe grinned slyly, eyeing her black and white undergarment. "My fav."

"Oh wow, real mature Joseph." Miley said sarcastically before smiling again. "Thank you by the way, really."

"You're welcome." Joe replied sincerely before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked nervously. Joe seemed to be able to relax her and when he's not around, she gets tense and untrusting. Basically, with him, everything seems alright.

"Getting you a shirt, unless you prefer you stay like that for the rest of the day, I wouldn't mind." The Jonas boy smirked, looking through her closet. "Oh this is cute!"

Taking out a red sleeveless top with sparkles on the side, Joe hugged it against himself. "How do I look?" He laughed, batting his eye lashes and flipping his hair in a girly fashion. Miley giggled as she mentioned for Joe to come to her side.

"That is cute. I'm surprised a guy would know things like that." She said with a smile.

"Well this guy is awesome like that." Joe retorted cockily as he slid the dress-like shirt over her head.

"Thanks Joey, you really are the best." Miley added with a soft smile, pulling him into a hug. Joe all too readily held her close and planted a kiss on her head. After staying like that for a few minutes, Joe pulled away, sighing.

"Well, I guess Nick already spread the news. I gotta go clean up this mess." Joe said, frowning, then smiled softly. "Stay here and rest, I'll come get you later."

Miley nodded, kissing his cheek and watched his retreating back, heading towards the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! I was telling you! Miley wasn't wearing anything!!!" Nick's panicking tone rang through the living room.

"Are you sure?" Kevin's voice followed.

"Nicholas you know Joseph and Miley wouldn't do that." said Denise.

"Yea Nicholas, Joseph and Miley wouldn't do that." Joe mocked, strutting in.

"Yea? Then what were you-"

"I was treating her!" Joe exclaimed, cutting him off. "Her psycho ex was the drunken bastard at the hospital and he beat her up—again!"

"Is that true, honey?" Denise asked, eyeing her son. Joe nodded repeatedly.

"Why would I lie about something like that?!"

"Well I swear Miley was like…naked!" Nick exclaimed, flaring his arms around. "It was so gross!"

"Shut up Nick! I know what I was doing! Of course she had to take off her shirt so I could treat her!" Joe argued, glaring at the youngest Jo Bro.

"Ok you two, chill!" Kevin stepped in, pushing his brothers apart.

"Joseph, we have taught you about respecting girls and respecting yourself and-"

"Mom! I didn't do anything wrong!" Joe cried, pulling on his hair as he stomped around. "I swear!!!"

"Joseph-"

"If you don't believe me then you must expect us to be doing something else! What were you thinking?!" Joe yelled. Before Denise can reply, Miley came wobbling into the room.

"Joe?" She asked quietly. Joe was immediately by her side, scooping her in his arms.

"What are you doing? I told you to rest!" He scolded half heartedly. Miley looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be alone. Can I sleep here?" She asked meekly as Joe carried her to the couch where Denise was sitting and set her down. He laid her head on his lap and covered her in his jacket, stroking her hair.

"Ok, go to sleep Mi." He smiled. Miley nodded and closed her eyes.

"Honey, I believe you." Denise smiled, pulling him into a hug, kissing his head.

"Thanks mum." Joe mumbled and turned to his brothers. "So what did you want? You know, so you went into my room without knocking?"

"Oh that…" Nick muttered.

"Band practice! We were gonna have a band practice for tomorrow night and I asked Nick to get you." Kevin explained. "Now…I think you should just stay with Miles."

"I'll be fine Kevin." Miley mumbled, cracking open an eye to look at Joe. "Go, I don't wanna hold you back."

"Mi-"

"I'll be fine." Miley repeated. "What kind of friend would I be if I stop you from doing something you love all the time?" Joe's eyes softened.

"But you're hurt and I can't leave you here alone. Who knows when that psycho is coming back to eat you alive." The middle bro argued.

"I'll stay with Miley Joseph, I trust that you boys can go without causing any trouble." Denise smiled as Miley mouthed a 'thank you.'

"But-"

"No buts, just go." Miley pressed, slowly getting off his lap. "For me?"

"Okay…" Joe mumbled unsurely but pulled her into a hug. "Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"Are you serious? I thought that was your job." Miley grinned, kissing his head before Joe walked away reluctantly. After the three boys disappeared for sound check, Denise spoke up.

"Hey honey, can I ask you a question?" Denise began. "It's serious."

"Sure! Go ahead." Miley said politely as her mother-like figure mentioned for her to sit next to her.

"Tell me, what do you think of my Joseph?" Mama J asked, wrapping an arm around the younger girl.

"He's the most amazing guy ever Denise, no need to worry. I think he's really protective and caring and definitely a gentleman. You've taught him well." Miley smiled at the woman, who looked at her in surprise.

"I take it that he treats you well?"

"The best." Miley shot back, not missing a beat. Denise nodded as if deep in thought.

"Do you think he's weird?" Fits of giggles escaped Miley's lips.

"The weirdest! What kind of question is that? He is such a dork." Miley laughed before softening into a smile. "The best dork in the universe though." Denise was continually amazed.

"Miley Miley Miley, honey you are so weird." Denise said, shaking her head. "Not many girls would answer the way you just did."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, tilting her head. Denise just smiled.

"Listen baby girl, if he doesn't treat you right, let me know and I swear I will-"

"Don't you worry. That's never gonna happen." Miley reassured as a brilliant smile formed on Denise's face.

"Well, I've gotta get cooking. Those crazy boys will be back before you know it and they'll have a huge appetite, especially the second one." Mrs. J grinned, getting up. "You can rest here and let me know if you need anything. I'll be right in the kitchen."

Miley nodded appreciatively, watching the woman's retreating form.

"Bye the way Miley," Denise added, turning back with a sly smile. "Joseph is a sucker for those head tilts."

"Huh?" Miley asked, tilting her head—again.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing. Sleep tight and feel better." Denise said before walking away, leaving the secret pop star to fall asleep, clutching tightly to Joe's warm jacket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A few hours later-

"Mmmm…" Miley sat up, waking up from a lovely nap. Suddenly, feeling a slight chill running down her body, Miley involuntarily put on the jacket Joe left for her. "Denise?"

"In the kitchen hun!" Denise yelled as Miley made her way there. "Why don't you sit down, I'm almost done and the boys should be back any minute."

"Can I help?" Miley asked politely.

"Oh, if you can set the table that'd be great."

"Sure." Miley smiled, grabbing some utensils.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!!!" Joe's voice echoed throughout the Jonas household as he basically ram down the front door and bolted for the living room, where he _thought_ Miley was. "MOMMY!!! OH MY GOD MILEY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!"

"I'm in the kitchen you dork!" Miley's voice rang.

"Kidding! April fools…" Joe covered badly as he skipped into the kitchen and headed straight for a hug from Miley. "MMM…I missed you!"

"What am I? Grilled cheese sandwich?" Denise said as Joe pulled away, giving his mom a hug too.

"No, and just for your information, I love grilled cheese sandwiches." Joe replied, grinning as he saw Miley's outfit. "Heeeey! My jacket looks good on you!"

"You think so?" Miley giggled, posing for him.

"Yes I do." Joe smiled, pulling her into another embrace. "You feeling better?"

"Much. I heal fast. How's practice?" Miley asked as the other boys trotted in.

"Awesome." Nick flashed a smile as Kevin sat down on the table, worn out.

"If you're not doing a gazillion spins." He muttered, putting his head on the table. Miley laughed and turned to Joe.

"Hey do you think you can drive me somewhere tomorrow?" The pop star whispered in his ear, sending shivers.

"Sure, where to?" Joe whispered back.

"That, my dear, will be a secret."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-the next morning-

"Come on Miles, it's been 10 minutes! Let me in!" Joe banged on the bathroom door, laughing. "I have to do my hair you know!"

"Oh shut up Joe! You're hair looks fine!" Miley yelled from the inside.

"You're just saying that so you can stay in there!" the hair obsessed middle bro shot back. **(Lol I don't really think he's hair obsessed! XD)**

"I'm almost done!!!" Miley laughed. "Who's the girl here?"

"Me!!! Now hurry up! I don't want my hair all curly and messed up!" Joe pouted, leaning on the door. And you know what happens when you lean on the door and the person opens it! "Woah!"

"Geez Joe, impatient much?" Miley laughed as she set him on his feet. Joe stuck out his tongue at her.

"By the way, you look really nice! Almost like a superstar if you let your hair down." Joe complemented, observing her sparkly purple top, leather jacket, the chain attached to her white skinny jeans, and many studded accessories. The only thing was that her hair was pinned up neatly in a bun. (hint hint)

"Thanks." Miley smiled as Joe walked into the bathroom. Since he had already changed into some white skinny jeans, he only needed to change his shirt and do his hair.

"Now…what shirt do I wear to match you?" Joe asked as he searched through his closet. "Man I don't have anything too formal."

"It's not that big of a deal, not like we're meeting the president or anything." Miley reassured, waiting for Joe to decide on his wardrobe.

"Yes it is! How can I go out dressed in a T shirt when you look like a superstar?" He complained as Miley sighed, walking over and pulled out the purple shirt and the zebra tie he wore for their 'date.'

"This is plenty." Miley grinned, handing him the outfit as she took off the chain on her jeans and handed it to him. "Put this on."

"Wow, thanks! You really know my style!" Joe said in surprise as he took off his shirt. Miley, on the other hand, turned away as she blushed madly.

"Are you done?" She asked meekly.

"You can look, I don't care." Joe laughed as Miley turn to him, watching him button up his shirt. As he grabbed the tie, Joe struggled with it—again. "I swear I can never get this-"

"Here." Miley smiled. "Let me help." She grabbed the zebra print fabric and professionally tied it around his collar. Joe looked impressed as he clipped Miley's chain on his jeans.

"Dang! I look like a rock star!" Joe gaped in awe as he stared at his reflection through the mirror. "How did you do it?!"

"What can I say? You're looking at Miss Hannah Montana over here!" Miley laughed, ruffling his hair. "And seriously, don't touch your hair, it looks perfect the way it is."

"But it's all wavy…" Joe said, running his fingers through his natural locks.

"And it looks perfect! I love it that way! Let's go!" Miley grabbed an overly large purse/bag and ran out the room. Joe took another look at himself before following Miley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is your destination today, Mademoiselle Stewart?" The chauffer, asked in a French accent.

"Sunset Blvd, Monsieur Jonas." Miley laughed, playing along as Joe started the engine and gave her a look. "What?"

"Why are we going to Hollywood?" He asked, backing out of the driveway. Miley just shrugged and Joe didn't question anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Studio 7, 7, 7, where is 7?" Miley sing song'ed as Joe's red convertible cruised through Hollywood, California.

"Why? Even if you found it, we can't get in!" Joe said, feeling the wind through his hair.

"Found it!!!" Miley exclaimed excitedly, pointing her fingers. "Can you pull over real quick? And close the top over the car?"

"Mileyyyy!!!" Joe whined but did as he was told anyways. "Tell me what your pretty little head is planning!"

Miley grinned slyly. "We can't get in unless…we're with someone famous…"

"Oh!" Joe said as if he understood. "I say we kidnap Angelina Jolie! She's hot!"

"NO!" Miley slapped his arm as she grabbed her large bag and pulled out something that caused Joe's eyes to go wide.

"Hannah Montana!" Joe squealed as Miley put on the wig. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm a huuuuge fan!"

"Helloooooo? Still me!" Miley said, taking the wig off.

"Ahem, right. Sorry. Star struck." Miley put on the wig again and Joe rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure Mi? I mean, you were gone for years."

"I have unfinished business." 'Hannah' said simply. "Do you think you can help me with these pins?" She said, handing him a box of black hair pins.

"Sure. Where do you want them?"

"Here, here, and here. One in the back." Hannah said, pointing as Joe swiftly slid the pins on her fake hair.

"No wonder you put your hair in a bun and dressed like that this morning." Joe muttered.

"Haha, thank you." Miley/Hannah thanked as they slowly approached the gate to studio 7.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a pass?" A guard asked as Joe lowered his window, revealing the one and only. After the guard saw the famous pop star, he immediately bowed. "Please go in, and welcome back Miss Montana."

After Joe parked, both jumped out of the car.

"Joey?" Hannah asked, taking his hand.

"Yea Mi?" Joe smiled, playing with her fingers.

"That's what I was gonna talk to you about. I'm Hannah now. Who's Miley?" Joe 'Oh'd' in realization.

"Right! My bad." Mi-err- Hannah giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Just a heads up, I'm a diva now, so I apologize for my future weird actions." Hannah said, pulling away.

"As long as you don't turn into one of _those_ divas, I think I'll live." Joe smirked, tugging on her hand and leading her in.

"Wait! No hand holding, sorry." Hannah stared into his eyes apologetically. "I don't think I want the paparazzi all over 'Hannah Montana's New Beau.'"

"Right. Got it." Hannah smiled as they head inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HANNAH! DARLING YOU'RE BACK!!!" The director for WOWP, Kenny, immediately dropped what he was doing and ran for the missing superstar. "Oh I missed you sooo much!"

"Hey Kenny!" Hannah grinned, embracing her favorite director. "I'm so sorry I had to leave so abruptly. I had a family tragedy. Again, I am super sorry."

"It's all good. Let's talk somewhere private, this new diva is driving me insane!" Kenny laughed, leading Hannah into his office.

"Come on." Hannah nudged Joe gently as he followed in awe at the glamorous set.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" Kenny asked, closing the door to his office. "New beau?"

Hannah nodded towards Joe, encouraging him to speak.

"Oh uh…I'm Joe. Joe Jonas, M-Hannah's best friend." He grinned a bit nervously. Kenny smiled warmly at him as Hannah wrapped an arm around her 'best friend.'

"Yup! Can't live without your best bud in Hollywood! He is the greatest." Joe shot her a crooked grin. "Getting to business Ken, I actually need you to do something for me."

"Sure! Anything to get me away from…_her_." Kenny winced as Hannah laughed whole heartedly.

"Real diva?"

"Yup. What do you want?" Kenny smiled, staring at his long lost superstar. Hannah glanced at Joe then turned back at Kenny. As if by telepathy, Hannah and Kenny communicated and Kenny asked Joe to wait as they went into a soundproof room.

Kenny closed the door behind her and glanced at Joe through the large glass window.

"Something he can't hear?" He asked, chuckling.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise." Miley grinned, handing Kenny a CD as Joe looked at the two in wonder.

"What's this?" Kenny asked, putting the CD into a player and listened for a few minutes. "These guys are great! Who are they?"

"A-The Jonas Brothers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah came out after a few minutes of intense conversation with Kenny, a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Joe asked eagerly.

"Nothing important!" Hannah giggled, pushing him out of the studio quickly but gently. After getting out of Hollywood, Miley ripped her wig off.

"Tell me tell me! You've been so mysterious!" Joe pouted as Miley gave him a peck on the cheek and keeping her mouth shut. 'You'll find out soon.' She kept saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-that night-

"It's a call I'll never get."

"Call I'll never get…"

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!!" Joe screamed through the microphone, adrenaline pumping through him and his brother's veins as they run backstage. Suddenly, they were stopped by a sophisticated looking man dressed in suits.

"Hello boys, I'm Peter, a representative for Hollywood Records. Can I have a minute?" Nick, Kevin, and Joe nodded repeated and followed the man. "I was requested by a fellow Hollywood director to come here to see your performances and I must say that I'm very impressed!"

"Eeeeeeeeeep!!!" Kevin squeaked in awe.

"No way!" Nick added.

"SHUT UP!" Joe yelled. The man nodded.

"Would you like to be signed?" He asked as the Jo Bros jumped in delight, hugging each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE GOT SIGNED WE GOT SIGNED WE GOT SIGNED!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" They screamed, happy dancing.

"Wait wait wait! But who told you to see us?" Nick asked, curious.

"Dude! Doesn't matter!" Kevin said in delight. "Don't question them!"

"Well a director did," said the man.

"Who told the director about us?" Joe asked.

"Oh! You'll have to thank-"

"ME! Hey guys! I'm Hannah Montana!"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING!!! THIS IS _NOT_ THE LAST CHAPTER!!! APRIL FOOLS SUCKERS!!! LOL REVIEW!!!**


	16. Love Is On Its Way

_Recap:_

"_ME! Hey guys! I'm Hannah Montana!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-H-H-HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Nick and Kevin stuttered in disbelief while Joe just gaped.

"I-I am-"

"Nick, the cute, sensitive one." Hannah said, smiling a bit as she gave him a one armed hug. Nick nodded as she turned to Kevin. "You're Kevin, the cute, romantic one."

"That's me! Thank you so much Hannah, you have no idea." Kevin said, hugging Hannah tightly.

"You're very welcome. You guys are amazing by the way!" Hannah grinned at her 'older brother' before a cough snapped her back to reality. "Right, you're Joe."

Joe raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"The cute, dorky one!" Hannah teased, giggling as Joe gasped in horror. "Did I say dorky? I meant funny!"

"Thank you Mi-" Hannah's eyes widened as Joe caught himself. "HANNAH! My Hannah…yea."

"That was close you idiot!" Hannah whispered harshly, pulling him into a warm hug as Joe purred contently.

"My bad, sorry _Hannah_." Joe mocked in whispers, both unaware that they were still hugging.

"Um…guys?" Kevin asked, weird-ed out. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

"N-No! Of course not." Hannah said nervously, she and Joe both jumped away from each other.

"Ok, do you want to like, come over for dinner or something?" Nick asked, earning a look from his brothers, especially Joe. "That is if you're not doing anything…"

"U-Um…"

"Nick! She's a super star, she probably have more important things." Kevin scolded.

"Right, maybe some other time, I have a scheduled dinner with my boyfriend." Hannah said.

"Really?" Joe nudged worriedly, whispering.

"No you donut." Hannah grinned, nudging him back as Joe smiled broadly.

"Speaking of which, where's Miley?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, a switch in interest, Joe?" Nick mocked as Joe glared.

"I'm sure Miley is perfectly fine. She's very independent." Joe added as Hannah smiled beside him. "She doesn't need me following her 24/7. Or any of us for that matter, she can handle herself."

"Maybe she does, you never know…" Hannah whispered, smiling as she looked down. "I-I may not know her but…"

"It's okay." Joe smiled, rubbing her back as Kevin eyed suspiciously.

"Seriously guys, is there something going on?" Nick glared. "I'm gonna call Miley."

"No don't!!" Joe cried as Hannah looked around worriedly. Kevin and Nick shot him a look. "I-I mean…she's probably in the bathroom, doing girl things you know?" He said nudging Hannah.

"Speaking of that, I need to go reapply my makeup, I'll see you guys in a bit." Hannah said, giving them each a quick hug and ran towards the restroom. As soon a she got there, her Miley phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley, it's Nick. Where are you?"

"O-Oh hey Nick, I'm in the bathroom, oh my! Is that Hannah Montana? Gotta go!" Miley faked as she heard Joe's laugh in the background.

"MILES!" Nick called, preventing her from hanging up.

"What?"

"Joe was flirting with Hannah, watch your back." Miley scoffed and hung up on him anyway. Instead, she quickly rang the first person on her phone.

"Hey Mi, you having fun with Hannah?" Joe joked as he heard a sarcastic laugh from the other end.

"Fantastic. Can you cover for Miley just in case? Say that she went to Lilly's or something."

"Sure, because I have nothing else to do anyway." Joe said sarcastically, but did as he was told.

"Joe!"

"I'm kidding. See ya later Mi. Bye."

"Bye." Miley grinned as she quickly fixed her wig and ran back to the brothers before suspicion arouse.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Hannah grinned, quickly hiding the Miley phone in her bag.

"Are you sure you can't come over for dinner? I'm sure our mom would love to have you." Nick said again, going into the flirting mode. Hannah shuffled nervously before giving in.

"I-I guess my boyfriend wouldn't mind." Hannah said.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you dating?" Kevin nudged, wiggling his eyebrows as Joe took a sip of water.

"Zac Efron." Hannah blurted out, causing Joe to spit out the cold liquid all over the stage.

"WHAT!?" He cried as Hannah unnoticeably kicked his butt. "I-I mean, really?"

"Yes so do you want me to go or not?" She asked, the diva side emerging.

"Sure, my mom's car is right outside if you would just follow me." Nick grinned, holding out a hand that Hannah took uncomfortably. "Let's go!"

She turned back at Joe, mouthing 'help!' Joe shrugged and followed them out, Kevin right behind him. Once outside, Denise pulled up with a van.

"Do you wanna sit in the back? Just you and me?" Nick suggested as Hannah laughed nervously.

"No! Hannah's a guest, she gets to sit in the front." Joe argued as Kevin groaned hitting his head.

"I hate it when they fight over a girl, no offense or anything Hannah." The eldest reasoned, earning a sympathetic look from the blonde. As the bickering continued, Kevin finally had enough. "NICK GO TO THE BACK!" He said, shoving his littlest brother into the van and sat in the very back with him.

"But-" Joe stuck out his tongue as he opened the door for Hannah, who smiled graciously.

Once in the car, Denise made in introduction and drove off with Joe and Hannah in the middle row and Nick and Kevin in the very back. Nick glared as his brother and Hannah chatted away.

"You okay man? If this is about me pushing you earlier, I'm sorry." Kevin nudged, watching Nick's eyes fixated on the pair before them.

"Look at them! They looked like best friends even when they just met! This is so unfair! I told you Joe gets all the girls!"

"Now, let's not treat girls like trophies huh?"

"I'm not! First Miley and now Hannah! I'll never get married!" Nick cried, frustrated. Kevin just shook his head. Nick was being overdramatic…again. This is what too much diet coke does to you. "I was the one that asked her over!"

Hannah suddenly burst out laughing at something Joe said, causing Nick's glare to harden even more. Hannah gently took Joe's hand in hers before the middle bro pulled away, eyeing the back row. Hannah looked down in embarrassment before Joe started poking her, drowning the car in laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Denise, Paul, this has been a lovely dinner." Hannah grinned, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You're welcome honey, we can't thank you enough for giving the boys a recording contract." Denise beamed.

"I just told the producers to watch, and they decided that the boys were amazing, so I didn't do anything." Hannah smiled at the brothers and each returned her smile with different meanings. Kevin's was appreciative, Joe's was kind and warm, while Nick's was just plain flirty. "I've really got to get going."

"So Zac Efron doesn't dump you for Vanessa." Joe teased, earning a glare from Hannah.

"Joseph! That's not polite!" Paul scolded.

"I'm sorry Hanny Montany." Joe dragged, earning a thud in the head as Hannah stood up, grabbing her bag.

"By the way Hannah, here's my number, feel free to call." Nick grinned, handing her his number on a napkin.

"I will." Hannah faked a smile before shooting Joe a look. Joe nodded and Hannah walked out, thanking the family once more.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower now…" Joe said nervously before sprinting upstairs and throwing down a rope ladder from the balcony of his room. Why he had that, no one knows… "Mi?"

"Right here!" Hannah called before carefully climbing up. Once she reached the top, Joe helped her with her bag and pulled her in. "Do you have my clothes?"

"Yup, right here." Joe grinned, throwing her Miley clothes on the bed before starting to take the pins off her wig. Miley undid her belt buckle and threw in on the bed, her pants dropping to the ground. They've established so much trust that Miley wasn't afraid of changing in front of him. Joe took off the wig carefully as Miley pulled on some sweat pants and took off her sparkly clothes. Joe blushed slightly before undoing the clip and let her long hair fall on her back. Miley grabbed a random T-shirt and slid it over her head and Joe helped her put on her jacket.

"Thanks." She mumbled, tired out as Joe sat next to her on the bed.

"You owe me." He mumbled back before Miley went over to the balcony. "Where are you going?"

"To enter from the front door, duh." She grinned before descending the ladder. "Hide my clothes will you?"

"Ok, just go." Joe smiled. A few seconds later, he heard the front door click and his grin widened. Such a sly little trick.

"I'm back!" Miley called from downstairs as Joe hide any evidence that 'Hannah' was in his room. When Miley didn't come up after a while, Joe went down to look for her, only to find the whole house silent.

"Mi? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen Joseph!" Denise yelled. Joe went in and was surprised to see his parents staring at Miley intensely.

"What's up?" He asked nervous as he sat on the counter where Miley was leaning and looking at the floor. "What's going on?" Joe asked, resting a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"You tell us. Why is Miley wearing your shirt?" Denise asked, a frown of her face.

"No she isn-" Joe turned to Miley before his eyes widened. He knew his mom had a strict policy about girls in his room and if anything happens, it's bad.

"I'm so sorry." Miley whispered meekly so that only Joe could hear as she looked up at him with guilty eyes. "I grabbed the wrong one just now."

Joe's eyes softened. "Come on mom, it's just a misunderstanding. She grabbed the wrong shirt, what's the deal?"

"The deal is that any parent with a logical mind would think something happened in there." Paul replied gruffly, making Miley look down once more. Joe pulled her head close and rubbed it gently.

"Any parents that trust their kids wouldn't." Joe retorted. "You've raised me to be better than that, you know it. I respect girls and I have a promise ring."

"Me too." Miley piped in softly, flashing her own ring. "We have similar taste so I accidentally grabbed the wrong one. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Daddy please?" Joe looked up with pleading eyes. Paul stared at him, slightly shocked. He never called him daddy since who knows when. It's always been Mommy and Dad, never Daddy.

"We won't have it happen again right?" Denise said, eyeing them.

"No Denise."

"No mommy." They said simultaneously.

"Alright you two, get upstairs." Paul said, waving them off.

"Let's go Mi." Joe smiled, pushing Miley lightly as he hopped off the counter and ran up stairs. As soon as he shut the door, a big sigh of relief escaped his lips. "That was so close!" He laughed.

"I'm really sorry Joe." Miley muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed carefully. "I honestly didn't mean to."

"Hey…" Joe began softly, crawling over and pulled her to him. "It's okay. It's no big deal."

"No. I've never had a parent to talk to me like that…" Miley murmured, tears stinging her eyes.

"Aw sweetie." Joe cooed, burying his face in her hair. "It's okay, my parents are yours now. They love you all the same." Miley let out a muffled sob in his shirt as he stroked her hair softly.

"You are so lucky." Miley blubbered as she pounded her fist on Joe's chest. "You have parents that love you, brothers that love you, friends that love you…I don't have anything!"

"You have me Miles of Smiles…" Joe looked at her sadly as he allowed her to release all that anger and hurt. Miley looked up with watery eyes.

"R-Really?" she sniffed.

"Always, baby girl." Joe smiled kindly before pulling her into a much needed hug. Miley immediately melted in his arms as she sobbed quietly in his shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Get some sleep baby girl, you must be tired."

Miley nodded, gently closing her wet eyes as Joe made up a song on the spot.

_Dreamer, you see everything in color, while the world is getting darker, love is on its way._

_So hold on another day 'cause love is on its way_

_You'll find it's gonna be okay, 'cause love is on its way_

_It's alright, you'll find, a brighter day_

_Cause love is on its way…_

"Mmmmm…" Miley purred until deep into the night, gently sleep finally welcomed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe!!! Wake up! We're going camping!!!" Joe groaned, pushing the person away. "Joe!"

"I want pancakes…" He mumbled before snuggling into a blanket a bit more.

"Joeeeey…" Miley pouted, running her fingers through his hair. "Wake up."

"Hmmm…" Joe moaned in pleasure as she scratched his head like she would a cat. "Don't stop…"

"Joe…"

"Just a few more minutes…" Miley looked down at her big kitty with gentle eyes. Deciding that he was kind enough to handle her last night, she gave in and sat on his bed, continuing to scratch his head.

"Harder…" Miley smiled and obey as Joe moaned once more, snuggling into the duvet.

"Miley! Did you get Joe up?" Denise yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yup! Just give us 20 minutes to pack!" Miley covered and kept scratching him as Joe mumbled words of thanks. "Jojo, you need to get up soon…"

Joe groaned before opening his eyes, revealing a pair of tired chocolate eyes. Miley immediately felt guilty.

"Did I keep you up all night?" She asked meekly.

"No! I'm just a bit tired. And for the record, only you can call me Jojo." Joe faked a smile as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Miley looked around to find all her Hannah stuff hidden and folded neatly. She was sure she didn't do that. That only leaves Joe.

"Try to catch a few more minutes of shut eye." Miley smiled, brushing the bangs out of his face. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks…" Joe mumbled. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

"Poor guy…" Miley murmured as she gathered a pair of his jeans, socks, a shirt, and a jacket and set them next to him. Next she went into his closet and pick out some outdoors clothes and shove them into an Adidas bag, along with camping necessities. Wiping a sweat, she set Joe's bag next to hers and looked at the clock, 10 minutes left. Miley went over and sat by Joe's head, gently scratching him again. "Hon, you should get up now."

"Hmmm…" Joe purred at her touch before pulling her down in a hug. Miley was reluctant at first, knowing they wouldn't make it on time, but gave in to him easily. Joe smirked.

"Come on Joe, don't do this…" Miley said, struggling to pull away.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…but you owe me a hug later." He said, getting up.

"You can hug me all you want—after you go change!" She laughed, pushing him off the bed. Joe groaned before taking the neat pile of clothing Miley prepared and headed to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Denise, Joe was taking forever to change." Miley rolled her eyes as Joe smirked behind her at the real reason as to why they were late.

"I told you it was impossible for her to wake Joe up that easily." Kevin muttered, biting on toast.

"Why are we camping anyway?" Nick asked.

"Before you get into all the Hollywood drama, I just want you guys to go have fun, while your dad, Frankie, and I go visit your grandparents." Denise explained as the boys cheered. As much as they love their grandparents, they are a bit…oh I don't know…_boring?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well you were the one that wouldn't let go of me you donut!" Miley scolded as Joe laid his head on her shoulder.

"You had to wake me up!" He complained. "And you said I could get as many hug as I want."

"Oh that's just something people say!" Miley retorted, poking him lightly. Joe jerked at the contact before slapping her hand away.

"Stop that! I'm tired enough already." He groaned, laying on her shoulder once more.

"You two are getting pretty cozy there aren'tcha?" Paul laughed as Joe stuck out his tongue.

"I'm just tired and there's no one to lean on." Joe said.

"You could've sat with your brothers." Denise pointed out.

"They are idiots mom!"

"HEY!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it." Joe said, dropping his bag on the ground and sat down on a trunk, panting slightly.

"Don't be a baby. Look at the view! It's gorgeous!" Miley exclaimed, pointing to the lush forests and eagles flying about.

"Yea yea, let's set up the tents before it starts to rain." Joe groaned as Miley rolled her eyes. He picked up pieces of the tent and the instruction. "Now how the heck do you put-WOAH! How did you do that?!"

Joe looked up only to see Miley standing in front of a perfect tent. "Puh-lease. In Tennessee, they teach you this before you're potty trained. Look inside, I have flowers."

Joe chuckled and waited for Nick and Kevin to finish theirs.

"Need a hand, boys?" Miley grinned as Kevin stuck out his tongue at her. After Miley did her magic, the boys decided to figure out what their plans.

"I call a tent with Miles!" Joe said quickly.

"Alright alright, someone come with me to find some wood." Miley chuckled. "I have more experience in camping than you boys."

"I'll go!" Nick called, jumping next to Miley. Joe glared.

"I thought you were calling Hannah." Joe spat and Nick shrugged.

"It's okay Joe. Why don't you get some sleep?" Miley said softly, giving him a hug.

"Okay…come back soon."

"I will." Miley grinned, taking off with Nick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley I'm tired. Can we stop?" Nick whined, leaning against a tree.

"But we haven't found the right wood yet!" Miley cried as she climbed up a steep, rocky hill.

"Can't we just burn this tree or something?" Miley gaped at him.

"NO!!! You can't burn down something where animals live! We have to find the right wood so it lasts longer!" Miley said.

"I don't wanna walk anymore!!! We've been here for hours!"

"It's only been 45 minutes!"

"Miley!" Nick whined, really getting on her nerves now.

"Fine! You go back. I'm gonna keep looking."

"No way in hell I'm gonna let a girl stay out here in the wild." By now, Miley was glaring daggers as Nick grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back.

"Hey, where's the wood?" Kevin asked as he saw the two approaching empty handed.

"This fool was too tired to walk." Miley muttered as Nick rolled his eyes. "Where's Joe?"

"Inside." Kevin said as Miley nodded and went in the tent where Joe was curling up in the corner, hugging his knees.

"Hey kitty, what's up?" Miley asked gently, sitting next to him.

"Miley?" Joe asked, lifting his head. "Mi you're back! You had me worried!" He cried, pulling her into a hug.

"I was only gone for less than an hour!" Miley chuckled, hugging him back.

"Yea, with Nick. I thought something happened!" Joe said, giggling when Miley scratched his head.

"Actually…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is insane!" Joe groaned, carrying a bunch of wood as Miley kept stacking them on him.

"That should be enough." Miley grinned, dusting her hands off before stepping back to take a good look at Joe. "Joe?"

"Yea?" He asked weakly, managing to poke his head through the pile wood. Miley sweat dropped.

"Maybe I should help you with that…"

"Ya think?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe, are you sure? This part is slippery…there's a cliff…" Miley warned as Joe grinned at her.

"I got it." He smiled.

"But-"

"It's fine. Relax. It's only water underneath even if I fall." Joe joked before taking a step towards the muddy…well mud.

"Joe!"

"Miles of Smiles, come on."

"Just be careful."

"I'm fi-AAAAHHHHHH!"

"JOE!" Miley screamed, dropping the wood in her arms and jump towards the cliff. "JOE!!!"

"Miley!" He cried, lucky enough to grab a branch a few feet down.

"JOE DON'T LET GO!" Miley cried, tears flowing from her face. Joe bit his lips as he felt the branch slowly breaking, tears made its way down his cheeks. Miley quickly leaned over the edge and tried to grab him but she couldn't reach. Joe could hear the wood, cracking ever so slowly…it's only a matter of time. "JOE! Don't you dare give up on me!"

"I'm sorry…" Joe whispered. "Tell everyone I love them a-and…I love you Miley."

_**SNAP!**_

"JOE!" Miley's painful cry reached his ears as Joe shut his eyes, preparing for the fall…

* * *

**Wooooow...what now? I'm feeling slightly evil right now...so who knows? Sorry Joe!**


	17. Trying to Keep From Going Under

**Hey wassup!!! Last chapter kinda ended…not so nicely. So for this chap, I've decided to end on a happier note…sorta…I guess…but strap it your seatbelts, this is gonna be a bumpy ride XP!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap:_

_**SNAP!**_

"_JOE!" Miley's painful cry reached his ears as Joe shut his eyes, preparing for the fall…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Joe…" Miley groaned, causing Joe to snap his eyes open, shocked to see the sight before him. Miley panted as she chuckled lightly, her nails digging into his wrist. "You gave up didn't you?"

"Miley!" Joe exclaimed. He knew all along that this girl was crazy—just not to that extent. She actually took her chances and jumped for a sturdier branch, risking falling off the cliff had she missed the target. She had managed to grab a hold of Joe's wrist the second before his branch snapped. "What are you doing!?"

"Something I would regret for the rest of my life if I didn't do." Miley choked and grimaced when she heard a creak in her branch. "Crap." She cursed.

Joe wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going to happen…and so did Miley.

"Miley it won't hold us both!" He cried, trembling terribly. "We both know it. It's okay! You can let go!"

"No chance in hell!" Miley winced as the wood creaked once more. "Not in this lifetime."

"MILEY! YOU HAVE TO!" Joe screamed as Miley's hand became really sweaty. "Please! For me!"

"Over my dead body, Jonas!" Miley screech and let out a yelp when she felt Joe, slipping through her sweaty hands. "Joe! Hold onto me! You're slipping!"

"Good!" Joe retorted stubbornly, refusing to grab onto her. "Maybe you'll live then!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP JOE!" Miley cried as a loud noise from the wood informed them that they don't have much time—no, not at all. "CUT THE CRAP, I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

"MI-"

"NO!" Miley yelled, tears spilling over her eyes as refusing to give in or give up. "If I do live it wouldn't mean anything if you don't! Don't you get it Joe? I'm nothing without you!"

"Mi…that's not true…" Joe said, his eyes softening as he felt a warm liquid trickling down his own cheek. "That's not true…"

"Yes it is! The last three years had been the worst of my 15 years living! Every little aspect of my life was messed up!" Miley sobbed as she confessed to him, knowing this might be her last chance—it's now or never. "But you came into my life! And you changed everything! I started to believe again! To dream again! To have hope again! Most of all, I started to love again!"

Joe's heart fluttered at her words as a warm feeling swirled in his stomach.

"Miley…" Joe whimpered, biting his lips to prevent his tears from falling. He hated seeing others cry, and he hated crying. The hurt was just the worst feeling in the world. "Please Mi, I can't have you die right now." He begged.

"No Joe, you don't understand, even if I live physically, my soul will die. I can't go on without you." Miley sobbed as she spilled her heart. "I love you…so much…"

Joe's eyes widened for a moment, then softened kindly. "Look at me baby girl…" Miley opened her teary orbs and looked down at him, boring into his eyes. "I love you too. I always have and I always will, which is why I need you to live. I can't trade both our lives for mine."

A certain feeling of warmness filled Miley's chest.

"Yes you can!" She wailed, her long train of tears streaming down her face and falling all the way down to blend with the harsh waves beneath. "Just hold onto me!!!"

Joe shook his head. "I-I can't…"

"Joey, please!" Miley blubbered. "We can get through this, we still have a few minutes tops!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?! It's been 2 hours!" Nick cried in frustration, tangling his fingers in his curly locks. "The sun is setting!"

"Perfect mood for a make out session in the forest I presume?" Kevin chuckled, relaxing on the grass with his arms behind his head.

"Kev it's not funny! I'm serious!" Nick said, genuinely worried. "I don't feel good about this."

Upon hearing that, Kevin suddenly felt a pang in his stomach and sat up abruptly. "Did you feel that?"

Nick nodded, the same twisted feeling ran over his spine. "I'm scared Kev, I haven't been this scared for so long."

"Me neither." Kevin admitted, getting up. "Let's go find them."

Nick nodded but stood his ground.

"What's wrong?" asked the eldest as he wrapped his arms around Nick, who's lips were trembling badly.

"K-Kevin…t-this chill I felt j-just now..." Nick stuttered shakily.

"Come on." Kevin patted his back and grabbed his hand as they took off into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Creak!_

Miley screamed as she felt an inch lower than she was a second ago. The branch was breaking, no doubt about that.

"Mi I love you, but you HAVE TO let go now!" Joe begged once more. "Please baby girl!"

"N-No!" Miley resisted, but her wet hands were slowly slipping, not to mention that her strength was steadily fading. She wasn't clueless, she knew that it was bound to happen soon.

"Mile you need to do this!" Joe pleaded. She was too young to die and he loved her too much to risk her life. "Miley!"

"Shut your trap Joseph!" Miley finally snapped, just like the branch was about to in a few minutes. Joe was taken back. The brunette softened. "I'm sorry, I can't let you go. I just can't. If I do I'll regret it for the rest of my miserable life."

"Dammit Miley! Stop being so stubborn!"

"ME!? What about you!?" Miley shot back, not missing a beat.

"Just spare my feelings before I fall will you?!" Joe screamed at her angrily.

"I won't let you fall!!!" Miley insisted. "I won't let go!"

"MILEY!" Joe hollered as the branch lowered them a few more feet. Miley shook her head furiously. Joe didn't want to have to do this, but she left him no choice. He had to guilt-trip her. "Miley I know you know this as well as I do, we both know that the branch won't hold. If you love me as much as I think you do, you'd let go and let me die happy."

Luckily, Miley was a smart girl. She didn't fall for it.

"What did you think I was?! Stupid?!" She snapped at him as the branch lowered just a little bit more. "Stop trying to guilt-trip me! You know me better than that, when my mind is made up I won't change it. Don't bother."

Joe shook his head, wiping a stray tear with his free hand. She meant too much to him.

"I love you so much Mi…but I'm sorry." Joe said, pulling out a ball point pen from his pocket and bite off its cap. (I think musicians have pen at all times…don't they?) Closing his eyes and letting his tears spill, he let the cap fall down the cliff. "I didn't want to have to do this to you."

Miley's eyes widened, anticipating his next move.

"I'm so sorry." With a serene smile, Joe clutched the pen tightly and stabbed it to the back of Miley's hand.

"**JOE!!!!!!!!!!!**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Kevin and Nick snapped their heads toward the pained cry. Their blood ran cold as their hearts skipped a beat.

"This way!" Nick led, sprinting off, Kevin hot on his trail.

"Dammit." Kevin cursed beneath his breath. They can both feel the tension as Nick let off shaky breaths. The youngest brother could easily see the violent tremble of his oldest brother.

"Kev…" Nick whimpered like a lost puppy.

"It's okay Nicky, they'll be fine." Kevin smiled weakly, struggling to keep from a sob he's been holding in. Nick could tell he was as scared as the next person and grabbed his brother's hand, sprinting towards Miley's scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOD DAMMIT JOE! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!!" Miley screamed, her nails digging deep into Joe's skin as blood trickling down the back of her hand and onto his forearm. Joe stared back at her in shock.

"W-Why?" Joe asked softly, eyes wide as hot tears stung his eyes. Was she really in such desperate need of him? He couldn't- no, he refused to believe it, not even in his wildest dreams. Any sane or even insane person would expect Miley to let go after he stabbed her so harshly—as much as she didn't want to, the shock in her muscle nerve would force her to. Instead, after the wave of pain hit her, her grasp tightened around his wrist as she let out an agonizing cry. "W-Why!?"

Miley chuckled softly, obviously in a great amount of pain. Luckily, this branch had been holding up pretty well, just not for long.

"I love you, that's why." Miley smirked. "Now that we've established that I need you so much, would you please hold on?"

Joe gazed up as her as if she were an angel sent from heaven above. He gave in replied her with a soft nod, smiling weakly. Finally, Joe moved his hand to firmly gripped Miley's wrist. Miley smiled down at him lovingly before glancing up at her other hand—the one holding the breaking branch.

"Come on…" Miley murmured, closing her eyes. _**Creak!**_ This time, the branch was near its breaking point and Miley screamed as it sent them down a lot more than it did before.

"Mi!" Joe cried.

"I-I'm fine…" Miley panted, calming a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea…somehow…Mi?" Joe asked softly.

"Y-Yea Jojo?" Miley whispered, gazing down at him, only to find love in his eyes.

"If-no WHEN we get out of this, I swear, I'm going to do such illegal things to you." He joked as Miley let out a small giggle. Even in a life and death situation, he managed to get a laugh out of her, although it might be her last.

"Like what?"

"I think I'm gonna suffocate you with a hug first. Then tickle you until you faint. A-And…"

"What?" Miley asked, smiling gently.

"Suck all the air from your lungs with a kiss." He said, blushing. Miley broke the eye contact as she turned away, heat rising up to her face.

"Oddly, I'm okay with that." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled lightly before Miley continued. "I love you Joe."

"I love you too Mi." Miley smiled sadly, looking up at the branch as she felt it shake in her grip. It can no longer support them.

"Joe?" Miley said, this time, surprisingly calm.

"Yea?" Joe whispered back quietly. Miley caught his eyes and smiled lovingly, giving his wrist a squeeze.

"I'll see you on the other side." She murmured, a tear dripping down onto Joe. He shot her a small lopsided grin and squeezed back.

"You bet." Joe whispered, both closing their eyes and fell into a comfortable silence. It's time…

---------------------------------------------------

"No no no no no no no no no no no!!!" Nick cried, the chill he felt earlier was getting to him as he bit back a sob.

"Nick they'll be just fine!" Kevin yelled but was not able to push away the sickly twisted feeling in his guts.

'_Please don't let us be late…' _They thought as a bright light came into view, parting the forest and leading them to the cliff.

The question is…

Will they make it in time?

---------------------------------------------------

"I-I guess this is goodbye…" Miley whimpered, Joe gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No it's not, I'll see you on the other side remember?" He murmured. "Now give me that smile of yours that I've come to love so much."

Miley shot him a crooked grin. This is it.

**SNAP!**

…

…

…

**"MILEY!"** Miley's eyes snapped wide open to the source of the voice.

"K-KEVIN! NICK!!!" She cried in happiness as Kevin grabbed her wrist, letting her watch the branch fall ten thousand feet down. "O-Oh my gosh you guys…"

"Hey, how are ya?" Nick asked, popping his head with a lopsided grin hanging on his face as he leaned over the edge of the cliff.

"Guys!" Joe cried, smiling like no tomorrow as Miley let out a muffled sob—out of delight of course.

"Less chit chat more pulling, yes?" Kevin joked, carefully pulling Miley up, who was still attached to Joe.

"Give me your hand Joe!" Nick yelled, reaching over. Joe gladly swung his free hand to Nick, and he grabbed it tightly. "Don't you let go now."

"Don't worry." Joe reassured, grinning. "Kev, I swear if you drop Miley I will-"

"Wouldn't dream of it, bro." Kevin chuckled, successfully pulling Miley to the surface. "Miles, you can let go of Joe now, Nick's got him."

Miley shook her head furiously and Kevin sighed at her stubbornness.

"It's okay Miles." Nick reassured but Miley wouldn't budge and tightened her grip on Joe as if she'd lose him again.

"Thanks buddy." Joe chuckled as fro bro pulled him up, carefully set him a good distance away from the cliff. Since Miley wouldn't let go (still), she was dragged along with him.

Sitting crossed legged across from each other, Miley and Joe panted heavily, resting their forehead against each other's as blood, sweat, and tears rolled down their bodies. Nick and Kevin sat a few feet away, watching their every move. Neither Joe nor Miley bothered to say a word as they listened to the other's breath, knowing everything would be alright. The world around them was quiet, just plain, simple, warm silence, and neither of them wanted to break it. Miley shuffled a bit with her hand still tightly around his wrist, she stared into his eyes. Joe stared back with a mix of emotions that no words can describe.

All of a sudden, Miley saw a flash of something in Joe's eyes as his free hand went up to her cheek and attacked her lips with such intensity. Although immediately forming a bruise, Miley kissed back without any sign of hesitation. Pulling away for only a millisecond for air, Joe attacked her lips once more, sucking on her tongue tenderly. Miley moaned—the sensation was driving her insane. Kissing back, she thought of a way to make him feel the same insanity she was feeling. With her free hand, she pushed his head closer to hers, deepening the kiss as she nibble on his bottom lip. Joe immediately groaned and ran his fingers through her hair, gently pulling on it.

"O-Oh god…Joe…" Miley squirmed. Air as a necessity was killing her right now. She unwillingly pulled away for a gulp of air and smashed her lips against his once more.

"M-Mi…" Joe stammered as her tongue brushed against his. Not able to take it any longer, his free hand went to her back and pushed her body against his.

A few feet away, Nick stared at them in shock. He had never seen two people with such a passion for each other. Kevin rested a hand on his shoulder as Nick's slightly parted mouth transformed into a kind, genuine smile.

"I'm fine, Kev." Nick smiled, resting his head on his brother's chest. Kevin kissed his head in a brotherly way and wrapped his arms around his baby bro.

"Good." Kevin murmured, turning his attention back to Miley and Joe, who were sitting with their foreheads against each other, their lips no longer connected.

Miley let out a soft giggle when she scratched Joe's head and he groaned.

"Harder…" Joe moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. He seemed to have a sensitive spot for that gentle scratch. Miley giggled once more and scratched harder as Joe leaned down to capture her lips in his own.

"Mmmm…" Miley smiled against his lips. When she finally pulled away for air, Joe enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" He murmured, burying his face in her hair.

"Me too…" Miley whispered softly, staring up at him with sparkling but tired eyes. After leaning up to kiss him, Miley's heavy lids suddenly dropped and she collapsed. Joe's eyes widened in worry as he caught her with one arm since she was still tightly gripping onto the other.

"MI-" Joe started but stopped himself once he realized she was just sleeping. Holding on for so long must've been tiring. Smiling slightly, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep tight baby girl."

"Hey you two." Kevin approached, gathering the two in his arms. Joe rested his head on his brother's shoulder while glancing at the sleeping girl on his lap. "She still holding onto your wrist?"

Joe nodded tiredly, looking over at the youngest. With a small jerk in the head, he silently mentioned for Nick to come over. Nick obeyed and hugged all three of them.

"Guys?" Joe asked softly, leaning against Nick a bit. Nick smiled, rubbing Joe's back.

"Yea?" Kevin asked.

"I love you guys." He murmured, causing Kevin and Nick to look at him weirdly. Life is too short to take the time, and appreciate.

"We love you too." Nick said with kind eyes.

"You bet we do." Kevin grinned cheekily. Joe nodded at them appreciatively. He felt his heart at ease while struggling to keep his eyes open. Within seconds, his body fell limp against Nick.

"JO-"

"Shhhh!" Kevin said, placing a hand over Nick's mouth. "He's probably exhausted."

The two brothers sat like that for a while, hugging everyone while smiling gently, glad that no one got hurt. Nick finally chuckled at the fact that Miley still had a death grip on Joe.

"We should probably get them back before Joe rolls off the cliff in his sleep."

* * *

**Hey guys~ What did you think? Oh and I wanna incorporate more of their 'rockstar' life, got any ideas? Reviews please? You know you want to!**


	18. Appreciate

_Recap:_

"_We should probably get them back before Joe rolls off the cliff in his sleep."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-the next morning-

"Ugh…" Joe groaned, the little birdies outside the tent were definitely way too loud for his likings. Upon hearing a soft moan next to him, Joe immediately rolled over, his frown turning into a bright smile. "Hey Mi…" He whispered quietly, wanting to brush the hair out of her face but discovered that he couldn't. Looking down at his wrist, he grinned. Apparently Miley still had a kung-fu grip.

"Hmmm…Mmmm…" Miley mumbled incoherently in her sleep, causing Joe's grin to spread even wider, if that's possible. "Kitties are so cute…"

By then, Joe couldn't hold it anymore as he burst out laughing, waking the sleeping girl in process.

"Ughhh…" Miley groaned, opening her eyes to see her best friend rolling in a laughing fit. "Joe?"

"I'm sorry Mi, you were just so funny!" Joe smiled, settling down and curl up next to her, as close as he can get with her grip on him of course. Miley shot him a confused look. "You said kitties are so cute in your sleep! How can I not laugh at that?"

"You're so mean." Miley puppy-dog pouted, puffing up her cheeks. Joe chuckled once more.

"Aw baby girl, I meant it was really adorable for you to say that." Miley giggled.

"Well you are my little kitty, aren't you?" She smiled, scratching his head.

"O-Oh…" Joe purred (Like a kitty :3) and tilted his head onto her shoulder.

"You like that don't you?" Miley giggled, pulling away as Joe sent her a playful glare. Miley sighed softly. "Can I talk to you? This is kind of serious."

"Sure…but before that, do you mind letting go of my hand?" Miley blushed and freed him as Joe chuckled lightly, sitting up. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, taking her hand. Miley immediately sat up and jerked at his touch.

"J-Joe, my hand…" She whimpered as Joe's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry Mi!" He exclaimed, gently rubbing the back of her hand where he stabbed her yesterday.

"It's fine…" Miley murmured. Sudden, without warning, Joe covered the wound with his hot mouth, causing Miley to hiss at the burning sensation. "Joe!"

"Shhh…" Joe shushed her, his lips still covering the wound, giving it a gentle lick.

"O-Oh..." Miley moaned when the pain went away, numbness taking over. "I can't feel my hand…" She said as Joe gave it a few gentle sucks before pulling away slowly.

"Good, doesn't hurt anymore now, does it?" Miley nodded, flashing him a smile. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I-I um…"

"Go on…" Joe urged with an encouraging smile. Instead of continuing, Miley leaned over and quickly peck him on his lips, her heart beating fast as redness crept up both their cheeks. "Come here…" Joe said, pulling her onto his lap and rubbed her back, his smile never faltering.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Miley finally whispered after holding him for a few minutes. Joe's chocolate orbs went wide for a second before tightening his grip on her.

"Me too." He murmured as they just sat like that, in each other's arms as a warm silence took over. Joe's kind expression turned to worry when he felt her tremble in his embrace. "Hon what's wrong?"

Miley answered him with a quiet sob, burying her head in his chest.

"Mi, talk to me!" Joe said frantically. "Are you hurt? What's going on?"

She shook her head quickly and continued to sob, shaky breaths escaping her lips.

"Mile! Don't cry! Come on Smiley, talk to me!" Joe whispered worriedly, wiping her tears and rubbing her back. "Baby girl-"

"I was scared!" Miley finally confessed, blubbering through tears. "I was really scared!"

"Of what, honey?" Joe asked gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"I really thought that was it." She shook up, yesterday's events washing over her cold body. "I really thought I was gonna lose you…"

"Mi…" Joe trailed off, not knowing what to say as his eyes softened drastically. "Don't be scared…I'm still here aren't I? You won't lose me, ever."

"Really?" Miley asked innocently, her big watery blue orbs staring up at him.

"I promise." He flashed a toothy, lopsided grin, shedding some light on Miley's day. "Now no more crying okay? I know this has been a while, but remember rule number 1?" Miley laughed.

"How could I forget you silly goose." She smiled, staring into his warm eyes. Joe suddenly became self conscious and began to scratch the back of his head—a nervous habit. "What?" She asked, her eyes shining.

He blushed shyly and quickly leaned in to give her a loving kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet, but it was all good.

"I-It's okay if I do that now, right?" He stuttered nervously. Miley spaced out for a second before coming back to reality. She leaned in and kissed him like he did to her—short but blissful.

"D-Did that answer you…sort of?" She stammered as Joe gave her a shy nod. Miley grinned and circled her arms around his upper waist, pressing her cheek to his neck.

"Love you kitty cat." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Love you too, Miss Puppy-Dog Pout." Joe chuckled, running his hand up and down her arm, sending shivers all over.

"Knock knock, coming in!" Nick's voice rang through their tent as he popped his head in. "I see you're both up, that's good. You guys had me worried, passing out just like that yesterday."

"Hey Nick." Joe chuckled, mentioning for him to come in.

"How are you feeling?" asked the younger bro.

"We're fine but I'm in desperate need of something sweet, I'm starved." Miley whined. When Joe was about to reply to her statement, Miley cut him off. "Something sweet that's not you, Joe."

Nick laughed. "She knows you so well."

Joe pouted like a little boy that didn't get his candy.

"Um, Kev and I prepared some Smores and mom made us bring some food." Nick offered and Miley grinned.

"Ok! Just let me change and I'll be right out."

"Me too!" Joe piped in, shooing his brother out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's hurry, my stomach is killing me right now." Miley frowned, a hand over her growling tummy.

"Sure Miles." Joe laughed, taking off his shirt and carelessly tossing it aside, causing Miley to turn away, blushing madly. "Chill, I'm not gonna strip in front of you."

"Joe!" She exclaimed, slapping him.

"Ow! Be gentle!" He whined, laughing when she huffed cutely. "Hurry up and change."

"You're gonna peek."

"You didn't mind."

"I do now."

"I won't look."

"Yes you will."

"Hurry up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Ugh you are impossible."

"Ugh you are impossible." Joe mimicked in a girly voice as Miley shot him a glare. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt when Joe sighed heavily. "I turn around." Shyly, Miley pulled off her top and tossed it aside, glancing at Joe's bare back.

'_He really isn't looking…'_ Miley thought, a bit touched and surprised at the same time. She didn't know why, but she knew guilt was building in her stomach. "You can look Joe," she sighed.

"Are you do-" Joe turned but closed his eyes immediately. "You're not done!"

"No, you're right, I don't mind." She smiled, sliding on a flow-y red top and a clean pair of jeans. Joe blushed slightly before he too, put on a clean shirt and jeans.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just weird, knowing that I can kiss you but still change in front of you." Miley sighed. Joe had a confused look on his face.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked softly. Miley smiled and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Anything you want us to be." She whispered hotly.

"Sweet." He grinned, kissing her cheek before grabbing her hand. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kevin!" Joe exclaimed in delight as he saw his brother roasting marshmallows. He immediately ran over and hopped on his brother's back.

"Joe! What's gotten into you?" Kevin asked, pulling him off.

"I love you!" Joe said like a giddy school girl. Miley simply laughed and shook her head when Kevin shot her a questioning look. "NICK!"

"Wha-WOAH!" Nick yelled as Joe pounced on him, ruffling his hair. "Dude!"

"I love you little bro!" Joe smiled widely, hugging Nick and giving him a wet kiss on the head.

"DUDE! Get off me!!!" Nick screamed, shooting daggers at Miley when she began laughing on the floor. "What the heck is going on!?" He cried, wiping his head.

"Appreciation Nicky, appreciation," was all Miley said before laughing as Joe went up to her and pulled her into the biggest hug in the history of all hugs.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" Joe grinned like an idiot, and giving Miley a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Joey." She giggled. "I'm sure we all love each other but your appreciation thing is going too far."

"No it's not! I almost died and I realized that if I did, I would want the people I love to know that I love them so much." Joe said seriously, receiving an 'aw' from Miley. "I'm not gonna tell them I love them at the last minute like I did with you."

"Joe…"

"No, I really need to thank you for everything. If you hadn't-" Joe was cut off with a pair of soft lips on hers. He quickly responded and both pulled away blushing madly. That effect never wore off.

"Ahem, so are you guys like…you know, boyfriend girlfriend?" Nick asked, Kevin waiting expectantly.

Miley and Joe simply shrugged. "Anything you want us to be." They said simultaneously, earning a groan from both brothers.

After breakfast, Miley decided that it would be a good time to get to know Nick and Kevin a bit more. Truth or dare just seemed like the perfect game.

"So Nicholas, truth or dare?" Joe asked eagerly, very much like his 'girlfriend.'

"Um, truth." Nick said nervously once he saw the 'look' on Miley's face.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked, her eyes gleaming as the others looked at him tentatively.

Nick mumbled something.

"What?" Miley asked, cupping her ear.

"You! You Miley…" The youngest Jonas whispered in embarrassment.

"Woah, are you serious?" Joe asked, leaning a little bit too close for Nick's liking.

"Yes! Now Miley, truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"Dare me baby!" Miley exclaimed as the oldest and youngest Jonas boys sweat dropped. She is too much like their brother.

"Fine. I dare you to…" Nick thought for a moment before smiling evilly. "…scratch Joe's head and see what happens."

"WHAT!? How did you know!?" Joe cried, waving his arms crazily while Kevin shot his brothers a confused look.

"I have ways. Miley, please proceed." Nick grinned. Miley sighed and put her hand on Joe's head, scratching him gently. As expected, he involuntarily closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Kevin laughed, rolling on the floor. "I didn't know you have a weak spot like that!!!"

"I hate you Nick." Joe glared as Miley retrieved her hand, giggling.

"Hey, at least I didn't do it in front of all your friends, 'kitty cat.'" Nick tease as Miley and Joe gasped.

"Eavesdropper." Miley muttered. "Kevin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have Barney underwear?" Miley blurted out of the blue, causing Nick and Joe to crack up. When Kevin answered, it sent all three in tears.

"Hey! Don't laugh, your boyfriend got it for my sweet sixteen." Kevin sneered as Miley simply laugh louder, falling on top of Joe.

"Ok ok, go Kev." Nick chuckled, wiping his tears.

"Fine, Joe, truth or dare?"

"DARE!!!" Joe screamed.

"Big surprise." Nick muttered as Miley giggled. And ya wonder why she loves Joe.

"I dare you to dare Miley to kiss Nick." Kevin said in triumph, causing Miley and Joe's jaws to drop wide open.

"WHAT?!"

"Who's laughing now?" Kevin laughed.

"Fine…" Joe said grudgingly, wrapping his arms around Miley. "But she's still mine…"

"Don't worry about that." Miley giggled, kissing his head. Joe smiled.

"Now go kiss Nick, but nothing too-" Before he can finish, Miley already leaned over and gave young Nicholas a peck on the cheek.

When Nick's turn finally came again…

"Miley, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nick smiled, trying to come up with a good question.

"Hmmm…did he ever make you cry? Or make you sad?" Nick asked, nodding towards Joe. The two involved both bowed their heads.

"N-No…" Miley stuttered, earning a look from Joe.

"Come on Miles, this is truth or dare. Not like we'll tell anyone." Kevin nudged softly.

"I did a couple of times, I'm sorry." Joe admitted guiltily, receiving a surprised look from Miley.

"It was only once! Only when I told you-…when I told you about my secret." Miley defended.

"No, I called Lilly after you took off and she told me you were crying again. And that one time I stepped in when that psycho maniac hit you. And that one time when I took you to my secret place but didn't tell you, and then-"

"Joe, stop. It's okay." Miley smiled at him. "Besides, the times you made me laugh exceed the times you make me cry by like a gazillion percent."

"Thanks bud." Joe grinned. As soon as he said that, Kevin and Nick shot him a look but went by unnoticed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day quickly went by when it came time for Denise to pick them up.

"MOMMY!!!" Joe yelled excitedly, running full speed down the hill and into his mom's waiting arms. "I LOVE YOU!!!"

"I love you too, baby." Denise laughed, eyeing the others for the strange behavior. The other three simply smiled innocently behind Joe.

"Joseph-"

"Daddy! I love you!" Joe grinned, jumping on his father, who patted his back awkwardly.

"I love you too son." Paul said, mouthing 'What's going on?' to his wife, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey guys, hey Miley!" Frankie grinned, jumping out of the car.

"FRANK THE TANK!" Joe screamed, picking up his littlest brother and swung him in the air.

"Woah! Joe! Put me down!!!" Frankie laughed, kicking his legs.

"Sorry little dude, I love you."

"Love you too Joe, can we go home now?" Frankie whined as every piled into the car and headed for the place they called home.

"Who are you calling Joe?" Miley asked, laying her head on the car window and staring at her Jonas boy.

"Lils." Joe said, giving her a crooked smile.

"Hello?" Lilly's voice rang from the other end. She sounded sleepy.

"Hey BFF! What's up!" Joe nearly screamed.

"Ugh Joseph! This better be good if you're disturbing me from my afternoon beauty sleep!"

"It is! Can you come over tonight? I need to show you something." Joe said, his eyes sparkling as he stole a glance at Miley, who blushed seeing him from the corner of her eyes.

"Fine. Can I talk to Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Oh sure, you got a girl bud and you don't wanna talk to me anymore." Joe pouted half heartedly.

"Aw Joey, Lilly got tired of you?" Miley giggled, teasing him.

"Shut up." He said, handing her the phone. Miley put her head on his shoulder and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Lilly! Yea-uh huh-I don't know what he wants to tell you…maybe- I told you I have no idea!…ok…I'll see you later." Miley hung up and blushed.

Joe raised a brow. "What did she say to you?"

"That, my dear, is a between us girls." Miley giggled, looking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LILLY!!!" Miley and Joe cried at the same time as soon as the door bell rang. Both fought their way down the stair and ran for the door.

"Are you guys okay?" Lilly entered the Jonas household, utterly confused.

"Oh my gosh Lil, I have to tell you something!" Miley squealed and Lilly smirked.

"Hey! Me first! Lilly I have to show you something!" Joe said excitedly and Lilly's smirk just keeps getting bigger.

"Go on." Before Lilly can say anything else, Joe cupped Miley's cheek with a hand and gently kissed her, allowing his lips to linger before pulling away. "EEEEEEEP! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!! FINALLY!!!"

"Alright you three, keep it down!" Denise scolded, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Go up stairs and watch a movie!"

"Sorry Mrs. J." Lilly smiled sheepishly as Joe draped his arms around his two best girls.

"We'll be going mom! Lils get the popcorn!" He laughed before grabbing Miley's hand and sprinted upstairs, leaving his BFF to get their snack. Miley giggled and hit his arm but followed him anyways.

"Oh sure! Just leave me with a whole bowl of yummy popcorn. What ever can I do with a big bowl of buttered goodness?" Lilly wondered loudly with a smirk, knowing she had won again when she heard rushed footsteps coming back down.

"I'll take that!" Joe flashed his buddy a toothy smile before running back up.

"JOSEPH!!!" Lilly screamed, hot on his trails. Joe squealed when Lilly caught up to him and ran straight into Miley's open arms.

"Save me Mi!" He laughed, hiding behind her.

"You're such a baby Joe!" Miley giggled. Joe pouted.

"Your baby though, right?" He asked with the cutest innocent face he can muster, earning a gag from Lilly.

"Sorry, salmon coming upstream." The blonde said sarcastically and inserted a movie. Miley laughed at her best and only girl friend.

"Sure Joey, whatever you say." Miley smiled, ruffling his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Joe scoffed, crossing his arms like a little kid as Miley and Lilly settled comfortably on his bed, Miley in her jammies.

"Sit down Joey, you're blocking the view." Lilly said, lying on Miley's shoulder.

"You suck Lil, you stole my BFF and now my shoulder to lean on." Joe pouted, stomping over to them.

"Aren't you guys together?" Lilly asked, confused at the term 'BFF.'

"Doesn't mean she's not my BFF!" Joe retorted, standing by his bed, arms still crossed.

"Okay! We're all BFFs and Joe, I have another shoulder." Miley giggled, opening an arm. Joe grinned and relaxed against her, kissing her head.

"Thanks Mi, you're awesome."

"I know!"

"Shhh! Movie's starting!" Lilly interrupted, shushing the couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-two and a half hours later-

"Kids?" Denise asked at the eerie and unusual quietness from her son's room. "I'm coming in!"

She walked in and a smile instantaneously crept up to her lips at the sight before her. Joe and Lilly had their backs against the head post, facing the TV. Miley was curled up between Joe's open legs and leaning against his stomach, turning towards Lilly, who had her soft golden hair spread out on the crook of Joe's neck. Joe's had both arms secured around Miley's shoulder while she had a hand on Lilly's stomach. Basically, they were one happy family, what makes it cuter? They are all sleeping soundly. Awwww!

"Awww…so cute!" Denise gushed, taking a picture and waving her husband over. "Paul come see this!"

"What honey?" Paul said, dragging himself to his son's room and smiled softly at the adorable picture-perfect sight.

"Aren't they adorable? I feel like our Joseph is still a baby when he looked like this." Mama Jonas squealed lovingly. "Aww our little boy and girls."

"Miley and Lilly aren't technically ours." Paul reminded, chuckling as he watched his wife get carried away.

"Well they might as well be! Especially little Miley, she and Joseph are adorable together!"

"Honey, she isn't 'little' but I do agree we they we need to take Miley in, she needs someone to be the parent figure." Paul said seriously about the last part. "I'm not sure how long she can go on before doing something regrettable."

"We'll be there for her when she needs adult advice." Denise smiled then frowned. "I really don't want to wake Lilly home, her mom just rang."

"Well…"

"I have to don't I?" Paul gave her a sympathetic look before walking away. Denise sighed and went over to her 'babies.'

"Lilly? Honey wake up." Denise whispered, gently shaking the blonde.

"Mmmm…Mrs. J?" She mumbled, lifting her head off Joe's shoulder. As soon as she did, Joe stirred and woke up, causing a chain reaction to Miley as well.

"Your mom phoned, I'll drive you home baby girl." Denise smiled as Joe gave Lilly a hug.

"I love you Lils." He murmured, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Lilly said, looking at him weirdly while glancing at a chuckling Miley. "Bye Shmilers."

"Bye Lilly pad." Miley grinned, hugging Lilly as well.

"Bye Joey!" Lilly smiled, following Denise out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denise got back from Lilly's and went up to Joe's room, where he and Miley were sleeping soundly. Biting her lips, Mrs. Jonas went to her son's side and shook him slightly.

"Momma?" Joe said groggily, digging his fist into his eyes.

"Sweetie we need to talk. This is serious."

* * *

**Hey guys, how's spring break treatin ya? I have an 8 page research paper and an AP book report, sucks...anyway! I was able to write another chap and sorry it may seem boring or like a filler but it's showing how much Joe and Miley appreciates each other and the people they love. I want to give those guys a fluffy break before going into another prob so yea...OH Did ya'll go see the Hannah Movie? I hear it's awesome! I'm going tomorrow!!! X3**

**PS: Reviews are very appreciated and I tried to reply all of them. The reviews I've gotten were all so nice and sweet so far...except that annoying dude that reported everyone...don't you wanna punch him/her in the face? Cuz I do.**

**Special thanks to:**

**xohmanitskatt**

**Team M**

**CaseyBug14**

**minimandyjrox**

**soccergrl722**

**Thank you so much my loyal reviewers!**


	19. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_Denise got back from Lilly's and went up to Joe's room, where he and Miley were sleeping soundly. Biting her lips, Mrs. Jonas went to her son's side and shook him slightly._

"_Momma?" Joe said groggily, digging his fist into his eyes._

"_Sweetie we need to talk. This is serious."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Joe whispered, sitting up. Miley immediately stirred and curl up against him. "Aw look at her…"

"That's what I was gonna talk to you about…" Denise said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Huh?" Joe murmured, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Miley were dating?" She looked at her son, a slight disappointment in her eyes. Joe stared at her, eyes wide.

"W-Who told you?" He asked nervously.

"I saw you kiss her when Lilly came over."

"Y-You don't like Miley? Momma please don't do this-"

"Honey, I like Miley, calm down." Denise chuckled, running her fingers through Joe's hair. "Just a little sad that you didn't tell me…I don't mind you dating her."

Joe sighed a breath of relief. "Sorry mom…Then what's the problem?"

"Look, it's not like I don't trust you, because I do…it's just…" Denise hesitated.

"What? You're scaring me…" Joe said, eyeing his mom nervously. Denise sighed.

"If your dad finds out, I'm sure he wouldn't approve Miley staying in your room anymore, especially after the whole shirt incident. He's a priest, he's seen many kids lose their ways and regret their rash decisions." Denise explained as motherly as possible. "You have to tell him, and your father's bound to find out."

Joe bowed his head. "What are you saying?"

"Miley needs to go." Denise said seriously.

"W-What!? You're kicking her out?" Joe hissed, causing Miley to stir.

"Joey…" She mumbled, moving around to get comfortable. Joe's eyes softened.

"Shhh… go back to sleep Smiley…" He whispered, stroking her cheek sadly.

"No Joe, I'm not kicking her out. I just want her to stay in the guest room." Denise smiled and Joe's eyes lit up.

"But that's still far away…" He whined and his mom shot him a look.

"It's down the hall Joseph." Joe sighed.

"Now?" Denise nodded. "But she's sleeping…"

"Now, Joseph." Mrs. Jonas stated firmly, leaving Joe no room to argue.

"Fine. But I'm not waking her." He said, crossing his arms.

"I will." Denise said and leaned over to Miley. Just as she was about to shake her, Joe grabbed his mom's hand.

"Don't!" He huffed. "I'll carry her over." Denise smiled.

"That's my boy." Joe rolled his eyes and quietly scooped up Miley in his arms. She instantly snuggled against his chest, leaving Denise to 'awww'. Joe shot her a look before kicking open the door and walked down the hall.

"Sleep tight baby girl." He murmured, setting Miley down and pulling the blanket up to her neck. Miley shivered at the loss of warmth as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Joe? Where am I?" She said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Guest room. Apparently my parents didn't want you to stay in my room now that we're…you know." He said softly, sitting on the bed.

"I-I guess…" She said unsurely, not really wanting to be left alone in a dark room.

"I'm right down the hall Mi, just come if you need anything at all." Joe reassured, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning…" Just as he was about to stand up, Miley grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a hug.

"Good night." She said meekly, pulling away.

"Night baby girl, just know I'm right down the hall okay?" He smiled slightly and reluctantly left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-late into the night-

Miley tossed and turned. She can't fall asleep. It's just not physically possible. The room was dark, starless, and practically empty. The duvet was cold and there was not another body next to her to warm it up. Looking out the window, it was a sea of darkness, not a hint of bright city light like in Joe's room. Every second in this lonely place is torture, just like she remembered her own house to be—haunted. Hopping out of bed, Miley shivered as the cold air hit her body. She quickly shook it off and crept out the door. The hall was a complete darkness, she could barely see her own hands. Feeling against the wall, Miley managed to take a step closer towards Joe's room.

Suddenly, she bumped into a figure before her and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"MMMM!!!!" She squirmed violently.

"Shhh Mi it's me!" said the mysterious figure. Miley immediately calmed at the sound of his voice.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she pried his hand off.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She muttered as Joe pulled her in his arms. "I hate that room, no offense."

"None taken, it's pretty empty." Joe chuckled, "No one stays there."

"I don't want to be alone." She finally mustered the courage to say.

"That's why I was creeping in the hallway." Joe smiled, taking her hand. "Come on, my room."

"But your parents-"

"It's okay, as long as you're back in the guestroom by 5 tomorrow we'll be fine." Joe reassured, leading the way.

"Thanks Joe." Miley murmured, walking back into the warm, loving room she knew so well. "You really don't have to do this."

"I know, I want to." He grinned, pushing her on the bed. Miley giggled and relaxed beneath the warm cover, Joe sliding it right after.

"G'night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOSEPH!!!" Denise's voice echoed through the house as she banged of Joe's door. Joe and Miley shot out of bed, snapping their heads toward the clock. 6:00am.

"Crap." Joe cursed, "We overslept."

"Joe I'm so sorry!" Miley cried, holding onto his arm.

"Shh hon, it's okay. Umm…" He looked around frantically. "The closet! Go!" He shouted in hushed tones and grabbed a pen to scribble down something on a paper.

"Coming mom!" Joe said, wobbling over to open the door as Miley hid into the closet. "Morning!"

"Where's Miley?" Denise said, arms crossed.

"She not in here if that's what you're implying." Joe grinned as his mom shot him a skeptical look. "She went on a morning run."

"Huh?" Joe handed her the paper he just wrote on.

"Here, she left this under my door when she left." He smiled innocently.

"Oh." Denise chuckled. "Sorry honey, I thought you-"

"It's okay mom." Joe flashed another smile before pushing her out the door. "Miley should be back soon so why don't you get started on breakfast?"

"Okay hon, I'm sure she'll be hungry when she gets back." Denise laughed and Joe immediately shut the door after her.

"Mi!" He whispered as Miley stepped out of the closet. Joe grinned and pulled her in for an embrace. "That was close."

"I can't believe you came up with something that fast." Miley giggled, pulling away. "I guess I'll have to look like I came back from jogging."

"I got you covered." He said, throwing Miley some of her sweats as he let down the rope ladder.

"You, my dear, are a genius and no one knows it." Miley chuckled, changing quickly and climbed down the ladder.

"I know, be careful." Joe laughed as he watched her ran over to their front door.

"I'm back!" Joe smirked when he heard Miley's voice echoed through the house and his mom exchanged words with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A few days later-

"Joe, should I tell them?" Miley asked, sitting on Joe's bed and fiddling with her shirt.

"What!? Are you insane?" Joe yelled back, walking back and forth with his hands tangled in his hair. "They'd freak out!"

"Yes I am insane and I'm also sick of lying to them everyday! Especially your mom! I love them Joe…just like you do…I've never had a family like this for so long…" Miley said softly, her eyes welling up.

"No! Miles don't cry…baby please…I'm sorry I yelled…" Joe murmured, hugging her. "I just don't want you to regret your decision later."

"I won't, I've thought about it hundreds of times." She said, leaning against him. Joe kissed her head lovingly.

"Okay baby girl, if you're really sure." He whispered as Miley nodded silently.

"I just hope they love me though…" She murmured. Joe looked at her, shocked.

"Of course they love you! I'm just afraid that they'll blow up like I did, I don't want you to get hurt." Joe explained.

"Can you be there with me when I tell them tonight?" Miley asked timidly and Joe grinned.

"Of course I will, every step of the way Mi Mi." Miley giggled.

"Thanks JoJo." She teased, scratching his head. Joe threw his head back and moaned.

"I-love it-when you-do t-that…" He said between breaths.

"And I love your reaction when I do that." Miley laughed, going a bit harder. Joe bit his lips to keep quiet, but it ain't working. He finally moaned out loud as his father walked into the room with a stern look. (A/N: Haha I have a kitty and he loves it when I do that :3 he starts purring and it's so cute!)

"What's going on in here?" Paul glared.

"Nothing sir!" Miley said nervously, pulling her hand out of his son's hair.

"We were just playing around, dad." Joe said, laughing it off.

"Joseph, just please don't do anything you'll regret." Paul sighed softly before walking away.

"What is he talking about? And why do they keep saying that?" Joe muttered and Miley shrugged. "We didn't even do anything."

"Well…I've gotta get ready, Lilly is coming over tonight right?" Miley asked, walking over to the Hannah closet.

"Yup, you're gonna tell her as well?" Joe asked, playing with the Hannah phone which seemed to be always turned off.

"I guess so. I can trust her right?"

"Sure, she's the best. She won't tell a soul even if you beat the crap outta her." Joe grinned at the thought of his strong-willed best friend.

"Good." Miley grinned, brushing the blonde wig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So uh…" Miley began, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Breathe Mi." Joe said soothingly, rubbing her back. "It's okay." Miley flashed him a weak smile before turning her attention back to the Jonas family and Lilly.

"I know you guys are gonna freak after I told you this but I just wanna say I love you all so much and I hope this won't make you love me any less…" She said, taking a deep breath.

"What is it sweetheart?" Denise asked kindly while Lilly raised a brow. The rest of the Jonas boys looked at her expectantly, staring her down.

"I-I'm…" Miley stuttered. "I'm Hannah Montana."

A beat of silence.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Nick laughed. "Good one Miley!"

"Shut up Nick!" Joe sneered, handing Miley her wig. Miley sighed and put it on, revealing the pop star within.

"This is the other side of me." Hannah said, looking anxiously for a response. A scream, a laugh, a song, a squeal, something!

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Paul shouted as soon as the information process through his brain. "THAT'S ILLOGICAL! I WON'T HAVE IT!" (xP haha)

"Dad!" Joe defended protectively. Miley was taken back by the sudden outburst as tears brimmed her blue orbs.

"BE QUIET JOSEPH! How can this girl be Hannah Montana!? She can't have two identities and I'm pretty sure it's against the law! I'm calling the police!" Paul yelled, getting up.

"NO YOU CAN'T! PLEASE!" Miley cried, pulling him back. "Please Mr. Jonas don't!"

"How can I trust you!? How can WE trust you?! How do I know if everything you've told us is the truth?" Paul reasoned, shaking off the crying girl, sending her into Joe's arms. "She could be Britney Spears for all I know!!!"

"Dad! Stop it!" Joe said, grabbing the phone before his dad can.

"GIVE ME THAT THIS INSTANT JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!" He yelled, advancing on Joe. Joe immediately pushed Miley aside.

"Paul!" Denise cried, holding him back. "Let's be reasonable about this!"

"Please?" Miley sobbed as Lilly rushed over, pulling her in her arms.

"Mr. J, just listen to her!" The blonde said, holding tight to her best friend. Joe gave her an appreciative look.

"Dad come on." Nick stepped in.

"You come on Nick!" Kevin said. "This is serious!"

"So Miwey is Hannah Montana?" Frankie added.

"Joseph, the phone." Mr. Jonas said, trying to keep calm.

"No!" Joe said stubbornly. "You can't do this to Miley!"

"I can and I am!" Paul shouted back. "You're my son, why are you defending her?!"

"Because I love her!" Joe shot back, pulling his girls in his arms. Paul's eyes widened.

"You what?!"

"You heard me."

"I wanna go home Joey!" Miley blubbered through tears as Joe's eyes softened.

"We can go to my room." Joe offered kindly but Miley shook her head.

"I wanna go home!" She cried.

"Good! I don't want a lying pop star in my house!" Paul retorted as Lilly shot him an icy glare. Joe simply shook his head at his father.

"Come on babe, I'll take you home." Joe whispered softly, pulling Miley towards the door.

"JOSEPH YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, MY RULES! IF YOU LEAVE THE DOOR YOU WON'T COME IN EVER AGAIN!" Paul yelled angrily.

"Paul!" Denise screamed. "He's our son!"

Mr. Jonas ignored her.

"Joe! You can't do this, I won't let you!" Miley sobbed in his shirt.

"Yea, like I am just gonna let you run out there alone in the dark." Joe retorted sarcastically. "I can't lose you again."

"Joe! Blood's thicker than water, they're family!" Miley shot back.

"So are you!" Joe said stubbornly. "I love you Mi."

Miley squirmed, she really didn't want to have to say this.

"If you leave this door then I won't love you anymore. I'll hate you forever you hear me!?" She screamed, tears escaping her eyes as she fled the Jonas household.

"MILEY!" Joe called after her but she already bolted out the door. Turning around sharply, Joe glared at the man he called his father. "How could you!?"

"I had to Joseph! You don't know what you're getting yourself-"

"NO! You don't know! You don't know anything!" The younger Jonas shouted as he shook violently.

"Joe calm down!" Lilly comforted, pulling her best friend into her arms.

"Lils…" Joe whispered before looking back up. "I'm sorry Dad. I need her and she needs me. I can't leave her alone. I love you but I love her too, so if you're banning me from this house, then so be it." He finished sadly.

"Honey-" Denise began.

"I'll see you around momma. You too Kev, Nick, Frank." Joe murmured, smiling weakly before marching right out the door, shutting it behind him and knowing he is no longer welcomed.

"You just kicked your son out. What kind of a father are you?" Lilly spat as Paul looked down at the ground, his fist clenched and anger still evident in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sobbed, roughly opening the door to the dark and lonely place she called home. Pushing her way past doors and furniture, she finally made it to her balcony and looked up at the stars.

"God where are you when I need you?" She cried silently, allowing tears to stream down her face. After all she had been through, all the ups and downs, she was alone again—she was back to square one. "Why did you make me lose all the people I love?!" She screamed to the heavens. "You made me lose my family, now Joe too!? Why do I have to lose Joe!?"

"You don't." A voice said, hugging her from behind. Miley head instantly snapped towards the mysterious person.

"Joe!" Miley cried, turning around into his loving arms.

"Hey baby girl, do you still hate me?" He asked softly. Miley shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

"Why are you here...?" She sobbed.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Miley looked up, teary eyed and confused. Joe chuckled lightly, brushing a strand of brown locks from her face. "I promised you I'll be there every step of the way, remember?"

"Joe…" Miley sobbed, trembling in his embrace while Joe dug his face in her hair, holding and shielding her protectively.

-5 minutes later-

"Joe?" Miley lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Yea Mi?" He asked, smiling gently.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be baby doll. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"How can you say that?!" Miley exploded. "I just made you lose your whole family! How can you still smile at me!? I want you to scream, saying it's all my fault!"

"Miley! Mi calm down." Joe said, gently rubbing her back. "I'm not gonna scream at you because it's not your fault. It's not anyone's. Things just… don't always turn out the way we want."

"But-" Before she can say another word, Joe's phone vibrated. It was from home. Joe shook his head and pressed 'end.' "Joe that's your family…"

"I know. I just don't want to talk to them. Not now anyways." He murmured before his phone rang again. This time, it's from a number that brought a smile to his face.

"Lils!" He grinned.

"Joe! Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" Lilly's panicking voice echoed through the phone. "Is Miley with you? Is she okay!?"

"She's fine buddy." Joe chuckled, rubbing Miley's arm.

"Oh good." Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. "Your mom wants to talk to you. She's really worried, and you better not hang up or I'll personally break every bone in your body, got it?"

"Fine…" Joe said grudgingly. When Lilly threatens you, you follow what she says or she'll hunt you like a weak, spineless pray.

"Joseph?" Denise's worried voice rang through the phone.

"Hey mom." Joe said weakly, occasionally rubbing Miley's back when her breathing became uneven.

"Sweetie, please come back." Denise begged.

"See if he dare!" Paul's voice could be heard in the background.

"Dad!" The boys yelled and all the background noises stopped. Denise must've gone into another room. "Sorry baby. Please come back."

"I'd love to mom but I can't." Joe sighed. "Miley…"

"Joe…" Denise said softly. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Hold on." Joe said, covering the phone with a hand and turned to Miley. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"No! Of course not." She said quickly and Joe smiled, pressing the Chocolate against his ear once more.

"I'm staying at Miley's tonight—no—I'm not gonna do anything!—mom I'll be just fine…ok…alright—G'night…love you too." Joe said as his mom put Lilly back on. "Hey Lilly…"

"Listen carefully mister." Lilly began, chuckling lightly. "I'll take care of things on this end but you better take care of your girlfriend or I'll bite your head off okay?"

"Sure sure, whatever." Joe smiled. Lilly was always protective like that, very much like himself. "When don't I take care of her anyways?"

"That is very true." Lilly laughed, hanging up.

Miley looked up at him only to see him staring down at her with kind eyes. She looked away, not wanting to face him anymore. Miley walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. Quickly, she pulled the duvet over her head and sobbed quietly.

"Mi…" Joe whispered, climbing on the bed. "Mi?"

Miley didn't answer.

"Mi…are you mad at me?" He asked meekly, hugging her from behind. Miley rolled over to face him.

"I don't deserve someone like you…" She murmured, looking away.

"Mile don't say that. You just need someone to care, to be there, anyone can see that in your eyes." Joe replied with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Joe, how can you be so good to me?" She said in disbelief. Joe chuckled.

"Cuz I love you." He said gently, leaning in to capture her lips.

"Mmm…Joe…" She murmured against his mouth as the ecstatic feeling sent shivers up and down her spine. "I love you too…"

"I know." Joe grinned pulling away. "As much as you don't believe it, I need you more than you know."

"Why? I'm just like any other girl, except that I have a messed up life." Miley mumbled as Joe tilted her head to look at him.

"You're not like any other girl. You're my girl and you care more about me than my own parents sometimes." He said, smiling brightly. Miley blushed and kissed him hesitantly. Joe immediately pushed his lips against hers, pushing away all the doubts in her head.

"Thank you." After a few seconds, Miley finally pulled away, biting her bottom lip.

"You're welcome." Joe smiled, blushing as well.

Miley smiled a genuine smile for the first time in her own house. With Joe there, it was no longer just a cold, empty house. It was a home. A place where someone thinks about you and loves you. A warm place to return to when the spotlight is gone. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams, you can laugh and cry but everybody knows...you'll always find your way back home.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST SAW HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE AND IT WAS AWESOME!!! I CRIED DURING THE CLIMB AND AWWW!!! MILEY'S ACTING IS SERIOUSLY SO GOOD SHE ALMOST MADE ME CRY WHEN LUCAS BROKE IT OFF!!! Sorry for those who hasn't seen the movie I won't spoil it but serious guys, go see it.**

**Another chap b4 school starts! Whoo!**


	20. The Climb

_Recap:_

_Miley smiled a genuine smile for the first time in her own house. With Joe there, it was no longer just a cold, empty house. It was a home. A place where someone thinks about you and loves you. A warm place to return to when the spotlight is gone. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams, you can laugh and cry but everybody knows...you'll always find your way back home._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…" Miley dug her fist into her eyes but refused to open them as she pulled her cover over her head—the warmth beside her was no longer there. She shut her eyes tighter, hoping to fall back asleep. The cold wind send chills up and down her spine when Miley groaned, sitting up to find an open balcony window. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the dark, Miley can barely make out a dark and tall figure below the dim moonlight. "J-Joe…?" She whispered hoarsely.

The figure, or Joe, didn't seem to hear her as he clenched something in his hand tightly, trembling due to his heavy grasp. The cloud shifted with the wind as the starlit sky began to shine on him, allowing Miley to see the cell phone in his hand. He was staring at the moon intently with bloodshot eyes, as if he had been crying. Although Miley couldn't see his face, her heart sank as soon as she heard his pained whimper. For a second, leaving him alone was an option, but the thought came and went as fast as a California Screaming (A super fast roller coaster in Disneyland for those of you not in US). Quietly getting out of bed, Miley soundlessly glide towards him.

**Joe's POV**

I was staring at the sea of black, just thinking how everything turned out. After calling my parents, mostly my dad, and explained the situation Miley was in, he refused to reason with me. Sure, I may be a huge jerk for picking a girl over family, but Miley was different, I just know. Her simple smile shed light on my day, her touch made me warm and safe, her kiss was out of this world, and her eyes, her sparkling blue eyes…they always tell me everything's gonna be okay. She always laughed when I act stupid, and with her it's never wasted time. She understands, she always does, even if it made no sense to anyone else. Whenever I have a problem, whenever I feel lonely, whenever everything's crazy, she knows and she's there for me.

I couldn't possibly blame her for the way my father acted. She trusted them and he blew up in her face…like I did… But it wasn't her fault, no matter what she says. With a tendency to blame herself for everything, how can I possibly tell her that I missed my family? It would just make her sad, and when she's sad, I'm sad.

I was about to let out a quiet sob when a pair of gentle arms made their way around my torso. I gasped.

**Normal POV**

"M-Miley." Joe stuttered, shivering in her touch.

"I'm so sorry…" Miley cried, pressing her cheek to his back. Joe looked down sadly.

"It's not-"

"Yes it is! It's all my fault and we both know it's true!" She sobbed, hot tears wetting the back of his shirt. "It's all my fault…It's all my fault…" she said over and over again.

"**STOP IT!**" Joe yelled, turning to her, knocking her off balance and fall to the ground. She immediately covered her ears by the loudness of his voice as tears brimmed around her eyes. No more shouting—she had heard it all before from her parents. Joe inhaled shakily. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely, extending a hand. Miley just looked at it, almost afraid to take it. Hurt flashed across Joe's eyes—she was afraid of _him_. "Oh god w-what have I done?" He whispered to himself.

"J-Joe…" Miley cried, tears free-falling now.

"Miley…" Joe murmured gently, kneeling beside her and pulled her in his arms. Miley's head instantaneously found its way to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to yell…"

"I-It's okay…" Joe smiled sadly at her, wiping a stray tear away then kissed her gently. Miley gave in to him a little, moving her lips on his but refused to go further. When Joe pulled away with sorrowful eyes, the guilt came back to her. "I love you Joe…"

"I know…I love you too Mi…" Joe murmured, smiling a bit. "I'm really sorry…"

Miley gave him a weak smile as Joe picked her up and sat her on the bed. As he was about to stand up, Miley grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously.

"I-I just need sometime to think…please…I need to be alone right now…" Joe begged as Miley nodded, freeing his head unwillingly. Joe placed a hand on her arm and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Get some rest…"

"Okay…" Miley whispered, knowing she was lying through her teeth. She knew Joe knows as well. He got up and quickly disappeared.

Miley stayed up through the night, her eyes boring into the clock on the wall. Tick tock! The hands kept moving, spinning around and around—yet still no sign of Joe. Thinking he would be downstairs, Miley made her way there…no Joe. She was starting to panic now, not only for herself, but for the love of her life as well. Quickly picking up her phone, she dialed the number she memorized by heart since the first day.

Ring

Ring

Ring

'Hi! This is DJ Danger-'

"JOE!" Miley screamed into the phone as soon as she heard his voice.

'-I'm either saving the world or climbing up buildings, anyways, I can't answer your call, so leave a message and this superhero will-'

Miley slammed the phone down in frustration. Why wasn't he picking up? Grabbing her jacket, Miley was out the door before she can put it on. Where was she going at 3 o' clock at night? The Jonas house.

"DENIISE? LILLY? NICK? KEV-" Miley knocked violently until a sleepy looking Nick poked his head out the door.

"Miley?!" He asked, wide awake now. "What are you doing here?! If my dad finds out-"

"Is Joe here?" Miley asked frantically, ignoring his question.

"Wait, I thought he was with you!" Nick yelled.

"Well he's not! Does anyone know-" Miley was cut off by a loud slam, opening the door fully, revealing the whole Jonas family minus Frankie and Joe plus Lilly.

"Miley!" Lilly cried, hugging her.

"Where is Joseph?" Paul snarled. Miley's head dropped in shame.

"He's gone, I couldn't find him…" She murmured. One second, her feet were planted on the ground, the next, she was pushed against the wall.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?" Paul screamed as tears oozed out of Miley eyes.

"Mr. Jonas!" Lilly yelled, trying to pry him off her best friend.

"I don't know! I don't know! Joe said he wanted to think alone and he was gone! I don't know where he is!" Miley sobbed, her vision quickly blurred.

"Dad put her down!" Kevin defended, helping Lilly get his father off while Nick caught Miley. Miley stumbled and blubbered into Nick's chest.

"Call him!" Lilly said, pulling out her phone. After a few minutes, she gave up. Joe wasn't picking up. Kevin tried, Nick tried, Denise tried, Paul tried, using the house phone they tried…still no answer.

"Baby girl, Joseph will be just fine, he's not a little boy anymore." Denise comforted softly. "Still, we have to find him…do you know where he likes to go to be alone?"

"The tree house," was the first thing the came to Miley's mind. Nick and Kevin took off before anyone can say another word.

"Good, where else baby doll?" Denise asked as soothingly as possible, gazing sadly at the frightened brunette.

"Um, maybe the beach! We have a secret hideout there." Lilly suggest. Miley shot her a look but knew it wasn't time to be jealous.

"Can you go look for him there Lilly?" Denise asked, and Lilly was gone, leaving herself, Paul, and Miley Ray.

"If this is what comes down to when you spend time with my son then I don't even want you within 10 miles of him!" Paul sneered, the hint of worry still audible in his voice. "I don't care if you're a pop star! Joseph called us earlier, saying nothing but good things about you, what did you do to him!?"

"Paul stop it! She's already scared enough." Denise scolded, turning back to Miley. "Anywhere else hon?"

Miley bit her lips…nothing else came to mind. Suddenly, her eyes caught something.

"Joe was here…" She whispered.

"What?!" Paul asked.

"Joe was here a while ago. His car is gone!" Miley pointed at the empty garage space, earning a gasp from the Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

"A car? What can he do with a car?" Miley muttered. "Unless he wanted to run away…"

Unfortunately, Paul heard her and took it the wrong way.

"What did you just say?! Are you saying that my boy ran away from us?!" He screamed, raising a hand. Miley bit her lip and shut her eyes, waiting for a pain to come. However, it never did.

"**STOP IT!**" Denise shouted, oh how much it sounded just like Joe. "Don't lay a finger on this girl." She demanded, her arms protectively wrapped around Miley.

Miley snapped her eyes open, the first word to roll off her tongue shocked the older woman. "M-Momma?"

"What?" Denise whispered, looking down at her.

"M-Momma…" Miley repeated, this time slightly stronger.

"Honey what really happened to your mommy?" Denise asked gently, running her fingers through her hair like Joe would when he wanted to comfort her.

"S-She died…Daddy got married to a witch…they fight over money…that's why…" Miley gasped, taking in a gulp of air as tears came pouring down. Thunders flashed, showing that the sky will soon follow the example of Miley's tears. "That's why they constantly fight…and finally stopped coming home…" She finally confessed.

"Oh baby…" Denise soothed, holding her tight—the way Joe would. Even Paul's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Miley…" Paul finally said gently. "Joseph seemed to really like you…do you think you can help us find him?"

"I'll try." Miley said, wiping her tears with the back of her arm. She closed her eyes as if concentrating hard, until a lighting hit, both in her head and in reality. She jumped and took off without another word.

"MILEY!" Denise called, but it was too late…she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley panted and gasped, she had no idea how to get to that place, that place far away from the city lights. However, her legs won't slow down, they simply won't. She sprinted past cars and street lights, buildings and shops passed her in a blur. She had one destination, but she didn't know how to get there. A tear made its way down her cheek as the thunder roared above her. The sky was now darker than ever and Miley was running farther and farther away from the city lights.

"Little lady, are you alright?" A police man pulled over. Miley stopped just enough time to give him a weak nod before taking off blindly. Not noticing a bump in the road, she tripped and fell face first into the hard concrete, bruising her cheek. With sore legs and stinging bruises, Miley picked herself up and kept running—she could feel the rain hitting her head.

A right, a left, straight, into the darkness. Finally, she was able to find the dark road she was looking for, far away from the city. She didn't know how long she had been running, or which way she came from, all that matter now was that small red convertible, parked below a small mountain, just 500 yd away. Miley sped towards it, making sure it was his, and began climbing.

Hey, life's a climb, but the view's great. Miley knew exactly that as she pushed her way passed trees and bushes, squirrels and bugs. It was a lot darker than she remembered it, but she knew it was the place. By then, the rain was pouring down, drenching the tired girl. The slippery mud added to it as Miley slipped onto the dirt, branches making new bruises as rock drew blood. Cursing quietly, Miley stood up, letting the rain wash her off as she continued her way up. The city light glowed at the top of the hill, letting her know she was almost there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sat on his rock, completely drenched as he overlooked the city. The lights were as bright as ever but his chocolate orbs were dull. His dad was making his choose between family and the girl of his dreams? The thunder growled once more as Joe sat there, motionless. The rainwater pounded on his body, but he didn't care.

Sudden, he heard someone called his name, followed by heavy footsteps. Turning around, he could see nothing, so he shrugged it off as his imagination.

"JOE!" There it is again. The voice was washed away by the roaring sky and the howling wind. "JOE!!!"

No doubt, the voice was getting closer. Joe shook his head, thinking he was just hearing things, as he looked over the city once more. All of a sudden, a voice, loud and clear, called out his name.

"JOE!" Miley yelled, running towards him.

"MI!" Joe exclaimed in surprise. Miley literally jumped on him and into his open arms. "MILEY!"

Miley groaned as she tackled Joe to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and let himself fall beneath her.

"God where in the world were you!?" Miley cried, tears mixed with rain. Joe chuckled at her and gently set her down on the grass. Miley's chest heaved up and down, panting heavily.

"How did you get here?" He asked, his worries suddenly gone as he leaned over her, supporting himself with his arms on either side of her head so she won't feel his weight and at the same time, shield her from the rain.

"I ran!" She choked, looking up at him. "I was so worried you jerk!"

"Wait, you ran!? It's like 10 miles! Why did you think I took the car?!" Joe exclaimed. Miley glared at him lightly as if saying 'ya think?!' Joe softened, gently stroking her cheek. "Poor girl you…"

Miley just smiled, immediately lighting up Joe's face.

"What happened to you?" Joe asked softly, brushing her bruised body. Miley shivered at his touch but said nothing. "Are you okay?"

Miley nodded, leaning against his warm hand now resting on her cheek.

"Why didn't you call? I would've answered." Joe asked quietly.

"I did." Miley whispered. "Everyone did."

"Well I didn't want to hear the crap from them. Wait, you called? I didn't get your caller ID."

"Y-Yea…from my house." She murmured.

"No wonder." Joe muttered, smiling down at her when the rain lightened, the sun's ray showing from behind the mountains. His smile was soon wiped off his face when Miley began coughing violently, jerking her body up. "Miley! What's wrong?"

Miley shook her head and continued coughing. Joe immediately took off his jacket and covered her cold body with it. He put a hand under her head, lifting it up slightly and rested his other one on her chest. Miley gasped for air a few times before she started coughing blood.

Joe's eyes widened and pulled her head in his chest. "MILEY!"

"I-cough cough-I'm f-fine –cough- r-running-" Miley barely made words as her coughing started again. Joe patted her back soothingly until it subsided. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Maybe running wasn't such a good idea…" Miley said barely above a whisper. Joe chuckled lightly before picking her up.

"I don't think it was." He laughed, carrying her down the hill. "Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was daybreak when the couple finally made it to Miley's house. They took a quick bath (separately you sick people) and climbed onto bed.

"Mi?" Joe whispered, his forehead against hers.

"Hmm?" Miley asked softly, staring into his loving brown eyes while wrapping her arms around his upper waist.

"I'm really sorry, I should've told you where I was going." Joe said guiltily.

"It's alright...you just needed a little space." Miley smiled gently as his hand went up to stroke her cheek affectionately.

"No, I don't need space, I need you." He cracked a small smile. "Thanks for finding me. You just made my day a whole lot better."

"Anytime." Miley giggled when he leaned in to capture her lips softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He murmured against her warm lips. At last, Miley's body knew she was exhausted for she was out like a light the second her head found its spot on the crook of Joe's neck. Joe, on the other hand, rang his BFF and explained the situation before finally feeling at ease as he pulled Miley into the safety of his arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just a quick chap on a school day! Late start tomorrow wooohooo!!! Here's my fav quote from HM the movie-- it's from Lucas saying..."Life is a climb, but the view's great." which totally inspired Miley to write the Climb and she repeated his words at the end!!! I love that movie!!! This chap is sorta based off the climb but not really XD Sorry for making Mr. Jonas a badish guy cuz I know he's really not. I just needed someone to fill the parental role and in the next chap, you'll see more of that and even some Hannah if I get to it. See ya!**


	21. Miley

"Hey Sunshine, you alright?" Joe murmured softly, brushing the bangs from her face.

"My legs are a little sore…" Miley yawned, snuggling against the blanket.

"I'm sorry…" Joe said, his eyes gentle, as his hand made its way to her cheek and caress it soothingly.

"Don't be, I'm fine." Miley smiled, closing her eyes and leaning to his hand. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon, you wanna grab some lunch?" Joe grinned, sitting up to stretch.

"Sure, I'm starved." Miley grinned sheepishly as her stomach growled. Joe chuckled. "Can we go to Rico's?"

"Whatever floats your pretty little boat, my dear." Miley laughed as she sat up, being pulled onto Joe's lap. She closed her eyes, smiling as she purred contently at the warmth and protection given. A few more minutes of snuggling couldn't hurt, right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you wanna do today Monsieur Jonas?" Miley giggled as Joe tried to feed her an 'empaNAda~!' Joe shrugged slightly.

"We can do whatever you want, I owe you that much." Joe smiled as he put the spicy pastry in Miley's mouth. Miley swallowed before speaking.

"You don't owe me anything Joe. Come on…let's go do something fun!" She whined as Joe fed her another bite.

"Hi ya toots, how 'bout going on a date with Rrrrrrrrrico?" Rico butted in with a trying Latino accent. Miley groaned, here we go again.

"Listen Rico-"

"Sorry midget, this lovely lady is taken." Joe smirked in triumph as he messed with Rico's hair. Rico shook him off and glared.

"Fine, but one day you will regret it and come crawling back to ME! Muahahahahaha!!!" Rick laughed evilly. "By the way, the empaNAdas will be three dollars."

Miley was about to reach into her pocket but Joe beat her to it. He stuffed the cash in Rico's hand before the midget skipped away, leaving Joe somewhat amused.

"Thanks Joe."

"It's no prob." Joe smiled, still staring at the direction where Rico took off. "Is he always-"

"Unfortunately, sadly, yes." Miley sighed but giggled when Joe started playing with her fingers. "Hey Joe-"

Miley was interrupted when Joe's phone rang a little too loudly, playing 'True Friend.'

"Sorry." Joe said, giving her an apologetic look as he flipped open the phone professionally. "What Lils?"

"Hey Joseph, it's mom." Denise said on the other end.

"Ummm…what happened to Lilly?" Joe asked uncomfortably as he shifted in his stool with Miley looking at him curiously.

"Lilly lend me her phone so you'd pick up honey." Joe nodded, feeling a bit guilty hearing the slight disappointment in his mother's voice.

"So uh…what do you need, mommy?" He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Where are you right now?" Denise asked with a slight panicky tone.

"Rico's just down by the beach." Joe said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Don't leave, we'll be over in 10 and-"

"Wait, WE?" Joe said loudly, causing Miley to stare, mouthing 'What's wrong?'

"Just wait there honey, we need to sort this out, I can't leave you and Miley alone in an empty house." Denise sighed.

"Sure you can, we're doing just fine, thank you." Joe retorted with an attitude. "Dad had no problem with it when he kicked us out."

"Joe…" Miley murmured, catching on as she rested a hand on Joe's hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"No Mi, don't." Joe said, pulling his hand away. A flash of hurt came across Miley's eyes, making Joe soften as he took her hand in his and brushed the back of it with his thumb. "Sorry…"

Miley nodded understandingly.

"Joseph, sweetie, just don't leave, I promise it'll be alright." Denise begged. "Please?"

Joe sighed heavily.

"Fine. But if anyone does anything to Miley we're leaving." He said with a tone that tells you he meant it.

"Fair enough," said Denise. "See you in a few, honey."

"Bye mom."

"Bye." Denise whispered softly before both lines went dead. Joe breathed deeply.

"It'll be fine." Miley soothed, squeezing his hand as Joe send her a weak smile.

"So you were saying?" Joe asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, I forgot." Miley grinned sheepishly. Joe chuckled, shaking his head as he slurped on his drink. "Oh! I remember now, I was wondering if you wanna go to a movie premiere tomorrow! Zac Bolton's 17 Again!"

"Mi that sounds awesome but I don't think we can get in." Joe laughed as Miley raised a brow, waiting for him to come to his senses. "OH! Right! Anna-Hey Ontana-May!"

"You are such a dork!" Miley laughed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Joe laughed with her. "Just you and me? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Why? You're Hannah's Bestie!" Miley giggled.

"No offense Smiley Miley but us guys don't do 'besties.'" Joe pointed out. Miley faked a girlish gasp. Joe shot her a look as Miley coughed, changing her voice into a deep one.

"It's cool, we can just** hang**, cause you know, we're **dudes**, and like **FOOTBALL! MONSTER TRUCK!!!**" She laughed while Joe gave her a playful glare. "**GIRLS! CARS! NOSE HAIR!"**

"Oh you wanna play that way?" He retorted cockily, going high pitch. "Ohhhh look! I'm a girl, I like malls! And like my nails are so like, pretty, and my hair is like, shiny, and ohhh look! Maaaaani-Pedi!!!! Shoes!!! I have to have that!!! Eeeeeep! HOT GUYS!!! I just wanna bake cookies on him!!!"

Miley looked at him with her mouth hanging wide open. "We do not talk like that!!!"

"Yes you do!" Joe laughed, still in girly voice. "Hey gurl! OMG is my hair okay?"

"Oh Jonas, you are so in for it." Miley threatened playfully.

"Yea? Bring it Stewart, show me what you got!" Joe challenged with a grin on his face. Miley smirked and jumped on him, swiftly knocking him off his stool and onto the sand.

She shrieked loudly when Joe grabbed onto her and easily shove her beneath him. Joe, carefully of course, pinned her down on the white sand as he tickled her endlessly, earning squeals and screams. Miley kicked her legs and managed to turn Joe over so she was on top. She straddled him to the ground and pushed him down by the shoulders. To her surprise, Joe just lay there, smiling up at her.

"What?" Miley asked, her shy side emerging. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." Joe said, his smiled broadening.

"Joe…." Miley pouted, giving him the puppy dog.

"Just thinking, Miles of Smiles." Joe said, still smiling.

"About what?" Miley asked curiously, tilting her head as she let down her guard.

"THIS!" Joe yelled, taking the chance to pin her by the shoulders and straddle her to the warm sand. Miley yelped.

"Hey! That's so not fair!" The brunette squealed, trying to push him off. Joe laughed, not budging. "Joe come on, you're hurting my shoulders." Miley winced slightly.

"Sorry!" Joe jumped, immediately putting his hands on either side of her head. "Mi, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you I swear!"

"Chill, it's okay." Miley smiled up as Joe sigh a breath of relief. His hands found hers and led them to the top of her head. Miley giggled as the sand tickled her slightly exposed stomach. "What are you doing?"

"You wanna know what I was thinking?" Joe asked, ignoring her question.

"What?" Miley asked, suddenly excited as her eyes brightened. Joe smiled.

"Just how lucky I was, being able to have you in my life." Joe said, staring into her eyes.

"Aw Joe…" Miley murmured, melting in his deep pools of chocolate orbs.

"Sure, I don't know if this relationship will last, and I certainly don't know what we have in the future, but…" Joe paused, inhaling deeply. "But I hope to always have you in my life."

"Joseph…" A man's voice echoed from behind the two as Joe and Miley both jumped, getting on their feet.

"H-How much did you hear…_dad_?" Joe asked, nervously wiping his hands on his old blue jeans.

"Enough." Paul said, looking towards Miley, who immediately tensed behind her Jonas boy. Joe put out an arm in front of her protectively.

"Don't." He said, not without some bitterness.

"Joseph I-"

"Miley! Joey!!!" Lilly yelled, running towards them with the rest of the family.

"Lilly!" Miley cried as Lilly jumped into her arms.

"Hey, I heard from Joe yesterday, are you okay girl?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Miley smiled weakly, biting her lips as she turned her attention back to Mr. Jonas. She glanced at Joe nervously. "Joe…"

"Shhh baby doll, it's okay…" Joe shushed her gently.

"Joseph, I just wanted to talk to Miley alone." Paul said calmly.

"Oh there is no fu-"

"Joseph!" Denise scolded from behind.

"Sorry mom." Joe made a sheepish face. "But there is no freakin' way."

"Son-"

"No dad! No way-"

"Joe, it's okay…" Miley said, looking at him. Joe looked her up and down.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, scared for her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. It's fine." Miley reassured as Joe pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you positively sure?" He asked again. Miley nodded, kissing his cheek and giving Lilly small smile before following Paul to the other side of Rico's shack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley, come here." Paul said, smiling warmly as he gazed at the ocean.

"Yes, sir." Miley gulped, approaching him. Paul sighed and faced her.

"Listen Miley, I'm so sorry about the biased ways I've been treating you. I have my reasons for doing that but it's still wrong. So I'm really sorry." Paul said sincerely.

"It's alright Mr. Jonas." Miley smiled as they both took a seat on the warm sand.

"No it's not, I really am sorry and I hope you find the heart to forgive me." Miley was speechless for a moment.

"Wow." She said, slightly stunned. "You sound so much like Joe."

Paul chuckled. "Hey, he's my son."

"I know. And yea, forgive and forget." Miley grinned.

"So...do you want to know why I did what I did?" Paul asked and Miley gave him a nod. "Well first…I don't know if you know this but, Joseph may be loud and crazy but he is really a sensitive boy. No one except the family and Lilly knows that. He cries when nobody's looking and is easily hurt."

"I know that." Miley murmured, staring at her hands with a soft smile on her face.

"Next…Joseph knows who he cares about. And when he does, he would die for that person. I just don't want him to get hurt like all his past girlfriends hurt him so I judged you unfairly. He would always sob quietly in his room, thinking no one hears him." Paul explained, stealing glances at Miley for any reactions.

Miley simply nodded, never taking her eyes off her hands.

"Lastly…" Paul sighed, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to lose him."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked quickly.

"Look at yourself. You are so sweet, innocent, kind and loving. You put him before you always. I can't help but feel that you're taking him away from us, and you don't even know it." Paul explained.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." Miley murmured, looking down at her hand once more.

"See? You apologize when it's not even your fault, easily making Joseph fall head over heels for you, anyone can see that."

"Mr. Jonas-"

"It's okay. Just please don't hurt him, I beg you." Miley smiled.

"I won't. Never."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe sat on a stool, rubbing his hands together nervously, until a warm hand fell on his comfortingly.

"Joe, she'll be fine." Lilly smiled softly. Joe just stared at her and rubbed his hands again. "JOE!"

"LILLY!" Joe shouted back with the same volume. He sighed. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"It's okay Joey. I'm sure your dad's just warming up to Mi-"

"Mi!" Joe yelled, almost falling off his chair when Miley emerged from behind the shack, his dad strolling after her.

"Joe!" Miley giggled, running over to his open arms. "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself! Are you alright?" Joe asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine. Your dad and I sort everything out." She grinned as Joe rested his chin on her head, looking at his dad.

"So Joseph, come back home with us, what do you say?" Paul asked, smiling brightly. Joe's arms tightened around Miley.

"With Miley of course." Denise smiled, walking up next to her husband.

"Really?" Joe asked, excitement evident in his eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude anymore." Miley said softly. "I'm fine on my own now. Thanks for taking care of me when I needed most."

"Honey, that's nonsense!" Denise said.

"Yea honey, that's nonsense!" Joe copied, earning a playful glare from Miles. "Seriously Mi, you should just move into our house. We have plenty of room."

"Now who's talking nonsense?"

"Still you." Joe laughed. "Right mommy?"

"He's right Miley. You should just move in." Denise agreed.

"But-"

"MILEY!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-That Night-

"Ugh, I can't believe you!" Miley grunted, sitting down on Joe's bed with bags and bags of clothes.

"What?" Joe asked innocently.

"You made me move here! I don't wanna be a piece of dead weight for you guys!" Joe gasped, flicking her forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For talking that way! You aren't dead weight. FYI you are super light." Joe argued. "Seriously Mi, I hate it when you talk about your self like you won't amount to anything."

"Joe…" For once, THE Miley Stewart didn't have a good response.

"Miley Ray, I'm not kidding this time." Joe said, his voice and everything supported the fact that he was completely serious. Besides, he never calls her 'Miley Ray.'

"Sorry." Miley muttered, looking at the floor. Joe gently tilted her head up to face him.

"It's okay, just don't do it anymore." Miley nodded and Joe grinned brightly, kissing her forehead. "Good. I'm gonna go take a shower, you go ahead and rest, we, my dear, have a premiere to attend."

"Okay, hurry." Miley giggled, pecking his lips softly. Joe moaned as he found it hard to pull away. Giving in to himself, he grabbed Miley's head and pushed her to him, deepening the kiss. Joe licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. He made a noise when Miley decided not to respond.

"Mi, please…?" He whimpered against her lips. "Don't tease me on something like this…"

"F-Fine…" Miley murmured, opening her mouth as she nibbled his bottom lip affectionately, receiving a soft moan. Joe gently sucked on her tongue as Miley groaned, scratching his head.

"Ew gross! I don't wanna see my BFFs' shoving their tongues in each other's throats!" Lilly whined from the doorway. "At least lock the door!"

Miley and Joe pulled away, blushing furiously.

"In my defense, my tongue wasn't down her throat." Joe said, getting up. "I was just sucking-"

"EW! Too much information!" Lilly screeched, running away. Miley slapped him playfully.

"Just go take your stupid shower!"

"Yea yea yea." Joe laughed, skipping into the bathroom all too happily, leaving Miley to shake her head on the bed.

Once the door closed behind Joe, Miley decided to put her stuff away. Accidentally, she stumbled upon a small notebook on his desk. Curiously, she picked it up and flipped through it. All the titles were intriguing, but one caught her eyes—it was titled 'Miley.'

"What?" Miley whispered, scanning at the lyrics below.

_Miley used to be that girl,_

_The one that never said a word,_

_But she only sang, Jonas Brothers, and all those boy bands,_

_Now it's been a few months, it looks like things have changed,_

_Now she's mine and I wanna say…_

Miley grinned, remembering when they first met and how the became a couple.

_Miley always laughs when I act stupid,_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance,_

_With her it's never wasted time._

_Miley always knows exactly what I'm thinking and she's always on my mind,_

_I'm never gonna let her go,_

_Miley always know._

"Awww...He's so sweet." She murmured to herself, eager to see the next verse.

_Miley always tells the truth,_

_Even when it's hard to do,_

_And she always understand,_

_Even when it don't make sense,_

_Even though she is the "blonde",_

_I'm the one that feel so dumb!_

"Hannah." Miley giggled, Joe is so true to his lyrics.

_[Chorus]_

_When I have a problem (I'm sure that Miley knows)_

_When I'm feeling lonely (I'm sure that Miley knows)_

_When everything's crazy (She's always there for me)_

_And I'm sure that she knows, I'm never ever gonna let her go!_

**(A/N: Lol the bridge part was hinted in the last chap on Joe's POV if anyone noticed)**

_[Chorus]_

_Never gonna let her go,_

_Cuz Miley always knows._

Miley closed the notebook, carefully setting it on the desk and walked back to the bed with the brightest smile on her face.

'_He's such a dork, a sweet dork, my dork.'_ She thought, giggling as she grabbed her own songbook and began to write.

'How did I get here,

I turned around and there you are,

I didn't think twice or rationalize,

But somehow I knew...

That there's more than just, chemistry…'


	22. You've Forgotton About Us

"ZAC!!!" Hannah squealed, running over to hug her brother-like buddy. "Congrats on the new movie!"

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while, how's it goin'?" Zac grinned, hugging Hannah back. Joe, who walked up behind them, had a scowl on her face when Zac kissed the fake blonde hair.

"Oh Zac! Meet Joe!" Hannah smiled, introducing her 'bestie' to Zac. "Joe, you know Zac."

"Hey, Zac Bolton." Zac chuckled, extending a hand for Joe to shake. The Jonas boy took it hesitantly before plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Joe Jonas." He muttered through gritted teeth. Miley/Hannah nudged him in the ribs. "Nice to meet you…uh…Zac…"

"So, new beau Han?" Zac smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hannah smacked him.

"Shut up, we're besties." She chirped, reuniting with the basketball captain, making Joe feel awkward. Joe sighed, looking around. It was a crazy place, the red carpet. Paparazzi swarmed the celebs, fans filled the streets, famous people wandering around, getting photos taken. Sudden there was a loud wave of high pitched screams.

"Sorry, duty calls, later Han." Zac said, giving Hannah a hug and flashing Joe a small smile before greeting his hormonal fans.

"Bye Zacky!" Hannah called after him, turning around only to see Joe's upset face. "What's wrong Joey?"

"I don't like him." Hannah raised a brow.

"Why? He's really nice." Joe shrugged as a light bulb lit up in Hannah's head. "Oh I get it…you're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n- ohh la la, who is that?" Joe grinned, pointing at a brunette in a short, tight dress, walking down the carpet for a picture. It was Hannah's turn to scowl.

"Bella Camilla." Hannah spat. (A/N: I'm sure y'all know who that is…) "Always flirting with every guy she sees, that poison ivy…"

Before she knew it, Joe was gone, walking in Bella's direction.

"JOE!" Hannah yelled, running up to him and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Aw come on M-Hannah…it's the red carpet, at least let me know some people!" Joe whined, then stared at her slyly. "Unless you're…oh I don't know…_jealous?_"

"You know what Joe? Whatever, go talk to her." Hannah scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Mi-Hannah…don't be like this." Joe begged, rubbing her back. Just then, Bella strutted up to them as if she were the queen of England.

"Hey cutie, who, are, you?" Bella, in a high-pitched, seductive voice called, biting her index finger cutely.

"Hey~ I'm Joe Jonas, and may I have to honor to know your name?" Joe flirted, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Hannah scoffed, didn't she just tell him her name?

"Bella Camilla, but you, you can just call me Belle." Bella said, linking arms with him. Joe stole a glance at his 'bestie.'

Hannah shook her head angrily and was about to retort something when a little girl came running up to her, asking for an autograph.

"There you go sweetie, I'll see you soon!" Hannah put on a smile for the little girl as she hugged her leg and ran back to her mom. When she turned back, her boyfriend was gone, along with…_her_.

With a pang in her heart, Hannah made her way in the theater for the premiere, only to find Joe and Bella sitting next to each other in the front row, whispering and laughing.

"Ahem." The blonde coughed, glaring slightly.

"Hey Hannah!" Joe grinned as Bella shot her a sarcastic smile.

"Joseph. Bella." Hannah snarled, crossing her arms and turned to her Jonas boy. "I thought you were _my _date?"

"Um…well…" Joe stuttered, rubbing his neck as Hannah's glare hardened. Joe sighed and pulled her out of hearing range. "Look Mi, I go on dates with you all the time! I'll take you out tonight, I promise. Please?"

Hannah/Miley rolled her eyes. Joe sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She shook him off.

"Don't be like this…you know I love you and only you." Joe begged in hushed whispered.

"I love you too and I'm not being like anything." Hannah murmured. "I'm just gonna go sit with Zac."

"Oh so you can sit with a guy and I can't sit with a girl? Mi I thought you were better than that." Joe mumbled. Seems like the red carpet was bringing out the worst in both of them…

"Look Joe, whatever, go sit with her." Hannah cried, almost in tears.

"Mi…I'll sit with you okay?" Joe's eyes softened, pulling her to him. Just when Hannah rested her head on his chest, Bella walked up to them.

"Joeyyyyy…what's taking so long?" Bella whined. Upon hearing that, Hannah pushed Joe away from her.

"Joey?!" She hissed. Joe shrugged while Bella smirked.

"What's wrong with that?" Joe muttered. Hannah scoffed once more.

"Nothing. Just go with her. I'll be just fine." Hannah said, her voice dripping with venom. Bella gave her a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked once more.

"Go." She said stiffly as if she were testing where his loyalty lies.

"Well if you insist." Joe shrugged, taking Bella's hand. "Come on."

Oh wow, Joe just failed the test.

Hannah bit her lip, running out the back entrance before anyone can spot her leaving. Without even watching the movie, she changed in the bathroom before calling a cab home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-That night-

"MILEY?!" Joe yelled, busting the front door open.

"She's upstairs, keep it down, Frankie's in bed." Denise scolded. Without another word, Joe sprinted right up to his room only to see Miley curled up on his bed with her face in her knees.

"Miley! Where the heck were you!? What were you thinking?!" He shouted at the broken hearted girl. Miley raised her head, showing him her bloodshot eyes. Joe didn't stop. "I was looking for you all over! Bella was gonna call the police!!! What's wrong with you!? You took me to the premiere, insisted that I sit with her, and then ditch me in the theater!"

Miley answered him with a small cry.

"Oh Mi…" Joe murmured softly, pulling her in his arms. "I was so worried."

"Go away…" Miley whimpered, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Miley…" Joe said softly, pulling her to him once more. "I love you, I hate when we fight…"

"I love you too Joe…" She whispered. "I just need sometime alone, please."

Joe nodded, kissing her head before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. Did I wake you?" Joe said, trying to avoid questions.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really," said the younger brother before strutting away.

Kevin sighed heavily, shaking his head before heading back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock knock, coming in." Joe entered his room an hour later with a cup of chocolate in hand.

"Hey Joe." Miley smiled slightly, waving him over. Joe grinned, approaching her and handing her the hot cocoa. Miley sipped it gratefully.

"Thanks." She murmured contently, resting her head on his shoulder. Joe smiled and snaked his arm around her waist. "Promise me when you get famous you won't let fame get in your head?"

"Sure." Joe shrugged, not really listening since he was yawning. "Wanna sleep?"

"Kay." Miley grinned, sliding in bed after him.

----

Tossing and turning, nothing helps, especially with that vibration coming from the bed. Wait, vibration? Miley sat up, rubbing her eyes as she feel around the mattress.

"Aha." She mumbled tiredly, holding up the source of vibration that woke her up. "Joe's cell…must've forgotten to take it off."

Suddenly, a name flashing on the screen caught her eyes as a scowl immediately appeared on her tired features. 'Bella Camilla.'

_Hey Joey bear, meet me tomorrow at the beach and we'll go to lunch! XOXO_

_-Baby belle_

Miley almost hurled the phone at the wall. Joey bear?! The beach?! Lunch date!? BABY BELLE!? What the hell!?

"Mmmm Mi…" Joe mumbled in his sleep, curling up against her. Miley patted his head gently before putting his phone on the nightstand.

"Bella? Really Joe?" Miley whimpered sadly, stroking his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I love you…" Joe mumbled unconsciously once more.

"Me too…but why do I feel so cheated on?" Miley asked softly.

"Ugh…" Joe grunted, turning away from her—all the while he was sleeping. Miley sighed as she sneaked out the bed soundlessly. Nibbling her bottom lip unsurely, she tip-toed to Nick's room and tapped her knuckles against it.

"Whhaaatt?" Nick slurred, obviously sleepy. Miley chuckled lightly at his messed up fro. "Miley?"

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly. Nick instantly moved out of the way.

"Of course." He smiled, leading her to his bed as the both sat down. "Why are you up so late? Where's Joe?"

Miley breathed deeply, running a hand through her wavy hair.

"Has Joe ever cheated on a girlfriend?" Miley blurted out, surprising both Nick and herself.

"Woah. That was straightforward." Nick mumbled. "Um…I don't think so…why do you asked a question like that?"

Miley shrugged.

"Miles…I'm not sure I can help you with this, you can talk to Lilly or something." Nick said, rubbing his eyes. "But if I can help, don't hesitate to let me know."

"I guess…sorry for waking you." Miley got up, starting towards the door before turning back. "And thanks."

"No prob."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In the morning-

"Hey Joe." Miley woke up, smiling weakly at Joe, who was already dressed nicely and looking at his cell.

"What's up?" He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the electronic.

"Nothin'. What cha doing today?" Miley asked carefully. Joe shrugged, tossing his phone aside.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with a friend. Maybe you and Lils can do something?" Joe answered casually. Miley blinked back a tear. He was lying to her. Well not technically but he wasn't telling her everything.

"Kay…" She whispered softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, why don't we meet back here at 6pm and I'll take you out to dinner?" Joe asked gently, hugging her from the back.

"Okay."

"Well, see ya then. Love you." Joe smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Miley returned it instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Look who's getting a little anxious." He teased.

Miley simply kissed him, not bothering to answer. In the end, Joe pulled away first.

"Joey…" Miley whined, finding his lips again. Joe pulled away yet again.

"Sorry baby doll, how 'bout we finish this tonight, I'm gonna be late." He said softly, getting up.

"Okay, don't forget." Miley smiled weakly, watching his retreating back.

"I won't." Joe smirked, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-10pm that night-

Joe opened the door to his room, a big smile glued on his face.

"Hey. Did you have fun? Of course you did." Miley snapped monotonously.

"Hey Mi!" Joe chuckled, not catching her tone as he skipped over to hug her only to be pushed away. "Okay, what's with the attitude? Why are you all dressed up like you're going out at 10 o'clock at night?"

"Oh I don't know…" Miley shrugged before glaring at him. "Maybe because someone promised to take me out FOUR HOURS AGO!?"

"Oh crap." Joe cursed. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. Time just got away from us! We were at the beach swimming and having lunch and then the movie. Gosh Mi I'm so sorry it just slipped my mind!"

"US? You mean you and Bella?!" Miley spat.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, I saw it on your cell!" Joe gasped.

"You went through MY mail!?" He yelled.

"It was vibrating all night last night! You expect me to sleep with that vibration?!" She yelled back.

"Well it's still wrong! How would you feel if I went through your messages!?" Miley shook her head and threw her phone at him. "What's this?"

"Read it yourself." Joe stared for a moment before picking up the Hannah phone.

_Loser_

_Slut_

_No one would date you_

_Whore_

_Your own boyfriend hates you_

_Your music sucks_

_Fat flab_

"Who sent you these?"

"Bella! Who did you think it was?!" Miley cried, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you lie like this?!" Joe stormed. "She was with me the whole day!"

"So you admit it! You know, that hurts." Miley screamed. "Who else would send these except her!? Match it! Is that her number?"

"How the hell would I know?!" Joe yelled back. "Besides, anyone could hack her phone!"

"But-"

"Look, it's already pathetic enough that you were snooping through my stuff, but accusing someone of something they didn't do is just low, even for you!"

Miley's heart dropped. That had hurt, bad. She was losing her Joe and she knows it, she was losing him fast. This wasn't the Joe she fell in love with.

"Mi…" Joe whispered, his head hanging in shame. "I didn't mean that…"

"Save it." Miley stopped him with bloodshot eyes. Joe sighed and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. She flinched at his touch.

"Miley…" Ignoring him, Miley grabbed some comfortable garments before slamming the bathroom door in his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A week later (Morning)-

"Hey you…" Miley smiled up at him weakly. Joe returned with a small smile before propping down on the bed, texting speedily.

Miley sighed. They barely talked in the past weeks, and claimed he was always out with 'a friend.' Since the red carpet, he became really distant and could never find time to spend with Miles.

"Joe?"

"Hmm?" He asked, still texting.

"Do you still love me?" Miley blurted out. That caught his attention.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask a silly question like that?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her. Miley buried her face in his chest.

"We don't talk anymore Joe. You're always out. I don't even get to see you that often. You're usually gone before I wake up and come back after I fell asleep." She murmured as she felt tears stinging her blue orbs.

"I know hon…I'm sorry…I promise I'll try to make time for you." Yet another lie. Miley sighed, he told her that a lot recently. "I love you no matter what though, you've got to believe that…"

'_Well that's a first._' Miley thought, looking up at him. She can't do this anymore. Leaning up, she kissed his lips tenderly. Joe's arms immediately went around her waist, kissing her passionately. When Miley felt that she was going too far, she pulled back, leaving Joe wanting more. She quickly pecked him against before walking next door to vent to Nick—a usual routine now.

Nick was surprisingly extremely supportive and helpful. He would let her vent for hours on ends and whisper comforting words. Sure, he was over the 'crush' thing on Miley, but that didn't mean he can't be a good friend.

After the little session with Nick, Miley strolled around the park, only to see a sight she never thought she would see. Bella was, just a few feet away, lying on the soft grass while Joe straddled her, hovering over. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and Miley ran away in tears after that.

-----------------------------------------------------

-That night-

Joe walked in his room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Miley piling piles and piles of clothes into her suitcase.

"What's going on here?" He asked, picking up the Hannah wig on his bed.

"Hannah's going on a short tour. About two weeks or so." Miley lied, still shoving clothes in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe cried, going over to hug her. Miley shrugged, hugging him tightly one last time before walking out the door, thinking Joe would at least follow her or carry her suit case. Disappointment flashed across her eyes when he yelled 'Have fun' from his room and plopped down to keep texting.

Biting her lips, Miley ran out the door, heading back to her house.

"Miley." A voice called when she flipped on the lights to her home.

"J-Jack?" Miley stuttered, back off.

"Wait, Miley…" Jack called out softly, making Miley stop dead in her tract. Why does he sound so gentle? "I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear…"

"Why are you here?" Miley asked, her guard still up.

"I wanted to see you…and tell you I'm really sorry…I was drunk, badly, and I needed help…" He inhaled, his breathing wavering. "The hospital gave me treatments and I finally realized that I needed to snap out of it…please Miley, give me another chance…"

"I-I-"

"Shhh…" Jack shushed her gently, stroking her cheek. Hot tears rolled down Miley's cheek, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know anything anymore—except that Joe no longer cared and that Jack no longer smelled like alcohol. "It's okay if you don't want to…"

"J-Jack?" Miley asked with teary eyes.

"Yea Smiley Miley?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Can we just be friends?"

"Sure, of courses." Jack replied, pulling Miley in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head as a smirk slowly formed on his face…

* * *

**Woah oh! Someone is gonna get jealous~ Speaking of which, I'm thinking I wanna put Lucas/ Travis Till XD in the next chap! And maybe Lilly too!!! Ohhhhhh this is gonna be fun! I love it when I'm feeling evil, don't you?**


	23. Coming Back Full Circle

_Recap:_

_"Can we just be friends?"_

_"Sure, of courses." Jack replied, pulling Miley in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head as a smirk slowly formed on his face…_

* * *

-A week later-

"Hey Joe! Where's Shmilers?" Lilly grinned, strolling into her BFF's room.

"Tour." Joe muttered, his bored brown eyes fixated on his phone while he texted tirelessly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The blonde asked and Joe gave her a look as if saying 'I just told you.' "So are you talking to her right now?"

"Nope." Joe said, his eyes never leaving the small screen.

"Joseph! You don't sound like you even care that your girlfriend went on tour!" Lilly scolded, snatching his phone away from her.

"Hey! Lillan!" Joe cried seriously, reaching for it, not wanting Lilly to see who he was texting. "Give it back this instant!"

"Bella Camilla?! Isn't she that incredibly horrible witch that had something against Miley? Or Hannah Montana!?" Lilly asked in shock as her eyes glanced at the screen.

"No she doesn't! She's really nice and what's with you girls invading people's privacies?!" Joe shot back, now angry.

"Do you know where Miley went then?" Lilly asked impatiently, not bothering to raise her voice.

"I told you, on tour! Dammit enough about Miley alright?!"

"You...you don't know where exactly she is right now do you? You haven't a single clue...god what happened to my best friend...?" Lilly asked, still in shock.

"I-I-" Joe stammered over his words, not knowing what to say. "Ugh! Enough about Miley! She'll be back in 2 weeks! It's my Friday so stop ruining it!"

"What have you done to him...?" Lilly asked quietly, her golden hair casted a shadow of her dark, moisture-filled eyes. "What have you done to my Joe?"

"Lilly...I'm still me, I'm right here...come on Lils." Joe murmured, gingerly wiping away a stray tear. If there's anything he can't stand, it's a crying girl.

Lilly slapped away his hand harshly before scowling at him. "Don't touch me. I don't know you anymore." She spat, stomping out of his room muttering 'Bipolar jerk.' Angrily storming downstairs, she managed to bump into someone while walking with her head down.

"Oomph! Sorry I wasn't looking!" The blonde apologized quickly.

"It's fine," said a soft voice. "Lilly? I didn't know you were coming over this morning."

"Nick?" Lilly smiled, taking Nick's extended hand to support herself up. "Oh I got bored and decided to visit your brother, who happens to be a complete bastard right now."

"Wait, Joe or Kevin?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Joe. BTW did you know Miley went on tour? Where did she go?" Lilly retorted with a concerned voice. "I wanted to take her shopping but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"W-Well um..." Nick stuttered, rubbing his hands together. "Who wants pie?!"

"Jonas! Snap out of it!" Lilly yelled, hitting his head. Nick sighed. Telling Lilly would be okay...right?

"W-Well...Joe's been hanging around this other girl...what's her face- Bella Camilla? Yea and Miley was feeling really left out so she came to me, asking if Joe ever cheated-"

"And you said...?"

"-and I said no, but then Joe kept meeting that girl and Miley said she saw him kissed her on the cheek so she ran back and said she needs time alone-"

"So where is she?!" Lilly pushed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"-At her house. She wanted me to keep a secret." Nick sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "-and now it's not so much of a secret."

"Oh dear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JACK! JACK STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Miley cried as her ex grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall. "I THOUGHT YOU DON'T DRINK ANYMORE!"

"Yea well I thought you were smart enough to see that I've been taking acting lessons, but I guess not." Jack spat insultingly as he slapped her across the face. A sob immediately ripped through Miley's mouth.

"S-Stop it...I thought you changed..." She cried, curling up in a small corner. Jack smirked sadistically.

"And I thought I'd kill you at the accident, so I guess we're all disappointed." He retorted sarcastically, punching her again...and again...and again...

--------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I groaned, the pain all over my body was too hard to bear. Jack went out to drink again, locking me in my own house.

"Hahaha..." I laughed bitterly, almost out of self pity. Did he honestly think I have anywhere else to go? No. I don't have anything. I thought I had Joe, but apparently he had proved me wrong, just like every other person I've met in my life. I thought he was different...but why does it still hurt so bad? I laughed then groaned again as I tried to at least climb to my bed. Every freaking muscle in my body was sore and I was covered in endless bruises. You'd think it's hurt, but honestly, I can't feel pain anymore...yes I know I should be, but all I feel right now is emptiness. I'm back to square one, I have no one. Coming back full circle huh?

Glancing at the clock, I realized that Jack should be back soon-- and I'm ready. I'm ready for another beating. Finally pushing myself on the soft mattress, I began to think. How did this all happen? Suddenly, a knock interrupted my thoughts. I held my breath, waiting for Jack to kick down the door and beat the crap out of me. Wait, Jack wouldn't knock, would he?

"Miley! MILEY OPEN UP!" I know that voice, Lilly!

"Come on Lilly, she needs time alone. Let her be." Is that Nick? That scratchy voice, it had to be him.

"MILEY!" I chuckled, at least I know I have a friend that cared. Is Nick a friend too? I guess, if he bothered to come at all. I moaned, wondering if I should answer. What if Jack came back? What would he do to them? No, I couldn't let them get hurt. Sighing, I waited for the yelling to cease before returning to my thoughts. Sadly, my mind always led back to him...no, he's not Joe. H-He's my Joe, the Joe I know and love, not the guy he turned into. Chuckling humorlessly once more, I started to regret making the Jonas Brothers huge...taking him to the premiere...leading him into her arms.

Without warning, I jumped as the front door was slammed open. I shut my eyes tightly-- here we go again.

_'Don't worry Mi, you'll be fine...you'll be fine..._' I told myself over and over before my world spinned around me as my consciousness slowly slipped away_. 'It's okay Mi...just hold on.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kev, I'm going to get some dinner with a friend alright? Tell mom I'll be back before 11." Joe said quickly to his brother, who lazily surfed the channels. Kevin waved him off, sighing as he took off. As the big brother, he wasn't stupid, he knows everything-- everything except Miley getting abused this very second.

"Where is he going?" Nick walked in seconds later, followed by a very pissed off Lilly.

"The hell with him. Probably going to cheat on Miley." Lilly spat.

"Now Lils, he's not cheating on Miley." Kevin sighed sadly. "She's just a friend...with a really bad influence on him."

"Oh Kevin-"

"Lilly, have you seen him actually kiss her on the lips?"

"Well no but-"

"Maybe he's right Lilly." Nick murmured. "Look, as much as you think he is, Joe won't stoop that low. Even if he does kiss her, it meant way more when he was with Miley, and I assure you that he doesn't love her."

"Whatever." Lilly scoffed, crossing her arms. Nick smiled sympathetically before rubbing her back gently. Lilly returned the smile softly as Kevin watched the two from the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O-Oh god no...n-no...p-please Jack...n-no..." Miley cowarded in the corner of the living room, trying desperately to hide against the couch as Jack took another step closer, another step to pain.

"Aw Miley, you don't like my new belt? I bought it just for you." Jack chuckled sarcastically with a psychopathic grin plastered on his face. Miley bit her lips as tears oozed out of her frightened orbs. Scars and bruises covered her body as she pushed herself further against the couch.

"Jack please..." Miley sobbed as her whole body shook violently. Jack simply laughed as he raised his belt and swung it down harshly. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up whore." He said, whipping her again, this time with the buckle of the belt. Miley let out another agonizing scream as an ugly purple mark appeared instantaneously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe strolled down the street, fixing his straighted hair so that the ends flare out, looking hot and untamed. Humming a soft tune, he slowed his pace as the cool Cali breeze ran through his gorgeous locks. He was in la la land when all of a sudden, a percing scream snapped him back to reality. Looking towards the direction of the source. His dreamy eyes snapped wide open.

"Miley?" He murmured, then shook his head, letting out a quiet chuckle. "Come on Joe, she's on tour, snap out of it. Her house is empty."

The scream came once again as Joe hit his forehead. "I'm imagining things right? Come on Joe, Bella is waiting, you're imagining things." With that, he ran all the way to his destination, trying desperately to rid himself of the heart wrenching scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Stop..." Miley begged, coughing up blood on the ground as she held the side of her waist, where Jack's belt struck repeatedly. He ignored her and picked her up only to throw her to the ground again. Miley gasped as the air was pushed from her lungs and her head was slammed against the wooden tiles.

Jack laughed sadistically as he watched his ex squirmed on the cold floor in pain. He kicked her in the stomach and threw a bag at her. Miley slowly raised her head. "Wh-What?"

"If I need a punching bag, I wouldn't want you to die just yet." Jack laughed, leaving her with the bag as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out causually. Probably going to get drunk again.

Miley slowly climbed over to open the bag, finding a burger and a bottled water inside. With shaky hands, she twisted the cap off the bottle and gulped down the water thirstily before scarfing down the burger. Ravenously, she devoured every last crumb. It's been a while since she had solid food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what the hell is going on!?" Joe screamed, staring at his wet face reflected in the mirror. He managed to escape Bella for a minute for his body was at the restaurant, but his mind kept wondering back there...on the street...and that horrid scream. Frustratingly, he banged his fist against the glass, letting it slide as he a soft grunt fled his lips. "Mi...just what the hell is happening...?"

"Joe? What are you doing? Your food is cold!" Bella's high pitched voice echoed from the door.

"In a minute Belle, I don't feel too good." Joe replied softly. Staring at his reflection once more, his hand involuntarily brushed against his lips. When was the last time it fit perfectly on Miley's lips? He couldn't even remember.

_'What have you done to him? What have you done to my Joe? What happened to my best friend?' _Upon hearing Lilly's voice, Joe quickly turned around, only to find a gust of wind. Groaning, he turned back to the mirror, only to see a lost boy he didn't recognize.

"Oh my god...she's right." Joe whispered with wide eyes. "Miley!"

"Joe?! What the hell!?" Bella cried as Joe pushed past her.

"Sorry Belle, emergency. I'll call you later!" Joe shouted behind him as he ran out of the restaurant, following his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buzz buzz buzz..._

Miley looked up with bloodshot eyes at her vibrating cell phone. _'Lilly?'_

_Miley where are you? Are you okay? Please answer we're so worried. -Lilly_

A small smile formed on Miley's face as she texted her back.

_Just fine, don't worry. Don't come anymore I just need time from Joe :) -Shmilerz_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Jack's voice boomed through the room, making Miley jump. She quickly pressed 'send' before Jack picked up her only way of communication and hurled it out the now broken window. "COME HERE YOU SLUT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Miley screamed as Jack began wipping her once more, now harder than ever. Drunk+ Pissed= Miley in immense pain.

"MILEY!" A voice yelled, forcing the door open. Both Jack and Miley turned to the source of the voice as Miley's eyes turned wide. Jack ignored him as his belt went for Miley again. Quickly, she shut her eyes, waiting for the pain-- however, it never came.

"J-J-" Miley choked hoarsely, her voice caught in her throat. Joe grunted as he pushed Jack to the floor, punching his face. Jack, drunk and angrier than ever, fought back harshly. Putting up with enough nonsense, Joe swiftly picked up a broken chair leg nearby and whacked Jack's head, instantly knocking him out. Turning back with worried eyes, he ran back to Miley and laid her on the couch as gently as possible. "Wh-What are you d-doing here?" She snapped, her voice soft but cold.

"Mi...why?" Joe murmured, smoothing out her hair. Miley turned away. Joe pursed his lips as his hand went to Miley's cheek, tenderly making her face him. "Baby girl..."

"S-Stop..." Miley panted, avoiding his eyes as best as she can. Joe gazed at her frail condition. She looked so hurt, so lost, so...broken. Joe cradled her in his arms as he leaned down, softly kissing her lips. "No!" Miley turned away, sitting up abruptly, pushing away the fact at her limbs were sore and badly bruised. "Stop! You're just as bad as he is!"

"Mi-"

"NO!" Miley screamed, hot tears blurred her vision as she pulled a sweater over her head to cover the wounds.

"MI!" Too late, she ran out of the house, leaving Joe speechless and stunned. _'Was I really that horrible?' _He thought sadly, watching her retreating back. He could feel the pain in his heart when Miley denied his kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran...and ran...and ran...she didn't know where she was going. She just ran until she turned the corner and rammed into someone.

"Sorry my fault." She murmured weakly.

"It's okay. You alright?" Said a deep voice, making her look up. Standing before her with an extended hand was a handsome young man around her age. He had short, natural blond hair with sparkling blue eyes that lit up when he smiled. He wore a cowboy hat with a checkered blue shirt and worn out jeans. To completely his southern look, he had a pair of brown cowboy boots and a belt. "You alright?" The boy asked again.

"Oh u-uh...yea..." Miley stuttered. Why did this guy seem so familiar? She quickly took his hand as he helped her up kindly. The boy smiled as he studied her carefully, then chuckled to himself. "What?"

"It's weird, you looked a lot like a girl I had a crush on in first grade. I heard she moved here a while back but I haven't seen her around yet." The boy grinned. "I once hung her head first down the well."

"T-Travis? Travis Till?" Miley's eyes lit up. "D-Do you remember me?"

"Woah! Miley? Miley it's you!" Travis grinned in realization, pulling her in a warm embrace. Miley winced slightly but kept her mouth shut. "Oh my gosh! It really is you! Look how you've grown!"

"You too." Miley giggled, pulling away from him. "Oh wow, you look great."

"Thanks...you look...badly bruised...are you alright?" Travis asked, his fingers brushing against her cut up cheek. Miley let out a yelp.

"F-Fine..."

"Hey are you feeling okay? You look so beat up." He murmured as Miley's eyes began to well up. "Miley..."

"I'm fine, it's nothing..." Miley gave him a weak smile. "I'll see you around."

"No wait!" Travis called, gripping her arm as Miley let out a wretched scream. "Miley!"

"S-Sorry..." She murmured, avoiding his worried eyes. Travis took her hand gently and slid up her sleeves, revealing all the cuts and bruises. "I gotta go."

"No. Come home with me. It's really messy but it'll do. I wouldn't be able to get over myself if I let you so like this." He whispered kindly. "Please? Besides, I wanna talk to you. It's been so long. And maybe you can tell me that you fell off the stairs and got those bruises."

Miley squirmed in resistance but once she looked into his eyes, she couldn't refuse. Travis grinned as he lead her to his house. Half way there, Miley's knees got weak, knocked off her feet.

"Miley!" Travis shouted, his arms immediately went around her to support her up.

"Sorry..." Miley panted, her body falling limp. "I don't think I can move anymore."

"It's okay, we're almost there." Travis smiled caringly as he kneel down before her. "Get on."

"T-Travis I c-can't." Miley stuttered in surprise. "I can't."

"Miley get on. It'll be fine. I insist." Travis pressed, looking back at her. After much pursuation, she finally gave in and climbed onto his back. Travis grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. That 1st grade crush almost seemed to resurface as he gripped her thigh so she doesn't fall. A small smile formed on Miley's face as she leaned on him contently, feeling safe and protected. Maybe she didn't go full circle after all.

* * *

**Hey~ Wassup! What did you think? Should Joe and Travis fight over Smiley Miley? I think they should! Sorry I didn't get to put Kevin in the story but I promise next chap. Cross my heart but don't hope to die though. I wanted it to end with a bittersweet ending so Kevin will confront Miles in the next chap and ditch his bro for his little sis. Stay tuned!**


	24. One or the Other

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_"Miley get on. It'll be fine. I insist." Travis pressed, looking back at her. After much pursuation, she finally gave in and climbed onto his back. Travis grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. That 1st grade crush almost seemed to resurface as he gripped her thigh so she doesn't fall. A small smile formed on Miley's face as she leaned on him contently, feeling safe and protected. Maybe she didn't go full circle after all._

----------------------------------------

"Miles, we're here." Travis informed, smiling back at the girl on his back before entering the house. "I just moved here...sorry if it's really messy."

"No, it's beautiful." Miley complemented, her eyes wandering around the rooms. "It's very... cozy." Travis laughed as he walked into the kitchen and sat Miley down on the counter carefully.

"Thanks. Water?" He offered. Miley took it appreciatively and emptied the cup within seconds. She held it out and asked for more which Travis gladly pour for her. After what seemed like the 5th cup, Miley set down the glass beside her, looking up only to find Travis smiling ar her. Why does he have to be so much like...like...like Joe?

"What?" Miley murmured softly.

"Nothing...Destiny Hope." He grinned slyly as a grin broke out onto Miley's face.

"You remembered! You remembered my name! Wow, no one calls me that anymore!" Miley squealed in excitement. "You actually remembered!"

"Of course Des. How could I forget?" Travis shook his head and looked down. When his eyes found hers again, the kindness in them turned into worry. "What happened to you?"

"C-Can we not talk about that?" Miley murmured, avoiding his watchful gaze. Travis walked in front of her and straddled her to the counter, placing his hands on either sides of her.

"Look Des..." Travis whispered. "I know that those bruises didn't come from 'falling down the stairs' or 'running into a wall' or even 'falling off a horse' like you used to..." He paused. "But fine, tell me when you feel more comfortable."

After a few minutes of silence, Miley spoke up.

"Can I take a shower if you don't mind?" She asked quietly. Grinning, Travis picked her up and strolled right into a beautifully decorated bathroom in his chamber, setting her gently on the counter once again. Miley blushed, earning a flick on the forehead. "Hey!"

"Stop thinking wrong Dessy. We're still best friends and it's weird!" Travis scolded, laughing at her.

"Shut up Travy." Miley shot back softly, her face redder than ever from getting caught.

"Hey, you remembered." Travis replied just as softly, a small smile tugging his lips.

"I do. Can I take a shower now?" She grinned as Travis gave her an one-armed hug and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she carefully jumped off the counter and into the tub, allowing the hot liquid to wash away the painful memories, including all the blood, sweat, and tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was I really that horrible?" Joe muttered, his hands tangled in his dark locks. Sitting in front of him, Nick and Kevin nodded, sipping their drinks from Starbucks. "Guys..I need her back, help me..."

"It's your own fault." Kevin stated, earning a glare from Nick. "What? I'm just stating the fact."

Nick sighed softly. "He's right Joe."

"Besides, why do you need Miley? What happened to what's her face...Bella?" Kevin retorted. Not that he didn't want Miley back, but he wanted Joe to realize his big mistake.

"When I saw her...When I saw what Jack did to her...I don't know...I feel that I needed to protect her but it turns out I was the one hurting her the most and I just-UGH!" Joe groaned, hitting his head on the table. Although Joe made a huge mistake, Nick couldn't help but feel for his brother. Joe sniffed as he quickly wiped away a tear that was about to fall with the back of his hand.

"Wait, you feel that you _need_ to protect her?" Kevin asked, his voice rising a bit.

"Kevin, be gentle." Nick hissed, kicking his oldest brother under the seat.

"I love her Kev...I don't know what came over me..." Joe whimpered, burying his face in his arms as he curled up on the cold seat. "I want to protect her, I want to, not need to."

"Joe...you'll do the right-" Nick was cut off by a loud buzzing sound from Joe's cell. Flipping it open, Nick was almost pissed off by the name flashing on the screen. "Bella Camilla." He snarled.

Joe's head instantly snapped up at the mention of her name. "Just delete it." He said softly.

Nick nodded as Joe looked at his brothers, only to see two proud faces staring back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Des? Destiny I'm coming in!" Travis yelled from the other side of the bedroom door as Miley walked out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel covering her body from under her arms.

"Eeeep! Travis!" Miley squeaked as her friend poked his head in.

"Oh my god." Travis gaped, immediately rushing to her side. Miley blushed and looked away, thinking he was staring at her body. Well he was but... "Destiny, these bruises..."

Miley let out a wince when his warm hand softly brushed against her shoulder. "T-Trav don't..."

"Sorry..." Travis murmured, looking at her with sad eyes. "Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I heal fast, I'm fine." Miley flashed him a small smile, genuinely surprised at his caring reaction. But dammit, he reminded her too much of _him._

"If you're sure..." Travis said softly before handing her a stack of clothes.

"What's this?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I thought you might want to get out of your bloody clothes. These are mine, they're clean but they probably don't fit perfectly. Sorry." He said quickly, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. Miley smiled warmly, retreving the stack of soft garments.

"It's perfect. Thanks Trav."

"No prob." He grinned. Miley cursed silently for keep seeing Joe's smile instead of Travis's.

Travis turned around for Miley to change. "So um..." He began, not wanting to push her to tell him but he didn't know what to say either after all these years. "Do you want some cookies and we can talk about...stuff?"

Miley giggled behind him. "Depends on what flavor cookies." She could feel Travis smirk when he answered her.

"Chocolate chip, I know they're your favorite." He laughed, leaving to fetch them. Miley smiled inwardly. He had remember so much about her after such a long time. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Travis knew a lot more about her than Joe ever did. Sometime she wished they were the same person...in a way...

Miley quickly slid on his clothes. Just then, Travis walked in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and began laughing at her.

"Shut up Travy!" Miley glared playfully, snatching a cookie and nibbled it away quickly.

"Sorry, you just look so funny." Travis chuckled, taking a seat on the bed, glancing down at the huge shirt that went down to her thighs and the baggy shorts that went just below her knees."Do you need a belt? Your pants are gonna fall off." Travis teased as he reached for a belt. Miley immediately jumped. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't touch that...please..." Travis's eyes widened as he tossed the belt aside, going over to hug the tear-filled brunette.

"Don't worry Des...I won't hurt you...shhhhh..." He murmured, gently rubbing her back, letting her sob quietly to her heart's content.

**Miley's POV**

Why is Travis being so nice...? His arms feel so warm and caring...oh god I could get used to this. I snuggled against him as more tears fall. Not that I mind because Trav gently wiped them away while his other hand smoothed out my hair. I felt chilled up and down my spine when he whispered sweet nothings, trying to comfort me...dammit why does he have to be like this? Why does he have to be like Joe? What am I saying? Why am I even thinking of Joe? He's a jerk, a complete bastard who doesn't give a crap anymore. I thought he was different, I really did...

"Did you love him?" I was snapped out of my train of thought when Travis asked that.

"W-What?" I asked softly, startled that he seemed to be able to read my thoughts. After all, he's my childhood friend.

**Regular POV**

"That guy you're think about." Travis asked again. "Did you love him?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Miley murmured, focusing on everywhere but his shining blue eyes.

"Come on Des." He said with a hint of exasperation. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What happened?" Miley sighed, lying to Travis was no easy task. "Des, who is he?'

"Joe...Joe Jonas..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? She ran? She just ran out on you?" Nick asked, almost choking on his drink after Joe explained what he saw and did. "That's it!?"

Joe nodded silently. All the while, Kevin hadn't said a single word.

"Is there anyway to reach her?" Nick asked again. Once more, Joe shook his head.

"I've tried everything." He murmured.

"What happened to that Jackass?" Kevin finally said. Joe's eyes lit up just a bit.

"Called the police. He's screwed." The middle bro answered proudly. Then, with a small voice, Joe asked, "Do you think she's alright now?"

"If you're talking about the Witch of the West Coast, that Bella chick is probably flipping out and screwing some other guy. But then if you're talking about Miley..." Kevin smiled as his eyes sparkled a bit. "She's a stong girl, she'll be fine."

Nick nodded, smiling. "I agree."

After a while, a small smile gradually formed on Joe's face. "So will you help me get her back?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh...wow..." Travis whispered, still in shock after Miley told him the whole story, conveniently filling in the 'Hannah' details. "So wait...you're Hannah Montana?"

Miley nodded. "Promise you won't tell?"

"No, of course not Des, you're my best friend!" Travis swore. "Look, I'm gonna do whatever I can to help. You can even stay here."

"Trav, that's really nice of you but I can handle myself. I bet Jonas already called the cops on him." She murmured.

"Just call him Joe, you're being so distant." Travis said, nudging her. "I know you still like him, if not more."

"Not anymore...the Joe I know is gone." The blond smiled sympathetically.

"I promise you, everything will turn out fine. That's just the way things work right?" He grinned. "Remember what you always sang to me when I would do the stupidest things and get hurt?"

With a hand on her chin, Miley thought for a while before her eyes suddenly lit up. Travis smiled.

"Blink our eyes, life's rearranged, to our surprise it's still okay-" Travis began.

"-that's the way things happen." Miley added.

"Summer comes and then it goes, hold on tight embrace for cold-"

"-and it's only for a moment, so don't forget, to take a breath." Miley finished, smiling up at him. "Wow...it's like the good time are all coming back to me."

"See? It's not so bad." Travis smiled, pulling Miley to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She giggled as he swung a jacket around her.

"Your favorite coffee shop when you were little, if I remembered correctly." Travis winked, leading her out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want another coffee Joe? I mean, ya had like 3 already." Nick said, paying for his brother.

"Let him Nick, the guy needs his medicine, which, at this moment, is mocha frappacino." Kevin laughed, ruffling Joe's hair before whispering to Nick in a low voice. "I think he's trying to drink everything away...like alcohol but thank god he's not in a bar."

"Yea I guess." Nick murmured softly before walking the refreshment back to Joe as they resumed their conversation.

-----------------

"You brought me here?" Miley exclaimed, giggling at the same time.

"What? Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right." Miley shook her head. "You know so much about me that I feel like being stalked!"

"Shut up Dessy, did you expect any less from me?" Travis boasted as Miley gently hit his arm.

"Shut up Trav." She grinned as he opened the door for her. When she went in, something caught Travis's eye as he gripped her hand gently.

"Maybe we should leave Des."

"Huh? Why?" Miley turned around, finally knowing his reason.

----------------

Kevin and Nick were still trying to cheer Joe up from his indifferent emotion than he was before. Suddenly, the bang rang, notifying the owner of costomers. The Kevin and Nick's surprise, Joe lifted his head and couldn't turn away. The two brothers turned to the direction Joe was staring and froze as well.

Joe's heart dropped. In came the love of his life followed by a blond haired guy, taking her hand gently. He seemed to whisper something to her that made Miley turn around, finally noticing Joe's presence.

----------------

"I-It's him...J-Joe..." Miley murmured softly, her eyes welling up.

"Shhh...don't cry, it's gonna be okay..." Travis shushed her gently, squeezing her hand. Miley, involuntarily, took a step towards the shocked brothers. Reacting quickly, Travis held her back. "Destiny, get a grip. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Miley breathed, her blue eyes fixated with Joe's deep chocolate one's. "I-I need to talk to him...Trav I need to talk to him..." She said shakily. "Come with me?"

"'Course..." Travis smiled gently, letting her lead the way. "Be strong okay?" Miley nodded.

"M-Mi..." Joe choked, speechless as he stood up.

"H-Hey Joe." Miley smiled weakly, looking about to break down.

"Destiny..." Travis bit his lips. She was gonna cry... "Des...it's okay..."

Joe's attention snapped towards the new voice as he glared. "Destiny?!" Travis sent a glare his way, immediately shutting him up. "Mi...I'm so sorry..."

"Joe..." She choked as a tear fell, Joe swiftly wiped it away, caressing her cheek gingerly. Miley rested her hand on his wrist, gently pushing it away. Joe's heart ached more than he ever thought was possible. "I just want to say t-thanks."

"For what?" Joe murmured, taking a step closer.

Miley smiled softly "For stopping Jack...for at least being there..." Now, even Joe couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Mi...I'm so sorry...please forgive me...I need you back in my life..." The middle Jonas begged. Travis had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"I'm still incredibly mad at you...but that doesn't mean I'll never forgive you...because if I don't, I lose you..."

"Mi I-"

"Wait. I still need time alone...it doesn't mean I'll move back either. you've been a great friend Joe... but you need to make up your mind. Bella or me, your choice, think about it. One or the other, you can't have your cake and eat it too." Miley murmured as Joe winced at her harsh blow. "I'll see you around."

Turning back to her old friend, Miley grabbed Travis's hand. "Let's go Travy."

"Wait Mi!" Joe called, begging for her to stay. "Please..." Miley turned around slowly, only to be pulled into Joe's arms. He nuzzled against her neck as his arms tightened around her protectively. Miley couldn't help but give into it as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Joe, you can't have both. You're just not my Joe anymore." Miley whispered, pulling away. "Let me know when you've found the guy I fell in love with. Please let me know." Travis took her hand.

"Come on Des." When Miley reached the door, she looked back at the broken boy. Was she making the right decision? Biting her lips, she walked back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Miley!" Kevin called, following her out.

"You'll figure it out." Nick assured his brother as his body shook from crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In Travis's house where he left Miley and Kevin to talk-

"Kevin...I know you're Joe's brother but I can't be with him after what happened with Bella. It's like he lost interest in me." Miley mumbled, resting her head on Kev's shoulder.

"I know...it's okay. You're my little sis too and I want what's best for you. Joe was a jerk to you and you have every right to do what you did." Kevin reassured, rubbing her arm.

"I know Kev...but I hurt him so bad...did you see the look on his face when I left?" Miley said, almost in tears herself. Kevin sighed.

"Look, I love you and Joe both and I'm sure he'll figure something out. He's that type of guy. And you, little sis, you need to stop crying." He chuckled lightly as he wiped another tear away. "No, but I'm sure you'll find out who you need to be with when the time comes."

"I guess...this conversation is only between us right?" Kevin bit his lips...

"Nick?"

"Fine, Nick too." Miley huffed, earning a grin from Kevin as he ruffled her hair. Miley soon drifted into a deep slumber.

"Hey Des, hey Kevin." Travis smiled, poking his head in to find the two in each other's arms, Miley asleep on Kevin's shoulder.

"Hey Travis." Kevin smiled.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty good. Do you think you can let her spend the night here?" Kevin asked and Travis readily agreed. "Well I really don't want to wake her so..."

"Sneaky jerk." Travis joked as he scooped Miley in his arms and placed her on his bed. Kevin grinned and pulled the cover to her neck.

"Well buddy, I guess you're sleeping outside." Kevin said, pushing the younger boy out and closed the door behind him. "You're not sleeping with my little sister."

"Sure sure, whatevs." Travis laughed whole heartedly as he slumped on the couch. He and Kevin instantly took a liking to each other and Travis grinned as he watched Kevin disappeared out his front door and into the darkness. What a night.

* * *

**Wow! That was fun! I had like 10 reviews for last chap so thanks guys so much! Keep it up! BTW: One or the Other by Paula Abdul! I saw the lyrics and it totally inspired me for this chap!**


	25. Too Late to Apologize

_Recap:_

_"Sure sure, whatevs." Travis laughed whole heartedly as he slumped on the couch. He and Kevin instantly took a liking to each other and Travis grinned as he watched Kevin disappeared out his front door and into the darkness. What a night._

"Nick?" Joe called softly after letting Miley's words sink in. I mean way, way in.

"Yea bro?" Nick said with a sympathetic smile. Joe raised his head to look his brother in the eye.

"I have to choose huh?" He murmured, curling up into a ball while sipping his 4th cup of coffee. Nick nodded.

"If I were you, I'd do it fast. I don't want to tell you what to do, but you need to stop seeing that Bella chick." Nick answered seriously. "This is the real world, not some fantasy where you can have both, 'cause you can't. You should make up your mind soon."

Joe bit his lips, casting his eyes downward. He loved Miley and still loves her, that was for sure, without a doubt. But Bella? Was she really that horrible? Was she the one that made him and Miley hit the wall? Was she the reason they turned out the way they are? After a minute considering all his options, Joe's eyes found Nick's similar ones. Slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"I've decided," said Joe, confidently. Nick's eyes lit up.

"Really? Who?" The curly haired Jonas asked excitedly.

"Bella."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The Next Day-

Miley woke up, with a sore body sore from the previous night, and wandered into the kitchen. In there, Travis stood in front of the stove, humming a soft tune while frying up eggs, bacons, and your typical All-American breakfast. Unaware of his friend's presence, Travis began wiggling his hips as he burst out into a song. He jumped while throwing up the egg, twirling around to skillfully catch it with the pan in time.

"Hey Travs, having fun?" Miley teased, leaning against the wall coolly with a chuckle escaping her lips. Caught off-guard, Travis instantly turned to her, knocking the pan over and ending up with raw eggs on his face.

"DESTINY!" He hollared, red and embarrassed. If Miley were drinking water, she would've spit it out that very second when she burst out laughing. "I swear you're so screwed!"

"Hey I wasn't the one dancing while cooking eggs!" The brunette smirked, walking over to him, grabbing the kitchen towel when she passed the counter. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Duh, or you won't be eating this morning!" Travis laughed along, letting Miley carefully wipe the gooey stuff off his face.

"There, all done!" Miley giggled proudly, tossing the towel in the sink. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved...literally. I haven't eaten in days."

"Right. Well we got pancakes, bacons, hash browns, chicken soup, sausage, and well...anything but eggs..." Travis chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You're lucky, if you weren't Destiny Hope Stewart, you would BE my breakfast after what you did."

"Sure sure, I'm the luckiest girl alive." Miley retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes playfully as she leaned against her old buddy, allowing him to lead her to the dining room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me." Kevin groaned, hitting his face. "Joe is so dead! I swear Miley'd kill him!!!"

"I know man..." Nick sighed, allowing his head to drop on Kevin's pillow. Kevin sat cross-legged from his 2nd youngest brother, wondering how the middle bro turned out to be so stupid.

--_Flashback_--

_"B-BELLA?!" Nick choked as his drink come shooting out of his mouth._

_"Chill man." Joe laughed. "I mean I'm gonna stop hanging around Bella. She's no good for me anyway." Nick groaned and slapped his head. "OW! What?!"_

_"OH MY GOD! YOU COULD'VE STARTED WITH THAT!!! You gave me an effing heart attack!!! Man!" The younger Jonas yelled, wiping the spilled coffee with the back of his hand._

_"Whatever. That Hollywood guy, what's his name...I forgot. Anyway, that guy that gave us the recording contract set us up to record our first song with Hannah right?'_

_"Yea...?" Nick said slowly, nodding. "So?"_

_"So? Don't you remember? He said that we'd have a free concert after for the fans to kick start our career with Hannah's help to launch the Jonas Brothers!" Joe exclaimed._

_"What are you sayng dude?"_

_"I'm saying I write a song for Miley. And we can sing it at the concert! Then I'd walk upstage and tell her how sorry I am and apologize for everything! But before that I'll ask her to come over to our place so we can talk it over! It's perfect!" Joe cried with a sparkle in his eyes, wailing his arms around as if he just made THE plan to take over the world._

_"I don't know Joe...it's not that easy you know?" Nick hesitated. Joe's excited mood turned into exasperation._

_"Please Nick? I have to do something to get her back. It's the only way I can think of, unless you have a better idea." He begged, taking another sip at his drink. Nick eventually sighed deeply._

_"Fiiiiine..." The younger Jonas smiled, taking away the coffee from his brother's hands. "You've got to stop drinking this crap. You've had 4 you won't be able to sleep tonight!"_

_Joe grinned widely, hugged his brother, and clapped his hands together in a London Tipton fashion. "Yay!!!" Someone's a little hyper already...seems like the coffee is taking effect._

_--End of Flashback--_

"He does know it won't work that easily right?" Kevin sighed, rubbing his temples. Nick shrugged. "So where is he?"

"Sleeping. He didn't sleep all night yesterday. Stayed up writing that song for Miles." Kevin smiled gently.

"At least he's trying."

"Yup, all we can do is support him and hope for the best." Nick agreed. "But I feel bad for Miles. Where did you take her?"

"Oh that. You know that guy with her last night? Travis? He's an old friend of hers and he let her sleep-over." Kevin explained with a shrug when worry took over Nick's face once more. "What? You're scaring me Nick..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Day of Recording/Concert--

"But you're already on your way..." Nick sang with Kevin in the backup.

"But you're already on-" Joe finished by lowering an octave. "-your way..."

"Great job guys!" Kevin smiled, high-fiving his brothers as they finished sound check. Honestly, he was very impressed with Joe's lyrics, and so was Nick. It was true, it was real, it was apologetic, it was sweet, and it was all Joe.

"You think Miley'll like it?" Joe asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Of course she will." Kevin reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder while Nick smiled weakly and avoided his eyes.

"Um Joe?" The youngest murmured.

"Yea?" Nick paused for a moment, gulping. "What?"

"N-Nothing, nevermind." Nick muttered and Joe gave him a weird look.

"Alright you two, chill out. Mi-I mean Hannah should be coming in for sound check soon, we need to go." Kevin hurried as he pushed the Jonases out the door.

Nick went first as Kevin followed leaving Joe to trot behind.

"Hey Nick!" Miley's soft voice rang beautifully in Joe's ears.

"Hey Miles!" Nick greeted and they shared a hug, same with Kevin. Sighing with a dreamy look not from Earth, Joe slowly walked up to her. He, however, was startled out of la la land by a familiar voice.

"Destiny? Des?" Travis called, passing behind the middle Jonas, unaware of his presence. Joe's head darted to the blond and pinned him against a wall before he sees 'Hannah.' "Ow! What the hell!"

"Shut up doofus! It's me!" Joe hissed.

"Oh you're that guy. Why are you here? Where's Destiny?" Travis asked, relaxing a bit as he pushed Joe off himself.

"Okay first, I have a name, and it's Joe. Deux, I'm performing. C, why do you call her Destiny? And quatro, she's not here or in the hallway." Joe said when a slight scowl on his face.

Travis laughed, or more like scoffed, unimpressed. "Okay, one and two, I don't care. Three, none of your business. And quatro-" He paused, imitating Joe. "-you just gave away that she's in the hallway." Pushing himself off the wall, Travis made his way to his good ol' friend.

"Wait!" Joe called. Too late, Travis already saw 'Hannah' and gave her a hug. Miley looked at Joe awkwardly. "U-Um h-hey Mi..."

"Hey Joe." She said with a weak smile, taking Travis's hand involuntarily. Joe bit his lips at the sight.

"He knows?"

Hannah nodded slightly as Joe sighed, falling into silence. Miley looked at him sympathetically as she turned to the studio. "See you around."

"Wait Mi!" Joe called, causing her to turn quickly.

"Yea?" She asked in a small voice.

"U-Uh um...I-I uh..." Joe stuttered, chickening out. "Just wanna wish you good luck..."

"Oh..." Miley whispered, surprised. "Thank you...you too..." She said, the ends of her mouth tilting up slightly.

"Mm." Joe smiled softly, quickly kissing her on the cheek before taking off with Nick speedily, grabbing his wrist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What Joe!?" Nick cried, yanking his wrist back from Joe, rubbing it gently.

"Sorry! I chickened out! I can't even ask her to come over!" Joe groaned, hitting his head against the wall, repeatedly. "Stupid Joe! Stupid Joe! Stupid Joe! Stupid Joe! Stu-"

"OK WE GET IT!" Nick yelled, pulling Joe away before he can hurt himself. "YOU NEED TO CHILL!"

"How am I supposed to!? I can't even ask her a question and she just makes me so nervous! I don't know I just-UGH!" Nick raised a hand and slapped his brother across the face, not too hard of course. "OW!"

"GET A GRIP MAN! Geez!" The younger Jonas yelled. "Look, Miley is probably almost done with her thing, so in the meantime, we need to find Kevin."

Joe nodded silently as he and Nick walked around and around...and around...and around...After walking in circles, the pair gave up on finding the oldest Jonas and decided to just escort Miley from the studio, courtesy of Joe.

"Mi-"

"HANNAH!" Nick yelled over Joe, making sure no one heard him. Joe hit his head for having forgotten the secret identity. "Hannah are you there?"

"Oh it's you uh...Nick right? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" The studio door opened, revealing none other than Travis Till himself. Joe glared and Travis glared back, both going unnoticed by the younger Jonas.

"You." Joe muttered as if Travis were a disease. Travis simply rolled his eyes and Nick jabbed his brother in the ribs.

"Be nice to her friend!" Nick hissed, causing Joe to grumble a comment, most likely something rude. Nick groaned before smiling at the blond. "We're here to pick up Hannah, if that's okay."

"Yea sure, come on in, she's almost done!" Travis smiled, letting the Jonases in. He and Joe shared a 'look' when chocolate brown met ocean blue.

"Nick why are you here?" Kevin exclaimed, taking his earphones off. Apparently, he had been sound-checking Hannah all this time.

"To pick up Miley! Dang Kev, you made us look everywhere!" Nick yelled, flailing his arms around. Kevin quickly got out of his seat as soon as he saw Joe appeared from behind his younger brother. With both hands, he instantly took a hold of his brothers' wrists in an attempt to drag them out the studio.

"Wait! Mi!" Joe yelled, struggling from his brother's heavy grasp. Miley couldn't help but chuckle at his dorky-ness. He can still make he laugh after all.

"Let's go Joe!" Kevin pressed, tightening his grip.

"Waaaiiiitttt!!!!" The middle bro whined, fighting against Kevin.

"Bye Joey!" Miley waved at him, giving him a small grin. Almost instantaneously, Joe's knees buckled beneath his legs at her heart-warming smile. The way she called him 'Joey' contributed more to that. In his dreamy state, Joe was easily pulled out the door by the older brother. After the Joni were out of sight, Miley turned to her old buddy. "He sure is something ain't he?"

"Sure Des, whatever you say." Travis shook his head. "You ready?"

"Yup!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was excited, wait, scratch that, he was more than excited. The crowds of screaming fans were already pumped up and on their feet as one of the backups introduced the one and only, Hannah Montana. He couldn't wait to sing that song he wrote especially for her.

"Hey everybody how's it going tonight?!" Hannah's voice echoed through the mic, earning another wave of roars. Sitting first hand and front row seat, Joe smiled up at her and Hannah sang her songs, occasionally leaning over to touch the fans' hands. When the beat ended, Hannah bowed deeply and spoke into the microphone once again. "So, for my last song tonight, I've decided to give ya'll a real treat."

Again the crowd screamed as loudly as possible, instantly bringing a smile to Hannah's face.

"Ok, this is a new song I just wrote, and it's for ya'll that are going through a hard time and simply need someone to be there to say 'it's gonna be okay.' This one is called—Take a Breath! Alright boys, hit it!" She grinned. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

--------

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY! Now before I go get the amazing Jonas Brothers, I want to thank the person that inspired me to write this song. He's my best friend, my confidant, and my rock that tells me tomorrow brings a brighter day. Travis can you come up here?" Hannah grinned as the shy blond made his way to the stage. Joe's jaw dropped as Nick and Kevin shared a worry glance. "Travis you wanna say something to the fans?"

"U-Um…" Travis smiled, taking the microphone from Hannah's hand. "W-Well I just want to say that-that no matter how hard life might seem, just take a breath and everything would be alright."

The audience cheered as Hannah giggled beside him. "Anything else?"

Travis glanced at her. Her fake blond hair framed her face beautifully as her blue eyes shone in the disco light. Her soft lips tilting up, forming a gorgeous smile as she giggled happily. Suddenly, Travis's face became really hot.

"Des-Hannah?" Travis murmured softly, avoiding the microphone.

"Hmmm?" Hannah said cutely, staring right at him. Travis bit his lips and took a step closer.

"MILEY DON'T!" Joe screamed from the audience but his voice was buried by thousands of others. Too late to apologize now. Travis put a hand on Hannah's waist and gently pushed her towards him. Hannah's eyes seemed blank and glossy for some reason as the blond licked his lips. "MILEY!!!"

"Mmmm…" Travis murmured, pushing his lips against Hannah's. In a weird way, Hannah seemed possessed as she kissed back with such intensity.

At that very moment, Joe's world came crashing down.

"Dammit." Nick and Kevin cursed.

* * *

**How do you like me now? Muahahahaha!!! Wow I think I just totally destroyed Joseph teehe ;) I'm so evil...but hey I've been giving hints in this chap about the next chap if you look hard enough like 'Hannah's eyes semed blank and glossy' or "Hannah seemed posessed" or something. XD If you guessed it, tell me!**


	26. I Wanna Get Back With You

_Recap:_

_At that very moment, Joe's world came crashing down._

"_Dammit." Nick and Kevin cursed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm…Joe…" Hannah murmured against Travis's lips, causing him to pull away harshly.

"What!?" The blond cried, causing the teen sensation to jump, panicking.

"I-I-" She stuttered, she had messed up, big time. How could she have confused Travis with Joe? Travis stared at her, biting his lips nervously as Hannah pulled away shakily, staggering back stage. **(A/N: No one except them heard each other since the crowd was screaming.)**

Hannah ran and ran until she reached her dressing room and slid down against the wall, crying in her knees as she threw her wig aside. Travis must feel horrible now, kissing her and having her moan someone else's name.

"MI!!!" Miley jumped at the voice. Travis? No, Travis calls her Des or Destiny…wait, so that means the only person that calls her 'Mi'…

Miley slowly look up with bloodshot eyes, sure enough, there _he_ stood. She quickly looked away under his gaze.

"M-Mi…"Joe panted heavily, steadying her on her feet as he smoothed out her hair. "Mi, look at me…"

Miley made a noise as her face was tilted up to meet the sad pools of wet chocolate. She bit her lips as uneven breaths escaped her lips. Slowly, Joe took a step closer and leaned in so their noses were touching. "J-Joe…"

"Shhh…please…just one time…I beg you…" He whimpered, smashing his lips against hers. The air was pushed out of her lungs as Miley struggled to keep up with his intensity. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. "M-Mi please…" He murmured against her mouth.

Without a second thought, she opened up as his tongue messaged hers, taking in the smooth texture. All of a sudden, he slammed her back against the wall as Miley let out a scream from the cuts and bruises the night before.

"Mi!" Joe cried worriedly, pulling her away from her concrete as he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…are you alright?"

Miley nodded breathlessly. "J-Jack…" That explains everything. "K-Keep going J-Joe…"

"Mi…" Oh how she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue as his lips found her again. This time, Joe wrapped his arm around her back, and then pressed her against the wall so she doesn't feel the pain. A tear escaped her eyes as she kissed him back like she never did before. Miley's hand went up to his head and deepened the kiss while her other hand snaked around his torso. Joe moaned once more, tightening his grasp on her.

"Destiny!" Travis's voice echoed through the dressing room as the door flew open. His jaw dropped at the sight as Miley and Joe quickly jumped away. "DESTINY! What are you doing?!"

"Travis I-" Miley was about to explain when Joe cut her off.

"Don't blame her, I kissed her." Joe said, his hair making a dark shadow over his sad eyes as he put an arm in front over Miley protectively. "It's not her fault. Don't worry, she didn't kiss back. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Don't be mad at her, she loves you." Miley gaped at him as Travis took a step forward, clenching his fist.

"Travis no!" Miley cried, pushing Joe behind her. Both boys turned to her in surprise.

"Did he hurt you Des?" The blond whispered and Miley quickly shook her head.

"Listen I-" Joe begin, only to be interrupted by Miley.

"Travis, Joe lied." Miley blurted, looking Travis in the eye.

"No I didn't." Joe insisted, giving her a look as the PA sounded for Jonas Brothers to get ready to go on stage. "Miley you didn't kiss back right?" He pressed once more as Miley looked away.

"N-No…" She murmured, hating herself.

"See?" Joe mumbled at Travis's suspicious look as he walked out the door. Miley leaned against the wall once more and sobbed to herself as Travis glared at Joe's retreating back and went over to hold her.

"What's wrong Des…?" Travis whispered gently, rubbing her back. Miley simply shook her head, refusing to talk.

**Miley's POV**

Joe lied! He lied to protect me, but why?! Sure he hurt me badly but I hurt him as well, he didn't have to cover for me! I kissed him back and I'm not afraid to admit it! I kissed him because I love him! Dammit why is everything so complicated!?

_-- Flashback --_

"_Travis, can you come up here?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face as my best friend made his way upstage. I thanked him for inspiring me to write Take A Breath but a part of me felt as if I were thanking the wrong person. When Travis stepped into the spotlight, I don't see him anymore, I see…Joe._

"_Anything else?" I asked as he took a step towards me, pushing me to him at the same time. My breathing became shallow as he leaned in. I felt as if I were in a daze, a spell, for the person I saw leaning in was Joe, not Travis. My eyes were probably blank and glossy, like I was possessed and trapped. His soft lips moved against mine in perfect sync and I could almost taste the sweet sugary taste on Joe's lips, or was that just a figment of my imagination?_

_All of a sudden, I, as Hannah, heard someone scream out "MILEY!" And as if it were a trigger to my mind, I instantly snapped back to reality upon hearing that. I realized that it was Travis I was kissing, not the person I…hoped. "Joe…" I couldn't help as that name escaped my hot lips. Travis pulled away as soon I made that mistake._

"_What?!" He cried. I could sense the anger and disappointment in his voice as my knees nearly gave out on me. I stumbled my way through the band and ran all the way to my dressing room. It was then, when __he__ came in…When he pushed his soft lips against mine, I couldn't pull away. That luscious sugary taste was coming back to me as his tongue slipped into my mouth, rubbing against my own._

_--End of Flashback—_

"T-Travis?" I finally had enough courage to ask.

"Hmmm?" He murmured gently but emotionlessly at the same time.

"C-Can we go see them perform?" I asked him meekly. Truthfully, I wanted to hear that new song I overheard the brothers talking back in the studio. I can easily see the hesitation in Travis's eyes so I gave him the puppy dog like I do with Joe.

"Fine." He grumbled as he pulled me to my feet and led me out the door.

**Regular POV**

When Miley and Travis arrived, the Jonases were already prepared to start and Joe had a mic in hand. He smiled slightly when he saw Miley arrive to fill the seats where they had been previously sitting. Travis and Joe exchanged a 'look' before Kevin and Nick signaled for the middle bro to do an intro on the new song.

"This song I wrote…" Joe began, his eyes locking with a pair of baby blue ones. "This song I wrote is for a very special girl in my life. She was there through the happiest moments of my life and now she's gone, because I haven't been treating her right. I took her for granted when I know I shouldn't have. I didn't know what I was thinking." Before he knew it, Joe was droning on and on, telling of how stupid he was to let his girl go. Kevin walked up and gave him a nudge while Nick sent a sympathetic smile.

"She was just like one of you when I first met her but now, I'm happy to know she's still like everyone, sitting right here before me, eager to listen to our song. I guess in the end, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." Joe finished as Nick and Kevin began strumming on their guitars followed by the drums adding the beat.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go away_

_I realized I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_But I'm building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all me, this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay, but you're already on your way_

_Feel the sorrow, feel the pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know your gonna walk away_

_Leave me with the price to pay_

_But before you go I wanted to say yeah_

_I'm sor-_

The microphone resounded in a high pitch squeak as it, in slow motion, fell from Joe's trembling hand to the floor. Miley's eyes widened. A gasp can be heard from the audience as he fell to the ground, looking so weak and broken. Nick and Kevin turned to their brother with worried eyes as the brunette jumped out of her chair and pushed her way to lean against the stage right in front of Joe. She reached out a hand and managed to touch his as he recoiled from her touch, his eyes frightened. Quickly, he stood up and escaped backstage, not able to go on any longer.

"Travis-" Miley called, looking back at the blond, who seemed worried as well. He gave her a nod of permission before she was pulled on stage by Nick and told by Kevin to run after Joe.

"U-Um Joe's not feeling well, hopefully he'll join us soon." Kevin said through the on going music as Nick picked up where Joe left off.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Joe?! Joe where are you?" Miley shouted but stopped when she found the boy curled up in the corner outside his dressing room. Wow, he didn't even make it in the room."Joe…"

"Go away…" He said barely above a whisper. Miley sighed softly as she pulled him to his feet.

"Come with me." She murmured gently, letting them in the dressing room before closing the door.

"Why are you here?" Joe whimpered, sliding down against a wall once more. Miley replied with only silence as she kneeled before his curled up legs. Tenderly, her hand went up to his dark, velvety locks as she scratched his head affectionately, knowing it would either calm him or drive him crazy. A smile formed on her face when Joe began moaning to her action, making her message his head a little harder.

"Joey look at me…" Miley smiled, tugging on his hair gently to make him look up. Joe did as he was told as long as Miley kept stroking his scalps. "You didn't have to cover for me you know?"

He nodded, his eyes closed as another moan escaped.

"Stupid boy." Miley smiled and leaned in, softly pressing her lips against his. Joe's eyes snapped open at the contact only to flutter close in pleasure. "Mmmm…"

He spread his legs for her to come closer as Miley walked towards him, still on her knees. He pulled her in by the waist as she pushed his head against the wall, kissing him passionately. "I love you Mi…"

"I know…" She said between kisses.

"I'm sorry."

"I know…"

"Forgive me?" He panted, pulling away for air. Miley's eyes gleamed as she found his lips again.

"Yea…I love you too…" She murmured, her hands brushing his sides, sending a tingling sensation across his body. Miley finally had to pull away for the much needed oxygen as she rested her forehead on his, heavy breathing coming from both of 'em. Joe smiled genuinely, his arms encircled her neck as he gave her thousands of soft pecks, making Miley giggle.

"Wow…I missed this…" Joe said, stroking Miley's cheek. Sudden, he gasped in surprise as Miley attacked his neck, sucking on it gently. The new level of pleasure drove him insane as he threw his head back, exposing more of the soft flesh. "M-Mi…"

"Shhhh…just enjoy…" Miley murmured against him, pulling on his hair to give her more room to explore.

"O-Oh god…" He moaned, his arms involuntarily tightening around her waist.

"You okay?" She asked, pulling away slightly. Joe gulped and simply nodded for her to continue. Miley grinned inwardly, glad that he was enjoying it as she suck on his neck once more.

"Ahhhh!" Joe yelped as she found his sensitive spot and began kissing it gingerly. Before he can lose control, Joe took her face and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. Miley pulled away first, falling limp in his arms. Joe simply smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "How are you?" He chuckled softly, his eyes tired.

"Good. Very good." She murmured, her lids dropping over her blue orbs. "You should really get back to your brothers."

"I should, but I don't wanna." He whined, kissing her head. Miley looked up at him with a sly glint in her eyes.

"Fine, if you don't go back then you won't get…" She smirked, licking her lips as Joe groaned.

"Baby girl you are such a tease." He said as Miley smiled, urging him to go. Sighing, Joe pulled her to her feet. "I'm so glad you're all mine."

"Yup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CALIFORNIA ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!!" Joe screamed, jumping on stage with a ball of new found energy.

Miley laughed as Kevin gave her a hug and Nick carefully let her down the stage.

"Hey, how was your boyfriend?" Travis asked playfully as Miley slumped down beside him. Although she knew he was teasing, she couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes.

"Travy I'm really sorry…" She murmured. Travis tilted her head to look at him.

"It's alright, maybe we're just not meant to be." He said, smiling kindly.

"I promise one day you'll find your princess and she'll love you with all her heart." Miley swore, leaning in Travis's extended arm.

"It's a promise." He grinned, then smirked. "Sooo?"

"Whaaat?"

"What happened back there?" He asked slowly and slyly. "Sure you got some smooches right?"

"Shut up Trav." She laughed, hitting his chest before turning her attention back to the hottest trio in town, knowing they'll soon be the hottest trio in all of United States, maybe even across the globe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark shadow lurked in the crowd, a camera in hand. Oh how it just wanted to expose them to the world—their deepest secrets…

* * *

**Wooooooo MOE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! But who's that person in the shadows?**


	27. One Minute and The Earth Began to Shake

_**Before we start, be sure to check out my new story/poem/oneshot called CHANGE!**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Recap:_

_A dark shadow lurked in the crowd, a camera in hand. Oh how it just wanted to expose them to the world—their deepest secrets…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride home was practically silent, with occasional quiet remarks from Nick and that's pretty much it. Joe and Miley occupied the seat at the end of the van, neither of them said a word or joked around like they used to, and frankly, everyone's worried even if they wouldn't admit it. 'There's nothing to say,' would be the response of Miley and Joe if they were asked about it. There's no excuse to hurt your girlfriend over another girl and then make like you want her back after she's gone, even after 'Sorry,' although it was a sweet song

Joe sighed heavily at the uncomfortable silence as he carefully inched his fingers towards Miley's until the made slight contact. Miley recoiled from his touch and turned to the window. She was still mad at him, no doubt about that, and she had the right to be. However, she didn't move her fingers away from his either. Joe smiled just barely as he slowly took her hand, looking for a sign of resistance of some sort. Where there were none, he began to stroke the back of her hand gently. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Miley's lips quiver just a little bit.

"Y-You're still mad." Joe stated quietly.

"I know" She murmured, her distant eyes found his sad ones.

"I'm really, really, super sorry." Joe said earnestly.

"I know." He bit his lips, wishing that she would just say something more.

"I love you."

"I know-"

"MI!" Joe suddenly cried, causing the whole family to turn back, then quickly turned away as if nothing happened. "You don't even have to say it back but can you at least say something else? Please? You're driving me insane!" He nearly begged.

Miley sighed heavily. "I know." She whispered. Just when Joe was about to blow up of frustration, she wiggled in her seat and moved next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and throwing an arm around his stomach. Sure she was angry, but that didn't mean she doesn't love him.

"I love you so much. You have to know that I mean it with all of my heart." Joe murmured, hugging her tightly. Miley dug her head deeper in his shoulder.

"I know." As soon as Miley finished, the car came to a halt.

"Miley honey, we're here." Denise said softly as Miley made her way out.

"Mi, wait!" Joe called, jumping out the car and grabbed her arm. "At least stay at my pla-"

"Joe, don't. I need time alone." She whispered firmly, wriggling out of his grasp. "And don't try to stop me 'cause it won't work."

"Mile please, I'll do anything. I can't risk having you hurt again." Joe pleaded as his family watched from a few feet away.

"Jack's gone Joe. You put him in jail remember?"

"Yea but what if he broke out and decided 'Oh I'm gonna kidnap Miley and hit her 'til she dies!'" Joe cried, flailing his arms.

"He can't hurt me anymore. No one can hurt me." Miley stated then mumbled, "no one except you." Joe's sharp ears caught that as he bit his lip, ashamed. He nodded sadly as stuffed his fists deep into his pockets, turning away while mumbling a small 'sorry.'

"Joey, stop." Miley sighed, taking his hand and pulling him back.

"Y-Yea?" He looked back, his eyes glossy.

"Oh god." Miley murmured, pulling him in her arms. "I didn't mean for it to sound harsh or anything, I just need time alone until you've decided what to do with…with…_**her**_."

"I can get rid of Bella." Joe said surely as his arms tightened around Miley. After a few seconds, they pulled away. "I-If you don't mind me asking right now…will you be my girlfriend again?"

Miley laughed loudly. "No, of course not!"

Joe's eyes widened as a tear made its way down his cheek.

"Crap. Joe, what I meant is, we never broke up!" Miley said, wiping his tears away quickly. She hated seeing him cry, it hurts as much as crying herself, maybe even worse.

"Really?"

"Yea, sure I avoided you any everything but we never broke up…right?" Joe smiled this time.

"Right. So when will I get to see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"How about…tomorrow, you, me, dinner at In-N-Out burgers'?"

"Sounds great, pick you up around 7-ish?"

"Awesome." Miley grinned, giving him one last hug before they went their separate ways. "Oh and Joey?"

"Yes?" He asked, turning back from the van.

"I love you." Miley smiled cheekily.

"Love you too Mi." Joe grinned before Nick forcefully yanked him inside. Miley chuckled to herself as she entered the house. Dark and silent, just how everyone wanted their home to be, yippee...that was sarcasm.

Snap snap. Miley was, however, unaware of a camera going off in the bushes just right outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV **

TWO TIMES! He stood me up two times already! I glanced at the clock to make sure I wasn't misreading the time. Nope, the small hand is on 8, the one that looks like a snowman, and the long hand is on 4, in Chinese it means death. Oh that boy's gonna be dead alright. 8:20, where the hell is he? You know what, this time I'm not gonna sit here and wait for FOUR freaking hours like that time. I'm done with this guy if he doesn't come up with a good excuse.

Grabbing my jacket, I quickly slid it on and took off towards the Jonas house. Then my cell rang, it better be Joe.

"JOSEPH ADAM-"

"**It's me Shmilers!"**

"Lilly?" I coughed quickly. "Sorry I thought that was Joe."

"**Wait, you haven't seen him?" Lilly said worriedly. "I thought he'd be with you."**

"Well he's obviously not since he stood me up AGAIN and I'm heading over to slap him across the head and tell him we're done!"

"**Miley don't be too rash, maybe something happened! I mean it's not like Joe to be late. I mean how late can he be? 5, maybe 10 minutes for traffic-"**

"A freaking hour and twenty effing minutes!" Miley screamed angrily, scaring the little bunnies who were trying to enjoy their grass.

"**Miley, wait 'til I get there before you make any stupid decisions. I'll be there in a few, see ya." Lilly's line went dead as Miley shoved the phone in her pocket.**

She quickly stomped onto the Jonas front porch and rang the doorbell excessively.

"Oh hey Miley, what are you doing here?" Kevin smiled, failing to notice her extremely pissed off expression.

"Where's that lying cheating stinkin'-"

"Woah woah girl, calm down!" Kevin cried, holding on her arms.

"Hey Miles." Nick entered, handing her a drink. Miley pushed it back to him as she freed herself from Kevin.

"JOSEPH FU-"

"MILEY!" Denise emerged with Frankie behind her. "Language!"

"Right, sorry." She faked a smile. "Where, may I ask, is that wonderful _darling_ by the name of JOSEPH FU-"

"MILEY!" Nicholas clamped her mouth shut as Frankie stared with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm here!" Lilly yelled, letting herself in. "Nick, what are you doing?" She pried her best friend away from him.

"Where's Joe!?" Miley asked angrily.

"Now Miley, is that so hard?" Kevin grinned, but noticed that Miley was serious. He gulped nervously. "I-In his room wi-with-"

"Come on." Lilly said, grabbing Miley's hand as they more sprinted upstairs, ready to kick open Joe's door.

"Come on Joooooooeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy~" A girl's voice echoed from Joe's room and Miley immediately recognized that voice.

"NO! DAMMIT GO AWAY!" Came Joe's voice. Miley was about to slam the door open when her best friend beat her to it.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!" Lilly screeched as soon as the open door revealed the horrid sight to the girls. Bella was straddling Joe on his bed, rubbing her head against his chest. Joe hand his hands on her shoulder, as if he wants to push her away or hold her close, however you want to interpret it. Miley chose the latter. Her knees went weak as she simply collapsed on the ground, too shocked to move.

"Mi!" Joe cried, finally pushing Bella off himself.

"Don't you even." Lilly snarled, stepping in front of her girl friend. "You've caused her enough pain Joe."

"Lils she came onto…" Joe trailed off as Miley stood up, walking over to him. "Mi I-"

Slap. Yea she did it. What! Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you." Miley scowled at Joe, who was turned to one side with a hand on his cheek. It didn't hurt physically as much as it did emotionally. "And you," she turned to Bella. "-you're a real whore." She spat, slapping her as well.

"You little slut!" Bella screeched, slapping Miley back, her sharp nails grazed her cheek, instantly forming 3 scratches. Lilly instantly jumped on Bella, starting an immediate cat fight. All the while, Joe was too shocked to do anything.

"JOE IS MINE YOU LITTLE MISS NOBODY!" Bella hollered, swinging a hand towards Miley. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. However it never came. Miley slowly opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw Joe's hand in front of her face. He gripped Bella's wrist tightly as a shadow cast over his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." He threatened darkly. "I'll do horrible things to you."

"Yea, you won't know what hit you." Lilly added, crossing her arms. "If I were you I'd run…and fast."

"Get out. Don't come near us, my family, _or_ Hannah Montana anymore or I'll do serious harm." Joe said with a frightening look in his eyes as Bella pulled her hand back and ran out the door in her skimpy clothes.

"I'll just…" Lilly pointed to the door and disappeared. Miley sighed and sat down on Joe's bed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Do you even want to listen?" Joe asked quietly, sitting next to her, his eyes gentle and sad now.

"Not really." Miley spat. "But you have **one minute** to say any last words before I break up with you. Your time starts now." She thought Joe would be speechless, but oh was she wrong.

"Miley Ray Stewart you are the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life. I love you in a way that I've never loved any other girls before. You find the best in life and kept your head above the water no matter how many times the waves hit. You smile and never shout, you stand out in the crowd, you make the best of every situation. Correct me if I'm wrong, you're fragile and you're strong, a beautiful and perfect combination. I love the way your smile lit up my day, your arms make me safe and the way your eyes show me that everything would be okay. I hate to see you cry and I hate that I've hurt you in so many ways. I'm ashamed of it and I wish I could take it all back. I never meant to hurt you and no matter what, you'll always be the love of my life."

Miley looked up at the clock. It was time but she didn't want to stop him.

"I understand why you're doing this and I'm sure I'll be able to get over you but that day would be in a long, long time, decades, maybe. But no matter what, I will always love you and I hope deep down, you'll still care for me too…I'm super, super sorry for being such an idiot that I am…"

Miley nodded. "Time's up."

"O-One more thing?"

"Go."

"I love you." Miley smiled softly.

"I think you've made that clear in your extremely long speech." Miley simply sat on his bed silently, deep in thought.

"A-Aren't you gonna break up with me?" He murmured quietly. Miley looked up.

"Do you want me to?"

"No! Of course not, but isn't that what you want?" Miley shrugged.

"No…no not really…" Joe stared at her, confusion evident in his eyes. Should he be happy or sad? Should he hold her close and ask for a second chance or let her go? Miley sighed deeply. "I'm gonna go."

With that, the door closed behind her before he could say another word. Joe slid down against the wall, burying his face in his knees as a muffled sob escaped his lips. He heard voices outside but they all seemed unimportant compared to his tears right now.

"I don't know if I can take this." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Whatever you want to do." Another voice answered

"I don't know. Help me."

"It's your choice honey."

"UGH!" Joe's head snapped up when his door opened once more, and in stepped Miley Ray Stewart. "Ok, I give up. I can't leave knowing you're crying." She said kindly, kneeling down and hugging him.

"W-What are you doing?" Joe hiccupped, holding onto Miley for dear life.

"Holding you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Miley joked softly. Joe chuckled quietly as his grip around her tightened.

"I love you so much…" Joe murmured as Miley stroke his head, making him relax.

"I love you too, kitty cat." She smiled gently, kissing his cheek. "Come on, look at me."

Joe looked up with a tear stained face. Miley's smile widened and pecked his lips.

"All better?"

"Yes." He laughed, pulling her in his arms again. Suddenly, his eyes caught something silver and black. "Wait a minute, what is…?"

"Hmmm?" Miley looked up as Joe flipped the video camera. "What's in it?"

"It's not mine…HOLY SH-I-I mean CRAP!" Joe cried as he saw the footage.

"What?" Miley snatched the camera from him as her jaw dropped. "EW THAT'S SO WRONG!!!"

Sure enough, there were various videos and pictures of Miley, Joe, and revealing pics of Bella. Everything that happened before Miley walked in was there too, the perfect proof for Joe's innocence.

"What's she trying to pull? Make it a video and put it on youtube?" Miley cringed in disgust as Joe took out the tape and flushed in 5 times over, staring at it intently until it went down. "Joey?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry. I should've let you explain. I should've believed you." Miley said, a wave of guilt washing over. Joe hugged her tightly. "Forgive me?" She mumbled in his shirt.

"There's nothing to forgive, it's not your fault." Joe smiled, rubbing her arm. "So now that's over with…would you still go to In-N-Out with me?"

"Like I would ever pass up a chance for burgers!" She giggled as the two left the door, only to be tackled by a hyped-very hyped- Lillian Truscott.

* * *

**Short, sweet, don't got time. Sorry! JONAS was pretty awesome but I doubt it'll be bigger than Hannah, if they do, they're already famous and when Miley started, she wasn't famous. HM is legend, sorry guys. Even SWAC and WOWP couldn't top it. Review please? You're all faving and stuff but not REVIEWING!!! I don't even know what to do/or not do if you don't review!**


	28. I Was Fine, 'Til 7:05

"You are so lazy Smiley!" Joe laughed as Miley lightly slap his head. The moon shone beautifully against the crashing waves as gentle winds brushed through their hair. After getting burgers, they decided to go to the beach just for the heck of it. Miley had her arms around Joe's neck and her legs around his torso, piggyback style.

"Shut up! I'm tired ok? Geez!" Miley giggled, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed his warm body against hers. "Mmmm…"

"What?" Joe asked curiously as sand tickled his toes through his sandal.

"Nothing…it's comfortable…" Miley smiled contently, her eyes still closed. "I can just sleep like this…"

"You can go to sleep if you like." Joe whispered kindly.

"It's ok…" Miley reassured but tensed when Joseph freakin' Jonas took a step towards the ocean. "Ohhhhhh Don't. You. Dare…"

"What?" Joe asked innocently, his eyes twinkled like the stars.

"I know you Joseph, and I know 'what' okay? If you even get a DROP of water on me-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stupid, stupid boy ran directly into the water and dropped her in. "JOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Aw come on Mi, it's just water!" To his surprise, Miley curled up into a ball and began shivering audibly. The smile was wiped off his face as Joe knelt beneath her and pulled her in his arms, shaking her slightly. "Miles what's wrong? Miley? MILEY!"

"Stop!" Miley cried, hugging herself more. "I-It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Joe asked gently, rubbing her arms to calm her.

"E-Everywhere…get me away from water…please…i-it hurts…" Miley begged as she grabbed onto his shirt tightly.

"Of course…" Joe scooped her up and set her on a dry rock. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her tightly. Cradling her, Joe brushed the wet brown locks from her face as he kissed her salty lips. "What's wrong baby girl? Please tell me…I'm so sorry, I should've listened, but no, I had to go ahead and drop you anyways and always end up hurting you and-"

"Joe, stop it. You're babbling again." Miley cut him off, her head dropping on his chest.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" Joe asked worriedly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…the salt water…and the cuts…"

"Oh…" Joe murmured in realization. "I'm so sorry

"It's not you J-Ow!" Miley hissed in pain as some water splashed on them. Joe bit his lip as he quickly set her far, far, far away from the ocean. "Thanks…" She murmured.

"It's nothing." He smiled, drying her the best he can. Miley grinned and wrapped her arms around him. Joe rubbed his cheek against her hair and caressed her back in small circles. With a mischievous smirk on his face, Joe gently tugged on her hair, making her look up at him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I just totally thought of a way to make you feel better!" Joe grinned victoriously. Miley eyed him suspiciously. Joe's smile widened as he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers, then slowly pulled away. "Y-Yea?" He panted softly.

"Y-Yea…how 'bout a little bit more? I'll feel a little better…" Miley asked cutely. Joe pretended to think.

"Oh…I don't know…maybe later…"

"Joeyyyyyyyyy!" She whined loudly, huffing like a little girl.

"Oh alright, just because I'm a nice person."

"Suuuuuuuureeee…" She giggled as he pressed his lips against hers once more, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away. Miley blushed and hugged him warmly, never wanting to let go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A day later-Miley&Lilly's GNO-

"That was so much fun!" Lilly squealed, getting her bags from the car after pulling up to the Jonas driveway.

"I know! We should totally do that more!!!" Miley giggled, grabbing some bags from the trunk.

"Well you're Miss Annah-Hey Ontana-May! You definitely know where to get the cutest clothes! Eeeeep I want your closet! And shoes! Oh yea those shoeeeeeeees…" The blonde sighed dreamily. Little did she know, Miley was barely listening to her anymore. Instead, her baby blue orbs were glued to another blond, a boy.

"Hey Des!" The blond boy grinned as Miley dropped all her bags and leaped for him.

"TRAVY!!!" Miley shouted giddily as her old buddy twirl her around with his arms securely around her waist.

"Oooooh la la! I want a cowboy!" Lilly giggled shyly, approaching the two. "Man Miley, you're gonna get Joe so jealous!

"Joe's a lucky guy, girl. You are?" Travis set Miley down gently, extending a hand to Lilly with a big smile on his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Lillian squealed high-pitched-ly.

"Travy this is Lilly Truscott, my girl BFF. Lilly this is Travis Till, my old buddy." Miley introduced.

"Well Lilly, nice to meet you." Travis took the blonde's hand and shook it lightly. Lilly looked exactly like when Nick first met Hannah. **(On the show, XD his arm is all limp and he's all dreamy. "You're pretty, I mean with your singing and dancing…WOW you're pretty…" Slap slap!)**

"So nice to meet you…soooooo nice…" Lilly sighed softly. **(Speaking of Nick, poor guy's gonna lose Lilly…maybe…XP)** Miley nudged her in the ribs.

"Snap out of it! He doesn't speak EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The brunette whispered harshly. Travis chuckled. "So Trav, whatcha doing here?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanna grab some dinner but seeing that you're probably-"

"I'll go with you!" Lilly interrupted anxiously. Travis eyed Miley with a 'pwease' look.

"Go on you two!" Miley pointed the other way, shooing them off the driveway. She chuckled to herself and grabbed her own bags.

"Oh Shmilerz?"

"Yes Lilly?"

"Will you get my bags for me while I go to dinner with your extremely cute cowboy?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" With that, she shut the door behind her. "Hey dudes!"

"Hey Miles!" Came a joint reply from Kevin, Nick, and Frankie, who were playing Guitar Hero without tearing their eyes away from the screen. Miley laughed and shook her head.

"Where's Joey?"

"His room!" The three Jonas boys chorused. Miley shouted a quick thanks behind her back as she sped up to Joe's room.

"Na na na na na na na…" The happy pop star hummed and threw her stuff next to the bed. "Joe?"

Nothing. Silence.

"Joe! Where are you?" Miley looked around, expecting her boyfriend to hide behind the door and jump on her. When he wasn't there, her heartbeat increased. "Joe?" Sighing, Miley decided to take a shower and wait for him. As she approached the bathroom, she realized the light was on inside. Chuckling at her worries over nothing, she skipped over to use Nick's bathroom. Not that he mind since she always use his when she and Joe were fighting.

---30 minutes later---

Miley stepped out of the shower, warm and refreshed. She quickly dried herself and slid on a PJ she bought today. Running a comb through her hair, she blew it 'til it dried and checked her appearance. Very comfy, perfect. Thinking Joe would be doing something crazy right about now, Miley skipped back to his room, feeling content.

"Joe? Joey where are you?"

Still nothing. Silence.

"Ok." Miley breathed, muttering. "No way in hell that he takes a longer shower than me." Looking over at the bathroom, she found the lights still on. "JOSEPH!!!"

No answer. No way in hell he didn't hear her either.

"JOE ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!!!" Miley pounded on the door, her heartbeat increasing speedily as her stomach churned for some odd reason. She could almost feel the sushi she ate for dinner in the back of her throat. "JOE!!!"

Biting her lip, Miley went for the knob and her hand stopped on it. The thought…of Joe…naked…in the shower…ummm…ugh… "JOE!!! IF YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING I'M COMING IN!!!"

Still no answer.

"JOE I'm coming in!" She said once more before turning the knob. What surprised her wasn't that he didn't lock the door, it was the sight before her. Her hand covered her mouth as the color drained from her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Frankie, Kevin, and Nick all looked up.

"Um…what is Miley and Joe doing up there?" Nick asked slowly.

"Better not be what you're thinking…" Kevin stood up while Frankie looked extremely confused.

"What is Miley and Joey doing?" The little one asked innocently, setting the drum sticks aside, making his way upstairs.

"FRANKIE WAIT!" The two boys leaped for him. "Just stay here."

"Okay whatever!" Frankie said, raising his hands, defeated as he continued the game. Kevin and Nick shared a look as they ran upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------

"JOE!!! No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Miley screamed as she ran for the boy in the tub. "JOE!"

There, laying unconscious in the water, was Joseph, and blood…lots of it. A small knife was sitting on top of the counter, as if intentionally placed there. Blood was flowing from Joe's wrist as it turned the bath water red.

"JOE!" Miley shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. She quickly ran over to the tub and wrapped her arms around his bare chest, pulling him entirely out of the water. At the moment, the face that Joe was naked didn't matter anymore. Thinking fast, she grabbed the nearest towel and tied it tightly around his wrist, hoping to ease the blood flow. "JOEY WAKE UP!!!"

Joe didn't stir at all as he lay limp. Miley cradled his bare body in her arms as she sobbed hysterically. "S-SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

----------------------------------------------------

"S-SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Kevin and Nick heard as they rushed into the bathroom, both shocked by the side before them.

"JOE!" The two boys cried, rushing to their side. Nick snatched a towel and covered his brother's body as Kevin whipped out his phone and dialed the hospital.

"What happened?!" Nick asked frantically, holding Joe's hand.

"I don't know!" Miley sobbed, her arms tightening around his head. Kevin's eyes caught the small knife and knelt with the rest of them.

"Guys let's get Joe out, the ambulance will be here soon," said the eldest. With that, Kevin slid his arm under his brother's back while the other one went behind Joe's knee. Miley watched in tears as Kevin carefully lifted Joe's lifeless body out the door. "Nick, call mom and dad and get Frankie out of here."

"But-"

"He can't see this Nicholas!" Kevin shouted as Nick jumped and obeyed. "Miley calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO-"

"MILEY! THIS DOESN'T HELP JOE RIGHT NOW!" Kevin yelled, causing Miley to burst into tears once more. Sighing, he quickly carried Joe outside as the ambulance sped down the road. Miley was next to then in seconds.

"Hurry! Get the stretcher!" One of the medics shouted as another pulled out the rolling bed. Kevin set Joe on there and hopped on.

"Come on Miley! Get on!" The eldest yelled as Miley wiped a tear away.

"No…" She said quietly. "I'm gonna find the person that did this…"

"Miley, Joe did it! What are you saying?!"

"JOE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I JUST KNOW!" Miley shouted, all the while staring at Joe's pale face. "I'LL FIND THAT PERSON!"

"Miles, Joe needs you right now okay?" Kevin murmured.

"I'll be there when he wakes up. Trust me, I will. And he will wake up." Miley said confidently as the medics closed the door and drove away. "I will." She murmured to herself.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she ignored all the blood stains on her new PJ and walked back up to the bathroom, a new feeling of determination and anger seeped through her eyes as tears kept flowing. Picking up the small knife on the counter, she examined it carefully. It was black and silver…just like…that camera…wait what?

Biting her lips, Miley gripped the metal tightly and walked to the balcony, where Joe's famous rope ladder swayed in the wind. Homicide, no question. Miley slowly traced the knife, her fingers brushing against Joe's blood. Another tear fell as she put the sharp metal in her mouth and climbed down the ladder, following the footprint and onto the street. The bath water was overflowing, of course, so the person's shoes had to be wet…wet on the sidewalk. After a while, the footprints disappeared as tire marks were found. Driving away, smart.

"Dammit…" Miley cursed, running the direction she felt the car went. Unknowingly, she managed to end up at a house she thought she would never visit even if her life depended on it. But it's not her life now, it's Joe's. Sticking the knife in the knob, Miley swiftly unlocked the door, revealing the one, the only, Bella Camilla.

"Aw, curled up on the couch sleeping, how cute." Miley spat as she approached the brunette. Pressing the metal to her throat, Miley leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Boo!"

"AAHHHH!" Bella's eyes snapped open but didn't dare move, due to the coldness on her throat.

"Why did you do it!?" Miley asked, darkness dripping from her voice.

"D-Do w-what?" Bella trembled beneath her evil glare.

"Don't give me that SH#*!!! WHY THE F*** DID YOU F***ING DO IT YOU B*&*!!!"

"HE'S MINE!!! IF HE WON'T HAVE ME, NO ONE CAN!" Bella yelled, uh oh wrong move. Miley pressed the knife a little harder, forming small cut on her throat.

"Yea? Keep talking you little slut!" Miley urged, her sweet voice filled with hatred as her eyes turned dark. Way, way dark.

"STOP!" Bella screamed, tears running down her face. "I'M SORRY! GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!!!"

"DID JOE GET A SECOND CHANCE!? DID HE!? WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH, A DISGRACE TO HUMAN, A SECOND CHANCE!?" Miley screeched in disgust as she pushed the cold metal in just a little more. Bella cried out in pain as a weird kind of pleasure washed over Miley. And she liked it.

"_Baby girl, put it down…" _Miley heard a voice as she felt something warm on her hand. _"Mi, don't do it…it's okay…she's not worth it…come here…with me…come here…" _Miley's lips trembled as the 'voice' sooth her. It was _his_ voice.

"J-Joey?" She stuttered as the same warm feeling washed over her again.

"_Come here babe…"_ The voice said once more as Miley felt someone holding her lovingly. As if Joe were really there, her hand went limp as she sped out the door, the knife dropped to the cold floor with a 'clank!'

'_He's okay!'_ Miley thought, running towards the hospital. How does she know? Gut feeling. That's why he wanted her to 'come here' right?

-------------------------------------------------

"Joe Jonas! What room?!" Miley panted, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Uh 705-" With that, the brunette took off. "-5th floor…" **(Lol 7:05 geddit? XD)**

"J-OOMPH!" Miley yelped as a pair of strong arms pulled her by the waist.

"Woah slow down Miles!" A person chuckled. "Joe's fine."

"Nick!?" Miley whipped her head around, hugging the curly haired boy. "Is he awake?"

"Yup. He kept asking for you. I swear if you don't go in soon, he'd go insane." Nick grinned, pushing her in. "Go on."

Nodding, Miley opened the door as a pair of chocolate eyes immediately lit up.

"JOEY!!!" Miley squealed in delight as she ran into his warm, protective arms. Burying her face in his neck, she turned it side to side. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Okay okay, let's not break me just yet!" Joe joked, pulling away and kissing her on the lips. Miley instantly returned it passionately, being pulled onto the bed. Sighing contently, Miley rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her securely. "Sorry I ruined your new jammies, it's cute." He chuckled softly.

"It's okay..." Miley smiled, scratching his head lovingly, earning a moan.

"I love you Mi…"

"I love you too…" She murmured, looking up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here." Joe smiled, leaning his chin on top of her head. Miley giggled and took his hand, tenderly stroking the cut. She bit her lips as she tear up again. "Shhh…no more crying Smiles…shhh…it's okay…" Joe soothed, rubbing her back.

"Mmm…" Miley nodded, hugging him tightly. "Don't scare me like that you jerk face."

"A handsome jerk face." He added with a smirk.

"You got that right." Miley giggled in his shirt. "But I'm serious about not scaring m-"

"Yea I know. I'll try Mi. I had a feeling you know who did this huh?" Joe said, looking serious.

"How did you know?" Miley asked as Joe shrugged.

"I don't know. I had a feeling that you were about to kill the girl. I don't know why though." Miley looked surprised. Even if they were apart, they were somehow able to know what the other one's doing.

"Wow…I thought I heard your voice when I was about to kill Bella too…and you told me not to, that she wasn't worth it…It was so…"

"Weird?"

"Yup."

"Me too…" Joe admitted. "It was pretty cool though. You didn't kill her right?"

"No!" Miley said defensively. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes. Yes you would." Joe said, smiling. "You so totally would."

"Fine I would." Miley admitted grudgingly, pointing a finger at him. "BUT I didn't."

"That's my girl." Joe smiled, pulling her back in the safety of his arms before both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm…I wonder what Lilly and Travis are up too? XD Just a thought...REVIEWWWW!!! SANG KYU!!!**


	29. Ready, Set, Don't Go

-A week later after the show- (Joe got better and was able to perform again)

"Oh wow Joe! Wow really!?" Miley spat angrily, throwing her arms in the air.

"Miley! She came onto me! I didn't even do anything!!!" Joe defended, glaring at the obsessed fan who simply shrugged and ran away.

"UGH!" The pop star scoffed, crossing her arms as tears stung her blue orbs. She gulped and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the moisture out of her eyes.

"Miley please!" Joe begged desperately, reaching out for the tear-filled brunette. "Don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything! You two kissed. Period! There's nothing to explain!" She cried, her dark hair cast a shadow over her eyes. Biting her lips, Miley tried her best to fight back the sob in the back of her throat.

"Mi…I…" Joe trailed off, attempting to touch her, only to be pushed away. "I'm sorry. I tried to push her away…"

"Whatever Joe, do you know how much it hurts to see you lip locking another girl every time?!" She choked, angrily wiping a stray tear with the back of her hand.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I can imagine but it's not my fault, honest!" Joe whispered quickly. "I didn't want to kiss her! Like I said, she came onto me, I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter! You kissed her!" Miley argued stubbornly.

"MILEY! I did not kiss HER!!! SHE kissed ME!!!" Joe retorted, getting impatient now. "Why won't you believe me!?!?"

"BECAUSE!!! You always-"

"SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT!"

"What? Are you saying it's MY fault that YOU kissed someone?!" Miley yelled as tears brimmed her eyes.

"OH MY GOD FOR THE GAZILLIONTH TIME-"

"THEN STOP BLAMING ME!"

"I'm not!" Joe cried, pulling on his hair frustratingly.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT-"

"NO! I'M DONE HERE! Obviously you're not gonna believe me! So this is me, LEAVING!" Joe shouted, stomping out their dressing room, slamming the door in a swift motion.

"JOE!" Miley screamed as she banged her fist on the door. Sliding down against it, the hot tears she had been keeping in spilled from her eyes as she trembled uncontrollably. On the other side of the wooden divider, Joe sighed, resting his forehead against it as he listened to Miley sob. He didn't want to hurt her, he honestly didn't, but he was tired of her yelling at him.

"Hey bro." Nick said meekly from behind him. "It's time to go."

"'Kay…" Joe murmured, eyeing the door. "Can you…?"

"I got it." Kevin said, walking up to his brothers and entering the room to get Miley. "Hey sis…" He called softly. "Let's go home hmm?"

"K-Kevy…" Miley sniffed, extending her arms. Kevin smiled softly as pulled her in a brotherly hug.

"Come on girly." He murmured picking her up and carrying her out the door. Miley rested her head against her big brother's chest, hair covering her face as she tried to hide the tears from Joe, who had a pained expression as he entered the car.

"You okay Miles?" Nick whispered caringly as they passed him.

"No Nicky, I'm not." Miley retorted softly, knowing Nick was just worried.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie." Fro bro murmured, brushing wet strands of hair from her face. Miley nodded as Kevin sat her down next to Joe. The two instantly turned away from each other, both staring out the window.

The rain started pouring half way back home. Miley whimpered slightly when the thunder roared, making her tremble at the loud noise. Joe squirmed in his chair uncomfortably when Miley whimpered. He couldn't help but glance over at the frightened girl curled up on the seat, looking so small. As another thunder hit, Miley's heart skipped a beat and turned to Joe. As soon as they locked eyes, both turned away. Nick sighed softly behind them, wondering why they can't just make up already.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys, it's pouring, get in!" Denise shouted over the loud rain hitting the sidewalk as her boys jumped off the car.

"I'm just gonna go home…" Miley whispered softly, turning the other way.

"Honey, stay for the night, it's pouring!" Denise cried. "Don't argue, go go go!"

"I-" Miley began as Denise shot her a look. Her head bowed slightly. "Okay."

Miley sighed, slowly getting off the van, surprised to find the one and only, Joseph Jonas, waiting outside with an umbrella.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get wet!" She said softly. Joe simply shook his head and held the umbrella over her as the two entered the house wordlessly.

----------------------------------------------

"Miley it's late, why don't you go on up to bed?" Denise called softly to the girl sitting beneath the roof of the backyard.

"Just a few more minutes mo-I-I mean Denise." Miley stuttered, looking behind her. She was a bit surprised to find Joe's eyes staring back at her. He quickly looked away though, as he exchanged words with his mom, handing her a jacket. She saw Denise nodded with a small smile and walked towards her.

"Sweetie you should go to bed…" Mama J murmured caringly, draping the jacket over her shoulders. "Joe wanted me to give you this. He sure sounded worried. What happened?"

"Nothing." Miley muttered, looking into the rain.

"Honey, I know I'm not your mom but I might as well be. So if you ever need anything…"

"Thanks Denise. I'm fine." Miley smiled softly, hugging the jacket to herself. "Tell Joe I said thanks."

"Will do. Don't stay up too late alright baby girl?"

"Yes mom-I mean Denise…sorry."

"I don't mind. You're just like my own little girl. I'm sure Kevin, Nick, and Frankie sees you like a sister too. I know Kevin can be very protective." Denise laughed, kissing her forehead, heading inside.

"Thank mom." Miley said. Denise smiled without turning around as she shut the door behind her.

--------------------

Joe tossed and turned in his bed. No way he'd be able to sleep like this. Sighing deeply, he grabbed a jacket and snuck down stairs for a glass of water.

"Joe…" came a soft mumble. Poking his head into the living room, he found his girl curled up on the couch, her lips parted slightly as she breathed.

"Mi…" He murmured, taking off his jacket and pulled it to her neck, instantly stop the audible shivering. Kneeling before her, he gently brushed the hair from her face. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, kissing her forehead before standing up.

Feeling the sudden warmth on her body, Miley sat up groggily just in time to catch a glimpse of Joe's retreating back.

"Joe." She called quietly, causing him to turn around with sorrow filled eyes.

"Hey…" Miley jerked her head softly, silently mentioning for him to come over. Joe approached her slowly at first, until Miley extended her arms—an instant sign of forgiveness when asking for a hug. The pain in his eyes alleviated as he sank into her welcoming arms. "I'm so sorry Mi…"

"No…" Miley pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. "It was all me."

"What?" He whispered softly. "But I-"

"But nothing. You didn't want to kiss her, she kissed you, you didn't ask for it and you didn't kiss back." She took a deep breath. "I-I guess I was ju-just afraid…afraid of losing you…"

"What are you talking about Smiles?" Joe murmured kindly, running his fingers through her hair. "You'll never lose me."

"Joe, you don't understand!" Miley choked. "Before you, whether I live or die wouldn't have mattered to anyone! You made me feel like I'm worth something, and I don't want that feeling to ever go away…I don't…Why would you even want a girl like me when you can do so much better? When you kiss another girl, I get insecure okay? What if she's better? What would happen to me then? And I-"

Not waiting for her to finish, Joe placed his lips over hers, caressing her cheek at the same time.

"Don't feel like that okay? You mean to world to me and you'll always be in my life one way or the other. Too bad for you it's a one way ticket." Joe joked lightly. "You come into my life and you can't get out anymore, sorry."

Miley giggled, hugging him tightly as he picked her up, kissing her once more.

"Carry me up?" She asked cutely as Joe rolled his eyes playfully.

"Did you really have to ask?" He chuckled as Miley rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Joey."

"I love you too." Joe smiled as they entered his room. Behind the master bedroom door, a woman observed at the couple and smiled inwardly to herself, shaking her head lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YO! GET OUT ALREADY! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE SHOW!" Nick yelled, banging on the dressing room door.

"ONE MORE MINUTE!!!" Joe's voice echoed through the door, followed by a grunt from Miley.

"Just hurry up!" Kevin yelled, shaking his head. "Let's go Nick. I really honestly don't want to know what they're doing."

"SHUT UP KEV! HE STOLE MY DRESS!!!" Miley screamed. "EW TAKE IT OFF!!! THAT'S MINE!" **(Just imagine Joe posing in a dress XP Miley's dress!)**

"My God…" Nick muttered, hitting his forehead. "I'm starting to regret hoping for them to make up…"

"Me too…" The eldest seconded. "Come on, leave them be."

"Um excuse me, is Hannah Montana in there?" A tall, middle aged man with a cowboy hat and a mustache said with a southern twang.

"Uh yea, she's changing right now…" Nick said slowly, glancing at the man suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Kevin cut in protectively.

"Her um…manager…" The man said quickly. "You are?"

"Kevin and Nick Jonas. Her friends." Kevin said on behalf of his brother. "And why do you need Hannah?"

"Just because." Said the man.

"Fine." Kevin sighed, walking over to the door. "_HANNAH_! Some guy wants to see you, so make sure you're _READY!_"

"Hannah Montana is almost done!" Miley yelled back, getting the hint. "Ow, Joe! Stop doing that!"

Upon hearing that, the man seemed to tense up dramatically. Just then, Travis and Lola (There is a Lola now since Lilly knows anyways) walked up, hand in hand.

"Hey boys." Lola grinned, latching herself to Travis with a purple wig on. Nick's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl latching onto Miley's best friend while Kevin glanced around worriedly. Just then, Hannah opened the door with Joe's arm around her waist and her jaw dropped as well…for a different reason. Hannah, Joe, Lola, Travis, Nick, Kevin, and the mysterious man all stared at each other before all hell breaks lose.

"Hannah?!"

"Guys!"

"Lola!"

"Travis?"

"Nick!"

"Kev!"

"Joe!"

"YOU!!!"

"**MILEY**!?"

"Wait, you KNOW!?"

* * *

**Woah draaaaaaama!!! Who's the mysterious dude anyway? Hmmm...I wonder... haha a ball of drama at the same time XD Review! Sorry short chap! BTW I was wondering if I should end the story soon just because...well yea.**


	30. A Little Bit Longer

_Recap:_

"_Hannah?!"_

"_Guys!"_

"_Lola!"_

"_Travis?"_

"_Nick!"_

"_Kev!"_

"_Joe!"_

"_YOU!!!"_

"_**MILEY**__!?"_

"_Wait, you KNOW!?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wait a minute, all of you…?" The tall man said, staring at all the 'children' except Hannah suspiciously.

"Who are you and WHAT did you just call Hannah?" Joe interrogated, glaring at the man with a southern twang.

"J-J-Joe…" Hannah stammered, her face pale as she gripped onto his shirt tightly.

"Hun what's wrong?" Joe asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she buried her face in his chest. "Sweetie it's okay…shhh…"

"Baby girl…come on bud, you remember me right?" The man said, taking a step towards Hannah and Joe.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU HEAR ME!? STAY AWAY!" Joe snarled, pulling Hannah behind him.

"Hold on…I know who you are…" Travis murmured with squinted eyes, walking up next to Joe, pointing at the man. The man gasped slightly.

"T-Travis?"

"Mr. Stewart…" mumbled the blond. Joe's eyes widened as Miley slammed her head against his back. Gasps were heard from the bunch behind them.

"Mile, baby don't be like this, I'm sorry okay?" Robbie Ray sighed, approaching them once more. Joe immediately turned to the sobbing girl behind him as she shook her head desperately.

"Don't come. She doesn't want to see you." The middle Jonas growled, taking a step back with Hannah/Miley behind him.

"Son, I'm her father. Let me through." Robbie Ray said softly.

"No way in hell." Kevin stepped in, followed by the rest of the protective gang.

"Guys…"

"Mi are you alright?" Joe murmured, rubbing her back soothingly as Miley took deep breathes. "Do you want to go home? Nick, Kevin and I can pull off this concert." Miley shook her head, another sob escaping her lips. "It's okay babe, I'm right here…shhh…"

"J-Joe?" Miley choked, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Yes baby girl?" He asked as gently as possible, kissing her forehead.

"Sh-Should I talk to h-him?" She whispered between hiccups. Joe's eyes softened, brushing her fake bangs from her face.

"If you want to, sure." He smiled softly but frowned when Miley looked away, so vulnerable and unsure of herself. Sighing, he used his index finger to bring her to face him. "Don't be afraid Mi, I'm right here with you alright?"

"Mm." She nodded, gulping as she tightened her grip on his hand. Joe's smile made its way back to his lips.

"That's my girl. No more crying okay? Where's my Smiley Miley?" He cooed lovingly, kissing away the tears, thus causing Miley to giggle. Joe's smile widened. "Ready?"

"Yup. Excuse me guys." Miley said softly, grabbing Joe's hands and pushing her way through her group of caring friends to her father.

"Mile…" Robbie Ray smiled weakly.

"D-Daddy." Nervousness overtook Miley as she shook, terrified. Reassuringly, Joe gently squeezed her hand, letting her know he's there. "I-I missed you."

"Oh bud, I missed you too…" said Robbie, pulling his daughter in his strong arms. "I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly. I had no idea you're moth-step mother left as well…"

At the mention of her step mother, Miley's temper returned as she pushed away from her dad. "How could you do this to me?! I was left with Jack! The witch left me with him to rot in hell and he hit me everyday! How could you leave when I needed you most!? I was so scared! I was so alone! I wanted to d-oomph-"

Before she could finish, Joe pulled her back in his arms and slammed his lips against hers, instantly shushing her.

"Mi, don't you dare finish that sentence." Joe warned, seriousness washing over his dark yet loving eyes. Miley looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Joe…" She whispered guiltily.

"It's okay, just don't talk like that alright?" Miley nodded as Joe smiled forgivingly, kissing her on the forehead and hugging her tightly.

"Um…Joe was it?"

"That's me." Joe said cautiously, turning to Robbie Ray without letting go of Miley. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at home bud." Robbie Ray murmured sadly, turning away knowing his daughter hated him. He took a few steps before turning back one last time. "Take care of her…Joe. Please don't treat her like Jack did."

"That's one thing you won't have to worry about." Joe retorted.

"You too Travis."

"Will do, Mr. Stewart." Travis said quietly as Denise, who was totally unaware of the situation, popped her head in and hurried the kids to hair and make up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hannah darling, just tilt your head back a little and close your eyes, good." Taylor, the hair and makeup stylist, instructed as she put some mascara on Hannah. Meanwhile, everyone except Joe was getting ready either to go on stage or go in the audience. Joseph, on the other hand, insisted to stay. "Hold on a minute, let me go get your hair clip."

As soon as Taylor, the tall blonde lady, walked away, Joe stole her job and began braiding the wig.

"Joe, Tay wouldn't be happy about this." Miley warned with a smile, enjoying his fingers messaging her head through the wig. Joe chuckled softly.

"What's she gonna do? She's not my girlfriend she can't do anything. I already have a girl that you very much." He winked, reflecting in the mirror.

"Oh really? Well Hannah's best friend, who's your girlfriend that you just happened to love SO MUCH?" She joked, leaning into his touch.

"Her name is Miley, the most amazing girl in the history of amazing girls. What? Jealous?" Joe played along, stroking her cheek from behind her.

"Ha you wish."

"Oh do I? I-"

"JOSEPH!" Came a voice from behind the two.

"Bye Hannah, love you." Joe laughed, kissed her cheek and quickly took off before Taylor can get her hands on him.

"That boy is seriously messed up." Taylor muttered grudgingly, un-braiding the Hannah hair. "I swear one day I'll do such bad things to him."

"Don't break my best friend there Tay." Hannah laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great show tonight boys! And girl!" Denise grinned, hugging her three boys and Miley. "Good job you guys!"

"Thanks mommy." The boys chorused as Miley giggled, hugging Joe from behind. Once they arrived at the Jonas house, everyone went their own separate ways.

"Lilly wait!" Nick called, stopping the blonde before she can walk away with the other blond.

"Hey J-oh Nick! Hey. Sorry I thought you were Joe." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Well I uh…" Behind the stuttering Jonas, another Jonas was pointing at Nick and making hearts. "I need to talk to you…"

"Oh huh? Sorry, Joe was distracting." Lilly glared accusingly at her BFF, who smiled innocently and ran inside with Miley.

"Oh um…can you uh…" Nick said, looking at Travis. Travis raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I can take a hint." Travis grumbled, walking away. "I'll can you later Lilly."

"Ok!" Lilly chirped then turned back to the curly-haired boy. "What's wrong?"

Nick sighed. "Listen…"

"Go on…"

"I r-really really really…"

"Yea?"

"I-I-well…"

"Really what Nick?"

"I really l-l-" Lilly raised a brow, wondering what was making the boy so nervous. "I really like you!" He blurted.

"Wait, you LIKE me?" Lilly gaped in disbelief.

"As in a friend way!" Nick added quickly, mentally slapping himself. WTF was that?! Stupid stupid stupid!

"Okaaaaaaay." Lilly said slowly, backing up. "I'll just go home nooooow."

"Wait Lilly!"

"Yes?"

"Let me at least walk you. What kind of friend would I be if I let you wander in the dark alone?" Lilly raised a brow, amused at the fact that he sounded so much like Joe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Joe?" Miley asked meekly, stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

"Ye-WOAH!" Joe jumped, now aware of her 'dress code.'

"What?" She tilted her head to the side innocently. Joe blushed, throwing one of his shirts at her. "Oh! Right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Joe muttered, still looking away.

"B. R. B." Miley chuckled in embarrassment, returning a minute later, fully dressed. Well in his t-shirt and shorts.

"Can I look now?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Sure." Miley giggled, hugging him from her side as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Ok good. What's up?" Miley bit her lip as her head bowed slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?" Joe asked again, this time softly.

"D-Do you think I can stay here for the night? I-I mean my dad and-"

"Of course Mi. You're family." Joe smiled, holding her tightly. "You're always welcome, this is your home."

"Thanks, means a lot." She smiled softly, leaning against him. "Sing for me?"

Joe laughed but obeyed anyway, singing a soothing ballad he wrote for only her. Little did he know, she saw it in his songbook already. Getting a chance to hear it was simply a blessing for her as Miley shut her eyes, letting his loving tune sink in.

'_Miley used to be that girl_

_The one that never said a word_

_Now it's been a few years it looks like things have changed_

_Now she's mine and I wanna say…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So um…bye…" Nick said awkwardly.

"Right. Bye Nick." Lilly murmured, a little weird-ed out by his strange actions. Nick leaned in and kissed her on the cheek after hugging her. Lilly pulled away, shocked. "What was that?"

"I thought Joe always do that when he-"

"Oh right. That. The 'see ya later, I'm your friend' kiss." Lilly said softly as Nick faked a smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you around Lils."

"Bye Nicky." She whispered as soon as he was out of sight. Her hand slowly went up to her cheek, feeling the spot where his lips had been…a strange feeling resurfaced once more as she recalled the last time he had done that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley! Honey a man wants to see you!" Denise called from the door as Robbie Ray stood there silently, wondering as to why his own daughter didn't come home. Joe poked his head out of his room, ready to tell his mom that Miley's asleep. His eyes widened when he recognized the man. Turning back to make sure Miley didn't wake up, he shut the door quietly and ran down the stairs.

"Miley is asleep." Joe said quickly. "You can go now."

"Joseph! That's no way to talk to an adult!" Denise scolded then turned to Robbie. "Sir, please come in."

"Mom! Do you even know who this is?!" Joe hissed.

"Mrs. Jonas, I'm Miley's father." Denise snapped her head towards him, her knees went weak. Joe quickly caught his mom, steadying her.

----------------------------------------------------

"You can't just come back suddenly and expect her to want to see you again." Denise said, sipping on coffee with Robbie Ray across from her. Joe sat there, half glaring, half mad as he crossed his arms.

"I know. It's just, after I heard Hannah Montana was performing again, I wanted to see her. When I came back to an empty house, I searched it only to find a note from my ex-wife and blood around the house. I did the only thing I could think of, go to her concert. So after meeting your boys, I added 2 and 2."

"So you know about the abuse and everything?" Denise asked sympathetically as Robbie Ray nodded softly.

"You should be ashamed." Joe added, still glaring.

"Jo-"

"He's right. I am ashamed. I just want to make everything right again." He confessed.

"Yea well-"

"Joseph, to your room. Now."

"Mom-"

"D-Daddy?" Miley's voice echoed from behind them as she stood there, tired and shocked. "Wha-Why?"

"Mi!" Joe cried, running over to hold her close. "It's gonna be alright. Come on, let's go to bed and let mom talk to him." Miley nodded wordlessly and leaned against him. Joe glared at Robbie Ray again before picking her up and headed upstairs.

"They're very close." Denise said. Robbie sighed.

"So I've noticed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly lay on her bed, her thoughts drifting back to a certain blond, and then a certain brunet. Travis…or Nick?

"UGH!" She grunted, shoving the pillow on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay baby girl?" Joe asked kindly, pulling the cover up to her neck. Miley nodded shakily as he kissed a tear away. "You're gonna be just fine. I'm right here, we're all here."

"Th-Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." He grinned, sliding in bed. Miley's head instantly found its way to his chest as she snuggled against him. Joe smiled and kissed her head. "'Night Mi."

"'Night. Love you."

"Love you too." Outside, Robbie Ray and Denise looked through the crack on the slightly-opened door.

"See? He won't hurt her." Denise smiled proudly.

"I know…I know…" said Robbie Ray. He smiled sadly, gazing at his beloved daughter lovingly in another boy's arms while wondering what it would've been like to be part of her life. Maybe, just maybe, a little bit longer, and it'll be fine.

* * *

**Yay! Another chap! So here's what I need you to vote on! There are THREE catagories, so make sure you tell me what you want!!!**

**1. Should Robbie Ray be allowed back in Miley's life and should Joe agree?**

**a. Yes he should but Joe's against it and Miley's for it**

**b. Yes he should & Joe's for it but Miley's against it**

**c. No he shouldn't**

**2. Lilly's love interest should be...**

**a. Nicholas**

**b. Travis**

**c. STEAL JOE FROM MILEY!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**d. Someone else**

**3. If Lilly gets with Travis/Nick, who should the other one be with?**

**a. Nick/Travis should be with no one in the story**

**b. Nick/Travis should date Bella and make everything complicated (Woah where did that come from? Oh yea, my messed up brain.)**

**c. Nick/Travis should dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! HO HO HO!!! (Sry, Santa gone evil XP)**


	31. I'm Leaving

Miley yawned, stretching as she sat up, happy and refreshed. Feeling a slight movement against her, she turned with a smile on her face only to find Joe using her legs as a pillow. Giggling, she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his cheek.

"Mmmmm…" Joe purred contently, his head digging deeper into her stomach, his spiky hair tickling her as Miley laughed quietly.

"Joey you awake?" She smiled, gently patting his arm.

"Mmhmm…" He nodded without opening his eyes. "You sleep good?"

"Yup. You wanna get up? I think I smell pancakes!" Miley grinned happily as his head rubbed against her stomach.

"Soon…" Joe muffled in her shirt. "Lay down…"

"You are so lazy!" Miley laughed, but obeyed anyways.

"But you love me." He murmured with a small smile.

"Yea I do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! DON'T DROP ME!!! NO DON'T JUMP!!!" A loud thud was heard followed by Miley's scream as Denise jumped in the kitchen, nearly dropping the spatula. "MY GOD YOU'RE INSANE!!!"

"Hey mom, what's up!" Joe grinned, trotting into the kitchen with Miley on his back, her arms tightly gripped around his neck and her legs tightly wrapped around his torso.

"Joseph! What did you do to the poor girl?" Denise scolded as the sight of Miley's frightened face.

"Nothing~!" He said innocently, earning a smack across the head.

"He jumped off like 10 steps of stairs with me on his back!" Miley screamed, still holding onto him for dear life.

"He did what now?" Asked another voice. Miley's eyes instantly widened as Joe's guard went up.

"You're still here?!" Joe spat, turning around to look at Robbie Ray. Miley buried her face in his neck, not wanting to face her father.

"Joseph don't-"

"How can you do something so dangerous?! What if you dropped her?!" Robbie Ray cried, standing up. He was a good head taller than the boy. But you know Joe, he wasn't afraid.

"How can _you _do something so irresponsible?! What if Jack killed her!?" Joe retorted menacingly.

"Joe…" Miley whimpered still on his back, knowing the outcome of the situation.

"Joseph-"

"Mom, just this once, don't butt in!" Joe shouted with dark eyes as Denise felt a shiver. Never had her son been so headstrong about anything, especially the frightening aura he was sending out.

"She's MY daughter! You can't tell me what to do with her!" Robbie shouted, matching Joe's intensity.

"Your daughter?" Joe laughed humorlessly. "_YOUR _daughter!? You have no right to call her that anymore! She could've died if she hadn't called me that night!" Miley bit her lip, remembering the first time she ever called Joe, needing him to come for her since she was so weak and helpless.

"What?! My daughter is strong! She doesn't need you!"

"No daddy! I wasn't strong! You don't know anything about me, you were never there! Unlike you, Joe was always there when I needed him and I know now that without him, I'm nothing! So don't scream at him!" Miley cut in, crying as her steady voice broke into a whisper. Joe let her down and hugged her tightly.

"Come on Mi, let's get outta here. You don't need this. _We_ don't need this." With a hand around her waist, he kindly guided her out of the house, leaving the two parents stunned.

"Where are we g-going?" Miley sniffed, getting into the car.

"Do you want to go to Lilly's? She's really good with family stuff since I always go to her. I-I'm not really good with the whole-well you know, come on, I'm** me**." Joe said quickly.

"Okay…" Miley whispered, wiping away a tear as Joe pulled off the driveway. "And Joe?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"I like you the way you are." Joe smiled, grabbing her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly! Lils you there?" Joe pressed the doorbell repeatedly. "Lils!"

"WHAT!?" Lilly slammed the door open, clearly annoyed. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was tangled. To sum it up, she was a mess.

"Good God what happened to you?" Joe gasped, pulling his BFF in his arms as he stroked her hair.

"Nothing." Lilly said grumpily, hugging her BFF tightly.

"Hey Miley's here if you girls wanna talk…?" Joe suggested as Lilly lifted her head up, a smile appeared on her features as she saw her girl.

"SHMILERZ! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Lilly shouted, running over to hug Miley, nearly topping her over.

"Woah girl, don't break her!" Joe chuckled, embracing his two girls.

"C-Can't…breathe…" Miley joked as they pulled away. "Actually, Joe brought me here to talk to you too." She said after she regained her breath.

"Oh. Come with me then." Lilly said, taking her hand.

"I'll just g-"

"No Joseph, you're coming with us. You're my BFF remember?" Lilly cut in, grabbing his hand as well as she dragged the couple to her room, locking the door as they settled on her bed.

"What's bothering you?" Joe asked, grabbing a brush and started to comb Lilly's hair. Lilly leaned back between his legs and relaxed against him.

"You're gonna laugh." The blonde insisted.

"No we're not. Tell us Lilly." Miley smiled reassuringly, taking her hand. Lilly sighed. "Oh is it a boy?" She nodded.

"Do I want to hear this?" Joe asked unsurely

"Well it kinda involves you," answered Lilly.

"Wait, you don't like Joe do you?" Miley questioned nervously.

"No! Ew gross!" Lilly fake gagged. "He's my best friend!"

"Thank goodness!" Joe sighed. "So what is it?"

"Wait, let me guess…is it Travis?" Miley asked, hugging a pillow.

(Convo between girlz and Joe just listened mostly unless it says Joe)

"Well sorta…"

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well then there's Nick…"

"Woah woah WOAH! My brother NICK!?" Joe cried.

"Nooooo! It's Nick Carter!" Lilly retorted sarcastically. "What are you? Stupid?"

"Ouch. No need to be mean." Joe mumbled.

"Sorry Joey, I'm just stressed."

"It's fine."

"So what about Nick and Travs?" Miley asked anxiously, her problems forgotten for now.

"I kinda like both of them…"

"Seriously?"

"Yea! Yesterday Nick told me he liked me, then he added 'as a friend' but _then_ he kissed me on the cheek and I just feel weird! And besides, Travis and I went on a date the same night!"

"Wow. So who do you like? I mean, you do realize you can only have one right?"

"I don't know Shmilerz. I really don't. I mean, they're both so sweet…" Lilly cried, grabbing the pillow Miley was holding and smashed her face against it. "I'm so confused!!! And I don't wanna hurt them either!"

"Hmmm…" Miley thought with a hand on her chin. "Think of Joe for a second…"

"Yea? I'm thinking of Joe…"

"Why is she thinking of me?" Joe asked while Miley quickly shushed him with a finger.

"Think of Joe…and then think of Nick…" Lilly nodded, closing her eyes as Miley continued. "Are those feelings the same? When you think of them do you feel the same?"

"No…not really, no…"

"Are you sure? They're brothers…" Miley pushed before Lilly shook her head no. "'Kay, now think of Travis and Joe…are they the same?"

Lilly thought for a minute before her head started going up and down. "They're very close, but not quite."

"So they're similar right? Those feelings…" Lilly nodded once more. "So that means…"

"I like Nick more…but Miley, the feeling with Joe is not the same as Travis…"

"You probably like Joe more like a brother. A confidant and someone you can tell everything to right?" Miley said and Lilly nodded. "Then Trav is probably more like a best friend to you, like he is with me."

"Wow Mi, you're good at this stuff." Joe said, surprised, as he tied up Lilly's braids. The blonde leaned against his chest, deep in thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." Miley grinned, leaning on Joe's shoulder. Joe kissed her on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her as well.

"Well Lils, it's time for you to be Dr. PhiLilly." The Jonas chuckled as Miley get her advice from Lilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure? Lilly could be wrong about him. Think about it Mi, are you really really sure?" Joe asked nervously as Miley nodded.

"I'm positive. Now drop it. You've asked me that 100 times literally!" Miley retorted, annoyed as she entered the Jonas living room, with Joe following close behind.

"Mile…" Robbie Ray stood up as soon as he saw his daughter. "Baby doll I've missed you. Please, I'm so sorry, I just want to make everything right again."

Joe grumbled something—most likely rude.

"Daddy I know." Miley reassured, smiling weakly as she ignored Joe.

"Bud, I promise you I won't let you down again." He said sincerely as Joe rolled his eyes.

"I know daddy…I've missed you too." Miley whispered, hugging her dearly missed father.

"Oh honey…" Robbie Ray murmured, his grip tightening on his daughter. After a minute, Joe coughed loudly, causing them to pull apart.

"Come on Mi, you've talked to him already." Joe said, looking at Robbie Ray. "You can go now."

"Mile, do you want to come home with me? I'll make it up to you, I promise." Miley's eyes lit up.

"Yes/No!" Miley and Joe said at the same time. "Um Joe, yes."

"Uh Mi, no!" Joe looked at her as if she were crazy. "I said you could talk to him, not go back living with him!"

"Oh so now you're telling me who I can live with?!" Miley said, her temper rising a little.

"Yes! He left you once what makes you think he won't do it again!?" Joe shouted back.

"He's changed Joe! You don't know my father!"

"And you think you do!? He left you Miley, _LEFT!_ Let alone with that psycho jackass and your step mom!" Bringing up Jack was already bad enough, but Joe hit a nerve when he mentioned her step mom.

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY!?" Miley screamed.

"NO! You said you were MY responsibility! I'm not letting you go back to-to-to THAT!" He cried, pointing at Robbie Ray, who knew better than to push Miley when she was like this.

"THAT just happened to be my father Joe! The one that gave me life!"

"And then threw it away!" Joe retorted. "I'm not letting you go!"

"You don't own me!" Joe was getting more and more impatient with her by the second.

"I never said that! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it! Cuz the only one hurting me is you!"

"Dammit Miley! I love you! I would never hurt you!" Joe hollered. "God! Why are you so damned stupid?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe you should just let me go if I'm so stupid!"

"MILEY RAY WILL YOU JUST-UGH!" He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" Joe cried, smashing his lips against hers.

"Joe get off me!" Miley squirmed. When he wouldn't budge, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face, leaving him shocked. "I'M LEAVING! Never to come back again!"

"Miley…" Joe whimpered, a hand on his cheek as an angry tear fell.

"Come on daddy." Miley whispered, heading to the door with Robbie Ray, a strange pain swirl in her heart.

"Fine! If you leave then you'll never come back in here again!" He cried.

Miley froze dead in her track.

"Mi I-I mean it…" Joe stuttered as another tear threatened to fall. It took Miley everything in her to keep back from breaking down right there and then.

"Let's go daddy…"

* * *

**Yea yea I know it's short, but hey, it's got all the necessary tension! Anyways, I got your votes and they're very helpful so thank you guys so so much! Remember to review and kudos to Miley for getting #1 five weeks in a row on Radio Disney!**


	32. Just Friends

As the door softly shut, Joe slid down against the wall, his knees against his chest as he sobbed quietly in his arms. After what seemed like forever, he felt a pair of strong arms encircling him.

"What's wrong Danger?" asked a gentle voice.

"Sh-She left Kev…She's g-gone…s-she left…" Joe hiccupped as he choked out his words over and over again. Kevin looked at his brother with sad eyes as he rested his chin on his head.

"It's gonna be fine Joe…it'll be fine…" Kevin murmured as Joe gave a tiny nod, crying into his older brother's shirt to his heart's content.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So um…bud…do you like the food?" Robbie Ray asked nervously as his daughter poked at her food, her appetite now vanished.

"It's great dad." Miley murmured, lifting her head to look at him with a weak smile before looking back down, continuously poking her food. Even the fanciest restaurant in town couldn't cheer her up from the previous event.

"Miley…" Robbie whispered, taking her hand. "I know you're incredibly mad at me right now but I just want you to know that I'll do anything to make everything alright between us again. That and I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay daddy, I forgive you." Miley muttered, looking out the window of the top floor restaurant. Life's a climb, the view's great…but there's no one to share it with. Once again, her mind crawled back to Joe.

"Baby doll…I said I'm sor-"

"It's not you daddy." Miley insisted, her eyes never tear away from the bright city lights below. Still, her mind wandered back to the day she and Joe overlooked the city on their special place.

"Mil-"

"Stop it dad! I said it's not you so just drop it okay!?" She shouted, then took a sip of water to calm herself down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe…how are you feeling lil' bro?" Kevin asked gently, running his fingers through his brother's hair as soon as his sobbing ceased.

"B-Better." Joe's hoarse choke was muffled by Kevin's shirt. Suddenly, he heard the door opened and closed, and then footsteps.

"Joe! What happened?" cried a worried feminine voice. Joe slowly lifted his head to meet a sea of blue that he needed so much at the moment.

"Lils…" Joe whispered before tears filled his eyes once more.

"Joe! What's going on here?" Nick's concerned voice echoed throughout the room as he too, pulled his brother into his arm.

"S-She's gone…" was all he said for them to understand.

"Oh sweetie…" Lilly murmured sympathetically as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry…Joey I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have told her to talk to him…god I'm such an idiot!"

"It was you…" Joe whispered darkly, looking up with bloodshot eyes. "IT WAS YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Taken by surprise, Lilly jumped as Joe screamed at her. Moisture immediately filled her blue orbs as her best friend's words got harsher and harsher.

"Joe stop it!" Nick yelled back, pulling Lilly to his chest. "She didn't know! It's not her fault!"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Joe hollered as Kevin watched worriedly.

"J-Joe I'm sorry…" Lilly whimpered, frightened as a tear made its way down her rosy cheeks.

"Sweetie it's okay, it's not your fault." Nick comforted the blond as he kissed her tear away.

"Oh I see how it is! You got yourself a boyfriend because of Miley. Well I hope you're happy because your advice for her killed me!" Joe stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut.

"It's okay Lilly…it's okay…" Kevin said softly, hugging her as a big brother would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis sat on the park bench, thinking to himself as he threw pebbles into the lake, forming ripples throughout.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Travy…" Lilly called nervously as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Hey Lilly pop, what did you call me here for?" Travis grinned, guiding her to the bench as they sat down._

"_W-Well you see…I really like you…honestly."_

"_So what's the problem? I like you too!" Lilly sighed sadly as a light bulb went off in Travis's head. He looked down. "B-But you don't like me like that…"_

"_I'm so sorry Travis, I really am…I love you like my bestest friend in the whole wide world but just not romantically…" Lilly murmured, caressing his cheek._

"_It's okay, you can't force love right?" Travis smiled weakly before looking to the heavens. "I'll just have to wait for the right one."_

"_You'll find her…I promise." Lilly smiled, looking up as well. "Any girl would be lucky to date you, and I'm just not the lucky girl."_

"_I guess…but whatever, I envy the boy you're crushing on." Travis grinned cheekily, causing Lilly to giggle._

"_Well I do hope Nick likes me."_

_-End of flashback-_

So Lilly wasn't the one, that's okay. So she likes Nick better, that's okay too. Travis smiled softly as he gazed at two swans with their heads together, forming a heart.

"Hey there, what's on your mind?" said a girl in dark hair.

"Nothing much…" Travis glanced at the girl and his frustration disappeared as soon as he took in her features. In his eyes, she was gorgeous. Only if he had known who this girl really was. "U-Um…I'm Travis. Nice to meet you uh…"

"Bella. Bella Camilla." The girl smirked, taking a seat next to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding dong!

"I got it!" Nick called as he left the seat next to Lilly (They were watching a movie) and headed to the door, surprised to find the 'unwanted' guest.

"Hey Nicky…"

"Miley!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Um is Joe-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nick shushed, looking back to make sure Joe didn't hear her. Then in harsh whispers, he said, "Come in."

Quickly yanking her into the house, Nick looked back again. "Joe is throwing a fit, I suggest you not to talk to him, he's very dangerous at the moment."

"But I-"

"Miley listen to me!" Nick cried, still in a whisper tone. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "I'm saying this because I care about you, Joe will hurt you!"

"But he-"

"Nicky! Who're you talking to?" Lilly called from the living room. Nick instantly put his hand over Miley's mouth.

"The pizza girl!" He lied, then turned back to Miley. "Come back later alright?"

"Nick I need to see him!" Miley pressed as hot tears flowed down her cheek, dripping onto the carpet.

"Miley trust me just this once! I saw Joe trying to sneak alch-never mind…" He trailed off.

"Nicky please…" Miley sobbed, falling to the ground as Nick gathered her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you right now…come back when he's sobe-just come back later." This time, Miley ignored him as she prepared to scream.

"J-MMMPH!" Miley whimpered as Nick forced his lips against hers. Expecting to be slapped, Nick shut his eyes tightly. Oddly enough, he wasn't shocked that she didn't hit him. What surprised and frightened him at the same time was that she slowly moved her lips along side his, moving together in perfect sync. Quickly, Nick pulled away.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" He whispered loudly. "You're supposed to slap me or something!"

"I-I don't…I don't know…I don't know anymore…" Miley sobbed with wide eyes as she fell limp against the curly haired Jonas. Looking at her with sad eyes, Nick softly rubbed her back as he carried her to his room soundlessly.

"Stay here for now alright? I don't want anyone knowing you're here. Trust me, it's for your own good." Nick said sternly and Miley nodded, pulling to cover to her shoulders. "Good girl." He kissed her on the cheek as he jogged back down to Lilly.

"Hey Nicky, where's the pizza?" She asked perkily, leaning against his shoulder. Nick mentally slapped himself for 'cheating' on his girlfriend.

"Oh u-uh…she got the wrong house…I didn't order pizza…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha you're funny!" Bella giggled as she licked her ice cream seductively, knowing Travis had association with 'Hannah Montana.' "So what kind of girls do you like?"

"Oh you know…" Travis laughed with her as they get to know each other better, or so he thought.

"I was just kidding Travis."

"I know." He smiled, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Now now Travis, no need to lie." She giggled as Travis gasped.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Wanna go see a movie?" He blurted out as Bella's smirk widened.

"Of course!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey?" Lilly knocked softly on her BFF's door, not surprised that there were no answers.

Inside, Joe took another gulp as his leg dangled from the bed while the other was pulled to his chest. He rested an arm on his knee as his head dropped at the sound of Lilly's voice.

"I-I'm coming in…" Lilly called softly, turning on the knob. As soon as she saw him, her jaw dropped to the ground. Her best friend was a complete disaster.

"Go –hic- away." Joe grumbled icily as Lilly's eyes welled up.

"Oh honey…please tell me you didn't…" Joe glared at her as he hiccupped once more. Lilly ran over and grabbed the can from his hand, hurling it into the trash. When Joe's glare hardened, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT DAMMIT!"

"I-I can't…" Joe murmured softly, his face turned sideways.

"YES YOU CAN JOSEPH! WAKE UP!!!" She screamed as tears oozed out of her eyes. "Please stop Joe! Please! I love you so much I won't let you do this to yourself."

"Y-you love me?" He questioned with a slight slur in his voice. (Aka, he's drunk but Lilly's doesn't know how bad it was 'til later)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miles, how are you?" Nick asked kindly, shutting to door behind him.

"A little better." Miley mumbled through the pillow as Nick lay next to her, stroking her hair.

"You'll be fine. So will Joe. You two will be okay, I promise…" He reassured, kissing her forehead.

"C-Can I go see him now?" She asked timidly. Nick sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But I'll go check on him for you if that's what you want."

"Please?"

"Sure Miles, I'll be right back." Nick sent her a small smile before walking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I love you, you're my best friend." She whispered, holding him closely. "Please stop…"

"I love you too Lils…" Joe murmured, standing up and embracing her as tightly as possible, making her struggle for air. (A/N: Don't drink cuz you won't know what you're doing!!!)

"J-Joe…" Lilly panted. Without warning, he rammed her against the wall. "Oomph! W-What are you-" Without another word, he slammed his lips against hers, bruising them instantaneously. "Joe! What the heck!!!" Her scream seemed to snap some sense into him, but apparently not enough. Joe pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. "What was that Joseph!?"

"I-I'm sorry Lils…" He stared with begging eyes as pain, want, and need filled his face. "Please don't leave me…"

"I won't leave you honey…never…" Lilly said comfortingly, holding him. Joe's eyes bored into hers and something…something about her eyes made him want her in a weird kind of way.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…" He murmured huskily, kissing her forehead. Lilly's eyes widened. This was a whole new side of Joe to her, and it wasn't a 'best friend' complement, but a lustful one. Fear flashed in her eyes for a moment before she knew what was going on. Her eyes. They were blue. They were like _hers. _That and Joe wasn't Joe anymore. He was horribly drunk.

"Joe please…don't…" Lilly whispered between choppy breaths.

"I need this Lils…just one time…please Lilly…" He begged with his eyes as he placed his arms on both sides of her head against the wall. Hovering over her, Lilly found him hard to resist. The puppy dog look from her best friend was one of the few things she could not say no to. As soon as Joe pushed his lips on hers once more, the thought of Nick flew from her head. Tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. It was out of pure love, yes, but not a romantic kind of love.

To Lilly, it may be helping a friend but to Joe, she was the love that filled the void Miley failed to give in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hannah's your best friend? That's amazing! I just adore her!" Bella squealed, falsely might I add. Sooner or later, she would slowly brain wash Travis into thinking she's someone she's not…but will he expose to her Miley's secret?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"J-Joseph…oh god…J-Joe..." Lilly gasped as her best friend repeatedly attacked her lips. A part of her was grasping for air while the other part wondered how Miley ever kept up with this.

"S-Shhhhh…" Joe shushed her gently, holding her as Lilly panted heavily for the much needed oxygen. When Joe was about to kiss her again, she put a hand over his mouth. Joe looked at her, hurt and confused.

"W-Wait…I'm doing this f-for you…th-the least you can d-do is let me b-breath…" She gasped, leaning against him. Joe quickly nodded like a lost child as he played with her hair.

"Are you okay now?" He asked impatiently.

"No Joe. Get a hold of yourself!" Lilly cried, secretly wanting Nick to come. But she loved Joe (like a BFF) and didn't have the heart to put the brothers' relationship at risk.

"Fine." He pouted, going for her neck. Stunned, she let out a loud cry as he bit her sensitive spot.

"JOE!? LILLY!?!"

"Oh crap." Lilly cursed as Nick's jaw dropped at the sight.

* * *

**What was that? Oh yes, that was evilness, striking again! Weren't expecting that were ya? XD REVIEW PLEASE!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!**


	33. I Know You Better Than That

_Recap:_

"_JOE!? LILLY!?!"_

"_Oh crap." Lilly cursed as Nick's jaw dropped at the sight._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Joe looked up at the sound of his brother's voice with glossy eyes. Then, as if Nick never existed, Joe buried his face in Lilly's neck once more. Lilly tilted her head back with tears in her eyes as she gave Nick a frightened whimper. One look and Nick knew exactly what was going on.

"Joe!" Nick hollered before charging right at his brother, pulling him off his girlfriend. "Dammit what were you thinking!?"

"L-Lilly loves me…" Joe slurred, pushing against his brother, desperately trying to reach for his best friend. "Let me through!"

"Joe stop!" Lilly sobbed, clinging onto Nick's shoulders.

"Get out of the waaaaaay!" Joe screeched, pushing his brother to the ground with a loud thud as he leaped for the blonde, pulling her in his arms. Lilly whimpered loudly against him, knowing the one way to get him to stop was…her.

Upon hearing the noise of Nick hitting the ground, Kevin and Miley both ran out of their respective rooms.

"J-J-Joe?" Miley stuttered, looking at her Jonas boy in disbelief. Lilly quickly pushed him away as Joe stood her, dumbfounded. Something in him snapped as soon as he laid eyes on Miley. Suddenly he dropped on his knees and let out a heart wrenching scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe cried, pulling on his hair. The throbbing headache was too much to bear as his entire body crashed to the ground.

"Joe!" Miley cried worriedly as tears sprung from her eyes, cradling him in her arms. "JOE! Get a hold of yourself Joe!!!"

"Joe!" Kevin called, shaking his brother harshly. Joe cried out in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"STOP IT!!!" Joe sobbed, curling into a ball against Miley. "Stop it!"

"Kevin no! You're hurting him!" Miley begged, her tears mixed with his. "What happened to him!?"

"He's drunk!" Kevin said, continuously shaking Joe. When he wouldn't budge Kevin raised a hand, in an attempt to wake Joe up.

"KEVIN DON'T!" Miley screeched, covering his body with hers. "Don't hurt him!"

"Miley he needs to snap out of it!" yelled the oldest brother.

"J-Just let me okay? Just let me handle it." The brunette whispered, gently scratching Joe's head, making him relax. Kevin hesitated but gave in.

"Fine. But get him to sleep soon. Nick, Lilly, come with me." Kevin ordered, pulling the others out.

"Baby are you okay?" Nick asked gently as Kevin closed the door behind them. Lilly nodded, sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Nicky, I didn't mean to. I don't know I just-"

"Shh shhh…" Nick shushed, stroking her cheek softly. "I know. I know. I did the same thing to Miley too. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Nick." Lilly smiled, hugging his torso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey?" Miley murmured, tearing up.

"Don't yell at me! My head hurts!" Joe screamed, curling up even more.

"My goodness you are drunk." Miley muttered beneath her breath. "Baby come on." Joe made a noise but failed to respond. She could feel him shivering against her as she supported him to his bed. "Go to sleep sweetie."

"Mmmm." Joe whimpered, unwilling to let go of her. Miley smiled softly as she sat beside him, kissing his head. In a matter of minutes, Joe's body fell limp against hers and she set him down.

"Sweet dreams honey."

-------------------------------------

The light wiggled its way through the blinds as Joe sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sudden movement made his aching head throb even more. Ah, morning hangovers, aren't they just great? Being somewhat sober, he managed to remember glimpses of last night, especially Miley.

"M-Mi?" He murmured, looking to his right.

"Hey Joe." Miley whispered quietly, turning away. Joe looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Miley answer him with a simple silence, making his headache turn into heartache. "Mi please talk to me…"

"Are you sober enough to not kiss other girls?" Miley spat, almost bitterly without meaning to. Or maybe she did, just a little. Joe bit his lip, trying to stop the hurting inside. Seeing the pained expression across his face, Miley couldn't help but tear up a little. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

"It's all me." Joe murmured, pressing his cheek against her head. "I'm really sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have result to drinking anyways. Then Lilly came in and I just-I didn't know what I was doing and her eyes were just so blue that they looked like yours and-"

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Miley said, looking deeply into his eyes. "M-My dad…I wanted him back because well…he was a piece of my life. I thought I could slowly piece my life back together, he was a piece of me. But in doing so I couldn't see that you were not just a piece of me, you were my everything-I mean, **are** my everything."

"Baby-"

"It's true Joe…" Joe smiled, burying his head in her hair as he rested against her shoulder.

"I love you so much pumpkin, you're my everything too." He mumbled through her neck. Miley giggled.

"Stop, it tickles." She squirmed slightly, smiling. Seeing Joe so comfortable laying on her, she gently scratched his head, leaving him moaning in delight. "Does your head still hurt?"

"A little…" Joe whispered. Suddenly, a pang hit his stomach as Joe sprung up from his bed and ran directly to the bathroom.

"Honey what's wrong?" Miley jumped up quickly, following him. Hovering over the toilet, Joe began throwing up as Miley rubbing his back. "Sweetie are you alright?" Joe nodded wordlessly, coughing as the vomiting ceased.

"I feel dizzy…" Joe whimpered as Miley helped him to the sink, letting him brush his teeth.

"Baby what's going on?" She said worriedly, sitting him down.

"Nothing, love. I'm fine." Joe breathed heavily as he collapsed on the bed, feeling drowsy as the headache gradually returned. His head spun in circles as Joe groaned loudly. Miley instantly pulled him in her arms.

"I know you better than that Joe. Just how much did you drink last night?" Joe sighed, ashamed as he eyed the trash. Miley's eyes widened at the empty cans, losing count just by the sight alone. "Why didn't anyone stop you!?"

"Mi please…you're hurting me…" Joe whispered, holding his head. "It was my fault."

"Do you want some water?" Miley asked quietly. Joe nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Mi?" He called softly, causing her to turn. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Without another word, she trotted downstairs to Lilly and Nick. With a small glare, she took a glass from the shelf.

"Ok Miley what's with the attitude?" Lilly teased, chuckling lightly. "Is someone a little snappy today?"

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Miley snapped, mainly at Nick.

"I-I-"

"What?"

"I couldn't…" Nick whispered with a hint of guilt.

"Bull, you couldn't. You couldn't or didn't feel like it!?" Miley growled.

"Miley don't be like thi-"

"Lillian stay out of this!" The brunette scowled, glaring at the couple. Lilly instantly shut up.

"Miles he looked so broken. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. It's his only way to escape." Nick explained, not looking at Miley.

"No it's not." Miley spat bitterly before heading up with a glass of water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Travis, can I meet your friends?" Bella asked cutely. (A/N: Excuse me while I gag. BLAH!)

"Sure sweetheart. They should be at the Jonas's house right now. Let's go." Travis grinned, taking Bella's hand. Smirking inwardly, Bella thought of yet another way to break her ex. (Well, Joe. But he didn't really date her.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here sweetie." Miley whispered kindly, raising the cup to Joe's lips. He drank it thirstily before slumping in her arms. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Just my head…" Joe muffled through her shirt. Miley sighed and rubbed his back. "Hangovers suck."

"They do." Miley readily agreed. "Which is why you're never doing it again, you got me?" Joe nodded, cuddling against her.

"MILEY! TRAVIS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!" Kevin called, causing Joe to squirm in pain at the loudness.

"Shhh…baby it's okay, just rest, I'll be right back."

"Don't be long." Joe whimpered, kissing her cheek.

"I won't." Miley smiled as she walked out. When she got to the door, Kevin and Travis were sharing a man-hug. "Hey Trav!"

"Hey Miles, this is Bel-" When Travis turned around, Bella was no where to be found. "Wait, where's my girlfriend?"

"Aw you have a girlfriend? How cute!" Miley squealed, hugging her bud. "Is she here?"

"She was just standing here…" Travis said, pointing at the empty space beside him with a sweat-drop.

"Someone got ditched~" Miley teased as Kevin laughed beside her. Suddenly, the light atmosphere was interrupted by a scream. "JOE!"

Followed by Travis and Kevin, Miley sprinted to his room, banging on the door because it won't open. "JOE OPEN UP!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away from me!" Joe snarled, pushing Bella off himself. "I have a girlfriend!"

"After she sees that hickey you won't." Bella laughed, pointing to his neck. Gasping loudly, Joe wiped it excessively, trying to rid himself of the red mark.

"What do you want from me?!" He spat, slightly dizzy. A sly smile appeared on her face as she pulled out a small knife. Joe instantly took a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Bella giggled then turned serious. "But I will hurt her."

"No! Don't you dare lay a finger on Miley! I swear Camilla, if she even gets a scratch on her, I will personally break you in half you got me?!" Joe yelled, ignoring the horrible headache.

"Oh I got you alright." Bella smiled. "I got you good. Let's make a deal for your precious Miley."

"What kind of deal?"

"You kiss me, right here," Bella smirked, pointing at her lips. "and I won't touch a hair on your girl's pretty little head." Joe bit his lip. I mean, the damned crazy woman has a knife! "You have 3 seconds Joseph, or I'll make that choice for you." She grinned, inching towards the door.

Joe glared at her wordlessly.

"1…2…" Bella's smirk widened at the look of Joe's face. "3." Without a warning, she pulled Joe on the collar and kissed him with all her might, at the same time unlocking to door to let the others in. Joe tried to push her away but she had the knife against his neck.

"Joe!" Miley cried, running in. Satisfied that Miley and Travis saw everything, Bella pulled away, hiding the knife.

"Bella!" Travis called, pulling her to his arms while glaring at Joe. That's where Bella's acting skills came into play.

"I'm sorry Travis I really am! He just came onto me! I swear!" She cried while sobbing into the blond's shirt.

"What?! I did not!" Joe defended, then looked at Miley. Her eyes were glossy and cold. "Mi please!"

"Why would my girlfriend kiss you!?" Travis scowled as Joe shot him an annoyed look.

"How the hell would I know?! She's that psycho that tried to kill me last time!"

"He's lying again Travis, make him stop!" Bella whined, feigning innocence.

"Miley please believe me, I can't lose you again." Joe begged, a tear fell from his cheek. "Please…"

Slowly Miley looked up, her eyes meeting his. Hurt was evident in her eyes when she saw the obvious red mark.

"Why did you kiss another girl again Joe?"

* * *

**Ah yes I just get eviler and eviler!!!! Muahahaha~ BTW did you guys see the Friends for Change thing? Beautiful song and is that a NILEY DUET I hear?**


	34. Baby Come Back to Me

"_Why did you kiss another girl again Joe?"_

Joe looked into her eyes, hurt and broken as tears fell freely. He was ghostly pale when Miley grinned and wrapped her arms around him, causing Joe to gasp in confusion.

"That's what you thought I would say right bitch?" (Excuse my French XD) Miley smirked, holding her boy close.

"MILEY! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Joe screamed in disbelief, not knowing whether to laugh or kill his girlfriend. Finally he settled with a smile and kissed Miley's forehead, color returning to his face.

"You little slut! You're supposed to break him to pieces!!!" Bella hollered, her fists tightening in her pocket.

"Bella! You-" Travis exclaimed in shock as he pushed her away, now standing next to Kevin.

"What if I didn't?" Miley smiled, her head hitting Joe's chest.

"Oh I'll show you." With that, Bella whipped out the very knife that she used to threaten Joe before and charge straight for the brunette.

"MILEY NO!" Joe quickly pushed her out of the way, causing the knife to pierce through his stomach, blood immediately stained his shirt. "Ugh!"

"JOE!" Miley cried, gathering him in her arms. "Joe talk to me!!!"

"I'm fine, love, I'm just fine…" Joe choked, his blood soaked hand pressed firmly against his stomach. Miley turned to Bella with a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Bella laughed at the frightened girl as she took another step closer.

"Move sweetie, let me finish this bastard off," laughed the dark haired actress, twirling the knife in a hand.

"Over my dead body." Miley spat, her arms securely around the heavily breathing Joe.

"Oh sweetheart, that sounds good to me." Without another word, Bella used the back of the knife to hit Miley across the cheek, causing her to cry out in pain. Something inside Joe snapped. Suddenly, adrenaline burst through his vein as he leaped on Bella, grabbing her wrist and twisted it 360 degrees, easily breaking it in process. "AHHHH STOP!!!" She sobbed.

"I told you if she even gets a scratch, I would personally break you." Joe said darkly, his eyes furious as he twisted her hand even more, making her drop the knife. "Mi, take it!"

Miley nodded quickly as she reached for it, keeping it away. "Joe, be careful."

"Joe please! I beg you!" Bella cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry!" Seeing Bella in so much pain, Miley's heart couldn't help but soften as she hugged Joe from the back, attempting to stop him.

"Sweetie it's okay, that's enough, please stop…" Miley whispered, scared as she felt warm liquid ran down her arm. "Joey you need to rest…" She could feel Joe's breathing got heavier as his chest heaved up and down. All of a sudden, he collapsed on top of Bella, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Miley please get his hand away…" Bella cried. Miley glared at her before gently lifting Joe off.

"Joe please talk to me! Joe! Joe stay with me baby, stay with me!" Miley begged, caressing his face.

"Ugh…" Joe groaned, opened his eyes weakly as his arms tightened around his wound. "Mi…"

"Yes honey?" Miley asked with a weak smiled as she rocked him softly.

"I'm tired…I'm really tired…" Joe murmured, his heavy lids fluttering.

"No! Joe stay with me! Please, you can't fall asleep! Joe!!!" Miley screamed as Joe's brown orbs slowly disappeared behind his lids.

"I love you forever and always Mi…" He murmured weakly. "Goodnight…"

"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much ma'am. Bella Camilla can be charged for 1st degree murder." The police said, closing his notepad. "And I'm sorry about Mr. Jonas."

"Me too." Miley whispered with distant eyes. The life in them was gone and her face was pale. A zombie from hell would be the perfect description of Miley as she glanced out the hospital window. It was pouring outside. Miley closed her eyes, all their past memories flowing back to her.

_Flashback_

"_I'm Jonas, Joe Jonas." Joe flirted in a deep voice._

"_I'm Miley." She grinned and gently grabbed Joe's extended hand._

_----_

"_No Miley, tell me, I'll do anything for you." He whispered gently._

"_C-Can you come o-over? P-Please…I need s-someone…" She stuttered and sounded so vulnerable and afraid._

"_Sure, give me your address and I'll be right there." Joe murmured words of comfort through the phone as she gave him her address._

_---_

"_Say I love Joe Jonas!!!" Joe pushed, tickling her more._

"_Nooo!!!!"_

"_SAY IT!!!" Miley gasped, attempting to push him away._

"_Fine! I love Joe Jonas!"_

_---_

"_JOE!" Miley yelled, running towards him._

"_MI!" Joe exclaimed in surprise. Miley literally jumped on him and into his open arms. "MILEY!"_

_Miley groaned as she tackled Joe to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and let himself fall beneath her._

_---_

"_I love you baby doll." Joe smiled, kissing her lovingly._

"_I love you too Joey." Miley giggled, returning the loving action without hesitation._

_End of Flashback_

A tear trailed down her cheek as her hoarse voice got caught in her throat. It was a nightmare, can't wake up.

"Miley?" Robbie Ray whispered, hugging his daughter. Miley stayed silent, her soul slowly slipping away. "Bud talk to me…"

"Don't touch me." Miley spat bitterly, her eyes blank. There were no signs of anger, hurt, confusion, worry, love, or anything. She was empty.

"Let me." Kevin whispered and took Robbie Ray's spot, wrapping his arms around his little sister. "Miles?"

Miley simply leaned against his chest, breathing in his scent that smelled so much like Joe but yet so different. Kevin looked at her with tears in his eyes. With his blurry peripheral vision, he could see his father and mother crying with Frankie in their arms as well as Nick and Lilly. Travis was curled up in the corner next to Robbie Ray and here he was, trying to shield his baby sister from harm.

"We'll get through this, I promise." He murmured soothingly, wiping away a stray tear. He had to be strong, for his family, for Miley, and even for Joe. Miley nodded as a hoarse sob finally escaped her lips. It was the first time she had showed any emotion since they entered the hospital.

DING!

Miley's head snapped up as the emergency room light dimmed. Out came a tired doctor and a blood covered nurse.

"Joseph Jonas?" The nurse murmured quietly as the doctor slumped down on a chair.

"Right here." Miley immediately jumped to the little woman, grabbing her shoulders. "Is he okay?! Is he safe?! Where is Joe!?"

"Sweetheart calm down!" Travis whispered, hugging her from behind, freeing the nurse who looked up with nervous eyes.

"During the surgery, Mr. Jonas's breathing stopped-" That was all it took for Miley to break. Her knees went weak as color drained from her face.

"Miley!" Nick called, catching her as he buried his face in her hair as tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you don't understand! We were able to bring him back." The nurse quickly cut it before anyone could faint.

"So Joe's alive? He's okay!?" Miley cried, holding onto the nurse as if her life defended on it. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! IS HE!?"

"Miss please stop! I understand you're worried, we all are!" Cried the little woman, lightly frightened. "Mr. Jonas's condition is stable at the moment, but he's hanging by a thread. If he wakes up in the next 24 hours he should be fine, if he doesn't…well then there's a one in a million chance he'll survive. So sweetie, you have to help him fight 'til the end. He's asleep right now if you want to see him, one at a time please."

Miley turned back to the rest, as if asking for permission. Everyone nodded readily as she headed for the door shakily.

"By the way, is there a Mi?" The nurse asked, stopping Miley in her track.

"That's his nickname for me, why?" The nurse smiled.

"He was saying it over and over again. He really wanted to see you."

"Thank you uh…"

"Demi." The nurse smiled sympathetically. Miley nodded weakly before entering the room. Sitting next to his head, she began stroking his hair. "Stupid boy, why do you always get to play superman?"

Joe groaned uneasily as his fingers twitched. Miley instantly took a hold of them and brushed her thumb against the back of his hand. "I love you Joey, wake up soon…" With that, she gently leaned down and pecked his lips. Miley couldn't help but smile when she felt his tongue brushed lightly against hers. At the same time, her heart ache at the pale Jonas boy, looking so weak and helpless.

"Mi…don't leave me…" Joe whimpered in his sleep, the events of her leaving still haunting his dreams.

"I won't Joey, not ever. Come back to me hon, come back…God I wish it was me instead…" She murmured, cradling him as his eyes fluttered a little, struggling to open them. "Please open your eyes…" She cried, sobbing in his chest quietly, careful not to touch his wound. "P-Please baby come back to me…"

Joe was indifferent. Miley slowly lifted her head, remembering what Demi said.

"Joey the nurse said you have to fight. Come on Joe, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met, you can do this…" Joe's breathing got heavier as his eyelids tightened. "You need to fight Joe, please for me, you have to! God doesn't want to see you yet, love, come back to me…"

Suddenly, Joe's breathing hitched and Miley jumped. The surprise was followed by a loud beeping sound from the monitor.

"GO GO GO GO!!!" Miley heard from the outside as doctors came rushing in. "Miss you need to go!" With that, Miley was pushed away from Joe forcefully.

"NO PLEASE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!" Miley screamed as a doctor dragged her out.

"Wait! Let her in here!" A nurse called, grabbing Miley back in. Miley smiled appreciatively—Demi. "You can help sweetie, talk to the boy." She said to Miles.

Miley nodded and rushed to Joe's side, clutching his hand to her chest.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" The doctor yelled, pressing the electrical device against his heart. "ONE MORE!"

Joe's lifeless body jerked as Miley let out a scream. "Come on baby stay with me! Aren't you ready to fight, ready to go? Come on! Just like a GI Joe!"

**Miley's POV**

It's all a blur…everything. I heard talking, but they were muffled. I saw people, but they were blurry. I smelled fear, but I couldn't escape. I tasted blood, but I can't move. I don't know anymore…everything was…numb…I couldn't see clearly, everything was just a swirl of color. Joe…Joe looked like he was in so much pain as the doctors shock him over and over again. No more…please… NO MORE!!!

**Regular POV**

"NO MORE!!!" Miley cried, pushing the medics away as she cradled Joe in her arm. "Stop hurting him!!!"

"Miss you need to move! We're trying to bring him back!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You're hurting him!" Miley screamed, tightening her grip on him.

"Miss-"

"Doctor! We got heartbeat!" Demi yelled excitedly as she covered Joe's mouth with an oxygen supply thing. "Breath Joseph, Miley help me!"

"Come on Joey, just take a breath. Take a deep breath!" Miley begged, tears streaming down her cheek. "Fight Joe! I'm right here, please open your eyes!"

For a split second, Miley couldn't help but feel Joe's hand tightening around hers. His eyelids tightened, as if struggling to wake. Miley stroke his cheek affectionately, whispering loving words.

"U-Ugh…" Joe groaned, revealing his chocolate orbs. Demi squealed in delight as Miley burst into tears.

"JOE! You're awake!!!" Miley cried, kissing his hand. Joe nodded with a weak smile as he inhaled deeply through his breathing tube. Taking another deep breath, Joe relaxed against his pillow, closing his eyes briefly.

"Guys, out out out!" Miley could hear Demi said as she chuckled to herself.

"Jerk…stop scaring me like that Joey." She murmured lovingly as Joe raised a shaky hand to caress her cheek. Miley leaned into his warm hand and cradled his head. "I love you baby, you'll be okay, I promise."

Again, Joe nodded.

"Miley?" Demi asked, poking her head in.

"Hey." Miley smiled as Demi covered Joe with a blanket.

"Looks like he'll be just fine." The dark-haired nurse grinned.

"Thank you Demi, thank you so much." Miley cried, hugging the girl. Joe smiled from the side, glad to see Miley smiling again. "When will Joe be able to leave?"

"Depends on him. If he's strong enough, in a few days, if not, a few weeks." Demi explained, taking off the breathing tube. "He should be fine for now. You did good Joseph, you really did." Joe smiled at her, then at Miley, who nodded in agreement. As soon as Demi left, Joe grabbed Miley's hand and led her to him. Grinning, Miley kissed him passionately. Joe instantly kissed back, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"I love you…" Joe whispered hoarsely. Miley nodded with teary eyes.

"Me too love, me too."

"Stop crying Mi…it hurts to see you cry…" Joe whispered softly as Miley bent over, resting her head on his chest. Joe gently ran his fingers through her hair as a small smile tugged on his lips.

Slowly, both drifted to sleep with Miley sitting on a chair and her head on Joe's chest, his arms securely around her. It's okay Miley, this time Joe will wake up, he's just sleeping.

* * *

**HAHA! Fooled you! And you thought Miley wouldn't believe Joe over some psycho woman XP Hopefully everyone's enjoying the long weekend and please Review!!! By the way, just fyi that this story is coming to a close so don't be too surprised when it ends, it's kinda long. Thank you guys!!!**


	35. Before the Storm

The birds chirped obnoxiously outside as Joe groaned uncomfortably. The weight on his chest, although light, made it a bit difficult for him to breath. He stirred, trying to get the weight off him but it wouldn't budge. At last, he fluttered open his brown eyes, only to see an ocean of brown curls.

"Hmm…" Joe chuckled quietly, brushing the loose locks from Miley's face. She looked so serene, so much that his heart almost ached. However, mixed within the peacefulness of her features, he spotted exhaustion—lots of it. "Mi…"

Miley shivered slightly when the tip of his warm fingers brushed against her cheek. Joe's smile faltered as he wriggle around, kicking his legs to get the blanket around Miley without waking her up. After struggling for a while, he managed to get the sheet around her body. Miley snuggled deeper into his chest as Joe encircled an arm around her head, holding her the best he can whilst still laying flat. He smiled as she moaned softly when he ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, the creak of the door brought him out of his dreamland, and in stepped none other than Robbie Ray Stewart himself.

"Hey boy." Robbie Ray whispered quietly as he glided into a chair next to the bed. He smiled at Joe's position around his beloved daughter. "Rough night last night huh?"

"What?" Joe murmured weakly, not having the energy to fight at the moment. Robbie Ray stared at him for a minute before touching Joe's forehead. Joe lightly pushed him away. "What?" He asked again.

"You don't remember? Well I guess I shouldn't expect you to." Robbie Ray said softly, then paused. "Miley's been with you the entire night you know?"

Joe's eyes softened. "You must be exhausted baby girl…" He murmured, stroking Miley's hair. "So what happened last night? I-I…" Joe paused, closing his eyes as if deep in thought. He then reopened them with fear as a picture flashed across his mind. "I remember Miley…s-screaming my name…"

Robbie Ray nodded. "That was probably the only thing she said all night. Joe, Joe, Joe." Joe gulped, one arm tightening around her head as the other hand clutched the bed sheet tightly. "Well…"

_Flashback_

_Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_The heartbeat monitor rang loudly as Miley jumped from her position on Joe's chest. His breathing hitched as doctors swarmed in, surrounding them._

"_1, 2, 3, and GO!" The doctors' voices overlapped as they shocked Joe over and over, trying to help him regain his heartbeat. "He's not gonna make it!" One of the doctors cried as Miley's face turned ghostly white. Her knees went weak and she was about to hit the floor had Demi not caught her just in time._

"_Miley get a hold of yourself!" called the young nurse._

"_JOE!" Miley screamed, pushing her way to him as the doctors do their thing. Demi grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "JOE! JOE!!!!! JOEEEEEE!!!!!!"_

"_MILEY STOP IT!" Demi yelled, clamping her mouth shut as Miley broke down in a muffled sob. "Miley he'll be fine!!!"_

"_Joe…" She sobbed into Demi as another agonizing scream pierce through the noise. It was Joe's. Either the doctors got him back, or he…left. "JOE!!!" Miley jumped, leaping for her beloved as Demi yanked her back once again, knowing she can't afford to interfere with this delicate procedure._

"_Shhh…he's fine honey, he's fine…" Demi cooed, glancing at one of her coworkers, desperately hoping it's the first one. Her begging eyes earned a grin from a doctor, who gave her a small nod before going back to work._

"_Please Demi…I need him…" Miley choked as Demi sighed, unwillingly giving in to the crying girl. The close age only made her feel for Miley even more. Demi finally let go of Miley's wrist, allowing her to approach Joe. Miley appeared next to him just in time to see a doctor pushed an IV needle through his veins. She whimpered, already feeling the pain even if it's not her. Adverting her attention to Joe, her free-falling tears dripped to the pillow._

"_Hey sweetie…" She murmured, wiping the hair from his eyes. "Be strong Joey, I love you, you can't leave me okay?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Woah…" Joe murmured, looking at his wrist. Sure enough, there's a bandage wrapped around it from the IV. "I-I didn't mean to scare her-"

"Of course you didn't son, it wasn't something a person could control. Doctor said it was like a side-effect sort of thing but since they inject you with about everything, you should be fine." Robbie Ray smiled then ruffled Miley's hair.

"Hey, don't mess it up, I just untangled everything!" Joe complained quietly, running his fingers through Miley's hair once more as Robbie Ray chuckled at the couple, even more when Miley moaned to Joe's touch. Smiling in satisfaction, knowing his daughter was in good hands, Robbie Ray left soundlessly, leaving them to themselves. Joe grunted softly when Miley readjusted her weight on his chest, unknowingly making it harder for him to breathe. "M-M-Mi…"

Miley groaned, opening her eyes to find a white sheet tightly wrapped around her body.

"Joe?" She murmured, digging her fist in her eyes. On the bed, Joe's chest heaved up and down as he breathed through slightly parted lips. Miley smiled warmly as she returned the blanket over Joe's cold body, kissing his forehead.

"Hey…" He murmured with a smile, regaining his breath.

"Hey hunny, how do you feel?" Miley asked softly, brushing the loose locks away from his eyes. Joe made a noise as he pulled Miley down to his chest, his lips pressed firmly against hers. "Joe!" Miley giggled, pulling away slightly. "A little anxious for someone in the hospital bed don't you think?"

"No." Joe pouted, softly kissing her again. "I miss this…I love you so much…"

"Hmm…" Miley gazed out the window with a distant look in her eyes as she rested her chin on a hand.

"Mile what was that supposed to mean?" Joe asked insecurely, fighting to sit up despite the horrible pain eating away at his stomach. Miley simply shook her head, not making any eye contact. Joe bit his lip nervously as he grabbed her hand. "Sweetie look at me."

Miley glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to the window once again.

"Miley…" Joe said quietly with a sense of helplessness. "D-Do you still love me? Or have you…ch-changed your mind?" He whispered as his voice cracked at the last line. "Please I-"

"Wait wait, woah! Joe what are you babbling about?" Miley looked at him, surprised. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Well first you didn't want to kiss me, then you didn't say you love me back, and you wouldn't look at me. Not to mention you were still mad at me before all this even started." He said, looking down. Miley looked at him sympathetically, not knowing how to tell him her feelings without hurting him.

"Joe it's not that I don't love you…it's just…just…"

"Just not the same way I love you?" Joe asked in barely a whisper as his chocolate orbs turned wet and glossy. Miley snapped her head at him. No, that's not why.

"No Joe! Stop thinking that I don't love you because I do! You should know best!!!" The brunette jumped out of her chair, frustrated.

"No Miley please. Don't be mad." Joe begged, grasping her hand tightly as if she would slip through his fingers. Miley's heart ache at his desperateness but she knew she had to do it. For his own good.

"J-Joe I…I don't think I can be with you anymore…" Miley whimpered, biting back a sob herself.

"Wha-Why!?" Joe cried, pushing away the agonizing burn on the wound. "Miley I can change! Please I'll do anything! Is it your dad? Is it because I kissed Bella or Lilly? The drinking? Miley please just give me another chance I won't let you down!" He begged as a hot tear made its way down his cheek.

"N-No Joe it's not that…it's not you…" Miley whispered, trying to be strong as her hand shook in his warm ones.

"Then what is it!?"

"Just…Joe I can't okay!? Try to understand!" Miley cried, tears spilling over her eyes as well.

"How can I understand when you're not saying anything!?" Joe yelled back, his tears mixed with hers. Miley was silent, refusing to look at him. "MILEY!"

"IT'S ME ALRIGHT!? IT'S MY PROBLEM SO JUST LEAVE ME TO IT!" Miley shouted hoarsely as she pulled back her hand, completely out of control. "EVERYTIME YOU'RE WITH ME YOU GET HURT! Jack, the car accident, the cliff, Bella, now this!" Miley screamed, pulling on her hair. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it!!! You don't know how many times I've wished that it was me instead of you! I hated it! I'd rather die than-" Then, with a swift motion, Joe grabbed her wrist and yanked her whole body towards him. Without thinking over his action, he raised a hand and slapped her across the cheek—HARD.

Miley gasped at the stinging pain as tears flow silently. She suddenly felt numb, just like the feeling she got when she thought Joe was gonna die. This same feeling of nothingness.

"M-Miley I-I-I-" Joe stuttered with wide eyes, staring at his hand trembling violently with disbelief. _'What have I done…?'_ "I-I d-didn't mean…"

Miley was silent. So many emotions rushed to her head as Joe tenderly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her next to him. He buried his face in her neck.

"Mi I'm so sorry…I-I didn't mean…I'm sorry…" He whispered over and over again, holding her tightly against his body.

"J-Joe…" After a minute, Miley relaxed and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I was so scared…last night I…I don't know what I would've done i-if-"

"Shhh Mi…" Joe shushed her gently. "Please don't ever think it's your fault, because it's not. Don't say you want to die, because I wouldn't let you." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair while tightening his grip on her. "I did what I did because I can't stand seeing you hurt in any way, you know that right? I promised I'd take care of you. I know you would do the same for me."

"Joey…" Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "You know how you said you love me?"

"How could I forget?" Joe chuckled.

"Did it already expire?" She asked sheepishly.

"It can never expire, baby." He grinned, tenderly wiping away a tear with his thumb. "I love you forever. I'm yours as long as you'll have me. Know that, Miley."

"I love you too Joe…so much." Miley moaned as his lips found hers, kissing her sensually. Her grip tightened around him when he attacked her neck, gently sucking on the supple flesh. "J-Joe s-stop…"

"Why? You did it to me." He muffled through kisses as Miley moaned louder.

"S-Stop…i-if you keep going I don't know w-what I'll do…I could h-hurt you. And that's the l-last thing on my li-list." Miley said through choppy breaths, managing to push away a pouting Joe.

"Be that way meanie." He huffed, pecking her lips gently. Miley smiled into the kiss as Joe pulled away smirking, leaving her wanting more.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Miley whined, leaning forward as Joe backed away.

"Revenge is sweet." He grinned as Miley shook her head and leaned on his shoulder, careful not to touch his wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A few days later- (Joe's all good…for the most part.)

"NO!" Joe argued. "No way!"

"Yes way Joseph! Just get on!" Miley insisted, her back towards him.

"No no no no!!! I said no!"

"Yes yes yes yes! Geez why are you so freaking stubborn!?"

"Miley!" Joe whined, thrashing his arms around. "Noooooo!!!"

"Joey!" Miley mimicked. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!!! Don't be so sexist!"

Joe gasped. "I'm not! It's embarrassing!" Miley gave him 'the look' and Joe unwillingly climbed onto her back, his arms and legs wrapped around her like a baby panda bear.

"See, it's not so bad!" Miley grinned, walking out the hospital room in victory.

"Yes it is!" Joe's voice muffled through her hair, trying to hide his face from anyone who might see him. "I'm a 19 yr old guy getting a piggy back ride from a 16 yr old girl! Milessssssss!!!"

"Aw quit whining, you're fine!" Miley laughed, wriggling to prevent him from slipping off. "As much as I hate to say it, you're really not that heavy considering you enormous consumption of…everything."

"I hate you…"

"No you don't."

"No I don't." Joe grinned as Miley set him in the car and jumped into the driver's seat, heading for the sweet place called home.

"Daddy we're here!" Miley grinned with Joe on her back, opening the front door as Robbie Ray appeared from the kitchen, looking angry. Miley's smile dropped as Joe's grip tightened around her, feeling the tension. "What's going on?"

"Miley I don't want you living here anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At…Jail-

"You got any 2s?" Jack asked, glancing at the woman before him.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Got any 5s?"

"Nope, go fish." Bella smirked as she shuffled the cards.** (Sorry just wanna put that out there XD)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-What?" She choked, on the verge of tears.

"Baby it's okay…" Joe murmured sympathetically. She just got her life back and now…Robbie Ray grinned knowingly.

"I want you to live with these boys instead." Miley snapped her head at him.

"YES!" The two teens screamed as Miley ran over to hug her father, nearly dropping Joe in process.

"Woah there, don't drop the poor boy yeah?" Robbie Ray chuckled, ruffling Joe's hair. Joe laughed as he gently pushed him away. "So Joe, I talked to your family and she's perfectly fine with Miley living there. The problem now is, are you?"

"DUH!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?! That'd be off the hook!" Joe shouted, biting on his finger. "Off da hook, geddit?"

Robbie Ray laughed half heartedly. "That's now son, what if something were to happen and you decided not to be together anymore?"

"Puh-lease Mr. Stewart. I will marry your daughter one day, better start practicing now!" Joe said like a giddy school girl while Miley blushed furiously.

"M-Marry?" She stuttered.

"Am I being rejected?" Joe whispered to Robbie Ray who laughed genuinely this time.

"No son, she's just nervous." Satisfied, Joe kissed Miley's cheek before hopping of her back in order to do his happy dance.

"Hey! Who said you could get off?"

"Mi-"

"Don't start with me Joe." She warned, instantly putting the Jonas boy in defeat. Reluctantly he climbed onto her once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe?" Miley called softly. It was the middle of the night and she can't seem to fall asleep. However, Joe sure can. He snored softly as he mumbled something incoherent. Sighing, Miley closed her eyes, then finally giving up on sleep as she listened to the clock ticking ever so slowly. "Joe?" She called, louder this time.

"Mmmm…what's up Smiley?" He murmured, turning to face her with tired eyes. Miley brushed the short locks from his face.

"I can't sleep Joey…I don't know why…I just don't have a good feeling…" She whimpered, snuggling against his chest. Joe sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Mi what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked, pulling her close.

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep…" She murmured in his shirt as Joe gently kissed her head.

"Come on." Joe smiled, pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" He simply smiled as he swung a jacket around his shoulders, giving Miley one as well. Grabbing her hand, Joe led her out of the house and took her into the darkness. "Joe…why are we in your backyard?"

"It's okay, trust me. " Joe grinned, gently pushing Miley onto the grass as he straddled her, the grin still on his face.

"What?" Miley giggled, capturing his lips sweetly. Joe shook his head as he rolled of her, pulling her in his arms.

"Go to sleep." Joe whispered as the thunder roared behind him. Lost in his eyes, Miley agreed blindly.

"Okay…" Closing her eyes, she finally realized something. "JOE! IT'S GONNA RAIN!!! WHY ARE WE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!?"

Joe winced at the loudness as he shushed her. "It'll be fine. Go to sleep! Trust me."

"Joe!" She cried, trying to wriggle herself from his grasp.

"It's fine!" Joe insisted. "Just shhhh…trust me Mi…" Sighing, Miley relaxed against him, hiding in his warm arms. The thunder roared once more as the tiny droplets begin to drizzle across the dark sky, a gush of cold wind brushed against them, sending an odd feeling of…peace…like nothing could ever go wrong again. Miley smiled, this is something she could get used to. Suddenly a feeling so unexplainable washed over the content brunette as Joe kissed her forehead gently.

"Joe…what's going on? W-What is this feeling?" Miley whispered. Joe took a deep breath as the rain began to actually come down lightly.

"I love you…" He murmured, burying his face against her shoulder while his arms tightened around her. The oncoming droplets landed upon his cheek, making them seem like cold tears.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Miley asked softly, turning to kiss away the 'tear.'

"Just thinking…" His voice muffled through her neck.

"About what? Why do you sound so sad Joey…? I hate seeing you sad…" She murmured, her warm fingertips caressing along his closed eyes.

"It's crazy Smiles…everything we've been through this past week…" Joe whimpered, remembering his darkest times when Miley walked away from him. Unconsciously, he held on tighter, just so she won't leave again. Miley seemed to understand where he was coming from as Joe lifted her chin to meet his eyes. The worry and fear in his brown orbs made Miley want to punch the guts out of someone.

"Talk to me sweetie, what are you thinking about?" She asked kindly, holding him tight to let him know that she'll always be here. With him she'll dance in a storm, in her best dress, knowing he'll never leave her heart out in the rain. **(Sound familiar people? XP)**

"Just thinking back to where we started, and how we lost all that we are. We were young and times were easy, but I could see it's not the same. We're standing here but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change. And I don't want to lose you, don't wanna let you go." Miley gasped as she shook her head repeatedly.

"Joe don't even…I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. I know sometimes we fight, but in Tennessee where I grew up, even the storms are natural in fields and fields of green." Miley smiled, kissing his lips tenderly as Joe's eyes fluttered close once more. "We're still the same ol' Joe and Miley, best friends in love, and trust me, we've lost nothing."

Joe pulled away and drowned in the seas of blue as a smile tugged on his lips. "Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

"I try." Miley giggled and squealed when the rain suddenly started to pour. Joe laughed as he pulled his girl of her feet, trying to run for cover. Miley flawlessly pulled him back out with a mischievous grin. "And now we're standing in the rain and nothing's ever gonna change…I love you."

Joe shook his head, trying to find the right words while chuckling in amusement. "Miley Miley Miley, I've met quite a few girls in my life…but girl, you are something else."

"You really are something too Joe." She grinned, extending a hand. "Take my hand."

Joe obey, knowing what was about to happen. He was a bit nervous since he wasn't…the best dancer around let's just say. Miley giggled at his nervousness as she guided his hand to her waist.

"Take a breath, pull me close, and take one step." The lightning shone above them, lighting up to dark night for a mere second. "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you."

"It's like one in a million right Miss Montana?" Joe laughed as they danced in the moonlight.

"Right." Miley chuckled, leading him closer to the house. "Come on, you're all wet. It's pouring."

"Let it rain, let it pour, what we have it worth fighting for." Joe smiled, holding her close. Miley purred, resting her head on his chest as her arms slid beneath his.

"AHEM!"

"Guys!" Joe and Miley jumped. By the doorway, there stood Nick and Kevin, both staring at them with wide smiles on their faces. The soaked couple blushed furiously as Kevin jerked his head towards the stairs. With their heads down in embarrassment, Miley and Joe ran up to their room, laughing as they closed the door.

"Seems like the storm will last for a while huh?" Miley whispered, staring out the window, completely drenched. She smiled when Joe came up behind her and wrapped a towel around her body as he held her lovingly with her back against his chest. "I hope things go uphill from now on Joe…I never want to lose you." Joe rested his chin on top of her head, his eyes closed as he smiled gently.

"That was all _before the storm_ Mi…the only thing that matters now is what happens **after the storm**."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything I do is making me more confused_**, I go right**__,_ should've gone left…I'm mixed up, somebody help me…" Hannah finished as the crowd applauded on their feet, cheering endlessly. The blue eyed girl bowed and ran back stage, back into his welcoming arms. "Joey!"

"Great job Mi, you were amazing." Joe whispered in her ear as Hannah blushed. He grinned and pecked her so quickly that no one would notice.

"Come on Joe!" Nick nudged, heading off to stage.

"See ya after the show Han." Hannah smiled, watching him running to the stage doing what he loved most. Sneaking into her dressing room, Hannah ripped her wig off as she put on her regular clothes, thus a regular girl appeared. Miley smirked in satisfaction as she ran out into the audience where the Jonai were finishing a song.

"So _**turn right**_, into my arms. _**Turn right**_, you won't feel alone. You might fall off this track sometimes, hope to see you at the finish line." Joe smiled into the crowd, surprised to find Miley standing before him, cheering him on just like the first day they met. It all seemed like yesterday. Lost in her blue eyes again, Joe took a step closer to the edge of the stage. The girls' scream got louder as the boy jumped into the audience, singing his heart out. He pushed his way to Miley while girls threw themselves at him. None of them mattered to him, none of the fame mattered either—he only sees her. Surprised, Miley glanced at the other brothers, who were standing on the stage to Joe's left. They only had one thing to say:

"TURN RIGHT MILEY!!!" Kevin and Nick shouted. Miley cocked her head to the side in confusion but did as she was told, instantly bumping into someone.

"Into my arms Miley, turn right." Joe grinned, his arms encircling her in a warm embrace. **(Can you see like a gazillion jealous girls glaring daggers? I can XP)**

"Joe I don't think you should be doing this during the show." She talked above the noise, trying to keep in the laughter. "Especially not in front of everyone!"

"Fine, be that way." He pouted, stepping away with his hands still on hers. Leaning in her ear, he whispered mischievously, sending shivers down her spine... the good kind…great in fact. "See you backstage superstar."

Miley laughed. "Maybe after the show, we can go grab a Rocky Road? I know it's your favorite~!"

"Yup! You can never get too much of Rocky Road!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you think of Rocky Road, you're probably thinking of ice cream with marshmallow and nuts. But that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about the road to fame. Now that's a Rocky Road.

For Miley and Joe however, it didn't matter how rocky the road is, they will keep climbing up, hand in hand. When one slips and falls, the other will pull them to their feet and keep going. Life's a climb, but the view's great, especially when you get past the rocky road to the top of the mountain where the sun always shine bright.

_**The End**_


End file.
